IM Crazy!
by Carps
Summary: MORE INSANITY ADDED (Night 15-31 XD) A series of insane IM skits by Holly-chan and me! This time, we have babies being born, Suezo buying Rogane, talking hormones, crazy drivers, 'sleeping' problems =:), and pee-makers being damaged plus crazy authors...
1. Default Chapter

  
"IM Crazy!" By: CP and Holly-chan  
  
**Most of these characters are from (or going to come from) my Monster Rancher 200x series (http://members.tripod.com/~CarissaP/index-200X.html) and Holly-chan's sequel to it! ^_^ But I think these skits are funny as heck even if you don't know anything. = : ) These skits also include the Big O, Megaman Legends and some other crazy crossovers in it! Enjoy the insanity!  
  
****  
  
hollychan5: H-c: ........O_O;;;;;; I just had a disturbing idea that is irrelevant to this.....  
CPsCartoons: CP: =-O  
hollychan5: H-c: Imagine Holly, Coltia, and/or Kyoko in one of those Herbal Essences (sp?) commercials...  
CPsCartoons: CP: =-O "..........."  
hollychan5: Yuji: O_O;;;;;;  
Takeo: Um........okay........  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: O_o;;;;;;;;;  
hollychan5: Yuji: .......I'm scared now........  
hollychan5: Genki: *Thinks about it* Me too.......O_o;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "I've got the urge!!!" Cute guys: "She's got the urge!!!" Genki: ;_______________;'  
hollychan5: Holly: ................  
hollychan5: Yuji: Um.........okay.......  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats--big*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "And then we can get Yosho to be that old woman at the end!" Yosho: "WHAT THE HECK?!!?!"  
hollychan5: Takeo: ^.^;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Pixie: *ROTFL*  
hollychan5: Pixie: Yeah....the old fart would look great in a dress....*Laughs*  
hollychan5: Oran: O_o;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Ami: "................................*Siiipppp*..........................."  
hollychan5: Achika: I do not know any of these people, nor am I related to any of them.  
CPsCartoons: Genki *Beating up the cute guys*  
hollychan5: Jade: .......I'm confused.....what old woman?  
hollychan5: Yuji: ^^;;;;; Me thinks Dad is just a tad bit jealous.....  
CPsCartoons: *Old woman from the commercial pops up*: "If you like the shampoo...try the body wash!" *Hands Jade the bottle and disappears* Jade: O_o;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: ......  
CPsCartoons: Jade: "...........Daddy..........?" O______O;;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: .............I'm going home. You people are scaring me.  
CPsCartoons: (LOL!!) Kyoko: "Take me with you!!!" @__@  
hollychan5: Oran: O__O;;;;;;;; That old woman scared me....  
hollychan5: Takeo: ^.^;;;;;  
hollychan5: Yuji: I'm going too, then.  
hollychan5: Takeo: ?  
hollychan5: Yuji: To keep an eye on Kyoko  
hollychan5: Takeo: O_o;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: = : )  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Backs up a little* You....feeling okay, Ky?  
hollychan5: Yuji: Ky?  
Takeo: *Annoyed* It's called a nickname, Yuji.  
Yuji: Or a "pet name"  
Takeo: Yea--HEY!!!!  
hollychan5: Yuji: Hee hee.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^_._^  
hollychan5: Yuji: Um....not that kinda pet, Kyoko. ^.^;;;;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: ^^;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Whimpers and hides under a table*  
hollychan5: Takeo: Aw, c'mon Yuji, I have a nickname for you, and you call me Tak a lot!  
hollychan5: Takeo: God help me, but I thought that was cute. O_o;  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Grins* I could say something, but I won't. ^^  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Sulking*  
hollychan5: Takeo: ^.^;;; Aw, c'mon, Ky, you can come out from under there.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O_._O?  
hollychan5: Genki: *Beating up cute guys in BG*  
CPsCartoons: (LOL)  
hollychan5: Takeo: What?  
hollychan5: (:-D)  
CPsCartoons: *Kyoko pounces on him and licks him* Others: O_________O;;;  
CPsCartoons: Mocchi and Data: *Scarred for life* =-O =-O  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Red* Okay....wasn't expecting that.....  
Yuji: ..........I'm gong home. Tak, when your little pet finally gets offa ya, you should come home too.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "GRRRRR!!" _._XXX  
hollychan5: Takeo: O_O; What? What'd I do? ;__;''''  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Shrugs* Whatever. *Goes to Pf1 and flies off*  
hollychan5: *PF  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "I think she was talking to Yuji." *Sweats and watches him fly away*  
hollychan5: Takeo: Ah, okay. *Breathes a sigh of relief*  
Yuji: Shouts back* If you'd call that talking...  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: _._XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
hollychan5: Taeko: O_o;  
CPsCartoons: Holly *running around with shampoo in her hair*: "I've got the urge to Herbaaaalll!!!"  
hollychan5: Tiger: *Whispers to Colt* Me thinks your daughter has "issues"..........  
hollychan5: Genki: O_O;  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: *Sulks*  
hollychan5: Tiger: *Glares at Puck* I think you can thank him for that.  
hollychan5: Puck: Who? Me?  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: "That's mean Mr.Tiger!!!"  
hollychan5: Tiger: Well, it's the truth, and you do believe in the truth, don't you, Miss Justice?  
CPsCartoons: Tigress *Glares at him* -_._-XX  
hollychan5: Tiger: Whaaat?  
CPsCartoons: *Beats him up with a rolling stick*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* Um..Ky.....could you get offa me? I'd like to be able to stand up. ^^;;;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Whines* ;_._;'  
hollychan5: Ice: *Is trying to figure out how that is possible, since Tigers don't have hands or fingers*  
CPsCartoons: (Uses her mouth)  
hollychan5: Takeo: -_-;;; Okay, fine! I'll just stay where I am.  
hollychan5: (I know, just felt like putting that...that would be interesting to see. ^^;;;; )  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: -__- Kyoko: O_._O *Snaps out of it* Kyoko: *Blinks*  
hollychan5: Takeo: Um.......now can you get off?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *Seductively*: "Why?" ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Red* Um......um......cuz.....um......  
CPsCartoons: *Mocchi and Data leap off a cliff in the BG*  
hollychan5: Genki: *Throws cute guys off cliff after them*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Still red* cuz....um........I dunno.....  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: ".......I'm leaving......."  
hollychan5: Ice: Mommy?  
hollychan5: Ice: How come when Miss Kyoko changes her tone of voice, she can make Mr. Takeo all stuttery?  
CPsCartoons: Tigress: *Gives him a cookie and pushes him away* Tiger: X)_._x  
hollychan5: Ice: Um.....that didn't really answer my question. -_._-;;  
CPsCartoons: CP: "This is like a screwed up Health class..." :p  
hollychan5: H-c: No, it's more screwed up here.......  
CPsCartoons: CP: "Yup." *Walks away* Takeo: "H-hey!!! HALP!!" O_o  
hollychan5: Puck: I guess you can blame it one insanity and hormones! ^^  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: "Yup!" ^_^  
hollychan5: H-c: Ho boy. -_-;;;  
Takeo: *Sweats* Eh.....you're not gonna let me get up, are you Ky?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Sly smile*  
hollychan5: Takeo: O_o;;; I'll take that as a, "No."  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Fine!" *Lets him up* "...You're no fun..."  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Tries to get up--can't* ....Hey! .......all right......who cast a locking spell on me to keep me in place? -_-;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Shrugs*  
hollychan5: Puck: Gee, I wonder. ^_^ *Leaves*  
hollychan5: H-c: O_O  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Daddie I luv you!" ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: -_-;;;;  
H-c: ............I'm gone. *Teleports away*  
CPsCartoons: Ami: ".........." *Runs*  
hollychan5: Takeo: Where's my dad when I need him.....?  
CPsCartoons: Genki *Kicking the bodies of the cute guys*  
hollychan5: Takeo: ........Never mind.......  
hollychan5: Holly: ........*Stops doing the Herbal bit and drags Genki away*  
Takeo: O_O  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "Now I have a cute husband to wash my hair...."   
Genki: "Phew..." ^_^  
Holly: ".....IN THE SHOWER!!!"  
Genki: "HEEEELLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!" ;_____;'  
hollychan5: Takeo: ................I have no clue how I'm the only sane one in my family aside from Yuji......  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O_o  
hollychan5: Takeo: What? *Tries to get up again--still can't* Damn!  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "......I thought I heard a camera snap...."  
hollychan5: H-c: *Comes back* -_-;; Excuse me... *Walks into bushes.* ENERGY YO!!!!! *BOOM* *Walks out dragging an Xed Suezo and an Xed Hare* -_-;;; *Teleports away*  
hollychan5: Takeo: O_O  
CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...  
Pixie: "MWAH HAHAHAHAH!!! I win again!!!"   
Megaman *throwing down his cards*: "DAMN!"   
Tiger: -)_._-XXX "How do you always win?"  
Pixie *as Aces fall out of her sleeve thingie*: "I dunno. Lucky!"   
Big Blue: -_-;;  
hollychan5: Kaoru: [Mint] *Rolls eyes* Yeah, sure it's luck, Mom.....  
CPsCartoons: Pixie: :-D  
hollychan5: Raye: [Vixen] ^^;;;  
Big Blue: *Sighs*  
CPsCartoons: Megaman and Tiger: O_O??  
hollychan5: Big Blue: What?  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats big* Um......I guess I shouldn't expect to be going anywhere soon, should I? O_O  
CPsCartoons: Megaman: "Why are you all rolling your eyes?"  
*Roll and Tron walk in and calmly drag him away*  
Megaman: ;______________;'''  
Barrel: *Eyeing Teasel*  
Teasel: "CHHHHHHHHIIIIIII!!"  
*Leaps off the cliff*  
hollychan5: Big Blue: ........  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Depends on where daddy is."  
MEANWHILE IN FLORIDA...  
Puck *tanning with Coltia*: ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: Um....you're half sorceress....can't you do something?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Lying*: "No."  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Knows her too well* Okay, fess up! You can!  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Runs*  
hollychan5: Takeo: Um..............okay, I'm screwed. -_-X  
CPsCartoons: Pixie *wonders over*: "By the time you get out of there, you'll be as old as Yosho."  
Yosho's voice: "WHAT THE HECK?!?!"  
hollychan5: Takeo: -_-XXX  
hollychan5: Takeo: Help! .................................*Wind blows* ...anyone?  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: "...I have a feeling we're forgetting about something..."  
hollychan5: Puck: Oh really?  
CPsCartoons: *Kyoko appears by them, also in a lounge chair*: "Hi daddy!" ^_^  
hollychan5: Puck: Oh, hello sweetie! Where's Takeo?  
CPsCartoons: Coltia *hits her forehead*: "Oh yeah! .....We forgot about our dear Kyoko! Sorry sweetie.." ;_;  
Kyoko: "Tis cool mom"  
Takeo: ;__;  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Pops up* Yea.....I'm surprised Kyoko didn't drag Takeo along. It's not often you get to see him in swimming trunks...*Grins and leaves*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: =-O.................:-D  
hollychan5: Puck: ^_^ Should I go get him, Kyoko? Or do you want to?  
CPsCartoons: *Kyoko disappears*  
Coltia: O_o  
hollychan5: Puck: *Leans back* Well, that takes care of that. ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Still stuck* I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts...deetlie deetlie dee....  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *appears back to Takeo and lets him out*  
Takeo: "FREE!!"  
Yuji *pops up*: "There's also a NUDE beach nearby. Bye!" *disappears*  
Takeo: O____O;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: Yuji!! I swear I'll kill you!!!  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: @______________________________@  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* Uh-uh. You'll hardly be able to get me in swimming trunks, let alone nude in public!  
Kyoko: "...Then I'll strip you then!!"  
Takeo: "YIPE!!!!!" O_._O  
*Runs away with Kyoko chasing after him*  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Laughing*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Runs over to Coltia* Someone help me!!!! ;____;''''  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: "Zzzz..."  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Looks over at Puck*  
CPsCartoons: Puck *completely oblivious*: ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: -_-X *Runs and hides*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Takeeeeeooooooo?!" ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Comes out a few minutes later in his swimming trunks, red in the face* There. I'm in my bathing suit. Happy people? -_- *Grumbles* I dun like wearing this in public...me thinks my body looks pathetic compared to Dad's and Yuji's....  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Pops up yet again* Aw, c'mon! You don't look bad! Better than an average boy your age!  
Takeo: You're just saying that cuz I'm your little brother. *Crosses arms and pouts*  
CPsCartoons: Announcer: "WILL KYOKO GET TAKEO TO STRIP DOWN?! WILL MEGAMAN ESCAPE ROLL AND TRON'S WRATH?! WILL CP EVER FIND HER WAY BACK HOME?!?!"  
CP *lost in a field of grass*: "Hello?" O_o;;;  
Announcer: "FIND OUT TOMORROW!!!"  
*Organ music*  



	2. Night 2

  
  
  
  
  
CPsCartoons: Hm........where were we last night?  
hollychan5: Takeo was standing around in his trunks, a bit annoyed and embarrassed to be out in public since he doesn't like wearing a swimsuit....and you were doing the announcer thingy. ^^;;; BTW, did you ever get outta that feild you were lost in?  
CPsCartoons: CP *in the field*: ;_______________;'  
hollychan5: ^^;;; Guess not.  
CPsCartoons: Pixie *looks around*: "I think we're missing someone..."  
hollychan5: H-c: .....Where's CP....?  
Tiger: *Snorts* Probably got lost on the way home again....  
CPsCartoons: CP: "Okay...calm down Carissa..... All I have to do is find the North Star..."  
*It's broad daylight*  
CP: "DAMN IT AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!"  
hollychan5: (LOL)  
hollychan5: H-c: .................I think I heard something.....  
Gray Wolf: Me too....  
Both: *Shurg* Oh well.  
hollychan5: *Shrug  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "TAKE IT OFF!!!"  
Takeo: "NOOOOOOoooooo!!" ;__;'  
Takeo: .........damn...where's the nearest pool? Kyoko can't really try to make me take off my trunks if I'm in water....*Runs away to find a pool*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Wanna beat?" = : ) *Chases after him*  
hollychan5: Takeo: O__O;;;; *Runs faster*  
Yuji: *Sweats* That girl scares me sometimes.....poor ototo....oh well. *Shrugs and walks off*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Finds pool* Yes!! *Jumps in* Whew...safe......sorta. O_o;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *leaping in too*: "DAAARRRLLLING!!"  
hollychan5: Takeo: O_o;;;; *Swims away*  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Walks over, watching* Ho boy....  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Swims underwater, reaching for his trunks*  
hollychan5: Takeo: O_O;;;;; *Swims faster*  
Yuji: .........  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "You can't escape!!!!!! My hormones have amazering powers!!! HAUH HAHAHAH!!!"  
hollychan5: Takeo: .................*Looks at Yuji pleadingly* Help me. PLEASE.  
CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...  
Coltia *looking up*: "I thought I heard someone..."  
Puck *still completely oblivious*: ^_^  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: -.-;;  
hollychan5: Yuji: Hmmm......should I help my poor, nearly helpless little brother?  
Takeo: YES!! YES!!!  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "HAUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
hollychan5: Yuji: O_o;;; No way am I going near that girl.  
CPsCartoons: Takeo: "Waaah!" ;__;'  
hollychan5: Kyoko: *Evil Grin*  
CPsCartoons: Coltia *shaking Puck*: "PUCK-SAAAAN!!"  
Puck: "Huh? Oh!" ...... "Where am I again?" ^_^;;  
Coltia *trips*  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Sighs* Okay, fine, I'll help you, ototo....  
Takeo: Really?  
Yuji:.....as long as you're outta the water. *Grins*  
Takeo: -_- I hate you.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Get out of the wa-wa!" ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: .......Wa-wa? O_o;;;;;; Um, I'm not a baby....  
CPsCartoons: Puck: "This is Florida?"  
Coltia: "Um.." -__-;;;;  
Puck: "What are we doing on the beach?! Let's do to Disney Land!!!" ^__^  
Coltia: "YAY! Can I hug Mickey Mouse?!" ^______^  
Puck: ^.^;;;  
hollychan5: Yuji: Well, have fun you two! ^^ Bye! I'm goin' to check out Orlando Studios! Bye! *Flies off*  
CPsCartoons: Takeo *as Kyoko comes closer with an evil grin*: "H-hey..." ;__;  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Grabs the top of his trunks and holds on tight* Uh-uh! These are staying on!  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Wanna beat?" = : )  
hollychan5: Takeo: Um, no.  
CPsCartoons: CP *wondering around like an idiot*: "Helllllooooooo?" ;__;  
Old lady from Herbal commercial: "This is a good place to try the Herbal Essence body soap! *Giggles and hands her a bottle*"  
*Disappears*  
CP: O__o;;;;  
H-c: .......So Tiger, think I should go look for CP in the store?  
Tiger: Nah, she's prolly lost in some field this time.  
H-c: *Sweats* Okay. I'll go look for her then.  
Tiger: Why? Isn't it better if she's lost?  
H-c: -_-;;; No, not if you consider her a good pal...*Sigh* You have no compassion for the poor girl, Tiger.  
Tiger: Yup! ^ )_._^  
hollychan5: H-c: -.-;;  
CPsCartoons: Tigress *beats him up again*  
hollychan5: H-c: O_o;; I think I'll go now... *Teloports away*  
CPsCartoons: Ice: 0_._0  
hollychan5: H-c: *Returns with CP* Found her.  
CPsCartoons: CP *with bottle of Body soap*: O__o;;;  
hollychan5: Tiger: X)_._x  
hollychan5: Meanwhile....  
Takeo: *Desparate* [Damn! I gotta get away!] ......Uh....look! *Points*  
Kyoko: ?? *Turns head*  
Takeo: *Takes a deep breath and goes underwater, swimming quickly down deeper and deeper trying to get as far away as Kyoko as possible*.......................... Mph. O_o; *Needs air* [How deep am I?] ......*Sees marking on pool side: 25 ft mark. deep* O_O [The hell-How can it be that deep?] MPH! *Turns blue*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *looking around dumbly*: O_o;;;  
MEANWHILE...  
CP: "A-and then this creepy lady poped up and gave me this shampoo.."  
Therapist: "I see..."  
hollychan5: MR Crew: ...............  
H-c: *Wonders dumbly where the therapist suddenly came from* O_o;;  
CPsCartoons: Mocchi: "And that's why I jump off cliffs!! *Sob*!!"  
Therapist: "I'm gonna be bust today..." -__-;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Head appears out of the water, gasping for air.* X__X;;; *Sinks back under*  
hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "DARLING!!!!!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!!!"   
....  
*Climbs out of the pool and dramatically leaps back in with a lifesaver in her mouth*  
hollychan5: (LOL)  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Comes back just as Kyoko jumps in* Um........ O_o;;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Coltia *hugging Mickey Mouse*: ^_____________^  
hollychan5: Yuji: .........I won't ask.  
CPsCartoons: Puck: ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Underwater* *Blue* X___________X  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Underwater* *Blue* X___________X  
hollychan5: Yuji: ^.^;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *floats back up...realizing she can't go underwater with a lifesaver in her mouth*  
CPsCartoons: *Climbs back out*  
hollychan5: Yuji: Um......what was that all about?  
CPsCartoons: *And then dramatically runs (Baywatch style X_X) to the edge of the pool and leaps back in to save Takeo*  
Yuji: -__-;;;;  
Yuji: ......wait.......*Looks at Puck* Please don't tell me my little brother is down there drowning.  
CPsCartoons: *Kyoko swims back up with Takeo's arm in her mouth*  
Takeo: X_________x;;;  
hollychan5: (^.^;; )  
hollychan5: Yuji: O_O;;;;;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *Throws Takeo out of the pool*  
CPsCartoons: Yuji: "....."  
hollychan5: Kyoko: Ha! Gotcha there!  
hollychan5: Takeo: X_________________________________X  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Coughs and sputters* O-ow....my lungs.... X__x  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: I'm....o-okay..... X_x;;;  
Yuji: ........  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: "Sigh..."  
Mickey Mouse *blue and X-eyed from her death-grip hug*  
Coltia: "Oh no...WWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH I KILLED MICKEY MOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Little kids: 0___; *Scarred for life*  
hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)  
hollychan5: Puck: ^_^;;  
CPsCartoons: *Coltia gets sued by Disney and dragged out of the park...*  
hollychan5: Kyoko: O_o;;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Puck: Oh my.." ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Slowly tries to sit up* Ow.....ow........this is exactly why I don't like swimming..... _  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "It was your fault.."  
hollychan5: Takeo: You're the one who *Coughs* threatened to pull off my trunks!  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Well you didn't have to go 25 feet underwater!!!"  
hollychan5: Takeo: When I'm scared to death, I *cough* have to!  
CPsCartoons: Coltia *flies by after a kicking sound*: "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHH I HATE DISNEEEEYYYYYY!!! I'M GLAD I WAS MADE IN JAAAAPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!"  
*CRASH!!!*  
Distant cat: "YOWRRR!!" X_._x;;  
*A SD Puck is also kicked and flies after her*  
Puck: "Ooohhh myyyy!!" ^_^  
*CRASH!!*  
CPsCartoons: Coltia and Puck *in a garbage can*: X______X;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O___o;;;  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats* Well, Kyoko, both your parents just got kicked out. I guess wo should go. .......Need any help, Takeo?  
Takeo: No, I-I'm fine.. *Starts to get up, legs shakey; falls over* O-ow.... X___x;;;;  
Yuji: *Sighs as he starts to leave* Kyoko, could you help him up? Let's go.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "K!" ^_^  
hollychan5: Yuji: ^^;;;  
Takeo: X_x I wanna go home and lie down.. x_X  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "OOh you'll be lying down all-right...." = : )  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Still drained of energy* Not now, Ky, please...I'm really tired....my lungs feel like their about to cave in...  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Fine..." *Helps him back home*  
hollychan5: Takeo: Thanks.  
Yuji: *Gets there first; opens door for the others* Come on in you guys.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Actually, I better go see how mom and dad are doing..." ^.^;;  
Puck: X_x  
Coltia: X___X  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats* All right. Takeo, think you walk inside by yourself*  
Takeo: X__X ........no, not really. X__X  
CPsCartoons: *Kyoko finds her parents in the garbage can, lying on top of a spiral eyed cat*  
Kyoko: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;  
hollychan5: Kyoko: .....*Pokes Puck* .....Daddy?  
CPsCartoons: Puck *shoots up*: "That was fun!!! Let's do it again, Coltia!!" ^__^  
*Drags a spiral eyed Coltia away*  
Kyoko: O_o;  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Inside his house, lying down on the sofa* Zzzzzzzzzzzz  
Yuji: Wow, he really was tired.....  
CPsCartoons: *KICK!!!!*  
Kyoko *Sweating as her parents fly back into the garbage can*: "Um...I'm...going...to...check...on...Takeo now..." O__O;;;  
*Runs*  
Coltia: "Waah....you're...so mean....Puck-san...." X__x;;  
Puck: X_X  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats as Takeo snores softly* Only one thing to do, I guess...... *Goes into hall closet and pulls out a blanket, then puts it over Takeo* Have a nice nap, ototo.*ruffles his hair softly and leaves the room*  
CPsCartoons: Takeo: *SNORE*  
Yuji: "...That ruined the sweet brother moment...." -_-;;  



	3. Night 3

  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Comes back, staggering and hair all messy* Whoa! @__@ *Falls over*  
H-c: ......  
CPsCartoons: Draco: "....."  
*Walks towards a cliff*  
hollychan5: Genki: ................why do I have the feeling I should end up having much more than 4 grandchildren?  
hollychan5: Yuji: Um, Draco? You're an adult Dragon  
CPsCartoons: Draco: "So?"  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Sigh* Nevermind...  
hollychan5: *Female Dragon flies by*  
CPsCartoons: Draco: @__________@  
*Flies after her*  
CP: O_o;;;  
Draco: "MISS!! HOW ABOUT A DATE?!?!?"  
CP: "..Great, now he's getting to be like Carrot from Sorcerer Hunters..." -_-;;  
CPsCartoons: CP: "A pervert."  
Draco: "I HEARD THAT!!" _X  
hollychan5: H-c: Ah  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Comes back and falls over* X___x;;   
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Hauh ha..."  
hollychan5: Takeo: No....energy........left........ X_________x  
hollychan5: Yuji: ...........................  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "I DO!!"  
*Ghost and Chef ties her down*  
Kyoko: ;__;'  
hollychan5: Yuji: O_o;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: "Waaaah!!!! You killed TAKEO-CHAN!!!"  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Walks over to Kyoko* Are you either of these three?:  
1. Really, really, realy desperate to have a kid  
2. Really, really, really perverted, or....  
3. Are you really, really, realy, really, REALLY just OBSSESSED with my poor little brother?  
Takeo: X________x;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Tries to choose between 2 and 3* "Uhm.." _;;  
hollychan5: Yuji: -_-;;;;;  
hollychan5: Yuji: C'mon, jsut pick one! -_-;;;  
hollychan5: *just  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Can I use a lifeline..?" ^_^;;;  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Trips*  
hollychan5: Takeo: ........  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Sigh* Aw c'mon, it's gotta be one of the other!  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "................................You DO realize once I'm realesed, I'm gonna kill you......."  
hollychan5: Yuji: I'd like to see you try.  
hollychan5: Takeo: C'mon, knock it off you guys! What's so special 'bout me anyway?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Lotz."  
hollychan5: Takeo: -_- Name 5 things about me that makes you like me so much. -_-;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Why?"  
hollychan5: Takeo: Cuz I don't see why anyone would like me as much as you do.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Why?"  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sulks* Cuz I'm nothin' special.  
hollychan5: Yuji: .....I'm not gonna get into this....*leaves*  
CPsCartoons: *Insperational music plays*  
Coltia *stands up, glittering stars around her dramatically*: "Everyone is special in his or her own way! Kyoko loves you because you two were DESTINED to be TOGETHER!!!!!"  
*Poses as a puff of pink smoke explodes in back of her*  
CPsCartoons: Puck: *Throws confetti* ^_^;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* Okay, I asked Kyoko, not you, Miss Colt.  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: *Sulks and walks away*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Looks at Kyoko* Well?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...........Zzzz..........."  
hollychan5: Takeo: -_-XX See? I rest my cases. *Leaves*  
hollychan5: Yuji: Ooh.....Kyoko screwed up......  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Wakes up*: "Ei?" O_o  
hollychan5: Yuji: Um....Takeo got pissed off and left.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Oh no!!! Dorothy!! Halp me get to him!!"  
*Sweats as an 'Out to Lunch' sign lays on the ground*  
hollychan5: H-c: .........Kyoko, I'll let you out if you promise me 2 things.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O_O??  
hollychan5: H-c: 1. Promise not to do anything perverted to Takeo once you find him.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Um, forget it."  
*Runs after him instead*  
Ami: *Siiiiip*  
Angel *sobbing over M&M's*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Is sulking by a lake* I suck.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *finally runs up to him*: "Heave...puff... No you don't!"  
*Coltia pops out of the lake with Puck, about to do a justice speech*  
Kyoko: ".......I'll handle this myself, mom.." ^_^;;;  
*Coltia sulks and swims away*  
Puck: ^.^;;; *Swims after her*  
hollychan5: (LOL!!)  
hollychan5: Takeo: .......  
CPsCartoons: (:-D)  
Kyoko: "Takeo... You're sweet, handsome, caring, powerful..." *Counts on her fingers* "...Oh yeah! And a great lover." *giggles*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Turns red* ...  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "There!" ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Redder* P-pretty good reasons......  
CPsCartoons: Coltia's voice: "I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!!"  
Puck: "Come on, Coltia."  
Coltia: "Waaah...." ;__;  
hollychan5: (lol)  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *whispering*: "And you wonder why I'm nuts..."  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* Eh....when you act kinda like that, I think it's cute. When your parents act like that..I get weirded out.  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: ;___;  
CPsCartoons: Puck: "Thanks!" ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: ^.^;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: Um, it wasn't a comp--ah, nevermind....  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "It was to dad... Don't ask." ^_^;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: ....Okay.....  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Do you really think it's cute when I bear a whip and laugh like a seductress?"  
hollychan5: Takeo: Um....that's both scary and cute.... O_o;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Shrugs*: "Good enough."  
hollychan5: Takeo: I personally like when you act a bit mischivieous like Puck...and that giggle of yours. Very cute.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Giggles*  
Suezo and Hare *hiding behind a bush*: "Oh pu-lease!!" X_x  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Glares at them* Oh really? Then how come you two end up single for the rest of your lives? At least I have someone who loves me.  
Yuji: Oohh. Right below the belt! Yo go, bro!  
CPsCartoons: Suezo and Hare: *Cries and run away*  
hollychan5: Takeo: Hmph. Serves 'em right.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^.^;;;;;;;;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: Whaaaat?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Nothing." ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: Okay. ^^;  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy *Wonders back and picks up her sign just as Hare and Suezo rush by her, sobbing*: "..........."  
hollychan5: Hare: Ouch! That really hurt!!! *Cries*  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: -__-;;;;; "...Um...whatever..."  
*Wonders away*  
hollychan5: Hare: *Cries more*  
hollychan5: Draco: Ho boy........ -_-;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ".....Oh-kay..."  
Holly *blinks*: "I've never seen them cry like that before... Nice job!!" ^__^  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "....This is romantic...huh?"  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sighs and looks up at the night sky* Yeah....it is....  
hollychan5: Skip: Blea! *Makes a gagging motion to Chef*  
CPsCartoons: Chef: ^_^;;;  
Coltia *seeps out of the water, holding a guitar*  
Kyoko: "No music mom."  
*Coltia sulks back underwater*  
hollychan5: Takeo: .....I won't ask.  
hollychan5: Skip: O_._o;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Chef: 0_0;  
hollychan5: Skip: ^.^;;;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: ....any clue where your dad is?  
CPsCartoons: Puck *dragging an X-eyed Colt out of the water*: "I told you you can't breathe underwater, honey..." ^_^;;  
Coltia: "Waaahh...." X__X;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: ..................God help me if my kids end up anything like them.....uh......no offense, Ky.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "......" -_-;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: S-sorry.  
hollychan5: Takeo: But...if they were anything like you, well, that'd be different.  
CPsCartoons: Yuji: *Cough*asskisser*cough*  
CPsCartoons: (Gomen Takeo.. _ )  
hollychan5: Michiko: *Pops up behind Yuji* And what are YOU doing here spying on your little brother?  
hollychan5: (Takeo: 'Tis okay.)  
CPsCartoons: Chef: "Ack! We did you crawl out of?!"  
hollychan5: Michiko: -_-;;; Nevermind. C'mon Yuji. Leave those tow alone. *Drags Yuji away by the ear*  
Yuji: Owowowowowowwowow. ;__;''  
CPsCartoons: (LOL!)  
hollychan5: *two  
hollychan5: (:-D)  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats*  
hollychan5: Skip: ......Maybe we'd better go too.....  
CPsCartoons: Chef: "...Why?"  
hollychan5: Skip: -_._- Cuz....it's not nice to spy on our human friends. C'mon! *Starts to leave*  
CPsCartoons: Chef: "Uh..kay..." *Floats after him*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats again*  
CPsCartoons: Puck *carries Colt away*  
Coltia: X_x;;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sigh* All right......anyone else going to leave? -_-X  
CPsCartoons: Ami: "......" *Picks up her tea cup and drags a still sobbing Angel away*  
hollychan5: Takeo: ....................  
hollychan5: H-c: C'mon CP, let's go. You too BT.  
BT: Aw man!  
H-c: *Teloports herself, CP, and BT away*  
CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Why are you all leaving? Nothing good is going to happen."  
Big Blue: "......"  
*Carries Pixie away*  
Pixie: "Ooh! I see your game! Carry me away!!!" ^__^  
Big Blue: "Uh..." O_o;;;  
hollychan5: Oran: ............*Sigh* -_-;;;  
CPsCartoons: Achika: *Flies off*  
hollychan5: Oran: ......*Stomps after her*  
hollychan5: Takeo: .........good God, was the whole MR crew here?  
CPsCartoons: Mocchi: *Blinks and stares at the two*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Growls* Mocchi..........  
CPsCartoons: Mocchi: O_O  
hollychan5: Takeo: -_-X  
CPsCartoons: Mocchi: *Blinks*  
hollychan5: H-c: *Comes back* *Sigh* C'mon, Mocchi. *Teloports Mocchi and herself away*  
CPsCartoons: Mocchi: "Holly-chan? Why we leave, chi?"  
hollychan5: H-c: Cuz, it's rude to spy on ppl. Just...leave those two alone for now, okay?  
CPsCartoons: Mocchi: *Blinks*  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sigh*  
hollychan5: Takeo: -_-XXXX All right, if anyone else is left, go away.  
CPsCartoons: Suezo and Hare: "....." *Sulks away*  
hollychan5: Kyoko: ^.^;;;;;;  
ollychan5: Takeo: -_- *Sigh* I'm calm....I'm calm.....  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Hmm, hmm, hmm... What do you have planned for me?" ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Red* E-eh?  
hollychan5: Takeo: Well, I thought it at least be a bit nice if there was NO ONE ELSE around... *Glares at the trees and bushes in case there's still some ppl left*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Sulks silently to herself* ( =: ) )  
hollychan5: (^.^;;; )  
hollychan5: Takeo: ...  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "........."  
hollychan5: Takeo: ...............wait one sec, okay? *Gets up and stomps over to a bush* .....*Picks up an sweating Ice*  
CPsCartoons: (LOL!!)  
CPsCartoons: Ice: *Blinks dumbly*  
Kyoko: ^.^;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: -_- Where's your parents?  
CPsCartoons: Ice: "..........Um............"  
hollychan5: Takeo: -_-  
CPsCartoons: Ice: @_._@  
hollychan5: Takeo: Uh.......  
hollychan5: Takeo: What's with you?  
CPsCartoons: Ice: *Whimpers*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* Just......go home, okay?  
CPsCartoons: *Ice goes away*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sighs* Why me.....? ;___;''  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "I ask myself the same thing everyday." -_-;  
hollychan5: Takeo: Eh? Why?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *motions to Puck trying to revive the KOed Coltia further away*  
Coltia: "Waaater..." X_X  
Puck: "My! You have a lot of water in your lungs!" ^_^  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* Oh....well, at least things must not get dull, hai? ^.^;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "True. Mom scarred some kids for life after killing Mickey Mouse."  
hollychan5: Takeo: ^^;;;;;;;;;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: Oh yea....didn't that happen just before I nearly drowned? O_o  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Nods*  
hollychan5: Takeo: Ugh.....that was the worst experience in my life........  



	4. Night 4

hollychan5: Yuji: Ho-boy. This is boring. -_-;; *Looks at Michiko hopefully* Can I go back and spy on Takeo and Kyoko?  
Michiko: .....no.  
Yuji: [Damn!]  
CPsCartoons: Mocchi: *Blinks*  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Not this again.......  
CPsCartoons: CP: "........."  
Tron: "I'll do it."  
*Throws Mocchi off a cliff*  
Mocchi: "CHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..........."  
*CRACK!!!*  
hollychan5: H-c: Um....that's....not..what I......meant......... O_____O;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Data: o0_0o;;;;  
hollychan5: Mocchi: X_________________x;;;;;\  
CPsCartoons: (LOL)  
Megaman: ^_^;;;;;;  
Roll: "Now we have a scarred for life monkey..."  
Data *as he falls down the cliff*: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!"  
*CRACK!!*  
Megaman: ;__;  
Roll: ".......Nevermind......" O_O;  
hollychan5: H-c: ..................  
hollychan5: Yuji: .................Can I PLEASE go and spy on my brother?  
Michiko: *Sipping tea calmly* No.  
Yuji: ;_;'  
CPsCartoons: *Holly hands Michiko a leash*  
hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)  
Michiko: *Sip* *Takes leash* Thank you, Miss Holly.  
Genki & Yuji: ...............  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "These come in handy... Right daddy?"  
Moo *tied to a tree*: ;______;'  
Dorothy: "....." O_o;;  
hollychan5: Yuji: Moooooommmmmmm......... #-_-#  
Michiko: *Grins*  
CPsCartoons: Moo: "Your mother is INSANE!"  
Yuji: [Duh.]  
Holly: "SILENCE!!"  
*Makes the leash tighter*  
Moo: X_X;;  
hollychan5: Genki: ..........*Starts to back up, ready to run*  
CPsCartoons: Holly: -_-  
hollychan5: Genki: O_O *Starts to run*  
CPsCartoons: Holly *starts to take out a whip*  
Old Lady from Herbal commercial *pops up*: "Use this instead! *Giggles*"  
Holly: "....."  
*Throws the lady off a cliff*  
Lady: "IF YOOOUUUU LIKKE THE SHAMPOOOOO TRY THE BODY WAASSSHHHHHH!!!"   
*splat!!*  
hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)  
CPsCartoons: (Sorry, I can't get that out of my head ^_^)  
hollychan5: Yuji: O__O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *Hides behind Michiko* Mom's scaring me.  
Michiko: -_-;;;  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "He got away!!!" _X  
Dorothy: "............You people are even starting to scare me."  
hollychan5: Genki: *Trips on a root* [Damn!]  
Roger: ........  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "Don't worry, I'm not planning anything."  
Roger: ^_^  
Holly: "CHANCE!!!"  
*Runs off*  
CP: O_O;;;  
CPsCartoons: Moo: "RUN GENKI!!! FOR THE LOVE OF CORN!!!"  
hollychan5: (LOL!!!)  
CPsCartoons: (:-D)  
hollychan5: Genki: *Looks up* O__O;;;;;; AHHHH!!!! *Gets up and starts to run*  
Yuji: .....*Whimpers*  
Michiko: Ho boy.......this is the Yuji that helped stop Moo's 3rd attempt on world domination?  
CPsCartoons: Moo: "...Holly is scarier than me anyday..."  
hollychan5: Michiko: ^.^;; I was talking about Genki when he was possessed by your mind.  
CPsCartoons: Moo: "......O."  
Roger: @__@  
Doroythy: "No!"  
Roger: ;__;'  
hollychan5: (LOL!)  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Tries to sneak away to spy on Takeo and Kyoko*  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: *Tugs on his leash*  
hollychan5: Yuji: Ack! X_X;;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Bad Yuji!"  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Whimpers* ;_._;''  
hollychan5: H-c: Ho boy....  
CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!)  
Roger: *Still sulking*  
Dorothy: "Get over it." -_-;;;  
hollychan5: Yuji: .....*Gives Michiko big, watery puppy dog eyes* Plllllllleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee????  
CPsCartoons: Ghost of Old Lady: *Hands Michiko a Choke Chain, grumbles and smashes her Body Wash bottle down the cliff*  
CPsCartoons: CP: *Frozen* O_O  
hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)  
hollychan5: Michiko: O__O;;;;;;;;; Uh.......  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...CP's terrified of ghosts...."  
Roger *taps Dorothy*: "I peed in my pants..." O_o;;;  
Dorothy: "Again?" -_-;;  
Roger: "Sowwy..."  
hollychan5: (LOL!!!)  
CPsCartoons: CP: =-O  
hollychan5: H-c: Uh......CP? You okay?  
CPsCartoons: CP: =-O  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Oh great.......  
CPsCartoons: *Dorothy takes Roger home*  
CP: =-O  
hollychan5: Tiger: LIGHTNING!!!! *Zaps CP* There. That get her outta it?  
CPsCartoons: CP: X_____________x;;;;;;;  
hollychan5: Tigress: ....................................*Smacks Tiger* Baka!  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy *wonders back, dragging a thumb-sucking Roger*: "....."  
*Pokes CP with a stick*  
CP: X________________x;;;;;;;  
Dorothy: ".......She's alive." -_-;  
hollychan5: Yuji: Okay, that means I don't have to revive her then, right?  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "Yup. Just leave her there."  
*Tigress beats up Tiger with a rolling pin*  
hollychan5: Yuji: ....................okay......  
CPsCartoons: Ice: 0_._0;;;  
hollychan5: Tiger: X)_._X  
CPsCartoons: Genki *still running*: "I...pant...lost her!"  
*Flops to the ground*  
Genki: X_x;;  
hollychan5: Holly: *Looks around dumbly* Genki? ................................  
CPsCartoons: Genki: X_X  
*A wind blows*  
hollychan5: Holly: ;__;''''  
CPsCartoons: Moo: "...He never made it..."  
*Tries to undo his leash*  
Moo: ;__;  
hollychan5: Meanwhile....  
Takeo: ....So, what do you think the others are doing?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Probably acting insane."  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* Well, I know that. Just was curious if Yuji's trying to sneak away to spy on us again. -_-;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "I don't think he'll try..."  
hollychan5: Takeo: Why not? He's done it before. -_-;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "One word: Michiko."  
hollychan5: Takeo: ..............good point...........................VERY good point................  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *in English accent*: "Girl Pow'r baby!"  
hollychan5: (LOL!!!)  
Takeo: *Sweats*  
CPsCartoons: Spice Girls: "...I wish we were famous again..." *Sulks*  
hollychan5: Takeo: ........where'd they come from? O_O;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ".......DIE!!!"  
*Throws them all off a cliff*  
Spice Girls: "GIIIIIIRRRRRRLLLLPOOOOOOOweeeeeeerrrrr.........."  
*CRACK!!*  
hollychan5: Takeo: .....what was that for? O_o;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "For brainwashing the youths of America!!!!"  
Coltia: "*Sniffle* She's getting like me..." ^_^  
Puck: O_O;;  
*Colt glares at him*  
Puck: "I-I mean! Yay!" ^_^;  
hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)  
hollychan5: Takeo: Oh yeah...way to go, Ky!  
CPsCartoons: (There must be a huge pile of bodies down there... :-D)  
hollychan5: H-c: *Looking bored* How's CP and Tiger doing?  
CPsCartoons: CP: *Fliinch*  
Tiger: *Gets up*: "Ow..."  
Ice: O_._O  
hollychan5: H-c: That answers my question......  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Puppy dog eyes again* Ppppppppplllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee?????  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: *Pulls on the choke chain*  
Yuji: "GAK!" X_X  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Let's just hope Kyoko never gets one of those....  
CPsCartoons: CP: *Weakly nods*  
hollychan5: Yuji: X_____x  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Oopsies!" O_O;  
hollychan5: Tiger: Ya mean you didn't mean to do that?  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: "....Yuji?" ;__;  
hollychan5: Yuji: X____________________x;;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Pixie: "..." -.-;  
hollychan5: Tiger: Too bad it was Yuji, huh? He's the only one here right now that can heal anyone. Too bad, Michiko.  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: ;_______________________________;'  
(U ever watch Gundam Wing?)  
hollychan5: (Ack! I mean Revive, not heal. X_x)  
hollychan5: (Yea..not recently, but yea)  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Cough* X__________________________________x;;;  
CPsCartoons: (I need to scan somethings in tomorrow -.-; )  
Michiko: O_O??  
hollychan5: (Hmm?)  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Gagging* Chain....too.....tight..............X__________________________________________x;;  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: O_O;; *releases Yuji*  
Yuji: X_x;;  
Michiko: "DAMN YOU OLD BODY SOAP LADY!!!"  
Ghost of Old lady *floating away*: "MWAH HA! BOO-YA!!"  
*Crashes into a tree*  
hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)  
H-c: ..........*Opens mouth, then closes it.* ...................  
CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!)  
hollychan5: (^^;; )  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: O_o;;;  
CP: =-O  
Dorothy: -_-;;;  
Roger: "D-Dorothy..?" ;________;  
Dorothy: "NOT AGAIN!!!!!!"  
hollychan5: (LOL!!!)  
hollychan5: H-c: .....................*Sighs*  
CPsCartoons: *Norman walks over and takes Roger away*  
Yuji: *Coughs*  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: O_O?  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Cough* Air....*Cough* Thank God....X____x;  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Phew..." ^_^  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* We DEFINATLY gotta make sure Kyoko never gets one of those......  
CPsCartoons: Achika: "Hai, hai."  
CP: =-O  
hollychan5: H-c: *Looks at CP and sweats more* Uh.....  
CPsCartoons: Ami: "....I didn't want to do this..."  
*Pours her tea on CP*  
CP *running around like an idiot*: "ACK!!! HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
*Leaps into a lake........gets swallowed by a huge fish*  
Dorothy: -_-;;  
hollychan5: H-c: ........................you'd think by now I'd be used to this.. *Sighs* Be right back y'all. I hafta go kill a fish..... -_-;;  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: 0_0  
hollychan5: H-c: *Walks over to lake and jumps in. Comes out a minute later dragging the huge, now sweating, fish* .....*Glares at it as she holds it by the top fin* Spit her out.  
CPsCartoons: Fish: ;__;  
*Spits CP out*  
CP: X___x;;;;  
Ami *walks over, sweating and blushing*: "Uh...gomen..." #O_O#  
hollychan5: H-c: .........*Glares at fish* Go.  
Fish: O__O;;; *Jumps back into lake*  
H-c: *Sigh* I hate fish.......  
CPsCartoons: CP: X_X;  
Dorothy: "Sigh."  
*Starts pumping the water out of CP's lungs*  
Roger *wonders in the BG, thumb in his mouth, holding a blanket*  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Back to normal now.....if there's such a thing as that in here. -_-;;  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "Nope."  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Cough* X___x;  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Yuji?" ;_;  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Slowly gets up and staggers* I-I'm o-okay......*Falls over* Ooooooowwwww......  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: ;_____________________;  
CPsCartoons: Ghost of old lady: *Slides down the tree* X_X;  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Oh boy....I hope the other Sakura son is having better luck.... -.-;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...I think I heard a splashing sound..."  
Takeo *looks back at the lake to make sure Coltia didn't pop out again*: "...."  



	5. Night 5

hollychan5: Say, what ever happend to Yuji? Did he recover from that lil choke chain thingy incident? O_o;;  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: ;_____;'  
hollychan5: ........I'll take that as a, "no"  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: -_-;;;  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Cough* X_____x;  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: "......." ;__;  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Ho boy......  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Looking at the lake again* .....you sure your mom's not in there again, Ky?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "If she is....run. And don't look back..."  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats--big* Uh, okay..  
CPsCartoons: Puck: ^_^;;;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: ......okay, if it's not your Mom here, it's your dad. *Sighs*  
CPsCartoons: Puck: "Hello! Bye-bye!!" *Disappears*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats again* I'll never get used to him......well, at least he's not boring to be around....  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "True..." ^_^;;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: ^^;; I see where you get it from...and I mean that as a good thing.  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: "Heeey! Puck-saaan! You forgot me.......wwaaahhh......" ;___;'  
Puck: ^_^;;; *Reappears*: "Oopsie!"  
*Disappears with a wailing Colt*  
hollychan5: Takeo: .................I would comment, but there are no words...... O_o;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Just stay silent." -_-;  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Closes mouth* mph.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^.^  
hollychan5: Takeo: Mmphh? ^^;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...You can talk, just not about my parents.." ^_^;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: *opens mouth* Okay. ^^;;  
hollychan5: *Branch snaps*  
Takeo: .......All right, who's out there now?! -_-X  
Suezo: [Damn!]  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: -__-XX "BOOST BOMB!!"  
*Her attack sends Suezo into the air*  
Suezo: X /   
hollychan5: Takeo: Nice job.....*Grins as Suezo flies off into the distance* Ya know, I think I'm really, really glad you're half sorceress, Ky...  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "AND STAY AWAY....YOU EVIL SCOUNDRAL!!!!"  
Takeo: ".......And half hero of justice...." O_o;  
hollychan5: (lol!!)  
CPsCartoons: Suezo: X P  
hollychan5: (LOL!!)  
Hare: .....*Croches down in the bushes.* Maybe I'd better go...*Starts to get up slowly* ~O_._o~  
Takeo: ......*Looks in Hare's direction* ..........FLAME!!  
*Burns bush and the Hare behind it*  
Takeo: Too late.  
Hare: ~X_._x~;;;;  
CPsCartoons: *kyoko kicks Hare's carcass*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Snickers*  
CPsCartoons: *Suezo lands by a still tied up Moo*  
Moo: O_o;;;  
Suezo: X /  
Dorothy: "...Men..."  
hollychan5: (lol!!)  
hollychan5: Takeo: I'm really started to get annoyed with these "spies", aren't you, Ky?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *Throwing a justice fit*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* I'll take that as a "yes"......  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Ah... That felt good! No wonder mom does it all the time."  
hollychan5: Takeo: ^.^;;  
CPsCartoons: Hare: ~X_._x~  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *Throwing a justice fit*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* I'll take that as a "yes"......  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Ah... That felt good! No wonder mom does it all the time."  
hollychan5: Takeo: ^.^;;  
CPsCartoons: Hare: ~X_._x~  
hollychan5: Takeo: .....anyway.....'member when I asked if you knew any places where we wouldn't be disturbed, and you said, "besides my room?"?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *getting hopeful*: "Yeah?" @_@  
hollychan5: Takeo: ....I'm starting to change my mind about the, "Yes, other than that" response I gave..  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *trips*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* You okay?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Yeah..."   
MEANWHILE...  
Holly *leaning over X-eyed Suezo with others*: "...Is he dead?"  
Mocchi: "Let's see!"  
Achika: "...Didn't you just die?" O_o;;;  
Dorothy: "...."  
*Kicks Suezo*  
Suezo: "........"  
*Explodes*  
Others: O_O!!!!!  
Dorothy: "...Whoops..." O_o;;;  
hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!)  
hollychan5: H-c: ..................I won't say anything this time......  
CPsCartoons: CP: "...Me either..." O_O  
hollychan5: Yuji: X__X;; *Cough*  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: ;___; "I still say damn that old lady!!"  
Old Lady *back alive*: "..." *Sneaks away, clutching her Body Wash*  
CP: "......Doesn't ANYONE stay dead anymore?!?!" _XX  
Spice Girls *Running in the BG*: "IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER----!!"  
CP: -___-XX  
hollychan5: H-c: ...........................  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...Are Suezoes suppose to explode...?" O_O;  
hollychan5: H-c: Uh, no.  
CPsCartoons: Roger: =-O  
....  
Roger: ;__;'  
Dorothy: "...You didn't..." -_-X  
*Roger sulks away back home to change his pants*  
hollychan5: H-c: ........*Shakes head*  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "Sigh........" -_-;;  
hollychan5: Meanwhile...  
Hare: ~X_._x~  
Takeo: ...................*Rubs neck* Anyway, Ky....I was gonna ask if you still feel like going to your room...*Turns red*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: @___________________________@  
*Drags Takeo away*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* [I coulda walked on my own.....]  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "LOOK DADDY!! I DIDN'T HAVE TO USE THE WHIP!!"  
Puck: "Yay!" ^_^  
Coltia: "...You two are scawy..." O__o;;;  
hollychan5: Takeo: Can you at least lemme walk by myself? You don't need to drag me. *Sweats*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Fine!" ^___^  
Coltia: *Runs*  
Puck: "What's wrong Coltia-chan?" O_O?? *Runs after her*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Gets up and brushes himself off* Thanks.  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *resists the urge to drag him again*  
hollychan5: Takeo: You wanna drag me, huh? *Grins and picks Kyoko up* Hope you don't mind this *Kisses her*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Giggles*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Grins* Let's go. *Starts to head back to Kyoko's house*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: [Score!!!]  
hollychan5: Takeo: Hmm....should I walk there, or should I fly?  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Fly!!" ^_^  
Meanwhile..  
Puck: "I have a feeling we'll have a few more new edition to our house!" ^_^  
Coltia: "....." *Keeps runing*  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Smiles* Whatever you say! *Changes to PF1 as his fiery Phoenix wings sprout out of his back and he starts to fly*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: [She shoots....SHE SCORES!!! Yee-haw!!]  
hollychan5: Meanwhile..  
Yuji: *Cough* Wonder....*cough* What ototo's *cough* doing.... X__X;;  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Me too..."  
*Roger comes back, Super deformed*  
Roger: "Sowwy princess." _  
Dorothy: -_-;;  
Holly: "...I smell hormones in the air..."  
Mocchi: O_O;;;  
*Leaps off a cliff*  
hollychan5: Genki: N-nani? Since when can you do that? O_O  
CPsCartoons: Holly: = : )  
CP: "PPPLllease don't make her explain!"  
Mocchi: "---HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"  
*CRACK!!!*  
CP: -_-;  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* [I WON'T say anything] ..........  
CPsCartoons: Roger: O_O?  
Dorothy *Starts to drag him to Health Class*  
Roger: "NNNNOOOOOOO!!!! NOT HEALTH CLASS!!! WAAAAHHHHH!!" X_X;;  
Dorothy: "Then no more questions!" -_-  
Roger: "Yes princess." _  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats more* Uh.....  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Cough* I think I almost have enough air in my lungs now..X_x;  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: ^_^  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats* Uh...you don't *cough* plan to put anymore leashes on me, do you? O_O  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Sorry..." *looks down guiltily*  
hollychan5: Yuji: It's *cough* okay. I still love you. ^^  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Yay!" ^_^  
Holly: *Sniff*  
CP: O_o;;;  
Roger: =-O  
Dorothy: "DON'T."  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats*  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: O_O;  
hollychan5: Yuji: Don't wha--never mind. -_-;  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: -_-;;  
Holly: "..................."  
Genki: O_O;;;  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats* I'm uh...*cough* Just gonna leave now...*Slowly gets up and walks away, coughing occasionally*  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: ;__; *follows him*  
Holly: "....*Sniff*..."  
Genki: -__-;;;;;;;;;;;;  
MEANWHILE....  
Kyoko *leaps onto her bed*: "WWHHHHEEEEEE!!" ^_^  
Takeo: *Sweats*  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *pats bed*  
hollychan5: Takeo: ^^;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O_O?  
hollychan5: Takeo: Nothin'... *Gets on bed too*  
Meanwhile...  
H-c: Sooo.......weather's been hot recently, hasn't it? ^^;;;  
CPsCartoons: CP: =-O  
Roger: ;_______________;'  
Dorothy: "Argh!!!"  
*Throws him off a cliff*  
Roger: "CHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!!"  
Norman *leaps after him*: "MASTER ROGER! I'LL SAVE YOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU....!"  
*CRACK!!!!!!*  
Dorothy: "...."  
*Throws a diaper down after him*  
hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)  
hollychan5: H-c: Um........what was all that for? I was just talking 'bout the summer heat.... O_o;;;;  
CPsCartoons: CP: =-O  
Holly: "...I don't think that's the only thing getting hot..." = : )  
Genki: [Oh boy..] ^_^;;;  
H-c:...........Uh, we don't wanna know, Holly....  
CPsCartoons: CP: =-O  
Tiger: "......"  
*Tigress glares at him*  
Tiger: O)_._o;;; *Whimpers*  
CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...  
Coltia *running towards a cliff*: "WWWAAAHHH!!! MY DAUGHTER IS A HORMONE CRAZED GIRL!!!!"  
Puck: "Dear Coltia!! Don't be rash!!" O__o;;  
Coltia *leaps*: "LET ME DIE!!!"  
*Puck teleports and reappears with a spiraled Colt in his hands*  
Puck: "I know what will make you feel BEEETTER!" ^____^  
Coltia: "...."  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: O__O!  
hollychan5: H-c: .............  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: #^__^#  
*They disappear*  
CP: "..................This is like one of those nightmares that go on and on..." =-O  
hollychan5: H-c: ...if you don't have a b/f that is.....  
CPsCartoons: (lol)  
MEANWHILE...  
Kyoko: = : )  
hollychan5: H-c: Or a g/f if you're a guy.......  
CPsCartoons: Takeo: [...I have a feeling I'll regret this... _ ]  
hollychan5: Kyoko: What's wrong, Takeo-san?  
CPsCartoons: Takeo: "N-nothing..."   
hollychan5: Kyoko: ^^;;;; Ok..  
CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...  
Norman *back alive with a SD Roger*: "Look what Miss Dorothy was kind enough to give you!" *Holds up the diaper*  
Roger: "Wow! Thanks Dorothy!!" ^_^  
*A boulder falls on top of them*  
hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)  
H-c: *Looks down and sweats* ..........*Looks back at the others* Uh.....looks like rain, doesn't it? ^.^;;;;;  
CPsCartoons: CP: =-O  
Dorothy: "Yes it does." ^_^;  
Moo: "Aw crap. I'm gonna be tied out in the rain?"   
*Looks hopefully at Holly*  
Holly: -_-  
Moo: ;___;'  
hollychan5: Genki: *Sweats* Rain is the least of our worries.......  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Yea.......who says spring is the season for uh....well, you know....*cough*  
CPsCartoons: CP: =-O............. X__X;;;  
Pixie: -_-;;;;  
Angel: O_O??  
Ami: "Um, nevermind mother. Just continue with those M&M's..." ^_^;;; *Sips her tea*  
Angel: *Sulks*  
hollychan5: H-c: *Pokes CP w/ a stick*.....Oops.......maybe I shouldn't've said that...  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...I have this feeling I shouldn't kick her..."  
Suezo's body parts: X P  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Uh, yeah, you shouldn't..and Ami? Don't do the tea thing again either. I don't want to have to pull out another fish from the lake. -_-;;;  
CPsCartoons: Ami: ^_^;;;;;;  
hollychan5: Fish in lake: O_O;;;;; *Swims deeper*  
CPsCartoons: (LOL!!)  
CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...  
*Norman lifts the boulder up*: "Argh! Master Roger, are you OK?"  
*Looks to see SD Roger not there*  
Norman: O_O??  
SD Roger *running around in circles further away with his diaper on*: "Look at me, momma! Look what I can do! I'm a grown up kid!"  
CPsCartoons: Norman: O_O;  
hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)  
hollychan5: H-c: *Looks down and sweats* Uh, Dorothy?  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "....."  
*Picks up another boulder*  
hollychan5: H-c: ...Not that. *Sweats more*  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "....Fine. Spoil my fun. *Sniffle*"  
*throws boulder away*  
MEANWHILE...  
Hare *getting up*: "Owies..."  
*The boulder crashes down on him*  
Hare: ~X__.__X~  
hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats much bigger*  
CPsCartoons: SD Roger: "LOOK DOROTHY!! I'M A GROWN-UP KID!!" ^___^  
Dorothy: "...I'm starting to like the fact that he's gonna grow old and I'm gonna stay like this forever..." -_-;;  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Um, ya know...wait, never mind *Sweats more*  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "What?"  
hollychan5: H-c: I was gonna say--aw, damn. I forgot now. _;;;  
CPsCartoons: SD Roger: "I'm a grown-up kid! Doo-dum!"  
Dorothy: ".... Just one boulder?" ;__;  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sigh* Fine....but only a smaller one.  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...That's no fun. Forget it."  
hollychan5: H-c: "Small" means to me at least 1 ton  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...It's not worth it."  
*Norman climbs back up with the SD Roger on his back*  
Norman: "Miss Dorothy! Thank you for the diaper! You won't believe how many pants he's gone through!"  
Dorothy: "......"  
Ami: *Siiiiip*  
hollychan5: H-c: ......Um, may I have some of that tea, Ami?  
CPsCartoons: Ami: *Pours H-c a cup*  
hollychan5: H-c: Thank you. *Siiip* Hmm...I see why you do this when you're disturbed  
CPsCartoons: Ami: "Green tea is good for the soul." ^_^  
hollychan5: H-c: ^^  
CPsCartoons: CP: X__X;;  
Dorothy *looking at CP*: [DoNOTkickherdoNOTkickher...]  
Fish *underwater*: [Donot eatCPdonoteatCP...]  
hollychan5: H-c: *Glares at Dorothy and then somehow the fish*  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...Sorry..." o_o;;  
hollychan5: H-c: The last thing we need is someone else to explode....or get eaten. -_-;;  
CPsCartoons: Spice Girls: *Explodes*  
Achika: *Looks innocent* : )  
hollychan5: H-c: ............  
Oran: Uh........er......way to go, Achika....*Sweats*  
Jade: O_o;;;  
CPsCartoons: Misc Spice Girl's head: "Ow! Tha' really hurt!"  
CP: "................" X___________________________X;;;  
SD Roger: =-O  
...  
*Looks down at his diaper*  
SD Roger: "Damn! The bunnies disappeared!!" _;;  
Norman: "Then you need more potty training."  
Dorothy: "................."  
*Eyes a 1 ton boulder thoughtfully*  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats more*  
hollychan5: Genki: .....................................I'm leaving.  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "Take me with you!" @__@  
hollychan5: Genki: *Sweats* Down girl.  
CPsCartoons: Holly: ;_._;'  
hollychan5: Genki: *Sweats more and sighs* Fine. Let's go, Holly..  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "Ruf!" ^_._^  
hollychan5: H-c: Ho boy....  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: *Still eyeing the boulder*  
hollychan5: Genki: [God....did I marry a woman or a dog?]  
CPsCartoons: Holly: O_._o  
hollychan5: Genki: What?  
CPsCartoons: Holly *Stands up*: ".........I don't want to go with you."  
*Walks away*  
Others: ".............!!!" =-O  
hollychan5: Genki: *Sweats* ...........I won't ask.  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: [It can't be more than 1/2 a ton...]  
hollychan5: H-c: It can way between 1 ton and 50 tons. That's small by my definition.  
CPsCartoons: Roger: O_O??  
Norman: "Miss Dorothy, do you have another diaper?"  
Dorothy: "............................Sigh..." -_-;  
hollychan5: H-c: ........  
Genki: ...................Um....I'll be going home now...*leaves*  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: [If I throw them off the cliff, they'll just come back...right?]  
Mocchi *reappears next to Dorothy*: O_O?  
Dorothy: [......Yup.... -_-;; ]  
hollychan5: H-c: So much for that, eh Dorothy? *Sweats big*  
CPsCartoons: Mocchi: *Blinks dumbly*  
Dorothy: "...Yup..."  
hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;  
Genki: *Comes back* Okay, forget home...nobody's there. Not Holly, Yuji, or Takeo...say...where are my sons anyway? O_o; I know Holly just walked off, but what about the boys..?  
CPsCartoons: CP: X______________________________________________X;;;;;;  
hollychan5: H-c: Uh, maybe you shouldn't of brought that up, Genki.....  
Genki: *Blinks* Why? ......do you guys know something I don't? -_-  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...Baka..."  
hollychan5: Genki: Nani? Magotsuku.......;__;''  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "......Genki dear. Think. Takeo + Kyoko....Michiko + Yuji............"  
hollychan5: Genki: ......................*Thinks* ..................................*Thinks* .................*Thinks more* .........Uh, 17?  
CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
Holly *Trips*  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Uh, no, baka, that's the number of kids they'll prolly end up having. -_-  
CPsCartoons: Mocchi: *leaps off the cliff again*  
hollychan5: H-c: Oops...  
Genki: *Clutches skull* Ooooowwww......my head......  
CPsCartoons: SD Roger: "...The bunnies disappeared again..." ;__;  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "......................"  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sigh*  
hollychan5: Genki: *Taps Holly* Uh, is it 17? Or was it 3....?  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "NO NUMBERS!!!!!! THINK ABOUT WHAT WE DID ON OUR HONEYMOON!!!" _XX  
CPsCartoons: Mocchi: X______X;  
hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)  
Genki: Uh.......................................................................George Washington?.................Satoshi Tajiri? ...........Creulla DeVil? I don't know! I give up! _;;;;  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "............................................................................"  
Dorothy: -_-; "I would like some tea too."  
hollychan5: (Don't ask...just don't ask....)  
hollychan5: Ami: *Pours Dorothy some tea*  
H-c: *Siiiiiippppp*  
CPsCartoons: Holly *punches Genki*: "BAKA YO!!!!" _XX  
hollychan5: Genki: X_X;; W-what'd I do wrong? X____X;;;  
hollychan5: H-c: Uh, Genki? C'here.  
Genki: Hmm?  
H-c: Holly means...*whisper, whisper*  
Genki: .........OOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........TTTTTtttttthhhhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt........  
CPsCartoons: Holly: .X  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Well, at least he understands now....you just have to flat out go and explain it to him. -_-;;  
CPsCartoons: Ami: "How's the tea?"  
Dorothy: "I can't really taste it, but at least we're not in that conversation..."  
CP: X___X;;  
hollychan5: H-c: .....*Siiiiiipppp*  
CPsCartoons: ANNOUNCER: "WHAT HAPPENED TO KYOKO, TAKEO, YUJI AND MICHIKO?! WILL ROGER EVER LEARN TO POTTY TRAIN?!?! WILL DOROTHY KILL THEM AGAIN!?!? WHAT WILL BE GENKI'S REACTION?! AND...what the fudge happened to Hare?"  
Hare *arm sticking out from under the boulder*: "Hello? ....Anyone? Hare stuck under a VERY large rock here!"  
ANNOUNCER: "FIND OUT, IN: HORMONE CHAOS OR.... THE BUNNIES HAVE DISAPPEARED!!"  
Roger: O_O;; *Looks down at his diaper*  
Dorothy: ".....Not you."  
Roger: "Phew..."  
  



	6. Night 6

CPsCartoons: Roger: =-O

CPsCartoons: Roger: =-O

....

Roger *looks guiltily at Dorothy*: "...The bunnies disappeared...." ;__;'

Dorothy: _X

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;;;

hollychan5: Genki: .........................*Looks around* ......Where's Yuji and Takeo?

H-c: *Trips* We just told you last night!!!!!

Genki: ....Oh yeah........^^;;; ........Why were they gone again?

H-c: *Smacks face* _ I give up.

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...."

*Throws Genki off a cliff*

Spice Girl: "Bloody heck! That girl is nuts!!"

Holly: "....."

*Throws the Spice Girls after him*

hollychan5: Genki: CCCCCCHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *CRASH* X___________________X

H-c: *Gaps at Holly*........You just threw your own husband down a cliff....

CPsCartoons: Holly: "He'll be back."

Genki: X__x;;;

Spice Girls: X___X;;

hollychan5: H-c: That was still kinda mean tho......

CPsCartoons: Holly: "..."

*Peeks over the cliff*

Holly: "Sowwy Genki!" 

Genki: X__x

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats*

hollychan5: Tiger: .....................*Looks at H-c's watch (I usually wear one)* Jeez! It's been hours! You think those guys'd be done by now....

H-c: *Looks at her watch too* .......I still say they should have 17 kids....

CPsCartoons: CP: =-O

Roger: "....."

Dorothy: "If you do, I'll rip your pee-maker off."

Roger: O_O!!

hollychan5: (*ROTHFLMAO*)

hollychan5: H-c: ............................

Tiger: ................now THAT would sting.........

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats--big*

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!)

CP: X__X;;

hollychan5: H-c: *Sigh* Not again...

Tiger: *Looks down at CP* ..................if Tigers could kick, I would have to resist the urge to do it right now.

H-c: -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: CP *Gets up quickly*: "Sorry." _

Roger *Covers his 'pee-maker'* O_O;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!)

hollychan5: Genki: *Reaches the top of the cliff, panting* That...was..... a long.............climb..... X_x;;

CPsCartoons: Norman: "...That's one way to potty train..." O_O;

Holly: ^_^;

Genki: X_x

Hare *still under the boulder far away*: "I SHOULD CALL THE ANIMAL ABUSE AGENCY ON YOU ALL RIGHT NOW!!!!!" ....... "...F-fine! You all suck!!!"

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

hollychan5: H-c: *Hears Hare and sighs* Do you hear Hare, too, Dorothy?

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...Did that boulder really fall on him?" O_O;

CP: "Sounds like it."

hollychan5: H-c: Yup. He's complaining about "animal rights" Why don't you take care of it? I've had enough of beating him up this week.

CPsCartoons: CP: "Me or Dorothy?"

hollychan5: H-c: Dorothy

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "Ok."

*Wonders off*

SOON...

Hare: "......I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly dee dee..."

Dorothy: "I came to help you."

Old Lady from Herbal Commercial *pops up*: "Ooh, that looks like it really hurts your body... Try the Body Wash!!" ^_^

Dorothy: "...."

*Flings the old lady into the air*

Dorothy: "Now.."

*Rolls the rock off of Hare and walks away*

Hare *getting up*: "FREE!!!"

*The Old lady lands on top of him*

Hare and Lady: X___X;;;

Hare: "O-ow...."

*The Body Wash bottle lands on his head*

Hare: ~X_._x~;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: *Grins* Yup, Dorothy took care of it.

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *wonders back*: "...That Body Wash stuff is tempting..."

CP: "...."

Roger: *Sucks his thumb*

hollychan5: H-c:*Sweats*

hollychan5: Suezo: *Who somehow got back together ^^;;;*.....dammit! I'm bored!! All the good stuff is happening where ever the two places the Sakura boys and thier girlfriends are!.......Can I go spy on 'em?

H-c: *Strongly resists urge to blow him up again by using and Energy Yo* ..............

hollychan5: *an, not and

CPsCartoons: (G)

Holly: "...."

*Ties him next to Moo*

Moo *looks at Suezo*: "Welcome to the club."

hollychan5: (^^; )

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: H-c: Thanks Holly.

CPsCartoons: Holly: ^_^

hollychan5: Suezo: *Grumbles*

hollychan5: Suezo: Well, Yuji and Takeo are your sons, Holly. Why aren't you and Genki doing anything to stop them?

H-c: Um, Suezo? Yuji's 22, he's married. He has every right to do...er.....well...*cough*....with Michiko--

Suezo: And what about Takeo? He's 16!

H-c: ...................he has a point.....

CPsCartoons: Coltia *reappears with Puck*: "WWWAAAAHHH!!!! OH NOOOOO!!!" 

Puck: "...Uh ooohhh...."

Coltia *puts a pot on her head and strikes a justice pose*: "TEENAGE SEX IS EVIL!!...and yucky...!!"

Holly: ^_^;;;;;;;

Coltia: "WE MUST SAVE HIS INNOCENCE!!! WHO'S WITH ME?!?!"

*Crickets chirp*

Puck: ^_^;;;

Coltia: *Sulks*

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

hollychan5: H-c: ............THAT was scary.......

CPsCartoons: CP: "...I'm scared of Kyoko, so, uh, no."

hollychan5: H-c: *Nods* Ditto.

Tiger: ....But you're a full sorceress, H-c! Kyoko's only half!

H-c: Your point?

Tiger: -)_._-;;; Nevermind.

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "F-fine! You all suck! I'll go by myself!!"

......

Dorothy: "What are you waiting for?"

Coltia: "....Waah...now I'M scared of my own daughter...." O_o;;;

Puck: ^______^;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: ...What 'bout Puck? He likes buttin' into things..... -_-;;; Uh, no offense, Puck.

CPsCartoons: Puck: "None taken! But...when it comes to this, it is up to dear Kyoko."

Coltia: "Puck-san!! How could you say that?!"

Puck *peeks an eye open at her*: "Do YOU want to butt into such things?"

Coltia: "...............Nevermind." O_O;;;

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: H-c: *Sigh* Well, then no one has a right to complain if Takeo ends up a dad at 16. -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

hollychan5: H-c: ....I shouldn't have said that, should I? -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: CP *Ears pop*

hollychan5: Tiger: X)_._X

CPsCartoons: Ice: "WWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

hollychan5: Genki: *Covering ears* Damn! She can really scream!

hollychan5: Tigress: .........

CPsCartoons: CP: "...HUH?!"

Dorothy: -_-;;

Roger: *Pees in his diaper* O_O;

Dorothy: -_-

Roger *Runs, covering his pee-maker*

hollychan5: (LOL)

Ami: *Sigh* *Uses Refreshment on CP's ears* Maybe that'll work.

H-c: *Watches Rodger run by and sweats* .....

CPsCartoons: CP: "Thanks!"

Puck *Covers Coltia's mouth*

Coltia: "MMMMMPPPPHHHHHHHHH!!"

Puck: ^_^;;;

Dorothy: -__-;;

hollychan5: (Heheh)

hollychan5: Ami: You're welcome.

Angel: .........Screw these M&Ms!!! *Stomps off*

H-c: O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "......It's tempting, but I'll keep quiet."

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats bigger* You have no respect for her, do you, Pixie?

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Nope."

CPsCartoons: Achika: "..I'm starting to lose mine for her too..." O_o;;

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Ami: "You two are mean!" ;_;

*Sweats as Angel throws the M&M's off the cliff*

Spice Girl*at the bottom*: "It's rainin' M&M's!" 

Spice Girl #2: "...Um... I heard if you dropped something off a very high place..."

*The M&M's go through Spice Girl #1*

SG #1: X________________X;;

SG #2: "....ah...Nevermind..." ^_^;;

hollychan5: H-c: *Looks down* ........................

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "MMPH MMPH MMPHHH!!!!!"

Dorothy: "...Uh..."

Puck: "She's making a justice speech..." ^_^;

hollychan5: H-c: ..................................................

CPsCartoons: CP: "......Riiiiight...."

hollychan5: Coltia: ;__;''

CPsCartoons: Puck *Pats her head*: "Poor Coltia-chan..." ^_^;

hollychan5: Coltia: Mmmph!

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...Should we stop Takeo to make her shut up?"

hollychan5: H-c: ......Uh..I think it'd prolly be too late by now.....

CPsCartoons: CP: =-O

Coltia: "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" 

Ami: X__X;;

hollychan5: Tiger: Yup.....they've been gone for hours. It only takes a few minutes to--

H-c: *Clamps his muzzle shut and sweats* Um, remember there are younger ones here, Tiger. ^^;;;;

CPsCartoons: Jade: O_O??

Mocchi *pops up*: O_O??

Ice: O_O??

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats bigger* Nothing. Abosolutly nothing. O_o;;;;

CPsCartoons: Jade: ;__;

Mocchi *shrugs and leaps off the cliff anyways*

Ice: ;_._;

hollychan5: H-c: *Sighs* We need to keep them away from us when we have these kinda conversations..

CPsCartoons: Tigress *gives them all cookies and scoots them away*

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats*

Ice: .............. I don't even like these kinda cookies.....

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "Just GO."

hollychan5: Ice: *Sulks away*

CPsCartoons: (LOL)

hollychan5: Jade: .............*Stares at her cookie* .............I don't get it.

hollychan5: (^^; )

CPsCartoons: Achika: "You like cookies, right honey?"

Jade: "Uh huh!"

Achika: "Then go on!"

Jade: "................Um..........I'm going to leave because I have a feeling I don't wanna know..." 

*Walks after Ice*

hollychan5: (LOL)

CPsCartoons: Oran: ^_^;;;

hollychan5: H-c: *Looks down*

Mocchi: X________________________X

H-c: ......Guess we don't have to worry 'bout Mocchi......

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

*Tigress throws down a cookie anyways*

Spice Girls: "ACK!! NOW COOKIES!! DUCK AND COVER!!!"

hollychan5: (LOL!)

H-c: -_-;;;;;; Ho boy.....

CPsCartoons: CP: ^_^;;;;

Coltia: ;__;

hollychan5: Yuji: *Comes back and looks around* ...............what happend to all the baby monsters? O_O

CPsCartoons: Jade *Walking by a sulking Ice*: "Grown-ups are scawy. I don't wanna grow up..." O_O;;

hollychan5: Ice: *Grumbles*

CPsCartoons: Michiko *also wonders back*: "...I have a feeling I don't want to know."

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats*

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "*SOB* HOW CAN TAKEO-CHAN DO THIS?!?!!?!?!?!!?!?" 

*Rambles off into a justice speech as everyone just sips tea*

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats more* O_O;;;

Michiko: .......

CPsCartoons: CP: "*Siiip* I wonder when they're gonna be back..." 

Pixie: "...Probably when we're all are as old as Yosho..."

Yosho: "WHAT THE HECK?!?!"

hollychan5: H-c: Uh, no. They would've run outta energy way before then.

Everyone else: ........

H-c: ....I'll shut up now. *Sips tea*

CPsCartoons: Tiger: "THAT...I doubt."

*Tigress beats him up with a rolling stick*

hollychan5: H-c: Well, it's scientifically impossibl--nevermind. *Siiiiippp*

hollychan5: Yuji: *As Colt rambles on* Uh...well.......Miss Coltia.......I guess it's simple: Takeo just really loves your daughter. And sometimes, when two people really love each other.......well, you know... *Sweats more*

CPsCartoons: CP: =-O

Dorothy: "...So, I heard it's going to rain tomorrow."

Ami: "Yes, but I think we need it."

CP: =-O

hollychan5: Coltia: *After what Yuji said*..........................

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "WWWWAAAAHHHHHHH!! I DON'T CARE!!! THEY HAVE TO WAIT!!!!" _XX

hollychan5: Yuji: "…It's prolly too late now…" ^_^;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "WELL AT LEAST I HOPE HE USED PROTECTION!!!" 

CP: X_X;;; "...Yuckies..."

Ami: ".........SO! The pope's a nice guy, right?" ^_^;;

hollychan5: Yuji: ....Um...Coltia? They're no such thing as that in the MR world.......

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "........WWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH PUCK-SAAAANNNNN!!!" _;;;

Puck: "I think we should all shut up now..." ^_^;;;;;

Ghost: *sssip* "My! This is good tea!"

hollychan5: H-c: *Siiiiiippppp* Hai!

Yuji: *Sweats* Uh...can I have some tea too? O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Ami: "Um...yes.." ^_^;;;

*Pours him a cup*

hollychan5: Yuji: Thank you. *Siiiiiiiiippppppp*

CPsCartoons: Ami: "I think you should have some too, Coltia-chan!" ^_^

.....

Ami: "Coltia-chan?"

*CRACK!!*

Ami: O_O;;

Puck: "....Oh my...." ^_^;;;

hollychan5: H-c: O__O;;;;;;;;

Michiko: "Oh my" is right.......

Yuji: .....I shoulda shut up the whole time, shouldn't have I? O_O

CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...

Spice Girls: "Aye look! We have a new friend!"

Coltia *getting up with a bump on her forehead*: "O...owies!" ;__;

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

hollychan5: H-c: ......You gonna do anything, Puck?

CPsCartoons: *Puck disappears and reappears at the bottom of the cliff*

Spice Girls and Coltia *dancing and singing*: "If you wanna be my lover! You have got to giiiive!"

Puck: ^_^

*Joins in*

All: "Taking it too easy, now that's the way it isssss!"

Mocchi: X____X;;

hollychan5: H-c: *Covers ears* I didn't mean that!!! X_x;

CPsCartoons: CP: "........"

Roger *comes back*: "That looks like fun! Come on Dorothy!" ^_^

Dorothy: "Uh----ACK!!"

*Roger leaps off the cliff, dragging Dorothy with him*

Norman *leaping after them*: "Master Roger! Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

*CRACK!!!*

hollychan5: H-c: ......Raise your hand if you'd prefer to leave than hear them sing.

CPsCartoons: *Everyone raises their hands*

hollychan5: H-c: *Gets up* Let's go then.

CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...

Everyone *but Dorothy who is trying to scramble back up the cliff*: "When Two become OOOOooone!!"

Dorothy: "HALP!!!!!" ;_____;'

Old Lady from Herbal Commercial *Leaps down and lands on her face*: "......."

Dorothy: O_O;;

Old Lady *gets up*: "Wahoo! Back in 1820, I was a great singer!!" 

Dorothy: "...1820...?" O__o;;;

*Tries to climb up faster*

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats and he follows the others to leave* Ho boy.....

CPsCartoons: Roger: "Come on, Dorothy!" ^_^

Dorothy: "I RATHER CRAWL BACK UP FROM HELL!!!" _XXX

Roger: *Sulks as Dorothy climbs back up*

Dorothy *reaching the top weakly*: "Hufff....hufff...." X_________x;;;;

CP: O_O;;;

Big Blue: "...."

*Picks up Dorothy and follows everyone else*

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: Yuji: *Walks up to Genki* So Dad, when Takeo gets back...how much trouble is he gonna be in?

CPsCartoons: Genki: "...I have a feeling lots... Unless Coltia never comes back up..." ^_^;

hollychan5: Yuji: Um..Dad, Colt's not his mom. It's yours and Mom's job to punich ototo, not her.

CPsCartoons: Genki: "I know. But imagine what HUGE justice speech Coltia would make if she ever saw Takeo again..."

hollychan5: Yuji: ...True...but still....you and Mom aren't gonna punich him?

CPsCartoons: Genki: "...Probably. Yes."

hollychan5: Yuji: Whatcha gonna do to him?

CPsCartoons: Genki: *Shrugs*

hollychan5: Yuji: Uh...Mom? Whatcha gonna do?

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Tie him up and make him listen to Coltia's sex lecture."

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats*

Announcer: "WILL TAKEO AND KYOKO EVER COME BACK?! WILL THE SPICE GIRLS AND THE OTHERS EVER STOP SINGING?!?!?! FIND OUT: NEXT TIME!!"

hollychan5: H-c: God help me! The insanity! X___x;;;


	7. Night 7

hollychan5: Hmmm

hollychan5: Hmmm......I think I'll go back a edit that pic one day...I see some things I wanna change.....anyway, whatcha doin'?

CPsCartoons: Nothing

hollychan5: ^_^;

hollychan5: Tiger: That's cuz she doesn't have enough brains to do anything but breathe and sleep.

CPsCartoons: Tigress *Beats him up with a rolling pin*

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats*

Tiger: I-it's true! X)_._x;;

hollychan5: Ami: ....*Siiiiiiipppp*

Suezo: ....So.....anybody seen Takeo or Kyoko yet?

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *still being carried by Big Blue*: X______x;;;

CP: "No, not yet."

hollychan5: Genki: *Sweats* Now I'm starting to agree with H-c...

H-c: 'Bout what?

Genki: That they should have 17 kids one day.

H-c: Oh. -_-;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia *Still dancing/singing with the Spice Girls at the bottom of the cliff with the others*

hollychan5: Holly: *Sweats* Good thing Colt didn't hear that...she's still singing... -_-;;;;

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: X________________________X;;

CP: "........"

Norman *climbs back up, dressed in a Spice Girl wig and clothing*: "It's a real party down there! WHHHEEE!!"

*Leaps back down*

*CRACK!!!*

Norman's voice: "...Ow... I'm OK!!"

Others down the cliff: "YAY!!!"

*Crackle..*

Norman: "...My bone just went through my leg! It smells like chestnuts and that is NOT GOOD!"

CP: -__-;;;

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAORH*)

CPsCartoons: (Austin Powers 2 is sweeet)

hollychan5: H-c: Okay...that was the freakiest thing I've ever seen

hollychan5: (lol, yea. We have it on DVD)

CPsCartoons: Pixie *looking at H-c's watch*: "19 kids..."

hollychan5: (lol!!)

hollychan5: H-c: Well, actually, after doing, "it" one time, they can only have one kid at the most, unless in the exception of twins or triplets, etc--aw hell, forget it. No one listens to my scientific crap anyway. -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Holly-chan. This is the MR world, we fly in scraps for God's sake! We don't listen to science."

Ami: "...*Siiip*..."

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Doesn't mean it doesn't exsist though. I dunno why I even get into this junk..I don't like science, except for genetics. Don't ask why, cuz I dunno. O_o;

CPsCartoons: CP: "I probably failed my Earth Science Regents so don't ask me." :p

hollychan5: (lol ^^;; )

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "...20."

hollychan5: H-c: *Sigh*

CPsCartoons: CP: "Don't even bother, Holly-chan..." ^_^;;

hollychan5: H-c: I'm not.

CPsCartoons: CP: ^.^;;;

Coltia *climbs back up with a lamp shade on her head*: "IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER---!!"

Pixie: "...."

*Pushes her back down the cliff*

Coltia: "CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIII!!" 

Achika: -_-;;;

*CRACK!!*

Spice Girls: "Hoy Coltia! Stay down here!"

Coltia: "Owies...waah..."

hollychan5: (lol!)

hollychan5: Genki: That was mean, Pixie..but I see why ya did it...is Puck still down there?

CPsCartoons: Puck's voice: "Oh my, Coltia-chan! Are you OK?"

Coltia: "Waaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Puck: ^_^;;;;;;

Old Lady from Herbal Commercial: "YAHOO!! PARTY LIKE IT'S 1800!!"

Coltia and Puck: O_o;;;

Roger: "...Old lady scawy... I peed in my panths..." O_o;;;

Dorothy: X_x;;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* I hope Dorothy's not gonna keep her promise and rip off Roger's, err..."peemaker" O_o;;

CPsCartoons: (He he... *Watches Scary Movie 2 commercial* Me wanna see that..)

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: X__X;;

CP: "...I think she forgot about that..." O_o;; [Hopefully...]

hollychan5: (^^;; I would see it..but 1. I can't see R rated movies 2. I can't stand much violence.I couldn't even disect a frog last year. X__X;;;; )

CPsCartoons: Old Lady: *Hands out samples of Body Wash to everyone at the party*

Roger: "............The bunnies disappeared......." O_o;;;

....

Roger: "WAAH!! Norman!! Dorothy is going to kill me!!"

Norman: "......"

*Draws bunnies on his diaper*

Puck: ^_^;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Yuji: *Looks at H-c's watch* 21....

H-c: Oh great, first Pixie, and now you.-_-

Pixie & Yuji: *Grin*

CPsCartoons: (LOL)

hollychan5: (^_^; )

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *eyes snap open*: ".....Roooooger Smiiiiitthhhh...."

hollychan5: Roger: O__O;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Big Blue *looks around to make sure no one is looking, then knocks Dorothy out again*

Dorothy: X______x;;;

CP: O_O;

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats and looks at watch again* God dammit!!!! What are those two doing?! -_-;;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: =-O............ X_x;;;

Achika *looking at CP*: ".........."

Roger: "...Norman...now those bunnies disappeared!!!"

Norman: "....Wow...you sure can pee..." O_o;;

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats and looks at CP* .....Oops..........

CPsCartoons: Announcer: "SOON, OUR ABOVE CLIFF HEROES GO INSIDE!"

CP: *Looking around dumbly*: "...Is that you God...?" O_o;;;

Big Blue *lies the spiral eyed Dorothy on a bed*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: -_-;;;; No CP, that's the announcer......wait an minute....who the hell hired an announcer? O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Servbot #1: *Runs*

Tron: "......." -_-;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!)

H-c: *Sweats more*

Announcer: UM, CAN I HAVE A DOUGHNUT BREAK NOW?

CPsCartoons: CP: "...Uh...yes..." O_o;;

Announcer: "THANKS! WHY AM I YELLING?! OH WELL!"

*Disappears*

CP: O_o;;;

Dorothy *spiral eyed*: "Kiiiittttyyyyy!" 

Big Blue: [Whoops...] O_o;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: Uh...the announcer said we went inside. Exactly where inside did we go? ^^;;

Genki: Dunno. I know this isn't my house though....

CPsCartoons: CP *looks around*: "...This looks like the MRFFA Studios......" O_o;;;

Genki: Hey! Cool! She's right! Look, there's CP's computer! *Points*

CPsCartoons: CP *with Lina Inverse fangs*: "DON'T TOUCH IT!!"

Lina *looking up from raiding the fridge*: O__O;;;

*Runs*

Genki: "YIPE!!" O_._o 

*Hides behind a flower plant*

hollychan5: H-c: So..*walks an looks around*..this is the imfamous MRFFA studios.....cool.

CPsCartoons: CP: ^_^;;;

Dorothy *spiral eyed*: "Kiiiitttttyyy!"

*Reaches up and hugs Big Blue*

Big Blue: O__o;;;

*Knocks her out again*

Dorothy: X__x "Kitty...mean...." X____X;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats and continues to look around* ....Hey! Where's Suezo? O_O

MEANWHILE....

Suezo: *At Coltia's house, peeking into the keyhole to Kyoko's room* Aw, damn! I missed all the good stuff! They're both asleep!! |\

CPsCartoons: CP: "...................You..............don't..........think...............?" O_o;;

Ami: "...Oh my..." O_O

hollychan5: H-c: -_-XXXX Be right back...*Teloports*

CPsCartoons: CP: "Oh! Suezo's in deep crap!!"

Pixie: "WHO'S UP FOR POKER?!?!!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

hollychan5: *crickets chirp*

CPsCartoons: Pixie *as Aces fall out of her sleeve thingies*: "Why don't you guys wanna play?"

Others: -_-;;

hollychan5: Big Blue: *Sweats*

H-c: *Comes back dragging Suezo* -_-X

Suezo: But I didn't see anything!!!

H-c: Oh really?

Suezo: Yes, really! They're both asleep!!!

H-c: Sure--N-nani? O_o;;

CPsCartoons: Announcer *while chweing on a snadwhich*: "SOOTH HOTH-CTHAN THOMES...*Gulp* BACK!"

CP: "...Asleep?"

*Holly-chan nods as she drops a X eyed Suezo*

hollychan5: Genki: .......They fell asleep? I never did that after I--

Holly: Oh, I can think of quite a few times when you did. You're not quite as energetic as you may think.

Genki: *Sulks*

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Mocchi *pops up just in time to hear that*: "...................."

*Leaps off the cliff again*

hollychan5: (:-D)

Genki: O_o;;

CPsCartoons: Spice Girl: "Hey look! It's that cute pink thing again!"

Spice Girl #2: "IT'S SO BLOODY CUTE!!!"

Mocchi: "NOOOOOOCHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

hollychan5: Yuji: ....So...who thinks that if Miss Colt gets back anytime soon, she's gonna wake those two up? ^^;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Um, let's just keep this a secret..." ^_^;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: Who said anyone was gonna tell her? It's just that Miss Colt will probbly go home to get food when she's hungry or something, and she may just look into Kyoko's room.. O_o;;

CPsCartoons: Others: "............"

LATER...

COltia *stumbles in with Puck, both with lamp shades on their heads*: "WOW!! We should do that again!!" ^__^

Puck: "I agree!!" ^_^

*Coltia walks in the room where Kyoko and Takeo are, puts down her coat and walks out*

Coltia *stops*: "..............."

*Looks back in*

Coltia: "............................"

MEANWHILE...

Dorothy: X__X;;

Big Blue: ^_^;;

Coltia's voice: "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

hollychan5: Yuji: .....I think she just found them sleeping.. O_o;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: =-O

Michiko: "Wah-oh... Takeo's in deep crap..." O_O;;

hollychan5: Yuji: No kidding......I definitly doubt Kyoko's gonna get away with it either.....

CPsCartoons: Coltia's voice: "WHAT THE----?!?!"

(HAPPY MUSIC!!)

......

*Roger peeks out from behind a curtain and walks out SD in his diaper*: "Look at me, mommy! Look what I can do! I---"

Dorothy's voice: "ROOOOoooogerrrrr Smmmmiiiittthhhhhhhhh..........!"

Roger: O__O;;;

*Covers his pee-maker and runs*

(End of Happy Music)

Michiko: 0_0;

Yuji: *Eye twitches* S-since when did Miss Coltia have such a volcabulary? *Twitch*

CPsCartoons: Puck: O_O

hollychan5: Takeo: *Wakes up and falls to the floor* AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

CPsCartoons: Puck *peeks in*: "Good morning!" ^_^

Coltia *turns menacingly slowly to glare at Puck with tiny eyes and pointy fangs*: -___-XXXXX

Puck: O_o;;; 

*Disappears*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Takeo: *Looks at at Coltia* ACCK!! Uh, h-hi, M-miss C-coltia.... O__O;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "YOU UNJUSTLY SCOUNDRAL!!! NOW I WILL SMITE YOU...WITH THE HAMMER OF JUSSSSTICCCCEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

Takeo: ;__.__;

MEANWHILE...

Dorothy *waking up*: "Owies....um...should we help him?"

Michiko *scarred for life* =-O

hollychan5: (^^;;;; )

hollychan5: H-c: Well, since he's my created character, I think maybe we should....

CPsCartoons: Michiko: =-O

CP: "........" *Frozen*

Ami: X_X;;;

Yuji: "....." ^_^;;;

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Then again, Colt's scaring me, so....uh-uh....

Puck: *Appears* Hello!

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "DAMN YOU PUCK!! What are you doing here?!"

hollychan5: Puck: Well...Coltia scared me, so...I came here!

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "..........Coltia scared you?"

Coltia's voice: "RAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!"

Takeo *Death scream*: "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Kyoko *Death scream*: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Dorthy: 0_0

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats big* I can see why...... O__O;;;;

CPsCartoons: Puck: "...I've never seen her so mad since I stole a few golds from her..." ^_^;;;

hollychan5: H-c: You what?!

CPsCartoons: Puck: O_O "Bye!"

*Disappears*

hollychan5: H-c: -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: Michiko: =-O

hollychan5: Yuji: *Waves hand in front of her face* Michiko-chan? ;__;'

CPsCartoons: Michiko: =-O

Dorothy: "...It's too quiet now... Do you suppose they're dead?" O_O;;

hollychan5: Yuji: O__O;;;;;;

Genki: They'd better not be.....

Holly: Yea! If Takeo dies, we'll only have one son! ...........And I'm getting too old to have any more kids. -_-;;

Genki: ^_^;;

CPsCartoons: Takeo's voice: "O...owies..." X__X

Kyoko: "...Waaah..." X_x

Coltia: "THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU TWO!! AND AFTER THIS...YOU WILL BOTH GO TO HEALTH CLASSES!"

Both: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Yuji: ....Poor Ototo...you guys sure we shouldn't help them?

CPsCartoons: Michiko: =-O

CP: *Frozen*

Ami: X__x;;;

Dorothy: ".......*Siip*....."

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sigh* I'll be back soon..hopefully..O_o;; *Goes into his PF1 form and flies off*

hollychan5: H-c: .......Well, it was nice knowin' him....

CPsCartoons: Michiko: =-O

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Uh, Michiko, you okay? [Does she even realize her husband just flew off to try and calm down Coltia?] O_o;;

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Yup..." =-O

...

*Faints*

Dorothy: "....."

*Places her on the bed, stepping on Suezo in the process*

....

Suezo: *Explodes*

Dorothy: -_-;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

hollychan5: H-c: .......I guess Michiko doesn't expect Yuji to come back anytime soon.... O_o;;;

MEANWHILE...

Yuji: *Holding a VERY POed Colt back* MISS COLTIA, PLEASE!!!!!! CALM DOWN!!!!!!!! O__O;;

Coltia: *With fangs* RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!!!!

Takeo & Kyoko: *Cowering* O__O;;;;

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

CPsCartoons: Yuji *suddenly, a whip and chair appears in his hands*: "BACK SIMBA!!! BACK!!"

Coltia *on all fours, swipping at him*: "RRRRAAAAARRRRRR!!"

Takeo and Kyoko: ".........." O_O;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

hollychan5: Coltia: RRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! *Lashes out at Yuji*

Yuji: AHHHH!! *Barely dodges* 

Coltia: *Coners Yuji, glaring at him with fangs and narrowed eyes* GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRr......

Yuji: O__O;;;;; Y-you w-wouldn't hurt a father-to-be, w-would you? O__O;;;

Takeo & Kyoko: N-nani?! O_O

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "...You're...having...a...baby...?"

Yuji: "...Yeah..."

Coltia: *Squeals*: "WOW!!!! I MUST GO SEE MICHIKO!!!"

*Zooms away*

Takeo and Kyoko: "........................................"

Yuji *looks at them*: "Yo! Cover those things up!!" X__X

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats and covers himself up*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Copies*

Yuji: -_-;; *Walks out*

hollychan5: Takeo: ......I'm gonna be an uncle? O_o

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^_^

hollychan5: Takeo: ..sugoi.....I'm only 16 and I'm gonna be an uncle......

CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...

Coltia *zooms up to fainted Michiko*: "Michiko---uh...." O_O;;

Others *cowering in fear in a far corner*

Coltia: "WAH!! OH NO!!! SOMEONE HELP HER!!! SHE HAS LABOR PAINS!!!!" 

Others: "........Huh?" O_o;;;

Coltia: "*SNIFF* WAAAAAAHHHH!!! MICHIKO IS DEAD!!"

Achika: -_-;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: *Comes back, sweating* Uh, Miss Coltia? She's only been pregnant for 3 months... -_-;;; And she's not dead.

CPsCartoons: Colta: "----3 MONTHS AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!?!?!"

*Fangs and evil eyes come back*

Yuji *whip and chair in his hands*: "BACK!!" 

Coltia *Eats the chair*

Yuji: O__O;;;

Achika: O_________o;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: We only found out earlier today, Miss Coltia! Jeez!!!!

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "...Sigh. LIGHTNING!!!"

*ZAAAAAPPPP!!!*

Coltia: "Waaah...you're...so...mean...Pixie-san............." X___X;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats*

Achika: .....*Stares at Coltia*

Colt: X_____x;;;;

Achika: ^^;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: ANNOUNCER: "WHAT'S THIS?!?! MICHIKO IS PREGNANT?!?! AND HOW WILL KYOKO AND TAKEO SURVIVE HEALTH CLASS?! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE SPICE GIRLS AND THAT OLD LADY?!?!"

SPice Girls: "This body wash is great!"

Old lady: "Thanks!"

*A boulder falls on them*

Announcer: "...."

Dorothy: *Runs*

ANNOUNCER: "...ANYWAYS!!! FIND OUT TOMORROW!!!"

H-c: -_-;;;;; I think I may follow Donkey from Shrek and start havin' a twitchin' eye...

hollychan5: Yuji: Mine already is. *Eye twitches*


	8. Night 8 (You all must be excited, huh? :...

hollychan5: Yuji: Poor ototo

hollychan5: Yuji: Poor ototo....

CPsCartoons: (Where did we leave off?)

hollychan5: (I'm just about to pick up on that, h/o...)

hollychan5: Yuji: He's in Health

HEALTH CLASS….

Slide Show: The female goes through a monthly cycle in which the…

Takeo: ……..*Slams head down on desk* ……..

Kyoko: *Slumps back in chair and groans*

Takeo: *Head snaps up* Uh, Ky? Please don't kill me for asking, but…when did your last monthly cycle end?

Kyoko: *Blinks* ……Two weeks ago yesterday…..why?

Slide Show:…the female is usually most fertile exactly two weeks after her menstrual cycle ends….

Kyoko: O_O

Takeo: …………….

Both: AAAAAWWWWW CRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Sorry, I had to put this in. ^^;; )

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Mom is going to freak..."

hollychan5: Takeo: .......*Faints*

CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...

Old Lady from HE commercial *throws the boulder off of them*: "Hah!" 

*CRACK!!*

Old lady: "..........Ow....my back...." _

hollychan5: Yuji: ................how are Michiko and Colt? ^^;;

CPsCartoons: Michiko *gets up*: "...Ack..."

Coltia: "MICHIKO! You're going to have a little baby!!! Who wants to celebrate with us down the cliff?!"

*CRickets chirp*

Coltia: *Sulks*

Puck: "I'll go!!"

Coltia: "YAY!!"

*They run outside and leap off the cliff*

Spice Girls: "A BABY?! Let's celebrate!!!!"

Michiko: O_O;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: ....Maybe I should've never brought up that subject with Colt... -_-;;;;;

hollychan5: Genki: ...I feel old...I'm gonna be a grandpa...

Pixie: And Yosho's gonna be a great-grandpa.*Grins*

Yosho: Say it and die. -_-XXX

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "What? That you're an old fart?" ^_^

Yosho: _XXX

Party: "IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVEr!!"

Roger's voice: "Let's sing the Luvs diapers song!!"

Party people: "YAAY!!"

Dorothy: "...."

*Picks up another boulder*

hollychan5: H-c: ....Throw it, Dorothy. For our sake. X__x;;;

CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...

Old lady *dancing*: "WOW!! I feel like I'm back in 1823!!"

Roger: O_O;;

....

Roger: "Bunnies are gone..." ;__;

*The boulder falls on them*

Dorothy: "MWAH-HA!! BOO-YA!!!" ..... O_O .... "I mean....got you."

*Walks away*

hollychan5: H-c: ........*Looks down* .......*Sweats*

Rodger: X_______x;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: *Twitch* "...Waaah....that was mean...Miss...Dorothy..." X__X;;

MEANWHILE...

Slide Show: "The first sign of a woman becoming pregnant is morning sickness."

Kyoko: "Oh crap!! The things we women go through to have little monst---er---babies! Right Takeo?! ...Takeo?"

Takeo: X____X;;

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

hollychan5: Yuji: *Looks down at Colt and the others* ......Thank God. -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: Yosho: "I'm not old!!"

Pixie: "*Snort* Yeah right! And Angel isn't dumb!"

Angel: O_O???

Ami: "Nothing mother, go back to finger painting.." ^_^;;;;

Angel: *Sulks and continues to finger paint*

hollychan5: Holly: Daddy, you're over 80 now....

CPsCartoons: Yosho: ".......No."

hollychan5: Holly: Yes you are! See? Here's your birth certificate! *Holds it up*

CPsCartoons: Yosho: *Runs*

hollychan5: Pixie: *Grins* Thanks Holly!

hollychan5: Genki: Well, we didn't need the birth certificate..the fact that Holly is over 50 now is enough to prove Yosho's really old. -_-;;

CPsCartoons: Moo *watches Yosho run by, still tied to a pole with Suezo*: "MWAH!! RUN YOU OLD MAN!!! I AM THE FEARFUL MOO!! BWAH HAHAHAH!"

Suezo: "...You're over a thousand years old..." { )

Moo: "...If I could move my arm, you would be cut into tiny pieces by now..."

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats* ..Can I get adopted by a new family? Please? _

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Holly: ".........." -.-

Hollychan5: Yuji: Is it so to want to be in a non-insane family? (KC thought of dis one. ^^; )

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...I suppose not..." ^^;;

Genki: *Blinks* ..................I'm confused.

CPsCartoons: Holly: "........You'll get it someday, Genki....." -_-;;;

Announcer: "MEANWHILE...." 

Norman *lifts the boulder off of them*: "...Ow.."

Roger: X_X

Norman: "...."

*Redraws the bunnies on his diaper*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

hollychan5: Genki: Um, Holly? When I turn 50, will I get smartz too?

CPsCartoons: Holly: "STOP TELLING THEM MY AGE!!!"

*Beats him up with a rolling stick*

Genki: "Ow! Ow! Waaah!!" X_X;;

Dorothy: "......."

MEANWHILE...

Slide SHow: "And when Timmy sees Jessica, he gets an---"

Takeo: "WILL IT NEVER END?!?!?! CHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIII!!"

*Leaps out a window*

Kyoko: "Wait for me!!!"

*Copies*

Health teacher: O_o;;

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAORH*)

hollychan5: Yuji: *Looks at Genki*

Genki: I-It was only a question......... X____x;;;;;;

Yuji: ............May I PLEASE put myself up for adoption? -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Don't you love your mother?" ;__;

Moo: "SAY NO!!!"

Holly: "SHUT UP!!"

*Kicks him in the ankle*

Moo: X___X;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: I do, but....you scare me..... O_O

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Sulks* 

CP: [She scares all of us...] O_o;;;

Holly: "Hmm? Are you thinking about something...?" -_-X

CP: "No ma'am!" O_O;

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* ........

Yuji: ...I'm gonna go check on Tak, k? *Runs*

CPsCartoons: Holly: ".......I suck as a mother....." *Sulks*

Genki: X___X

MEANWHILE...

Announcer: "...Hey!! What about---ah! Screw this!!" _X

Takeo and Kyoko *lying on the ground*: X___X;;

Yuji: ".......Um....." O_o;;

hollychan5: Health teacher: ....*Drags Takeo and Kyoko back into Health class*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko and Takeo: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Yuji: "........Um..............you guys....have....powers....ya....know....." O_o;;;

hollychan5: Health teacher: *Death glares at Yuji* Do you know what that insane Colt lady will do if these two don't stay in class?

CPsCartoons: Yuji: "...................." O_o;

hollychan5: Takeo: *Cries*

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!)

hollychan5: (^_^; )

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *slumped in her chair*: X___x;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: ............

Teacher: Are you gonna stay, or are you gonna leave? -_-

Yuji: ....*Runs*

CPsCartoons: Takeo: *Sob* "You suck dude!!!"

Kyoko: X_x;;

hollychan5: Yuji: *Yells back* I had to deal with this 10 years ago! I'm not about to learn it again!!! *Decides it's quicker to fly and does so*

CPsCartoons: Takeo: *Sulks more*

ME---

Announcer *knocks out the voice*: "MWAH! BOO-YA!! Ahem. MEANWHILE..."

Holly: *Sulking* "I'm just a stupid, old fart like Angel..."

Angel: "...I keep hearing my name..."

Achika: "...No..."

Angel: "........." *Lightbulb overhead goes out* "DADDY!!" ;_;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

CPsCartoons: Ami: "......*Siiip*......"

hollychan5: Yuji: *Comes back*.........Uh, maybe I was better off staying at the Health class.....*Flies away again*

CPsCartoons: Old lady *pops up next to Holly*: "This should cheer you up!!"

*Hands her the bottle of Body Wash*

Holly: "....." -_-;;

Dorothy: *Slams down a boulder on her*

....

Ghost of OL *Floats up*: "MWAH HA!! I LIVE!!!! ....Ok...maybe I don't...but...BOO!!"

CP: =-O

Dorothy: "...................."

*The Ghostbusters come in and trap her, then walk out*

CP: =-O

Dorothy: -_-;;;

hollychan5: Genki: .............................................

CPsCartoons: Holly: "............." O_O

*Music starts to play*

Holly: "I've got the urge!!"

Cute Guys *Burst in*: "She's got the urge!!!"

CP: =-O*Sees cute guys* @_____@

Dorothy: -.-;;

hollychan5: Genki: ........PHEONIX FLARE!!

*Kills all the cute guys*

Cute Guys: X_____________________________X;;

Genki: Hmph.

CPsCartoons: Holly *Blinks*: O_O

Ghost of old lady *floats out of Holly's body*: "Damn!!"

CP *looks down at dead cute guys*: ;_____________________;'

Dorothy: "...Didn't the Ghost----agh!! Nothing makes sense anymore!!" _X

Mocchi *pops up next to her*: O_O?

Dorothy: "....See...?" -_-X

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

hollychan5: H-c: Did things here EVER make sense?

CPsCartoons: CP *shakes one cute guy*: ;___;??

Dorothy *looks at CP and sweats, turning back to H-c*: "...No..."

hollychan5: H-c: I rest my case.

Lawyer: *Pops up* Did someone say, "case" ^__^

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "LAWYER?!?!?!?! DIE!!!!!!!"

*Throws him off a cliff*

Lawyer: "CHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII!!!"

*CRACK!!*

Pixie: "Hmph! Ambulance chaser!" -_-XX

CP: *Sulking*

hollychan5: H-c: ....*Sweats as she looks down at the lawyer's dead body* .....

CPsCartoons: Spice Girl: "Aye look! A lawyer!!"

Another SG: "Maybe if we got a lawyer, we can be famous again!!"

Puck: "....." ^_^;;;

Lawyer: X_X;;

hollychan5: H-c: .....*Throws boulder down at them*

CPsCartoons: *CRACK!!!*

SPice Girls: X___________X;;;

Puck: ^_^;

hollychan5: H-c: That felt good! I see why Dorothy does it all the time!

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: ^_^

Roger: "....."

*Looks down to see the bunnies gone again*

Roger *throws his diaper off*: "DAMN IT!!"

Norman: O_O "Um...Master Roger...?" X_X;;

Dorothy: "......" O_O *Turns to the others* "....Excuse me while I rip his pee-maker off..."

*Slides down the cliff*

Roger: O_O;;;

*Turns SD and runs*

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

hollychan5: H-c: .................So....who votes on helping Roger?

CPsCartoons: *Crickets chirp*

hollychan5: H-c: I thought as much. *Sips tea calmly*

CPsCartoons: Roger: "WWAAAAAHHHHH!!! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!! I PWOMISE!!"

Dorothy: "Well I promised to do this---!!"

*RIIIIIPPPP*

Roger: "AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

CP: =-O *Scarred for life*

hollychan5: H-c: ..........

Genki: O__O OW.........That HAD to sting.........

(KC's here laughing and saying that that had to hurt. ^^;; )

CPsCartoons: CP: X__X;;

Dorothy *calmly climbs back up*: "........" *She walks away*

Spice Girls *huddled in fear*

Norman: "...."

*Covers his pee-maker*

hollychan5: H-c: "…And that's irriplacible…" O_o;;

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "...Unless...."

*Looks at Ami*

Ami: "OOOOH NO!!!!"

SOON...

Roger: "Thanks Miss Ami! Now I have a new one thanks to your refresh!! ....Miss Ami?"

Ami *White with wide eyes*: "............."

*Faints*

Roger: O_O?? *Covers himself*

Norman: "YAY! Let's celebrate!!"

Roger *Straps a metal plate over his pee-maker*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: ...Ami can Refresh..THAT?! O__O;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Ami: X________________X;;

Pixie: "Poor sis!" ^_^

Big Blue: "...You're really evil, Master Pixie..."

Pixie: "HMMM?!"

BB: "I-I mean that in a good way!!" _;;

hollychan5: Kaoru: Well, it was nice knowin' ya, Dad.

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "...Whatever." 

Ami: X_______x;;;;

Roger: "Miss Ami?" ;__;'

hollychan5: H-c: ..........I may not be related to you guys, but I'm goin' to go put myself up for adoption. See ya. *Walks away*

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!)

CPsCartoons: CP: =-O;

hollychan5: (^_^; )

hollychan5: H-c: ....

Yuji: *At the main desk* What? What do you mean I'm too old to become an adoptee?! _

CPsCartoons: Receptionist: "..You could always move FAR away from them.... Who's next?"

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats as Yuji walks out, grumbling* Uh..is 14 too old?

CPsCartoons: Receptionist: "...I don't think so..." O_o

hollychan5: H-c: Sweet!

CPsCartoons: Receptionist: ^_^;;;;

Announcer: "MEANWHILE..."

Spice Girls: "THREE CHEERS FOR AMI!!"

*They hold up an X-eyed Ami*

Roger: ;__;?

Norman: "...Let's take you to Health, Master Roger..."

hollychan5: Roger: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: Norman: -_-;;

*Drags him off*

CP: =-O

hollychan5: HEALTH CLASS.....

Takeo: ...........................................

Slide Show: Now, moving over to the male reproductive system...

Takeo: ..................

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O_O;;

Norman *throws Roger in the seat next to them and runs out*

Roger *looks up at wide eyed Takeo*: "Hi! ...Are we going to learn about the food groups or something?"

Slide Show: "Watch as the male sex drive goes into action."

Roger: "........" =-O

hollychan5: Takeo: ..........................Kill me, please. Someone....just kill me now.....

CPsCartoons: Roger: "WHAT THE FUDGE IS THIS!?!?!"

Health Teacher: "Your body in action."

....

........

Roger: "...While you're at it, kill me too...."

hollychan5: Kyoko: .....................

CPsCartoons: Roger: "......MY EYES ARE BLEEDING!!!!!"

hollychan5: Takeo: .....The film's got it all wrong to--

Teacher: *Glares at him*

Takeo: Uh, nevermind. O_O;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "..............................."

*Glances over at the window*

hollychan5: Takeo:.........*Slams head onto desk repeatively (sp?)*

CPsCartoons: Teacher *glares at Kyoko*

Kyoko: *Turns back and grumbles* -_-X

hollychan5: Takeo: Let..*bang* me.*bang* die..*bang* right..*bang* now..! *BANG*

*Desk cracks in middle*

Takeo: X______________________X

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

....

Kyoko: "YOU IDIOT!! I WANTED TO DIE TOO!!!" 

Roger: *Scarred for life* =-O

....

Roger: ;__; "Mr. Health Teacher?I peed in my panths.." _

hollychan5: Teacher: ......................*Sigh* -_-X

Takeo: .......................*Slams Kyoko's head down on her desk* There! Happy? X________________________X;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: X________________X

Roger: "........." O_o;;

hollychan5: Teacher: ...................*Grumbles* I wanted to be a clown, but noo....they made me a health teacher.... -_-

CPsCartoons: Roger: "...You scare me Mr. man..." O_o;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

hollychan5: Teacher: Sit down, shut up, and *With fangs and narrowed eyes* WATCH THE DAMN SLIDE SHOW!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: Roger: "....Sniffle...sniffle..."

*Runs out of the room*

Roger: "WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

hollychan5: Teacher: ....I hate kids. -_-

hollychan5: Kyoko: *Sticks head up* We're not kids, we're teenagers. *Puts head back down on desk* X___________X

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Coltia *walks in*: "I'm here to check---" O_O "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! YOU KILLED THEM!!!" 

hollychan5: Teahcer: O__O;;;;;;; Uh....no...they killed themselves! I swear! *Runs through blackboard*

CPsCartoons: Coltia *a spotlight dramatically shines on her*: "Two star-crossed lover...die together...." *Sulks*

hollychan5: Takeo: *Sticks up head and sweats* Uh, we're not dead.....

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "....Be quiet, you're runing my moment!"

hollychan5: Takeo: ...............

Kyoko: *Sticks up head and looks at Colt* ...............*Sticks head back down* X_____________________X;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "...Nevermind. Let's leave this unjustly place!!!"

hollychan5: Takeo: ..............you're not gonna kill us when we get back?

CPsCartoons: Coltia *dramatically*: "Sigh...no... I must accept that you two love each other....."

Kyoko: "MOMMIE!! I LUV YOU!!" @__@

hollychan5: Takeo: ^__^;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *Runs out*: "FREED!!! HAUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! BOO-YAH!!"

hollychan5: Takeo: ................*Calmly walks out and follows Kyoko*

CPsCartoons: Coltia: ^_^

*Looks at slide show*

Coltia: "...............EW!!!!" X_X;;;

*Runs after them*

hollychan5: Genki: ...Hey look! Kyoko and Takeo are back! How are you guys?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "FREEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDD!!!"

*Runs around in circles, laughing like an idiot*

Others: ^_^;;

*Outside, Roger leaps off a cliff*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Takeo: .............................................................................................................................................................................. *Falls over* X_______________________________________________________________________X

Genki: Uh......

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Oh my!" ^_^

hollychan5: Takeo: *Slowly gets up* I-I'm okay........Um, Ky?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *Does some somersaults*: "HAUH HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Takeo: ^_^;;;

Dorothy *watches Roger leap down the cliff*: "......"

CP: "NO!!" X__X;;

Dorothy: *Sulks*

hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats and sighs* ...........*Walks over to Kyoko and grabs the back of her shirt* Would you calm down for a sec? -_-;;;; 

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Fine."

Ami: X______x;;;

hollychan5: Takeo: *Sigh* *Whispers to Kyoko* Are we gonna tell your mom about the most fertil time for a female thing in the side show? O_O

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *Whispers*: "No way in hell!"

Coltia *sulking under Puck's cape*: "...And then they showed a clip of a---"

hollychan5: Takeo: ^^;;

Puck: *Sweats* Uh, "no way in hell" about what, Kyoko-chan?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ".....That....we're....going back there!" ^_^;;

*Shoulders Takeo*

Kyoko: "...Riiiiiiight?"

hollychan5: Takeo: Huh? Uh, right, Ky-chan! ^^;;;

Puck: Hmmm......*opens one eye* What are you hiding, oh daughter-of-mine?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *Innocently*: "I would NEVER hide anything from you, daddie..." ;__;

Takeo: [^_^;;]

hollychan5: Puck: Really? Then maybe you won't mind telling your mom what you and Takeo learned from the slide show. Was it some about being most fertile?

hollychan5: Takeo: [Oooohh crappies......] O_O

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O_O

Takeo: O_O

Coltia: "...*sniffle*...?"

hollychan5: Puck: Well?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "................"

*Runs*

hollychan5: Puck: *Disappears and then reappears with Kyoko* Come now, sweetie, you know you shouldn't keep things from your parents.

Takeo: ......

CPsCartoons: Ghost of Old Lady: "......"

*Goes back into her body and runs back down the cliff*

Holly: O_O;;

Kyoko: "Um...." ^_^;;;

hollychan5: Genki: *Crosses arms* Does this have anything to do with you too, Takeo? *Narrows eyes*

Takeo: Uh........

CPsCartoons: Coltia: O_O??????

hollychan5: Takeo: ........N-nothing, really!

Kyoko: Y-yeah!

Puck: You can't fool a fooler. Now, what was it you were whispering to each other?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "That we didn't want to go back?"

hollychan5: Puck: No, there was something else.

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...No.."

hollychan5: Puck: *Opens both eyes* Yes....there is. I heard you. Now, can you explain why Takeo was whispering to you about, "telling your mom about the most fertile time for a female thing in the side show"?

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "...Wait......are....you saying....?"

...

Coltia: "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

*The windows shatter*

Suezo *Explodes*

Moo: "....Ew..." O_o;;

hollychan5: Takeo: Uh...uh.......

Puck: ..what was it..I believe it's two weeks after a girl's menstrual cycle ends...and when did yours last end, Kyoko dear?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...2 weeks..."

Coltia: "WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Announcer: "MEANWHILE.."

*The group screams as the cliff shatters and falls on them*

Dorothy: 0_0;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

hollychan5: H-c: *Comes back just in time to hear that* ...............................

Genki: WHAT?!!

Takeo: Um..heheheh.....oops....?

hollychan5: H-c: *Comes back just in time to hear that* ...............................

Genki: WHAT?!!

Takeo: Um..heheheh.....oops....?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Um...uh....I guess....we DID...learn something...at health..." ^_^;;;

Coltia *Faints*: X___X;;

Puck: ^_^;;;

Spice Girls: "Ow... That really, really hurt..." X_X;

hollychan5: Genki: *Glares at Takeo* Well? What have you got to say?

Takeo: Um....can you give me good fathering lessons, Dad? ^^;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Faints*

hollychan5: Genki: ............

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;

Coltia: *Twitch...*

hollychan5: Genki: ........................

Takeo: ....you okay, Dad? O_O

CPsCartoons: Others *Hide under a table*

hollychan5: Genki: ...........................

CPsCartoons: Ami *Getting up from the rubble*: "...Nothing is probably going wrong up there...." ;__;

*Takes her teacup, puts it in her mouth and starts to climb up the crumbled cliff*

Announcer: "Poor Ami has no idea..." ^_^;;

Ami: O_O???

hollychan5: (LOL!)

hollychan5: Genki: *Turning red all over*.................................you..................

Takeo: ....................*Hides under table with the others* O_O

CPsCartoons: Holly: X__X;;

*CP drags her carcass under the table too*

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: Genki:....................................YOU...................

Takeo: O_O;;;; *Whimpers from under table*

CPsCartoons: Ami *looking around dumbly*: "I_is that you God...?"

Annoncer: "Huh? ...Oh! Yes, yes it is!!"

God: "...."

*Strikes him with a lightning bolt*

Announcer: "...Just...kidding..." X___X;;

hollychan5: Ami: O__O;;;;;;;

Genki: Y-YOU!!!!!!!

hollychan5: H-c: Oh my...........O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia *Clinging to Puck*: "Waaaahhh..." ;__;'

Ami *looking around*: O_o;;; "Um....climbing...."

*Continues to climb up*

hollychan5: Genki: *Takes in a DEEP breath* One.................two.........three.............four.......five....*Is shaking while he slowly counts to ten*

CPsCartoons: CP: =-O

Ami *weakly walks in*: O_O 

*Runs back out*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

hollychan5: Genki: T-t-t-ten! *breathes in deeply again* I-I'm calm.....

CPsCartoons: Coltia: ;__;

Kyoko *Huddled with Takeo*: O__O

hollychan5: Genki: *Panting* I need to go lie down. *Is red and shaking again as he slowly walks back home*

Takeo: ...A-am I gonna live to see tomorrow? O__O;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly *gets back up*: "Genki-san!" ;__;

Old Lady *runs up to Holly*: "Give him a bath with this!" *Hands her the Body Wash* "*Giggle*"

Holly: -_-;

*Throws the Old Lady out the window and down thecliff* 

Old Lady: "If you like the shaaamppooooo trrryyy tthhheee boddddyyyy wwwaaaaaasssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

*SPLAT!!*

Roger's voice: "ACK!! CREEPY LADY BACK!!!!!!!!! HALP!!" ;___;'

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

hollychan5: Genki: *Is still stomping back home* -_-XXXX

CPsCartoons: Holly *runs after him*: "Genki-san!" ;___________;' "I'm sane!! Look!" ;__________;'

Dorothy *Peers over the cliff*: "Did you pee in your pants, Roger Smith?" -_-X

Roger: "N-No princess.." ;__;'

hollychan5: Genki: -_-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CPsCartoons: Holly *stops*: ;_____;' "...Genki..."

Dorothy: "..."

hollychan5: Genki: *Stops*...What? -_-

CPsCartoons: Holly: ;___;'

Dorothy *Decides not to get into it and walks away*

Roger *Ties the metal strap over his pee-maker tighter*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

hollychan5: Genki: ...Well?!

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...I'll...talk to you if you want..." ;____________;'

Roger *turns blue and falls over*: X__X;;

Norman: "........" -_-;

hollychan5: Genki: *Sighs* Fine.

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Sulks*

hollychan5: Genki: What?

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...You don't want to...do you...?" ;__;

hollychan5: Genki: ......

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Looks down*

Mocchi: "...."

*Jumps off the cliff*

hollychan5: Genki: *Sigh*

CPsCartoons: Announcer: "...M...ean...while.........." X_X;;

Takeo: "...Are we dead yet?"

Kyoko: "...Prolly..."

Takeo: "...Where did we go...?" ;__;

Kyoko *looks at Yosho*: "..If he's here, hell."

Yosho: "WHAT THE HECK?!?"

Coltia: "You two aren't dead! Yay!" ^_^

hollychan5: Takeo: ^_^;;;;; Guess that's a good thing.....if I wanna stay alive, I'm not going home tonight. O_O

CPsCartoons: Puck: ^.^;;;;

hollychan5: Takeo: Well, it's true!

CPsCartoons: Holly: "....Well....?" ;_;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Uhm..." 

.....

Holly: "...I feel we have to accept this."

hollychan5: Genki: .......

CPsCartoons: Holly *Ducks and covers her head*

hollychan5: Genki: ...^^;; I'm not gonna hit you.

hollychan5: Yuji: Ho boy... -_-;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: .......I was hardly in this today!!

hollychan5: H-c: Um......that's....a good thing for you.

hollychan5: Yuji: Oh. Right. ^_^;;

CPsCartoons: Announcer: "WHAT WILL GENKI SAY?! WILL AMI COME BACK?!"

Ami *stops running and looks around*

...

*A Zebra walks by*

Ami: "...Oh my.." O_O;;;

Announcer: "...Um... STAY TUNED!" ^_^;

hollychan5: LOL!!!!

hollychan5: H-c: .......someone adopt me soon. PLEASE. -_-


	9. Night 9

CPsCartoons: Ami *a lion passes by*: "Waaaaah

CPsCartoons: Ami *a lion passes by*: "Waaaaah... Where am I?" _;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

CPsCartoons: Lion: "May I have some tea?" ^_._^

Ami: "......................................." O_O

*Runs*

Lion: ;_._;''

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

hollychan5: Pumba: Hey, Timon?

Timon: Yeah?

Pumba: What's that? *Uses tail to point at a dashing-by Ami*

Timon: ...............That's......uh......................that's a........um...........a nearly hairless baboon with wings, Pumba.

Pumba: Really?

Timon: Oh course! Would I lie?

Pumba: Well...

Timon: Don't answer that.

Pumba:....okay.

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

hollychan5: (^_^;; Sorry, couldn't resist. Lion King was the first thing that popped into my mind.)

CPsCartoons: (:-D)

Ami: "........"

*Continues to run as some animals chase her with teacups*

hollychan5: (:-))

Zazu: *Blinks as he watches the animals chase after Ami and sweats* .....What's all this about? O_o

CPsCartoons: Ami: "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" _;;;

*Looks to see some tourists in a Jeep*

Little Girl *points to Ami*: "Wow! Whazzat mommie?"

Mom: "......" O_O;;

*Ami pushes them all out of the car and drives away*

Little kid: "Waaah...owies..." X_X;;

hollychan5: Pumba: *Sticks out head from backseat* Hello nearly-hairless-baboon-with-wings-thingy. What's your name?

CPsCartoons: Ami: "Oh! It's Ami!" ^_^

....

Ami: O_O "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

*Crashes into a tree*

Ami, Pumba and Timon: X___X;;

hollychan5: (lol!!)

hollychan5: Pumba: *Cough* Hey Timon....

Timon: X_x Yeah?

Pumba: Miss Ami's not a nearly-hairless-baboon-with-wings. She's a nearly-hairless-baboon-with-wings-AND-horns!

Timon: Whatever. X__x;

CPsCartoons: Ami: "...Owies..." *Gets up and sulks, wings drooping* "Now I'm never gonna get home....." ;__;

Pumba: "Hakuna Matata!"

Ami: "Ei?"

Timon *as music starts to play*: "Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful name!"

Pumba: "Hakuna Mata---um...Miss Ami?"

*Sweats and watches her run away* 

(They have the Japanese lyrics to some Lion King songs on www.animelyrics.com ... ^_^;; )

hollychan5: (LOL!)

hollychan5: Pumba: ..oh well. Let's go grab some bugs.

Timon: You said it, Pumba old buddy!

hollychan5: (Or izzit spelled Pumbaa? Oh well, I forget. :-P)

CPsCartoons: (Me too :p)

Ami: *Continues to run*: "Hakuna Matata? What does that mean...?" O_O?

...

Ami: "WAAH! Now I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight!" _;;

hollychan5: H-c: *Teloports* Ah! There you are, Ami! We were lookin' all over for ya! Oh, and it means, "No worries" in Swahili

CPsCartoons: Ami: "YAY!" ^_^

*Clings to Holly-chan*

Ami: "Thank goodness!" ^______^

Little kid: "............Mommy..........?" O_O;;;

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;; Let's go back now, all right? .....Never thought you'd be in the middle of the African savanna, but I thought it was worth a shot....O_o

CPsCartoons: Ami: ^_^

Timon: "Hakuna Matata, nande ii hibiki nan da?"

Pumba: "Hakuna Matata, ai no MESEIJI"

Timon: "Neiya ma zuni, iikiru koto sa..."

Timon and Pumba: "Ore-tachi no konoji shiki "

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Anyway...let's go. *Teloports herself and Ami back*

CPsCartoons: Ami: ^________^

Little kid *Sees this*: O_O;;;

*Leaps off a waterfall*

hollychan5: (^_^;;;; )

hollychan5: Mom: .......................

CPsCartoons: *H-c and Ami appear in the MRFFA Studios with everyone else*

Angel: "AMI!!!"

Ami: "MOMMY!!!"

*Run to each other dramatically*

Pixie *Makes a gagging motion*

Achika: ^_^;;;

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: H-c: ^.^;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Achika: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;

*Ami and Angel hug*

Dorothy: "...." -_-;

hollychan5: H-c: *Looks around*....Genki and Holly aren't here.........is Genki still pissed off? O_o

CPsCartoons: Takeo: ;_._;

*Hides under table*

Yuji: "....."

hollychan5: H-c:.......I'll take that as a, "yes he is".....

CPsCartoons: CP *still sulking by cute guys' bodies*

hollychan5: (lol!)

hollychan5: H-c: -_-;;;; Get over it, CP.

CPsCartoons: CP: ;____;' "Fine...."

Sailor Mist *flies by on plane*: "MWAH!! BOO-YA!! I GOT A CUTE GUY!!! HAUH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

*Plane crashes and blows up*

CP: O_O;;

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

hollychan5: H-c: ....................................................................Thank god my sibling's sane....and he's younger.....-_-;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: ".............."

Dorothy: "..I think she's in shock---"

CP: "YES!!! NOW HE'S MINE!!!!!!"

Sailor Mist *runs up, burnt*: "IN YOUR DREAMS!!"

*Cat fighting.....*

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats more* Ho boy.....

Yuji: *Sighs* Drags CP away from SM as Michiko drags SM away from CP*

CPsCartoons: CP *super deformed*: "LEMME GO!!!"

SM *also SD*: "HAUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

Ami and Angel: O_O;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: .............................*Ties CP next to Moo and walk over to SM*

SM: HUAH HAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAA HAAAAA--Huh?

Yuji: ...*Knocks her out*

SM: X___x;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "HA!!"

Moo: ".............BWAH HA!!"

CP: -_- "HAUH HA HA!!"

Holly *Stomps back and kicks them both in the ankles*

CP and Moo: X________X;;;;;;;

hollychan5: H-c: Holly, how's Genki's mood doing?

CPsCartoons: Holly: "I guess he's doing better...."

hollychan5: H-c:.....you guess?

hollychan5: Takeo: *Hides behind a chair* O_O

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Shrugs*

hollychan5: H-c: -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: Old Lady *pops up next to X eyed Moo and CP*: ".........."

*Rubs the body wash on their ankles*

Moo: ".........."

*Eats her*

Amelia: "WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

*Runs away sobbing*

Moo: O_O "Wait!!!" *Breaks loose and runs after her, spitting out the old lady*

CP: "....Ew...."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

hollychan5: H-c:.......I'll just ignore that.....

Holly: ....I'm going back to Genki. *Walks away*

CPsCartoons: CP: ".........FREED!!!"

*Beats up X-eyed SM*

SM: X__x;;;;;

Casey: O_O 

*Sneaks away*

hollychan5: (lol!)

hollychan5: Genki: *Sitting down, thinking to himself* ......................................

CPsCartoons: Holly *Sneaks over*: O_O??

hollychan5: Genki: Looks up* .............What?

CPsCartoons: Holly: "What are you thinking about?"

hollychan5: Genki: *Sighs* 10 reasons why I shouldn't ground Takeo for life.

CPsCartoons: Holly: ^_^;;

hollychan5: Genki: ..........I've thought of...............none so far. -_-

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Truthfully, me either." -_-

CPsCartoons: Takeo: *Shivers and looks around* O_O??

hollychan5: (lol)

Genki: *Sighs* I tell you, I would've expected something like this to happen to Yuji before I'd ever expect it to happen to Takeo...not that I thought it would happen to Yuji anyway.

CPsCartoons: Holly: "........Sigh."

hollychan5: Genki:....wait, I just thought of one reason.

CPsCartoons: Holly: O_O!

hollychan5: Genki: -_-;; Is that so hard to believe?

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Yup."

hollychan5: Genki: ...................

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Ducks and covers her head*

hollychan5: Genki: -_-;;;;; I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Hollychan5: Genki: "Then I'll do 5 reasons why I shouldn't kill Takeo…"

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Lesse...law suit....other kids being taken away.....jail.....Coltia's wrath.....our friends hating us......"

hollychan5: Genki: *Sweats* Okay, fair 'nuff....but how could our kids be taken away? If I killed Takeo, we'd only have Yuji left, and he's 22, and gonna be a father soon. He ain't no kid. ^^;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: ".......4/5........"

hollychan5: Genki: ^^;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: ^_^

hollychan5: Takeo: ........................*peeks out from behind chair* is Dad still gone? O_o

CPsCartoons: Ami: "Yeah."

hollychan5: Takeo: *Whew*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^^;;;;

hollychan5: Takeo: *Comes out from behind chair* At least I can live until he comes back. O_o

Yuji: ....maybe Mom can convince him not to kill you.

CPsCartoons: CP *fighting with cat in the BG*

Dorothy: ".......Perro?" O_O

CP and Cat: O_O;;

Big Blue: "....."

*Drags Dorothy to a therapist*

Dorothy: "Perroooooo...." ;__;'

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: H-c: *Shakes head and sighs, then pulls out a laptop and turns it on* Well, better get to work....

CPsCartoons: Ami: O_O???

hollychan5: H-c: *Sigh* Well, if Kyoko ends up having a baby at 16, it'll ruin my fanfic plans....Kobo was born when Yuji was 23, then Kumiko was born 3 years later......and Yoko was born when Takeo was 22...so that makes Yoko younger than both Kobo and Kumiko. If Yoko's born before Kumiko, it ruins all of my plans and I'll have to re-write everything...... -_-

(Not really, but just for the sake of the RP. :-P)

CPsCartoons: Ami *spiral eyed*: "Oroooooooo?"

CP: "......Are you going to add 13 more kids to that list?" ^_^;

hollychan5: H-c: -_-;;;;; No. *Glares at Takeo* And I'd better not have to.

CPsCartoons: Takeo: *Sulks under the table*

CPsCartoons: Announcer: "WILL HOLLY-CHAN GET DONE?! WILL GENKI EVER COME BACK?! WILL MOO GET AMELIA TO STOP CRYING?!?! WILL DOROTHY BE CURED!?! AND WHAT ABOUT THE OLD LADY?!?!?!"

Old lady: X_X

Announcer: "...NEVERMIND!!! ANYWAYS, STAY TUNED!!"

hollychan5: H-c: *Grumbling as she types* Aw shaddup, ya stupid announcer. -_-

CPsCartoons: Announcer: *Sulks*


	10. Night 10

CPsCartoons: Amelia *still running and crying*: "WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

CPsCartoons: Amelia *still running and crying*: "WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

*Lina and the others, up ahead*

Lina *a chicken leg in her mouth*: "Mmrph-mrpppiaaa?"

Amelia *leaps onto Lina*: "WAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Lina: "*Choke...*" O_o;;

Gourry: "Oh no!!! Lina's chocking on her chicken!!"

....

Moo: *Laughs*

Lina: _XX

*Spits it out at his ankle*

Moo: X___X;;

Amelia: *Sniffle...*

hollychan5: H-c: *Looks up from her computer and sweats at the Slayers group* Uh....

CPsCartoons: CP: "....Ignore them..." -_-;;

Amelia: "............."

Others: O_O??

Amelia: "OH NOOO!! I DIDN'T WANT MOO-SAN TO DIE EITHER!!! RESSURECTION!!"

*Moo gets up and laughs again*

Lina: "DRAGON SLAVE!!"

Moo: X__X

Amelia: "RESSURECTION!!!"

Lina: "DRAGON SLAVE!!!"

Amelia: "RESSURECTION!!!"

Moo: "STOP!!!"

....

Moo: ".......Now......"

*Runs back*

hollychan5: H-c: -_-;;;; *Goes back to typing, grumbling about characters ruining story plans*

CPsCartoons: Takeo: "Me sowwy..." ;_._;'

hollychan5: H-c: *Sigh* Just make sure you WAIT next time, okay? Promise me that, and I'll make sure Genki doesn't punish you for this.

CPsCartoons: Takeo: "I luv you!!" ^__^

Kyoko: "........................"

Takeo: "In a friendly way!" O_o;;;;;;;;

CP: ^.^;;

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* But--don't think you're not gonna get it in the final, "movie" of Adventures In Toriyama. 

CPsCartoons: Takeo: ;_______________________;

hollychan5: H-c: I was already planning it out anyway.lesse.*Click on screen and looks for the plot notes for the "movies" Ah! Here they are! *Opens file* Lesse.......yout 1-yr. old son is kidnapped by Akurei, the main villan.....you, Yuji, Genki and Holly nearly die at the end for reasons I will not explain right now..what else do I plan to do to you in that fic...?

CPsCartoons: Takeo: *Sulks*

Yuji: "......" O_O

MEANWHILE...

Genki and Holly: "..............My ears are turning red....." O_o;;

hollychan5: Kyoko: ......What do you do to me in that fic?

H-c: Well......it's not as bad as Takeo but--oh wait, hold oh, my laptop froze.. -_-X

hollychan5: H-c: Well....like everyone in the rebel group, you get beat-up dsome...you break your ankle near the end..but probably the worst thing for you is having to see Yakeo nearly die and lay there in a coma with the rest of his family for days and weeks, Takeo and Yuji both being on Death's door the whole time....

hollychan5: H-c: Anyway......*Goes back to typing*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: =-O

Yuji: =-O

Takeo: =-O

Hare: "...Kewl!" ~^_._^~

*Everyone glares at him*

Hare: "I-I mean..." =-O

hollychan5: H-c: Hare, you ARE part of the rebel group, so don't think you get the crap beaten outta you either...the only one who doesn't really get hurt is Toshiro.

CPsCartoons: Hare: *Sulks*

Ami: "............................" O_O

Coltia: "HOW CRUEL!!! HOW COULD YOU HOLLY-CHAN?!!"

*Runs away crying*

hollychan5: H-c: Simple. I'm an author. I can do what I want. Be glad I didn't get Toshiro hurt--he's only a baby when all this crap happens. *Types more*

CPsCartoons: Toshiro: "BOO-YA!!!! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Others: "......."

*Beats him up*

hollychan5: H-c: ....The only reason he doesn't is cuz Kyoko protects him practically the whole time..and when she's unable to, Achika does it.

CPsCartoons: Achika: "Me a good girl!" ^__^

Pixie *Grumbles*

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Anyone else wanna know anything I have planned for them in the future?

CPsCartoons: Everyone: *Shakes their heads frantically*

hollychan5: H-c: Good. *Goes back to typing*

CPsCartoons: Puck: "..."

*Runs after Coltia*

Old lady: "Maybe some body wash will make you all feel better!" ^_^

Ami: "...Herbal Essence is desperate, isn't it?"

Old lady: "........Yeah."

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats* Why doesn't that old lady go bother some other people?

CPsCartoons: Old lady: "F-fine! You all suck anyways!!"

*Runs off*

hollychan5: Takeo: *Leans over and looks at what H-c's typing* W-what?! Why the heck do I always get beat up in fics?

H-c: Cuz you're one of Genki's sons. And since Genki is one of my favorite characters to torture, I decided to hand down the "honor" to you since Yuji gets more of Genki's traits.

CPsCartoons: Lina *as they walk off*: "Too bad I couldn't completely raid CP's fridge... Those people are scary!"

Gourry: "...You should be talking....."

MEANWHILE IN AFRICA...

Timon: "Hakuna Matata!"

Old lady *pops up next to them*: "If you like the----"

*Looks around*

Old lady: ".....Nevermind..."

*Disappears*

Timon: O_o;;;;

CPsCartoons: Lina: "...What did you say Gourry?!" _

Gourry: "...Nothing!!" ;__;

Lina: "Good."

Old lady *pops up behind them, dressed as Amelia*

Amelia *turns to see her*: O___O;;

Old lady *Pushes her into the bushes.*

Amelia: "...Waaaahhh........" X_X;

Old lady *in a bad Amelia impression*: "Ooh Miss Lina!Do you like the Herbal Essence shampoo?"

Lina: "...No."

Old lady: "Damn!" 

*Disappears*

Others *stops*: ".........." O_o;;

hollychan5: Yuji: .......................can someone get RID of that old lady? _X

CPsCartoons: CP *turns to Dorothy......once again, an 'Out To Lunch' sign is on the ground*: -_-;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sigh* Maybe if she comes back, I can try Energy Yoing her.....

CPsCartoons: Meanwhile....

Dorothy *in the shower*: "If you're happy and ya know it, clap your hands!"

*Old lady, pops up next to her*

Dorothy: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

Old lady: "Is that Herbal Essence shampoo? Please say yes...."

Dorothy: "...N-n-n-n-no....."

Old Lady: "DAMNIT!!! I CAN'T SAY MY LINE!!!"

*Disappears*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "....She...saw...me..." O_O *Shivers*

hollychan5: MEANWHILE....

Genki: .....Think we should go back to the others now?

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...I have this strange feeling I don't want to go back...." O_o;;;

MEANWHILE...

Dorothy*huddled on the shower floor*: "She...saw...me........." O_o;;;

Roger *peeks in*: @__@

Dorothy: "GET OUT!!! OR I'LL RIP IT OFF AND KILL AMI SO SHE CAN'T BRING IT BACK!!"

Roger: O_O *Runs*

MEANWHILE...

Ami: *Shivers, blinks and looks around*: O_O??

hollychan5: Genki: ....I have to agree... O_o;;; But I think I'd rather go back than just sit here all day....

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Okay...."

hollychan5: Genki: *Gets up and walks back*

CPsCartoons: Holly *Follows*

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sees them come back* Mom! Dad! Thank God! That annoying Herbal Essances Lady keeps coming back here! Can you help me kill her when she comes back again?! _

CPsCartoons: Genki: "...Ok..." O_o;;

Holly: ^.^;;

*Dorothy is dragged back to the therapist by Big Blue in the BG*

Dorothy: "...She saw me....Perro............body wash......" O_o;;;

Genki and Holly: "............"

hollychan5: Yuji: .................................thank God I decided not to take a shower yet today...

CPsCartoons: Amelia *emerges from the bushes*: "Waaaah...owies......." _;;;

Zel: O_o;;; "...I won't ask..."

MEANWHILE...

Tron *grumbling over a blue print*: "...Gr...I must invent another robot to get Megaman!" _

*Old lady, pops up ontop of her blue print*

Old lady: "Hm.... *Sniff* *Sniff*..."

Tron: ".....Um....you're scaring me..." O_O;;

Old lady: "...Do you use Herbal Essence?"

Tron: "...Yeah..."

Old lady: "YES!!!! WOO-HOOO!!"

Tron: "But I hate that Body Wash crap! Ugh, it gives me breakouts!!"

Old lady: "...."

*Trips off the table*

CPsCartoons: Old lady: ".............THIS SUCKS!!!"

Barrel: "...I use the shampoo! And I love the cute guys that always pops up!" ^_^

Tron and Old lady: O_O

*Runs*

Barrel: ;________;'((Yes, Barrel is an old dude))

hollychan5: Michiko: .....that old lady hasen't come back yet...mabye one of the Mega Man or Slayers crew scared her away.........

CPsCartoons: Voices from above: "-----CHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

Michiko: O_O!!

*Tron and Old lady crash through the roof after leaping off Tron's ship*

Megaman: "YIPE!!!" O_._O

*Runs*

Tron: "Come...back...Megaman....hauh ha...." X__X;;;

Others: "KILL THE OLD LADY!!"

Old lady: X__X;;

hollychan5: Michiko: .....................

Yuji: O_o;;;;

Michiko: U-um....at least Colt isn't around bothering me about the baby anymore...... O_o;;;;

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Yeah... She's probably far away by now..."

MEANWHILE..

Coltia *Stops running and looks around*

....

*A Zebra walks by*

Coltia: ;___;' "Uh oh..."

Puck *runs up besides her*: "Oh my! I've always wanted to see the Savannas!" ^_^

Coltia *trips*

hollychan5: Kyoko: *Looks around and sweats* ........................where the heck are my parents anyway? O_o;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

Animal walking around:X______x;;;

Puck: "Don't worry! I'll telepor---"

Coltia *Grabs Puck*: "OOOOH!!! LOOK!!! TIMON AND PUMBA!!!" @__@

Pumba: "Uh...Timon...? O_O;;

Timon: *Sees Colt* ...............................AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! ANOTHER NEARLY-HAIRLESS BABOON!!!!! 8Runs*

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "WAIT!!!!" ;___;

*Runs after them*

Puck: ^.^;;;

hollychan5: Timon: Is that crazy lady still after us, Pumbaa?!

CPsCartoons: Pumba *Turns to see Coltia running after them with huge, puppy-dog eyes*: "...Yup..."

hollychan5: Timon: SOMEONE HELP US!!!!

*Sumba jumps out from a bush*

Simba: Hey guys! What's up? .......what are you running for? O_._o;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "WOW!!! SIMBA!!!!" 

*Runs faster*

hollychan5: Puck: Oh my..... O_o;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Pumba: *Gets stuck in a root of a tree, again*: "...De ja vu.."

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

hollychan5: Simba: Oh jeez......*Goes back to help him with Timon*

CPsCartoons: Pumba: "AAAAGGHHHHHH!!"

Coltia *HUG!!!*

hollychan5: Pumbaa: X____(o_o)____x;;;

hollychan5: (Olay, the nose didn't look good, but oh well. :-P)

CPsCartoons: Timon: O_o;;;;

Simba: "......Uh...."

Coltia *Hugs Simba too*

Simba: X____X

Coltia: "...OH NO!!! I JUST KILLED THE KING!!! WWWWWAAAAAAAHHH!!

CPsCartoons: *Misc animals leap out and beat up Coltia*

hollychan5: Puck: .........

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "...Owies...." X_X;

hollychan5: Puck: *Sigh* *Drags her away from the animals and then teloports*

CPsCartoons: Timon *looks at X eyed Simba and Pumba*: "I AM THE KING!!!!!!!!! BOO-YA!!!"

hollychan5: Kiara: ....*Beats him up*

hollychan5: Kovu: O_._o;;;;

CPsCartoons: Timon: "...Just....kidding...." X_X

hollychan5: Puck: *Arrives back at the MRFFA Studios* Hello everyone! ^_^

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "...Simba....wahhh...." X_X

hollychan5: Kyoko: ........do I want to know......?

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Probably not!" ^_^

hollychan5: Kyoko: ^^;;;

Takeo: .....how can he say that while smiling? ¬_¬;;

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Well, my smile is basically permenant now! And my eyes won't open!" ^_^

hollychan5: Takeo: Ho boy....I just hope--

H-c: *Looks up from laptop* Sorry, but your son does have a habbit of acting like Puck sometimes.

Takeo: Damn...

CPsCartoons: Puck: ^_^

hollychan5: H-c: Blame it on Puck and Kyoko's genes, Takeo. *Goes back to typing*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...." ¬_¬X

Takeo: O_o

hollychan5: H-c: *Type* Not that that's nessisarilly a bad thing....at least thing'll never get dull at home Takeo, hai? *Type*

CPsCartoons: Takeo: "Guess not..." ^_^;;;

hollychan5: H-c: 'Course it will be a bit annoying for you as a parent when you know he did something, and when you question him 'bout it, all he'll say is, "sore wa himitsu desu ^_^"

CPsCartoons: Takeo: "......."

hollychan5: H-c: Or, after Puck or Kyoko's shown him some of the ancient language, have him reply in that tongue, and you having no idea what he's saying unless Kyoko interprets.........and the fact that he and Yoko'll be half-Pheonix, quarter-sorcerer/ress and quarter, "normal" human would definatly make some interesting mishaps around the house, ne?

CPsCartoons: Takeo: "...I scared..." O_O

CPsCartoons: *Gives Kyoko Birth Control pills*

Kyoko: ................

H-c: *Peeks up from laptop and raises eyebrow* I think it's probably too late for that, "loverboy."

CPsCartoons: Takeo: _

hollychan5: Genki: *Taps H-c on the shoulder*

H-c: Hoe?

Genki: So lemme get this striaght--one of my grandsons is gonna be almost like a miniture Puck?

H-c: .In a matter of speaking, yes. Why?

CPsCartoons: Puck: "How fun!"^________^

hollychan5: Genki: ....................what the hell did I do wrong to deserve that?!

H-c: ^.^;;;;;;

hollychan5: H-c: If it's of any relief, Takeo, Yoko's more like you. *Type*

CPsCartoons: Takeo: "Whew..."

Puck: ^_^;

hollychan5: H-c: ....but she's also fairly similar to Kyoko in some ways such as being mischievous at times. *Type*

CPsCartoons: Takeo: "....Oh-kay."

Kyoko: *Giggles*

hollychan5: Genki: W-wait...both of Takeo's kids'll be a like Kyoko or Puck in some ways?!

H-c: Yup.

Genki: O_O

CPsCartoons: Puck: "My! I must have strong genes!" ^_^

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* 

Takeo: .......

Yuji: Look on the bright side bro: When yer kids wanna know how old their grandpa is on their mother's side, you can say "thousands of years" and be telling the truth!

CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE... 

Dorothy: "..And then...*Sob*...Roger ripped the monster version of Perro's arm off...and...and...."

*Breaks down crying*

Therapist: ".......I......see....." O_o;;

Dorothy *whining*: "And this creepy lady keeps popping up---!!!!!!"

Old lady *pops up*: "Hey Mr.Therapist! Do you use Herbal Essence shampoo?"

Dorothy: "....CHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

*Leaps out the window*

CPsCartoons: Roger: "Old lady scawwy... I peethed in my panths." O_o;;;

hollychan5: Therapist: ...............................................I think I need to go see my therapist......bye! *Runs*

CPsCartoons: Old lady: "...HEY!!!"

*Chases after him with body wash bottle*

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sees old lady run by* ....That's it!!!! *Energy Yos her*

CPsCartoons: Old lady: "AAAAAAGGGG-----!!"

*KRAKA-BOOM!!!!*

..............

Old lady's ghost *pops up*: "I LIVE AGAIN!!! BOO-YA!!!" 

..........

*Looks down at her body*

Old lady: "...Oh crappies...." -_-;

hollychan5: H-c: ................hmmm..........*Types something on the laptop*

OLG: What the-? *Disappears*

H-c: There.

Yuji: ............What did you do?! O_O;;;;;;

H-c: Simple. I wrote her out of the RP.

hollychan5: Yuji: .................

CPsCartoons: CP: "......."

Holly *Glares at her*: "HEeeey! Why do you always bring her back?"

CP: O_O

*Runs*

H-c: ^.^;;;;

Yuji: Um...can she still come back?

H-c: Only if CP or myself writes her back in again.

CPsCartoons: CP *gets possessed by OLG*: O_O

Holly: "......."

*Beats up CP and throws the OLG away*

OLG: "IF YOU LIKE THE SHAMPPPOOOOO TRY THE BODY WWWAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!"

CP: X_X

hollychan5: H-c: ....*Sigh*

Yuji: .....................

CPsCartoons: Roger: "......"

....

Roger: ;__;

hollychan5: Takeo: ...wow! Dad's been here for over an hour or two now, and I'm still alive!

hollychan5: H-c: *Type* ..........^^;;;;; *Type, type*

Genki: ............

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Backs away*

hollychan5: Genki: ................................

H-c: Don't touch 'em Genki.

Genki: ........why not?

hollychan5: H-c: Cuz I promised Takeo you wouldn't get punished by you.

hollychan5: *he

hollychan5: (Ack! Drawing and IMing can get you mixed up. X_x)

CPsCartoons: lol

CPsCartoons: Genki: O_O?

hollychan5: H-c: Don't worry--he knows he'll get a good punishment in the last AIT "movie" ..I'm not gonna get into it now; I've already told most of the others 'bout it. *Type*

CPsCartoons: Genki: "................Kay.............."

Dorothy *drags herself in*: X_____x;;;

hollychan5: Roger: O_o;;;;

Takeo: YES! I GET TO LIVE!!! *Jumps around*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^.^;;

Roger *Ties a metal strap around his pee-maker again*

CPsCartoons: Ami: [Thank god...] -_-;;

hollychan5: Takeo: *Laughs and runs around hyperactivly* I'M NOT GONNA DIE!!!! WHOO-HOOOO!!!!

Holly: ...wow. Maybe he really does have some of his father's "sugar rush" genes.... O_O;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O_O;

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats* ..I'm supposed to be the son who acts like that..... O_o;;;;;

Takeo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I LIIIIVVVEEEEE!!!!!

Genki: .....jeez......this is me when I'm hyper?

Holly: Basically.

Genki: Then I must scare the Hell outta everyone. O_O

CPsCartoons: Golem: "Golem scarred for life..." O_O;;

hollychan5: (lol!!!)

CPsCartoons: Ami: "Poor Golem-san..." ;__;

hollychan5: Takeo: *Stops* Whew. That was exhilarating. I see why Dad and Oneesan do it all the time.

CPsCartoons: *Ami hugs Golem*

Golem: :-D

hollychan5: (Aw. ^_^)

CPsCartoons: (OH!!! I WANNA DRAW THIS!!!! *Runs*)

hollychan5: H-c: .....*Mumbles* If I wasn't so torn between Golem/Ami and Golem/Undine, I'd prolly have had Ami and Golem hook up a long time ago....*Type*

hollychan5: (O_O?)

CPsCartoons: (.....trips.....)

CP: _ "Owies..."

hollychan5: (^.^;;;; )

CPsCartoons: (...Does AMi and Golem get together? I forgot...)

hollychan5: (Eh..so far, no.....I already stated the reason why)

CPsCartoons: (Hm. Poor Ami. All alone.)

Ami:*Sulks and slides off of Golem*

Golem: "..."

Undine: "GOLEM IS MINE!!!"

*Drags Golem underwater*

Golem: *Buuurblee* X__X;;

hollychan5: (And Golem..)

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats*

CPsCartoons: Ami: *Sulks*

Angel: "Aww...poor Ami!"

*Picks up Herbal Essence soap*

Angel: "Ami's got the urge!!"

Cute Guys *leap out from the lake*: "SHE'S GOT THE URGE!!!"

CP: @____@

Pixie: "....." *Holds CP back*

CP: ;_______________;

Ami: "O-Oh my!!" #^___^#

Takeo: *Lies down on floor* Ugh. That hyper-active spree tired me out. X_x

CPsCartoons: Golem: X_______________X;;

Undine: "...Oopsies!" O_O

hollychan5: (Excuse me a sec........)

hollychan5: (*Kills one of the cute guys and then sits down calmly* Okay, I feel better now.)

CPsCartoons: CP: *SULKS*

hollychan5: (Sorry, it dat time 'o month for me. I had to kill something)

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Get over it, CP." -_-

hollychan5: Genki: .............................sooo....who wants to get some Starbucks coffee? ^_^;;;

ANNOUNCER: "WILL GOLEM ESCAPE UNDINE!!! WILL AMI HELP HIM OR STAY WITH THE (REMAINING) CUTE GUYS?!?! WILL DOROTHY EVER BE CURED?! WILL THE OLD LADY COME BACK?!?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SPICE GIRLS?!"

SPice Girl: "....Hello...? We're still under the rubble here...!"

Spice Girl #2: "...God I hate America!!!" _

Announcer: "......STAY TUNED!!!"

hollychan5: Genki: ...............am I allowed to go to a saner place now?


	11. Night 11

hollychan5: Takeo: Hey

hollychan5: Takeo: Hey! It's not funny! Getting kicked there REALLY hurts!

Yuji & Genki: *Nod*

hollychan5: lol

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Really?"

*Kicks Genki there*

Genki: O_o *Turns blue and slithers down*

Holly: "Wow!" O_O

hollychan5: Takeo: O__O;;;;; *Hides behind Kyoko*

Yuji: ..........*Hides behind Michiko*

CPsCartoons: Roger: *Hands out metal straps*

hollychan5: (LOL)

Takeo: ...............

Yuji: *Grabs on and straps in on*

CPsCartoons: CP: "Part of every girl's self-defense training! The kick and run!"

hollychan5: H-c: *Grins and nods*

Kyoko: *Blinks* Really?

CPsCartoons: Takeo: *Runs*

hollychan5: Kyoko: *Sweats* Who said I was gonna use it on him.....?

Yuji: Considering how scary you can be if pissed, all of us guys, especially Takeo, have to be extra careful.

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: -_-

Genki *still blue*: X______x;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Holly: ;__;"

Genki: *cough* X________________X

Yuji: O_O; *Tries to stay hidden behind Michiko*

CPsCartoons: Golem *still underwater with Undine*: X___x

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

hollychan5: Ami: ;________;"

CPsCartoons: Angel: "Ami! You still have the (remaining) cute guys!"

Cute Guys: ^_^

Ami: "......"

*Kicks them all in the nuts*

Cute Guys: O_O.......... X______________x;;;

*Ami dives after Golem*

CP: *Sulks*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

hollychan5: H-c: ..................*Watches MF tape on her laptop and chooses to pretend she doesn't notice anything*

CPsCartoons: Ami *grabs Golem's shoulder and tries to swim up*

hollychan5: Golem: X___x;;

Takeo: *Walks over to lake and looks in* ...there's no way she'll be able to pull him up.

CPsCartoons: Ami: ;__;'

Undine: "Mwah ha! Boo-ya!!!!"

*Everyone is sitting around drinking tea when a burst of flame errupts from the lake*

Pixie *glances at the now crater and the three X-eyed monsters*: "...Hopeless... *Siip*.."

hollychan5: H-c: *Watching tape*..............heeeyyy.........Yosho DOES look kinda Russian.......... O_o (It was a topic at my MB. :-P)

CPsCartoons:Moo: "......."

Undine: "......Ow....byetch...." X_X

Ami: "Slut..." X_X

Golem: X___x;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!! Whoa......Ami's a bit pissed, ne?)

Achika: .............Ami.........you feeling okay....? O_O;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Undine: ".................Byetch...." X__x;;;

Ami: "...Screw...you...." *Twitch* X__x;;

CP: ".......Oh-kaaay........"

hollychan5: Jade: *Sweats* Who's the funny fish lady, Mommy? ....and what does, "slut" mean....? 

CPsCartoons: Achika: "That's undine and here's a cookie."

Jade: -_-;

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: Ice: *Blinks* Cookie? A slut is a cookie?

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "...No, I'll tell you what a slut is when you're older."

Coltia: "HEY! ISN'T A SLUT A----!!"

*Achika covers her mouth*

Coltia: ;__;'

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: Ice: .....but Daddy, I'm 3! I'm a big boy!

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats* Somehow this reminds me of when I was 5 and I asked Mom what a virgin was.....

CPsCartoons: Tiger: "Go ask your mother."

Ice: -_._-XX

hollychan5: Tigress: ............A slut is.......um...is somethingthatsnotverynicetosaysoIdon'twanttohearyousayitaroundmeagainokayIce?

CPsCartoons: Ice: "...Wow...you should be one of those fast-talking people at the end of a commercial where they tell you all the bad stuff about it!"

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Tigress: -_._-;;; Actually, you'll find a lot of mothers'll talk really fast when their children ask them questions they don't want to answer.

CPsCartoons: Undine *Wobbling up*: "Golem...is mine..." *Falls back down* X_X;

Ami: "Mwah.........in your dreams you----"

(HAPPY MUSIC)

Roger *sitting at a tea table with Dorothy*: "Hey Dorothy?"

Dorothy: "Yes?"

Roger: "Does hurt when I kick you in your pee-maker."

Dorothy: "I don't know, but if you try, I'll cut your allowance and kick you in yours."

Roger: ;___;'

(...)

Ami: X_x;;

Angel: O_O;;;; "...Is that really Ami...?"

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

hollychan5: Pixie: *Sip* Yup...I'm so proud of my sister! She's finally listneing to stuff I've been telling her! HUA HA!

CPsCartoons: Angel: ".....NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" 

Roger *in a corner with Norman*: "Norman, if you find out if it hurts when you kick Dorothy in her pee-maker, I'll give you a million bucks!"

Norman: "Okay."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

hollychan5: Yuji: Nice knowin' ya, Norm.

CPsCartoons: *Norman sneaks over to Dorothy and kicks her there*

Dorothy *just standing there*: "........"

*Kicks Norman in the nuts*

Norman: O_O......... X__________x;;;;;

Dorothy *after he falls over*: ".........."

*Turns blue and falls down too*

Roger: "YES!!!"

hollychan5: H-c: *Looks up* ....That's not right.....SF's kicked me there, and it doesn't hurt that bad!

hollychan5: Oran: What about your chest area?

H-c: THAT hurts. -_-

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *gets up*: "....."

Roger: O_O

*KICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

Roger: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" X_X

hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats*

CPsCartoons: Undine: "....Byetch....."

Ami: -_-X

Golem *getting up*: "..........."

*Runs behind everyone else as another explosion goes off*

hollychan5: Jade: .....Mommy......? O_O;

CPsCartoons: Achika: "Ignore them." -_-;

hollychan5: Jade: But, Mommy--

CPsCartoons: Achika: "What?"

hollychan5: Jade: Daddy was standing over there where that big boom went off.

CPsCartoons: Achika: "..............." O_O;;;

Oran: *Twitch* X_x;;;

hollychan5: Jade: .....................Daddy? ;__;"

CPsCartoons: Ami: X_x;; "Sorry...sis...."

Undine: "....Byetch....."

Ami *weakly slaps her on the ground*

Oran *getting up*: "...Uh..." O_o;;;

hollychan5: Jade: ....."Byetch"? 

CPsCartoons: Achika: "A female dog."

hollychan5: Jade: Oh....but Ami's not a dog! ...I think......

CPsCartoons: Achika: "Sure she is!"

*Glares at Ami as she gets up*

Achika: "---RIIIGHT?!?!!" -__-X

Ami: O_O "Woof! Woof!" ;_._;'''

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

hollychan5: Jade: *Sweats* Aunt Ami scaring me.. *Clings to Achika's leg* O_o;

CPsCartoons: Ami: -_-;

Achika: "Sigh. Ok, she's not a dog."

hollychan5: Jade: *Blinks* Than why did Miss Undine call her that?

CPsCartoons: Undine: "Because a bitch is something bad you call women! And Golem is still mine!"

Ami: *Sulks*

Angel: "...Ok...that's the Ami I know." ^_^

Cute Guys: X___x;;;

CP: "...*Sniffle*..." ;__;'

hollychan5: Jade: ....................................................

Golem: ....*Gets up and runs away*

hollychan5: *Undine and Ami fight each other as they both try to run after him*

Jade: *Gets hit by accident* X_____x;;;;;

Takeo: *Sweats* This is not a safe nor appropriate environment for kids and babies, methinks... O_o

CPsCartoons: Achika: -______-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami and Undine: O_O;

Golem: ;__;'

Achika: "BIG BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*KRAKA-BOOM!!*

hollychan5: Ami, Undine and Golem: X___________________________________________X;;;;

Oran: ......Jade?

Jade: X_________________________X;;;;;

Oran: .....-_-XXX*Kicks Ami, Undine, and Golem's bodies over and over*

A, U, and G: X_________________________________________________________________________X

Takeo: ..................................I guess the sayings that parents are really protective and angred greatly when their children are hurt by another is true.... O_O;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Yup." O_o;;;

Achika: "Jade?" ;_;

Jade: "...Owies.................."

hollychan5: H-c: *Looks up* ...you shouldn't talk Takeo, you should've seen the way you acted when Toshiro was kidnapped.

Oran: *KICK*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *Snicker*

Ami: "O...ow.........sorrysorry...ow.....!" X_x;;;;;;

Angel: ;____;'

Pixie:"Heh."

hollychan5: H-c: You too, Kyoko...hell, you scared even your uncle, Seisakusha, when you got pissed then.

Oran: ..........................*KICK*

CPsCartoons: Jade: "...Owies...that hurt like a bitch......as Pixie would say...." O_o;;;

Achika *Glares at Pixie*

Pixie: "...Not my fault."

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: Oran: *Stops kicking* ..................................................................................

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Hey! I only said it once! And I didn't know she was around!"

Achika: "Sigh. Just don't say it again, ok you two."

Both: "Kay..." -_-;

CPsCartoons: Coltia *walks over to Ami*: "Miss Ami...? WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! MR. ORAN KILLED THEM ALL!!"

hollychan5: Oran: -_-;;;;;

hollychan5: Golem: *Twitch* I'm..okay............

CPsCartoons: Ami: "...Waaaaah....." X_x;;;

hollychan5: Undine: ......*Explodes*

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Dorothy: "....."

hollychan5: H-c: ....Eewww......someone go clean that up......

CPsCartoons: Ami: "......................................" O_O

Golem: "...............Not again.........." ;_;

Ami *looks at Golem with huge, puppy dog eyes as soap opera music plays*: "....Golem-san....doesn't like me...."

Golem: "...Um..." O_O

Ami: "I'M GOING HOME TO MOTHER!!!"

Angel: "....I'm right here."

Ami *as soap opera music screeches to a stop*: ".......Go figure out those M&M's!"

Angel: "...But it's hard to alphabetize them....." ;__;

Tron: [Even my dumbest Servbot can do that.] -_-;

Dumb Servbot *by M&M's*: ".......WAH! MISS TRON!!! THIS IS TOO HARD!!!!!" _

Tron: [......Nevermind.....] -_-;;;;;;

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

hollychan5: Golem: ..........Golem go pick flowers. You people. Too. Scary...*Stomps off*

CPsCartoons: Ami: *Grumbles and sulks off*

Jade: O_o;;;; "...Aunt Ami....is scawwy when it comes to boys......"

hollychan5: Achika: *Pats Jade on head* Don't worry, it runs in our family..you'll understand some day. ^_^;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Heh." :-D

hollychan5: Oran & BB: O_O;;;;;

hollychan5: Amentop: *Sticks his head in* Hell yea. You should see Angel when she's PMSing. SCARY. *Leaves*

hollychan5: H-c: *Blinks* .....wait a minute......didn't he die? O_O;;;

CPsCartoons: Angel: "YOU'RE DEAD!!!"

Amenhotep: "...But the Blue Phoenix revived me....."

Angel: *Kills him*

Amenhotep: X_______x;;;

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: Achika: O_O;;;;; But Mom...I thought you loved him.........

CPsCartoons: Angel: "........Not really. Bad dudes turn me off."

hollychan5: Achika: But you were a bad guy too at one point

CPsCartoons: Angel: "................Well I don't like him anymore." 

Pixie: *Rolls her eyes*

hollychan5: BB: Master Pixie? Do former bad-dudes turn you off?

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Hell no!" :-D

hollychan5: BB: ^__^;;;

Oran: O_o;;;;;

Hare: Hmmm.............Achika, what do you think of scaled monsters?

CPsCartoons: Achika: "Oh come on you two! We're not like Angel."

Pixie: [Thank God.]

hollychan5: Hare: *Raises eyebrow* What do you mean?

CPsCartoons: Achika *Throws Hare off a cliff*: "I love you Oran!" ^_^

Oran: ^_________^

hollychan5: Jade: *Sweats*

hollychan5: Suezo: *Pops up* Oooohhhhh.........so scaled monsters turn you on, eh, Achika?

CPsCartoons: Achika *throws Suezo after Hare*: -_-XX

*CRACK!!!*

Spice Girls' voices: "Aye look! Two playmates!!!" ^_^

Suezo and Hare: "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* Uhh.....

Genki: *Blinks* ...............................hmmm................I wonder what turns Holly on...?

Yuji: You need to ask? -_-;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: :-D

Genki: O_o "N-Nevermind."

hollychan5: Yuji: -_-;;;;

Takeo: *Wonders same thing 'bout Kyoko but decides not to voice the question out loud* O_o;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Ami *still sulking*: "...Why must I be this way... Why? WHY? WHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?!!?!?!"

Person in house: "SHUT UP!!!"

*Throws a boot at Ami*

Ami: X_x;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

hollychan5: Jade: .......*Clings to Achika's leg again and shutters* Mommy, all these people are really scawring me.... O_o;

CPsCartoons: Achika: "Then let's be off."

*Drags Oran away with them*

Oran: O_O?

hollychan5: H-c: ....I won't ask ....*Type, type, type* ..................YEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: Others: *Cling to each other in fear* O_O?!

H-c: *Laughs insanly* I finally finished....I finished re-writing all my fanfic stuff! AHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Now all I have to do is save it!

*Laptop overheats and explodes*

H-c: .........................................................

CPsCartoons: CP: O_O

Pixie: "...Oh...that sucks..." O_o;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: H-c: .............................................................................................................................................

hollychan5: H-c: My....work...............all............53............................hours............on it.............................

CPsCartoons: Others *Duck and cover*

hollychan5: H-c: ......................................................................*Turns red and shakes with anger* DAMN IT ALL!!!!!!! DAMN IT TO HELL!!! F-(Insert happy music crap here)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: CP: =-O

Nahga *pops in*: "HAU---"

*Looks at Holly-chan and runs*

hollychan5: H-c: RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! 

*Punches ground and creates a 10 ft. deep, 10 ft. wide crater*

CPsCartoons: Others *blown into the sky*: "WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Coltia: "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIIIN!!"

CP: "WRONG CARRRRTTTTOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!"

Coltia: "WWWWAAAAHHH!!SORRY!!!" 

Puck *SD*: "OOOOHHHHH MYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" ^_^

hollychan5: BT: *Walks Meekly over to H-c* Um, Holly-chan?

H-c: WHAT?!

BT: *Cridges* Um, I saved all your stuff onto this disk using your main computer.......the only re-tpying you need to do is the last few sentances to just wrote...

H-c: ..................................................

CPsCartoons: CP *still flying in the air with the others*: "...This is gonna hurt when we land..."

Team Rocket *flies by*

Coltia: "HI!!!!" ^_^

Jesse: "I've never seen you people up here!" 

CP: "This is our first time."

James: "Don't worry! An insurance man is always down there! Bye!!!" ^_^

*They fall to the ground*

CP: O_o;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: *Looks up at the others in the air* ....oops.......

Puck: Oh my! I just realized! I can teloport us all safely back to where we were! ^_^

CPsCartoons: CP: "Um....too late...." _

*CRACK!!!!!!!!*

hollychan5: Takeo: O-owies......X__x;;;;

*Kyoko lands on his back*

Takeo: GAK! X_____________x;;;;;;;

Yuji: *Who protected Michiko and landed back-first to take all the impact* X______________X;;;

Michiko: ......Yuji-chan? ;___;'

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Oopsies!" O_O

CP: "............Eeeee.....heeee.....ow......." X_X;;;

Lawyer *runs up to them*: @___@

Michiko: "Um...no thanks..."

Lawyer *Sulks away*

Pixie: "...Am...bulance....chaser......."X____X;;;;;;;;;;;

Big Blue: "Hai......"

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: Takeo: *Cough* Wind...knocked.....out of.......me............pain.....intesne......pain............. X__________x

Yuji: X_________________________________________X

CPsCartoons: Kyoko and Michiko: ;___________________________;''

Insurance man: O_o;;;; "I'm gonna be busy..."

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sputter* Mi.....chiko.......-chan.....could you please........get....offa me? Can't......breathe... X______x

Takeo: *cough* X_____________________________x

Ice: Owies......... X_._x

CPsCartoons: Michiko *Quickly gets up*

Jesse, James and Meowth *limp over with bandages on them*: "It really hurts the first time.."

James: "And the second."

Meowth: "And the third."

CP: X_x;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: *Tries to breathe* Ow................lungs............on......fire..........

Genki: *Spiral-eyed* D-ditto...... X_____x

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Waaaaaaahhhhhhh......owies............................"

Puck: "Oh my...." X_X;;

Coltia: "Wwaaaaahhh..."

MEANWHILE...

Ami *looks over to where she heard the crack*: O_O??

hollychan5: H-c: ............................mesa think that fall must've hurt..... O_O;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "You...think...?" X_x;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Genki: *Gets up shakily, knocking over Holly in the process* Oy....dizzy.............

CPsCartoons: Holly: X_______x;;;;

CP: "...I think my spine went through my back...." X_x;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Tron: "You think that's bad, I landed on my Servbot!"

Servbot *in pieces*: X_______________x;;;;;

hollychan5: Ami: *Walks over and sweats* Whoa...does....anyone need a Refreshment on them? O_O;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Everyone *but Michiko and Kyoko*: "Meeee......" X____________x;;;

Ami: O_O;;;;

hollychan5: Ami: I think I'll need Achika's help with this... ^^;;;;; Be right back! *Flies off*

CPsCartoons: CP: ".......I'm gonna die......" X_x;;;

Coltia: "Waaaah....please don't......"

Tiger: "She'll come back later anyways..." X)_._x;;;;

Servbot's head: "Waaaaaahhh..." _

Teasel *walks over*: O_o;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Ami: *Comes back with Achika*

Achika: Whoa.... O_O;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Gray Wolf: "Hurry up...I can't feel my legs....." X_._x;;;

Pixie: "..............Damn you Puck....why didn't you think of it earlier?" X_x

Puck: "....Owies..." X_X

hollychan5: Achika & Ami: O_o;; *Use Refreshment on everyone that needs it*

CPsCartoons: CP *gets up*: "........I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

*Runs around like an idiot with everyone else*

hollychan5: Achika and Ami: -_-;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Jade: *Still clinging onto Achika's leg* O_o;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Jesse: "...I wish my Pokemon could do that..." -_-;

Pikachu *walks over*

Team Rocket: 0_0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: Jade: *Blinks at the Pikachu* ................what's dat?

CPsCartoons: Tiger: "DINNER!!"

Pikachu: "Chhuuuu!!!!" O_o;;;;;

Tigress *Beats Tiger up with a rolling stick as Pikachu runs*

hollychan5: Tiger: o-ow..........

Ice: O_._o;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "Waah..it ran away................................." ;__________;'

Puck: ^_^;

hollychan5: Takeo: ..................I'm bored.

Yuji: With the way things are here, you won't be very long. -_-;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: :-D

CPsCartoons: Genki: O_o;;;;

hollychan5: Takeo: ....Mom, we just gained our strength back. Give Dad a break.

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Sulks*

hollychan5: Yuji: *Mumbles* ...for once. -_-;;;;

hollychan5: Genki: ^^;;;;;;;; [You'd think she'd feel too old at the moment anyway, since she's still trying to get over the fact she's past 50.......... O_O;;]

CPsCartoons: CP *stops*: "......Wait a minute....."

*Looks at the Servbot, still in pieces*

CP: "I knew it! Refreshment doesn't work on him!"

Tron: "Dooon't worry! I'll put him back together!" ^_^

Servbot: "Sniff...thank you Miss Tron...." ^_^

Tron: "No problem!" ^_^

...

Tron: ".......Now where did I put those directions? Screw it! Me amz a geniass! I can do anything!"

Servbot: O_O....... "Uh ohhh...." _

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

CPsCartoons: Tron: "Let's see.... The head bone is connected to the arm bone!"

CP: "....." *Decided not to say anything*

Servbot: "WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" _

hollychan5: H-c: ................................DeathClaw!

DC: *Stomps over* Hai?

H-c: Fix that Servbot.

DC: No prob. *Flies off*

CPsCartoons: Tron: "Huh?"

DC *flies over*: "Drop the Servbot!"

Tron: "Hey! I designed it so I can put it back to together! See?"

Servbot *limbs stuck in the wrong places*: "It hurts......." X_x;

hollychan5: DC: Ho boy........

CPsCartoons: Tron: "......."

*Runs*

Teasel: O_o;;; "I think she hit her head too hard..."

*DC puts the Servbot back together*

Servbot: "YAY!!!" ^_^

hollychan5: DC: ^_^;;;; Well, catch ya later! *Flies back to his home cave*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "................" O_o;;;

hollychan5: Takeo: *Kicks rock* Still bored. *Sigh*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Me 2."

MIchiko: "Isn't me too?"

Kyoko: "Huh?"

Michiko: "Me TOO."

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sigh* Michiko, let it go.

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "It's ME TOO!"

Kyoko: "Ya, me 2!"

Yuji: Sigh *Drags her off*

Michiko: "IT'S ME TOO!!!"

hollychan5: Yuji: -_-;;;;;;;

Takeo: ......what's with her? O_o;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "We're bored."

hollychan5: Takeo: Makes sense....women are weird when they're bored.

CPsCartoons: All Girls *Grow huge behind him with narrowed eyes and fangs*: -________-XXXXXXXXXX

hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats--BIG* I-I mean that as a GOOD thing! O_O;;;; L-look, if it makes ya feel better, us guys are weirder--all the time! O_O;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Girls: -_-......"Sigh...." 

*Walk off*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "Whatever."

hollychan5: Takeo: :-P

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Opens her mouth, but decides to close it*

hollychan5: Takeo: Eh?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Nevermind."

Michiko *in distance*: "ME TOO I SAY!!!!"

hollychan5: Takeo: ;___;'

Yuji: *In distance* Michiko-chan, please, knock it off!!!!

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Some persons don't not know how to speak English."

hollychan5: Yuji: ................................I could say something, but since I love ya so much, I won't.

CPsCartoons: Michiko: ^_^

hollychan5: Yuji: ^_^;

Announcer: "WILL MICHIKO WIN THIS SPELLING FIGHT?! WILL GOLEM EVER DECIDE TO COME BACK?! DID DOROTHY CUT ROGER'S ALLOWANCE?!?!"

Roger: "WWWAAAHHHH!!"  
Dorothy: "I warned you, Roger Smith. Here's your allowance."

*Gives him a penny and takes the rest of it*

Roger: "Meanie……" ;_;

Dorothy *Kicks him in the nuts*

Roger: X__________X;

Announcer: "………………………….STAY TUNED!!!"


	12. Night 12

CPsCartoons: SD Roger: ".......Do I still have to call you princess?" ;_;  
  
Dorothy: "Mm......................yes."  
  
SD Roger: "Waaaah.." ;___;  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Looks at Kyoko* ......  
  
Kyoko: Huh?  
  
Takeo:..................Forget it......  
  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Um...kay...." O_o;;  
  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Looks at Michiko* .....as long as you don't use anymore leashes, I don't really care what you want me to call you.  
  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: ^_^;;;;;  
  
hollychan5: Yuji: Well, it's true! I still have marks in my neck from that choke chain....*Points to red marks on his neck* -_-;  
  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: ;__________;  
  
hollychan5: Yuji: ^^;;;;  
  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: *Kisses marks*  
  
hollychan5: Yuji: #^_^#  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Makes a gagging motion*  
  
CPsCartoons: SD Roger *pointing to his butt*: "Dorothy? I have this big mark on my butt from falling down."  
  
Dorothy: "...........Norman?"  
  
Norman *pops up*: "Yes?"  
  
Dorothy: "Roger has a boo-boo on his butt. Kiss it please."  
  
Norman: "Yes!"  
  
SD Roger: O_O  
  
*Runs like hell as Norman chases after him*  
  
hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)  
  
hollychan5: Genki: *Sweats* Poor Roger...guess he didn't know there was no way in hell that Dorothy would kiss anyone's ass, even his.  
  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy : "I don't kiss anyone's ass." -_-  
  
hollychan5: Genki: That's what I'm sayin'  
  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "I know."  
  
SD Roger *running around in circles*: "HALP!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Norman: "Master Roger! Let me make your boo-boo all gone!"  
  
CP: ".......Is Norman still on active duty......?" O_o;;;;;;;  
  
hollychan5: H-c: Guess so.  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* Ho boy. Wouldn't want to be Roger right now.  
  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: O:-)  
  
Lina: "........Um.......yeah........"  
  
*Runs*  
  
Nahga: "Huh?! Oh no! You can't escape me again, Lina!!!!!!"  
  
*Runs after her*  
  
hollychan5: Genki: Ho boy..........does anything EVER make sense in here? -_-;  
  
CPsCartoons: CP: "Nope."  
  
hollychan5: Genki: *Sigh*  
  
hollychan5: H-c: *Hits brick ground with stick, looking bored* Ka-whip! Feel the wrath of my Justice Whip, evil bricks! Ka-whip*  
  
hollychan5: (I actually did that today when we went to SF's camp place and just sat around. I was sooooooo bored.)  
  
CPsCartoons: Amelia *Stands on a pole, cape flapping*: "YES! EVIL BRICKS MUST FEEL THE WRATH OF JUSTICE!! FOR FALLING ON PEOPLE! FOR TRIPPING PEOPLE!!!!!!"   
  
Zel: ".......I won't say anything just to please her." -_-  
  
hollychan5: (LOL)  
  
hollychan5: H-c: *Sweats* Um, I was making that up, Amelia.  
  
CPsCartoons: Amelia *trips off the pole*  
  
hollychan5: H-c: ^.^;;;  
  
hollychan5: Coltia: Waah....I'm confused....are the bricks evil or not? ;__;'''  
  
CPsCartoons: Puck: ^_^;;;;;;;;  
  
Lina *Sitting at a table*: "WAITER!!! 3 MORE DINNERS PLEASE!!!! And charge it to that girl who fell off the pole!"  
  
Nahga *glugging down a HUGE mug of beer like she always does*  
  
Amelia: "WWAaaaaah! You two are mean!!" ;_____;'  
  
hollychan5: (LOL)  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: O_o;;;  
  
CPsCartoons: Coltia *looks down to see a brick*: "AAAH!!! EVIL!!!"  
  
*Leaps back and looks at a brick building*  
  
Coltia: "WWWWAAAAH!!! EVIL!!!!"  
  
Amelia: "EVIL?!?!!?!? FEEL MY WRATH!!! RA-TILT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Building explodes*  
  
CP: O_O;;;;;;;;;;  
  
hollychan5: H-c: Ho boy.... -_-;;;;;  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: ....I'm going home....and thank God it's made out of WOOD.  
  
CPsCartoons: Zel: "You two...bricks aren't evil." -_-  
  
Suezo: "Yeah! Rocks are!"  
  
*Runs*  
  
Amelia and Coltia *staring at Zel*: "........."  
  
Zel: O_O "W-wait!!"  
  
"RA TILT!!!!"  
  
*BOOM!!!!*  
  
Zel: X_x;;;  
  
hollychan5: H-c: -_-;;;; .......Girls............anything that's yellow and has only one eyeball and one tail used as leg is pure evil.  
  
CPsCartoons: Amelia *runs after Suezo with Coltia, both weilding mallets*: "EVIL SCUM!!! FEEL THE MALLET OF JUSTICE!!"  
  
Suezo: "EEEEEEE!!!"  
  
*CRACK!!*  
  
Lina *knees the X-eyed Zel in the stomache*: "HA! That's for kneeing me when I had my PERIOD!!!"  
  
*STomps on him some more*  
  
Zel: X________________________x;;;;  
  
hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)  
  
hollychan5: Yuji: Oooohhhhhh.........that HAD to hurt...........  
  
CPsCartoons: Lina: "You're telling me! And I had cramps too!!"  
  
hollychan5: H-c: ^.^;;;;;;  
  
Takeo: *Looks back as he walks home* Ever had a Dragon accidently hit you in the nuts?  
  
Yuji: .....no............  
  
Takeo: Well, it hurts.........A LOT................  
  
CPsCartoons: Yuji: O_o 


	13. YOU'RE Scarred for Life?

CPsCartoons: Dads never get anything -_-  
  
hollychan5: Most of the time  
  
hollychan5: But ya still gotta love 'em.  
  
CPsCartoons: ..................ya. -_-;  
  
hollychan5: lol  
  
hollychan5: MR Dads: :-P  
  
CPsCartoons: CP: *Grumble*  
  
hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;  
  
hollychan5: Ice: What about mommies?  
  
CPsCartoons: CP: They like to nag.  
  
*Gets beaten up by Holly*  
  
hollychan5: Genki: O_o;;;;;;  
  
hollychan5: Yuji: O_O; Um....moms are cool!  
  
Takeo: ...um...yeah, yeah, that's right! Moms rule! O_o;  
  
CPsCartoons: CP *weakly*: "Ya......" X_____x;;;  
  
hollychan5: Holly: ^__^  
  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: O_o;  
  
hollychan5: Puck: Oh my..... ^_^  
  
hollychan5: Genki: Here's somethin' 'bout MR moms: Don't ever mess with 'em.  
  
CPsCartoons: MR Moms: :-D  
  
hollychan5: Genki: ^_^;;  
  
Yuji: And MR dads...? Don't mess with them either?  
  
CPsCartoons: MR moms: "................HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
hollychan5: Yuji: Um........ O_O;;;;;;  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: Somehow I think the dads should feel insulted.... -_-;;;;  
  
CPsCartoons: Puck: ^_^;;;;  
  
hollychan5: (Me daddy's B-day is tomorrow..er, today, since it's past 12....he's gonna be....um............old. :-P)  
  
CPsCartoons: (^_^;;; )  
  
hollychan5: (I think he's gonna be 48....yeah, somethin' like that.)  
  
CPsCartoons: (Not that bad. My dad is in his late 40's too)  
  
hollychan5: (My mom gonna 50 in Dec. O_o)  
  
hollychan5: Genki: Holly's already past 50.... :-D  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THAT??!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?"  
  
*Stuffs a sock in his mouth*  
  
(I went to a sleep over and this girl who we didn't like came over and she SNORED. We stuffed a sock in her mouth and she was still asleep until the morning she was like "I have this weird taste in my mouth"...)  
  
hollychan5: (LOL)  
  
hollychan5: (Kinda mean, but kinda funny too)  
  
CPsCartoons: (:-D:-D:-D)  
  
hollychan5: (^.^;; )  
  
hollychan5: Genki: Gmph! O_o  
  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: *Sulks away angrily*  
  
hollychan5: Genki: ;_____;"" Mph grmph pmph pmm!  
  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "......."  
  
*Takes the sock out of his mouth*  
  
hollychan5: Genki: Bleh. Nasty taste. I was gonna say, "She may be past 50, but she still seems younger than 30 to me."  
  
CPsCartoons: CP: "Um, she's sulking somewhere..." ^_^;;  
  
hollychan5: Genki: ;_____;  
  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "She told you not to mention that again. Your fault." -_-  
  
hollychan5: Genki: ...................*Uses Phoenix Flare on Dorothy*  
  
CPsCartoons: Dorothy: X_x;  
  
CP: "...It is..."  
  
*Runs for cover*  
  
hollychan5: Genki: -_-++  
  
Yuji: O_O RUN!!!! HE'S PISSED!!!!!  
  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: "WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Suezo: "Whazzup?"  
  
Coltia and Amelia: "..................EVIL!!!!!!"  
  
*Hits him away with their Justice Mallets*  
  
hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)  
  
hollychan5: Genki: .................................*Flies off*  
  
Yuji: Wow.....no one got hurt............yet..........  
  
CPsCartoons: Suezo *flying in the air*: "...Look...who's talking........." XP  
  
hollychan5: Yuji: I meant from Dad.  
  
CPsCartoons: CP: *Peeks out from a bush*: "YES!!!"  
  
*Suezo lands on her*  
  
hollychan5: (LOL)  
  
hollychan5: Suezo: X|  
  
CPsCartoons: CP: X________x;;;;  
  
hollychan5: H-c: ^.^;;;;  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly *sulking by a lake*: "I'm old and crappy..." ;__;  
  
hollychan5: Genki: *Flies over* No yer not! Hell, you look younger than I do! And you're in as good of shape as you were when you were 29!  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "*Sniffle*" ;_;  
  
hollychan5: Genki: I'm serious! You still look and seem younger than 30! No lies!  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "....?" ;__;  
  
*Coltia seeps out of the lake, ready to make a speech when Achika flies down at full speed and snatches her. Achika flies off*  
  
Coltia: ;______________;'''  
  
hollychan5: (LOL)  
  
hollychan5: Genki: *Sweats* Uh......  
.  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Do I look young...?" ;____; "Then why do you keep making fun of me?" ;_______________;  
  
hollychan5: Genki: Cuz I'm a guy. Guys can be mean at times. Can't help it.  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: ".....*Sniffle*....... Kay........ Hug?" ;__;  
  
hollychan5: Genki: *Hugs Holly*  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: ^_^  
  
hollychan5: Genki: ^_^  
  
CPsCartoons: Coltia *seeps back up in the lake*: @_@  
  
Puck *Seeps out too, dressed in scuba gear and drags Coltia away*: ^_^;;;  
  
Coltia: ;________;'  
  
hollychan5: (LOL)  
  
hollychan5: Genki: O_o;  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: ".....She'll never change...." O_o;;;;;  
  
hollychan5: Genki: Nope. Never.  
  
CPsCartoons: Puck: ^_^;;;;;;  
  
Coltia: "...Waaah....why can't I watch....?"  
  
Puck: "Because you can't." ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Coltia: "...Waaah...you're mean, Puck-san....." ;________;  
  
hollychan5: Puck: ^_^  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Watching* *Sweats* I don't think I'll ever understand your mother, Kyoko.  
  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "I have yet to understand too."  
  
*CP sneaks over and steals her floppy shoes*  
  
Kyoko: "COME BACK HERE, VILLIAN!!!!!!"  
  
*Chases CP*  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: -_-;;;;;;;;;;  
  
hollychan5: (I found out how Kyoko can run in those sandals.)  
  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *comes back with her floppies*: "...See? I have no idea what makes her tick."   
  
hollychan5: (I have some a lot like 'em, so, I found out how..........practice. A lot of it.)  
  
CPsCartoons: (LOL)  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: [Iwon'tsayanythingIwon'tsayanythingIwon'tsatanything] ^_^;;;  
  
hollychan5: ('Tis true. Can only do it wearing socks too....don't even try it w/o socks. -_-; )  
  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O_O??  
  
(Well, no wonder they wear socks with those things :-D)  
  
hollychan5: (Yup. For dat reason, and cuz they hurt less w/ socks)  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: Nothing. ^^;;  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Um, can we be alone here?" ^_^;;;;;;;  
  
Hare *in the tree*: "......"  
  
*Climbs down and sulks off*  
  
hollychan5: Genki: -_-;;;;;; *Looks at bushes* That means nosey sons of mine and their "soulmates". -_-  
  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Grumbles and drags Takeo off back to the others*  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* [I coulda walked..........]  
  
Michiko: C'omn Yuji-chan, let's go. *Grabs Yuji by the ear and drags him away*  
  
Yuji: Ack! X_x;  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: ^_^;;;;  
  
Puck: *Shrugs and disappears with the sulking Coltia*  
  
hollychan5: Genki: *Coughs* That means fanfic authors too.  
  
H-c: *Picks up laptop and walks away grumbling*  
  
CPsCartoons: (LOL)  
  
CP *on the ground*: "O_ow..............." X_x  
  
*Drags herself away*  
  
hollychan5: (O_O; )  
  
Genki: ............how the hell did she manage to do that? O_o;;;;  
  
CPsCartoons: CP *calling over her shoulder*: "It's MAAaaaaagiiiiccccccccccc!"  
  
hollychan5: Genki: -_-;;;;  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Anyways...."  
  
....  
  
Holly: "SUEZO! LEAVE!!!"  
  
Suezo *hiding behind a bush*: O.  
  
*Runs away*  
  
hollychan5: (LOL)  
  
hollychan5: Genki: *Sigh* Now I know how Takeo and Kyoko felt........ -_-  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
hollychan5: Genki: *Sigh* Soo.....what now?  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: *Shrugs*  
  
hollychan5: Genki: ^^;  
  
CPsCartoons: Holly: "..Um.."   
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
*Suezo and Hare are tied to a chair*  
  
Dorothy: "Hand them over."  
  
SD Roger: "Ya!"   
  
*Dorothy hits him away*  
  
Hare: "NEVER!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tiger: "Okay, I didn't want to do this... I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly dee dee---"  
  
Suezo and Hare: "ACK!!! NOOOO!!! HERE!!!"  
  
*They hand over their cameras*  
  
Kyoko: "Pervs..." -_-+  
  
hollychan5: (LOL)  
  
CPsCartoons: Roger: X_x  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: ........this camera's full...............O_O *Rips out film*  
  
Hare: Damn! There goes the Kyoko's bedroom scene photo! _._____  
  
Takeo: ANOTHER BING FROM HOLTIA?  
  
CPsCartoons: CP: NO! ANOTHER THING SHE INHERITED FROM COLTIA!  
  
Takeo: HUH?  
  
CP: HUH?  
  
*Kyoko comes running back and clings to Takeo*  
  
Kyoko: Halp! Mom's scaring me!  
  
Takeo: "WHAT?! YOUT MOM IS HAIRY?!!?!"  
  
Kyoko: -_-;  
  
hollychan5: (LOL!!!)  
  
Kyoko: -_- Not funny, Tak-san.  
  
CPsCartoons: Takeo: "WHAT?!"  
  
Ami: "........."  
  
*Does a refreshment on his ears*  
  
Nurse Coltia (from hell!!! *Organ music*): "Kyoko-chan!" ^_^  
  
hollychan5: (LOL!)  
  
Kyoko: *Clings to Takeo more* NOOOOOOO!!! I dun wanna!!!!  
  
CPsCartoons: Takeo: O_o;;;;  
  
Coltia *drags Kyoko away*  
  
Kyoko *dramatically*: "TAAAKKKKEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Takeo *dramatically*: "NOOOOO! KYOKO!!!!!!!!"  
  
hollychan5: (Heheh.)  
  
Yuji: *Sweats* Why don't you just go with them?  
  
CPsCartoons: Takeo: "...........Oh! Okay!"   
  
*Skips off*  
  
Others: -_-;;;  
  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Sigh* I do not know him. -_-;;;  
  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko *in Nurse Coltia's office*: "Sniff.... My mom is Nurse Coltia from heck."  
  
*Loud, evil organ music*  
  
Kyoko: "I SAID HECK!!!"  
  
Organ player: "Sorry." _)  
  
Kyoko: "Takeo-san!" @_@  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: ^_^ Hey Kyoko-chan.  
  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Halp." ;_;  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* How? O_o;  
  
CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "I dunno."  
  
Nurse Coltia: "Hello! Come on, Kyoko! No boys allowed!" ^_^  
  
Takeo: *Sulks*  
  
Kyoko: *whimpers*  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: Aw, c'mon, Miss Colt!  
  
CPsCartoons: Coltia: "...Ok..."  
  
Kyoko *clings to Takeo*: "I'm scawed!!!"  
  
hollychan5: Takeo: ^.^;;;;;;;  
  
hollychan5: Yuji: .....exactly what does Colt do in these "check-ups", Michiko-chan?  
  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: ".......A lot." -_-;  
  
hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats* .......like...................?  
  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Check to see if you're pregnant, tries to figure out what sex it is and when it is due."  
  
hollychan5: Yuji: .....how's that so bad?  
  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: "It feels weird."   
  
hollychan5: Yuji: Nani? O_o;  
  
CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Forget it." -_-;  
  
Announcer: "Er... WELL, I'M OFFICALLY SCARRED FOR LIFE! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!!"  
  
Jade: "...YOU'RE scarred for life?" -_- 


	14. Night 14 aka Cookie Monster, Boo-ya! Tig...

CPsCartoons: ^___^

Michiko: "I'm too cute to be alive!" ^_^

*Dodges a bolt of lightning*

Michiko: ".........I'm too cute!" ^_^;;;;

hollychan5: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yuji: .......................................................................................................................... O_o;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: (Sorry, weird mood tonight :-P)

hollychan5: (lol, s'ok; I am too)

hollychan5: (Got all the stuff I need to make my samurai costume for Halloween [I'm either gonna hand out candy or go w/ SF and keep an eye out for him when he trick or treats since I can't anymore.] I even have 2 [plastic] swords, fabric to make the actual costume, and washable black hair dye since the Jap. have dark hair. I like to be pretty accurate in costumes. :-P)

CPsCartoons: Cool! I'm gonna scare all the little kids with my mask this year again and eat all the candy to myself!! HAUH HAHAHAH!

.....Okay, maybe not, but I still love that mask. O:-)

hollychan5: LOL! I scared little kids when I was a werewolf in the 5th grade.....didn't mean to, but I guess I did a good make-up job w/ all the fake fur and stuff....one kid dressed as a lion saw me, clung to her mom, and said, "Mommy, a monster!" Poor girl....... ^^;;;;; 

All that junk cost me almost all my money (Which was like $29 :-P) oh well again. I have the swords on my belt and for no real reason keep getting up and messing with them whileI wait for you to reply)

CPsCartoons: Lol! I like playing with things like that too... When I had a fake sword, I use to imagine 

myself as some ninja dude and sneak up on my animals... ^^;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: lol. I keep taking the swords out and swing them around.....

H-c: Hi-ya!!!! *Takes out sword and takes a dramatic fighting pose*

Other sword: *Slides out of its sheath and hits the carpet*

H-c: ..........................

Stuff like that. ^^;;; Or they slide out while I'm just standing there. -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: lol! Poor H-c...

hollychan5: H-c: *Picks up swords dumbly* Stay in your containers, dammit!!!!!!

Swords: O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: *ROTFL*

hollychan5: *Swords fall out again*

H-c: .....................................

Swords: O_O;;;;;; *zip back inside their sheaths*

H-c: ........................okaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy.....................

CPsCartoons: CP: O_o;

Kenshin: "....."

*Glues his sword in his sheath* O_o;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Sano: ............. -_-;;;;

hollychan5: Kenji: *Rips off Kenshin's sword and runs, laughing*

CPsCartoons: Kenshin: "Oro?!" _\

hollychan5: Koichi: O_o; *Holds onto both of his swords*

Suezo: Lotta swords...*snicker*

hollychan5: (BTW, loved your update last week! Heheheh...."water go down the hole" God I loved that ep. Baby Plucky was so funny/cute)

CPsCartoons: (I use to love Tiny Toons, and I still do...but they're not on anymore...waaah...)

Holly: "........"

*Punches Suezo into the air*

hollychan5: (I know....sux......)

Suezo: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *CRASH* XP;;;;

Hare: *Decides not to comment*

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Hmph!" =_=;

hollychan5: Genki: O_o;;;;

hollychan5: Koichi: I don't get it.......

Hare: Well, lemme put it in a way you'll understand.....you have three swords.

Koichi: No I don't, I only have two--my kanata and my..........oh. -_-+++ *Beats up Hare*

CPsCartoons: *LOL!!!*

CP: O__o;;;;;

Kaoru: "......"

*Makes believe she's sweeping something* ^^;;

hollychan5: Kenshin: .........................................^^;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: ".............................3 swords?" O_O;

Dorothy: "....Don't ask, unless you want to go back to Health."

Chibi Roger: "NWWWOOOOOO!!!!" _

hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats-big* There are little kids here, you know.

CPsCartoons: Jade, Ice and babies: =-O;;

hollychan5: Kumiko: Daddy............?

Yuji: Um.......................anyone want a cookie? ^^;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Tigress: ^_._^;;

Jade: "...................Can you put alcohol in mine?" -_-;

hollychan5: Achika: Jade!

hollychan5: Oran two drunks in the family is enough....O_o;

CPsCartoons: Jade: "Meep!" O_O;

Pixie and BB: "........................." O_O???

hollychan5: Ami: *Chugging down tea like beer* *Hic* Wha?

Pixie: ......*Hides her Juicy Juice*

CPsCartoons: Golem and BB: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ice: *Takes a cookie and hides behind Tiger* O_._o;;;

hollychan5: Tiger: ^ )_._^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Koichi: *Walks away from Hare's body* Three swords, indeed....perv. -_-

CPsCartoons: Kaoru: "Ah! What a sunny day! Sweep sweep sweep!!" ^_________________^;;;;;

Kenshin: "..........." O________\O;;;

hollychan5: Kenji: What's going on......?

CPsCartoons: Kenshin: "Nothing...must be spring fever...." 

Sano: "......."

*Steals Ami's sake again and runs*

Ami: =________=++++

hollychan5: Kenji: *Sweats*

Drunk ronin dude from my fic Bushido: *Hic* Hey! gimme sum of dat *hic* Sake! *Hic*

Koichi: -_-;

CPsCartoons: Drunk ronin dude: "Wat? *HIc* Wat ar ya lookin' at? Do I amuze ou? *Hic* Am I a circuzz clooown or sumthin?" 

CP: -__-;

hollychan5: Koichi: And to believe this baka gave me my first scar......-_-;;;

CPsCartoons: Drunk dude: "......"

*Runs*

hollychan5: Koichi: *Sigh*

Minoru: Why don'tcha chase him, Daddy?

Koichi: He ain't worth my time.

Another drunk dude: *Pops up and points at Minoru* Lookie! This is the result of Koichi's sword's work! Heheh!

Haruko: #O_O#

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "THOSE WHO BECOME DRUNK ARE EVIL! THOSE WHO MAKE 'SWORD' JOKES...are disgusting...waaaahhh...... ....NEVERLESS! YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!!!"

Achika: "Fireball!!"

*Roasts the drunk dudes*

Achika: "Boo-ya!" :-D

Pixie: [Aw man...my drinking buddies.... ;_; ]

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!)

DD: X_________x;;;;;;;;;

Minoru: ..............Otosan........?

Koichi: When you're older.

Minoru: -_-

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "Cookie?" ^_._^

hollychan5: Minoru: ...............................................What's a cookie? O_o

CPsCartoons: Tigress: 0_._0;

*Drops tray of cookies dramatically*

Tigress: "W-W-WHAT?! DEPRIVED!!!!!!! DEPRIVED AT HIS CHILDHOOD!!!"

*Runs away crying*

hollychan5: Eisaku: I don't think they had cookies in his time, guys. ^^;;;;;; Remember, he's from Japan in the 1600s. They only had Mochi and other rice-cake stuff.

hollychan5: Koichi: Yeah.....what my desendent said.....and what is a cookie? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Tigress *zips back*: "WHAT?!"

Meanwhile.........

Kouran (an inventor from Sakura Wars ^^;; ): "Yes! My new Time Machine is completed!! Who's a geniass?!" :-D

Sakura (from Sakura Wars...don't worry, this is only once I'm putting them in ^^;; ): *Opens her mouth and then closes it*

Tigress *bursts in dramatically*: "I MUST INTRODUCE COOKIES TO JAPAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kouran: O_o;;;;;

Tigress *leaps into the time machine with a box of cookies and disappears*

Sakura: "..........................Oh-kay. I need some sake..." O_o;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Koichi: This is gonna get ugly.... O_o;;;;

MEAWHILE, BACK IN THE 1600S JAPAN.....

Tigress: See? It's a cookie! Cook-kie!

Samurai dude: *Blinks and sweats*

CPsCartoons: Japanese lady: "..........Foreigners are weird............." O_o;;;

Tigress: "Screw this!!"

*Hands some dude the cookies and disappears*

Kouran: "......Hey! It didn't explode!" ^___^

Sakura *as she glugs down a bottle of sake, gives Kouran a thumbs up*

Tigress *Leaps out*: "COOKIE MONSTER! BOO-YA!!!!"

*Runs away laughing*

Kouran: "..............."

*Time Machine explodes*

hollychan5: (Heheh)

Dude: *Stares at cookies* Are they poison.......? O_O;;;;

Kouran: .........................................WHY?!!!

CPsCartoons: (:-P)

Lady: "....Wait, I'll feed one to my ex-boyfriend and find out..."   = : D

Sakura: "...Um, because it's the cliche joke in the show?"

Kouran: "...Oh..."

.......

Kouran: "Damn! Now I need a cookie!!"

*Runs off*

hollychan5: Sakura: ............*Glugs down sake*

Lady's ex-bf: Mmmmmmm.........these are good! What are they called?

CPsCartoons: Lady: "...Cookies? ......Are they poison?" @__@

Ex-bf: "...Um...no..."

Lady: [Damn! :o]

hollychan5: (lol)

Ex-bf: *Looks at basket: Damn! I ate them all! There's no more! ;_;'

CPsCartoons: Lady: "YOU PIG!!"

*Beats him up*

Meanwhile...

Ayame *wonders in*: "......Kouran....why are you eating all of our cookies...?" O_o;;;

hollychan5: Kouran: *Face stuffed* Mmphg grphragh?

Ex-bf: Owwww.........X_x;;;;;;

Other Jap. Dudes: .......O_o;;;;;; *Go back to their business*

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "COOKIES WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!!"

...

Tigress: "...Let's see...if the japs over there figured out the cookies...then you 3 will have to know what cookies are!" 

hollychan5: Koichi: *Scratches head* .......hey! Wait! I remember something!

hollychan5: Koichi: Some weird blue wolf gave a village women some weird food and the woman fed one too her ex-bf to see if they were poison. They weren't, and her ex ate them all. I think the food was called cookies, but I'm not sure. Never heard about 'em anywhere else.

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "............NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

*Runs back to Kouran's lab*

Time Machine: X_____X

Tigress: "............NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

hollychan5: Tiger: .......................*Drags her away* -)_._-;;;;;;

Sky: ..............................^.^;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Tigress: *crying*

Ice: "................Why can't any of our moms be sane?" ;_._;

hollychan5: Genki: Because we, the dads, corrupted them somehow. ^^;;;

CPsCartoons: All MR moms: "HORMONES!!! BOO-YA!!!" 

hollychan5: All MR Dads: O__O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Hehe... I love making them squirm..." :-D

CPsCartoons: Kyoko and Michiko: :-D

hollychan5: Genki and sons: ._.

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: ^^;;;;;;

hollychan5: Kobo: Womwen scawry. O_o

CPsCartoons: Suezo: "...And they...don't...like...sword jokes..." XP

hollychan5: Koichi: *Looms over him, his kanata sword out* Care to repeat that, eyeball?

CPsCartoons: Suezo: "........."

*Self destructs*

hollychan5: Koichi: *Sweats*

Hare: O_._o;;;;

Yoko: ..........Mommy........?

CPsCartoons: CP: "...I wish I could self destruct in gym class...."

Others: "..."

hollychan5: Kobo: Cawn I hab swome wof dat swake? O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Sakura and Ami: "NO!! MINE!!!"

*They run off like idiots with all the sake*

Sano: "...................." O_o;

hollychan5: Yuji: .................This is not a good environment for little kids....O_o;

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "...That's why everyone needs to know what cookies are..."

hollychan5: Koichi: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Tiger: *Sigh* *Drags her away again*

Hare: Hmm......

Tiger: *Yells back* Even think about following us, and you die, bunny!

CPsCartoons: Hare: *Sulks*

Tigress: "Um, I need to see a friend..."

hollychan5: Tiger: Who?

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "....Just...someone...."

hollychan5: Tiger: ^^;;;;;; How 'bout Sky?

CPsCartoons: Tigress: ".....Okay." ._._.

hollychan5: Tiger: ^^;;;;; Be right back....*comes back dragging an annoyed Sky*

CPsCartoons: Sky: "...What?"

Tigress: "...Can you invent a time machine?" @_._@

Sky: "....................."

Bulma: "..."

*Runs*

hollychan5: (lol!)

Vegita: Dammit, where's that woman going? Oh well. *Trains more with Trunks*

Gohan, Goten, Videl, Pan, and Bra: -_-;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Suezo *pops back up and is about to make a comment about Bulma's daughter*

Dorothy: "..."

*Kicks him*

Suezo: *Explodes* XD

hollychan5: Bra: Not my fault Toriyama named everyone in my family except dad after different kinds of underwear. -_-+

CPsCartoons: (Mwah hahah...now you know where I got the village name from? :-D )

MEANWHILE...

Kouran: "......I will invent a machine that will make an infinite number of cookies!!!"

Sakura: "Ahem..."

Kouran: "...And sake..." -__-;

Sakura and Ami: :-D

Kouran: "Now...mix this with this and...."

*BRAKA-BOOM*

hollychan5: (I've known for a loooooooonnnnnnggggggg time...sometime in summer '00 ^^;; )

Others: -_-;;;;;;;

Kobo: ..................WWWWAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Takeo: O_O;;;;;;; His arm's on fire!

CPsCartoons: (Oh. Poo. :-P)

Coltia *dressed in a fireman get up*: "WWWWAAHHHH!!"

*Dumps water on Kobo's arm*

Kouran: "..............Whoops............*cough*........" X_x;;

Kobo: "Ga!" ^_^

Sakura and Ami: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! OUR SAKE!!!" 

hollychan5: (lol)

Yuji: My.....son..........nearly......got......burned......up............O_O;;;

CPsCartoons: Kobo: \^_^/ "Daddie hug!"

hollychan5: Yuji: ^^ *Hugs Kobo*

Kumiko: *Feels left out* ;__;

CPsCartoons: Michiko *Hugs Kumiko as Ami and Sakura chase Kouran around in the BG*

Coltia: "Thank you, Nelsha!" ^0^

Nelsha *far away*: "......."

*Shivers*

hollychan5: (lol)

Kumiko: ^____^ Mommies wrule! *hugs Michiko*

Koichi: *Watching Kouran run by* These future people scare me..... O_o

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: "...Me too..."

*Amuses himself by wondering to the toliet*

Chibi Roger: "Water go down the hoooooooooooole...."

Angel *pops up next to him and reaches for his diaper*: @__@

Dorothy *leaps down from nowhere and beats her up*

hollychan5: Big O crew: ...........O_o;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Norman: "...H-how cruel!" O.O;;;

Dorothy *stands up with a piece of Angel's clothes in her mouth*: -_._- "...Slut..."

Angel: "...B..y..e...tch..." X___x;;

hollychan5: Drunk Jap. dude that gave Koichi his first scar: Who-hoo! Cat fight! *Hic* C'mon, let's see some bitch-slappin'!!! *Hic*

Koichi: .......................................

CPsCartoons: Norman: "BIKINI MUD WRESTLING TOO!!" ^0^/

hollychan5: Dorothy: Do you value your life, Norman?

CPsCartoons: Norman: :-X

Angel: "He's an old fart anyways...let's end his suffering..."

Norman: "No! Wait!!! MASTER ROOOOGGGEEERRRRRRRR!!!"

Chibi Roger: "....."

*Flush...*

Chibi Roger: "Water go down the hooooooolllllllleeee...." :-D

hollychan5: Baby Plucky: Hey! Not your line, my line! Gimme line back!

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: "No way!"

Baby Plucky: "........."

*Puts Chibi Roger in the toliet*

*Flush....*

Chibi Roger: "ACKIES! *gURLgle...* DOROTHY!!!! HALP ME!!!!!!" ;________;

Dorothy *beating up Norman and Angel*

hollychan5: Baby Plucky: Chibi go down the hoooooollllllleeeeeeeee.....bye-bye Chibi!

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: "WWWWaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh..............................."

Toliet: *Gurgle...*

hollychan5: Yuji: ......What happens when he gets to the sewer....or worse, what if he clogs the toliet pipe? O_o;;;

Yosho: Damn! And I gotta pee!

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Pixie: "....Well, they do say that your bladder gets erratic as you get OLDER....." :-D

Yosho: "SHUT UP!"

hollychan5: (:-D)

Holly: .....................................

Genki: [Don't say anything....remember, couch bad, bed good....]

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger *in the sewer*: "Ew! And I thought the bathroom smelt bad after Yosho goes in there..."

Yosho: *Trips*

hollychan5: (lol!!)

hollychan5: Freakzoid: *Walks by w/ a flashlight: Oh.....that had better have been a chocolate bar that just floated by! IhatesewersIhatesewers......

CPsCartoons: (LOL! I love Freakzoid!!! I WILL SUCEED!!! And of course...

F: "You know what's really scary? ...If they give Sinbad another cable TV show!"

Kids: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

*Runs away screaming* )

hollychan5: (LOL! Glad I'm not the only who likes it...I watch it every morning getting ready for school! XD)

CPsCartoons: (Me too. ^_^ I've been watching that for a LOOONG time, lol )

Chibi Roger: "...Blue man scary... I'm all wet..." ;_;

hollychan5: (:-D)

Freakazoid: Oh look! A little funny man! Say Mister, do you happen to be French?

Napolean: *Walks by* Damn Americans......making fun of my height....... -_-

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Chibi Roger: O_o;;;

Hero Boys: "I WILL SUCEED!!!"

hollychan5: Freakazoid: Sure you will! *Corny super hero voice [ex. Gohan when he's Sayianman]* I now must go! WHOOSH! *Runs through a wall, arms extended*

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: "...........Although it's warm down here.....it's scawwy...... .....WWWWAAAH! DOROTHY!!!" 

Noise: *Flfllakfussshshhh!!*

Dorothy *topples down a drain and lands on her face*: "........."

Chibi Roger: "DOROTHY!" \@_@/

Dorothy *shoots up*: "DAMN YOU ANGEL!!!"

*Scrambles up the pipe*

Chibi Roger: _;__;'_

hollychan5: Coltia: This is unjust! We need to go get him outta the sewer!

Kyoko: So are you volenteering, Mom?

CPsCartoons: Coltia: ".....Wwwaaahhhhhh......ew......no........." 

Dorothy *pops up out of the toliet, soaked*: "Ya know...."

*Sighs and climbs back down to get Chibi Roger*

hollychan5: Cogsgrowth: God bless that woemn. I'd never go back down there. O_o;

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Freakzoid *"flies by"*: "Wwhoooooo-oooo-ooosssshhhh!!"

Cogsgrowth: "Hey Freakazoid, you wanna go to Yogurt Land?"

Freakzoid: "Sure!"

Cogsgrowth: "...But first, take a shower. You smell like poo water...."

MEANWHILE...

Dorothy *lands on her face again in front of Chibi Roger and gets up*: "Okay. Let's go."

Chibi Roger: "....Why?"

Dorothy: "Because."

Chibi Roger: "You smell."

Dorothy: "So do you."

Chibi Roger: "Don't androids short-circut in water?"

Dorothy: "No. Let's GO!"

*Knocks him out and drags him up the pipe*

Chibi Roger: XD

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Yuji: .......how much soda have CP and H-c had? I've lost count on how many crossovers we've had tonight.......

CPsCartoons: CP *in the middle of drinking her 3rd can*: O_O?

hollychan5: H-c: *Two empty Coke bottles by her feet as she tries to twirl her plastic sword and instead hits her head* Ow! Dammit! +

Yuji: .......

CPsCartoons: CP: ^.^;;;;

Dorothy *climbs out with Chibi Roger*: "Ack...I need a shower..."

Herbal Essence old lady *pops up*: "Here! Try the shampoo and body wash! Hehe!"

*Disappears*

Dorothy: "......"

Chibi Roger: XD

hollychan5: H-c: *Rubs head* Next time she pops up, I'm Energy Yoing her.......

Yuji: Finally! Someone agrees with me!

H-c: ^^;;; .........hey.............where'd Genki and Holly go? O_o

CPsCartoons: CP: "..............."

Dorothy: "............."

Chibi Roger: XD

hollychan5: Hare and Suezo: ...........!!!!

Yuji: Don't. Even. Think. About. It.

CPsCartoons: Hare and Suezo: *Sulks*

Dorothy: "...Whatever...I need a shower..."

Freakzoid: "Me too! ME FIRST!"

CP: "........Since when is this an open house?" -_-;

hollychan5: Others: .......Um....just cuz! ^_^

CPsCartoons: CP: =__=;

hollychan5: H-c:....................*Blows up her house* Ha! No one can use my house now!

Koichi: Um, including you......

H-c: Huh? ..........WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! I JUST BLEW UP MY HOME!!!!!!

Koichi: .............................no duh.

hollychan5: Tiger: She shoulda bought blonde hair dye, not black. -)_._-;;;

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAOH*)

CP: ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;; "You can hang out here...everyone else does..." ¬_¬

Kouran and Sakura *hanging out on the couch*: O_O???

hollychan5: (^_^;;; )

*A couch suddenly explodes*

Washu: *Whistles innocently*

Tenchi: ...............

Ryoko and Ayeka: *Tug Tenchi back and forth* HE'S MINE!!!!!!

Tenchi: T_T;;;

H-c: .................are there any caves nearby?

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!)

Kouran and Sakura: X__X;;;;;;;;

CP: "ARGH!" =_=;;;

Ayeka: "Why would Lord Tenchi want an ugly demon woman like yourself? OH HO HO HO HO HO HO!!"

Ryoko: "You BITCH!!!"

*Fighting...*

Tenchi: "Help me...for the love of all that is corn..." 

hollychan5: Nobi-Yuki(sp???): *Drooling over a dirty magazine w/ Master Roshi* ............

Achika(Tenchi one)'s ghost: .......... -_-+

CPsCartoons: (LOL! ...I cried when I watched the ending of that movie, did you? _ And did you see the subtitled? )

CP: "...Anyways..."

hollychan5: (Yes....I want to get my own copy so bad....[I only rented it] no, I saw it dubbed, but it was uncut and had all the violence and cursing and stuff)

Mewtwo: *Appears* I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!!!!! MY POKÉMON SHALL RULE!!!! BWA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!!.....no, wait, I'm a good guy now........ *Disappears*

CPsCartoons: (I prefer the dub over the Japanese sometimes...except for Tenchi in Toyko... -_-X )

CP: =_________________=+

Announcer: "WILL TIGRESS' COOKIE OBSESSION LEAD TO MORE STUPID JOKES?! WILL SAKURA'S TACO BELL OBESSION LEAD TO MORE POTTY JOKES?! WILL CP EVER GET RID OF ALL THESE PEOPLE?!"

CP *with a shot gun*: "Git off my property!!!"

Announcer: "...FIND OUT WHILE I RUN AWAY SCREAMING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!!"

H-c: "......Help me." -.-;


	15. Night 15

The Miracle of Birth and Other Things Insane and Painful…

CPsCartoons: Oh

Roger: "Just say O!!! Please?!?!?!"

*Dorothy kicks him off a cliff*

hollychan5: Yuji: O_o;

CPsCartoons: Spice Girls: "..."

Roger: "Please say it?!?!" @__@

Spice Girls: "....O...?"

Roger: "IT'S A BIG O!!!! GET IT?!!?!?"

*A boulder falls on top of him*

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: Dorothy: *Walks back inside calmly*

CPsCartoons: Roger: X____x;;;;;

hollychan5: H-c: *Looks outside window and down cliff* O_o;

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: *Wonders over to the tea table and sits down next to Ami*

hollychan5: Ami: *Still fighting with Undine*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...............I'm going to take a shower........"

CP: "...Um.."

Dorothy: "The old lady? Don't worry. If you bring her back, I'm going to ring your body out of all your fluids."

*Calmly walks off*

CP: O_____o;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: H-c: ..........................*Whispers to CP* You know, if she tries, I could threaten to write a fic with her makin' out with the purple Telitubby, like I mentioned before.

CPsCartoons: CP: :-D

Dorothy: O_o;;;

*Quickly locks the bathroom door*

hollychan5: H-c: *Evil grin* I have my laptop right here, all I need to do is start writing......

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *inside the bathroom*: "I won't do it! I swear!!" ;_____;

CP: :-P

Norman: "...How cruel..."

*The purple Teletubbie appears enxt to him*

PT: "KISS ME!!!"

Norman: =-O

...

....

..........

Norman: "OK!!!"

Others: *HURRRLLLL*

hollychan5: H-c: Heheheheheh............anyone else wanna threaten us fanfic authors or doubt our writing powers? : )

CPsCartoons: CP: "HAUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Nahga: ".........HAUH HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

CP: _XX "HAUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Lina: "................"

*Runs*

hollychan5: Goury: O_o;;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: *Cough* Anyway.......is "Nurse Coltia" done with Kyoko yet? O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Nurse Coltia: "Yup!" ^_^

hollychan5: Yuji: ^^;;;;

Michiko: *Blinks* How's Kyoko?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: 0_0

hollychan5: Takeo: .............

Michiko: Oh no........what did Miss Colt do? -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: N. Coltia: "Just the normal procedures."

Kyoko: "Yup..." 

hollychan5: Michiko: -_-;;;;;; "Normal" as in the "normal procedures" you did on me? -_-;;;;;

CPsCartoons: N. Colt: "Yeah. Why?"

hollychan5: Michiko: *Grumbles* Nevermind.

Yuji: ^_^;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "So is it a girl or boy?

hollychan5: N. Coltia: Um...once I figure out how to understand the machine, I'll tell you.

hollychan5: Takeo: *Trips*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O_o;;;;; "........."

hollychan5: H-c: *Sigh* Lemme handle this.

CPsCartoons: Coltia *dressed as a cheerleader*: "Yay! Holly-chan!!! YAaaaayyyyy!!!!! Go figure out the machine!!! Whooooo!"

hollychan5: (LOL)

H-c: -_-;;;*Teloports away than retuns some time later w/ a doctor* Okay, you tell 'em.

Doc: *Sweats* Um..the machine reading?

H-c: Yes. -_-;;

Doc: Oh, right...girl. ....Can I go home now?

H-c: Huh? Oh yeah, sure.

CPsCartoons: Cheerleader Coltia: "YAY! IT'S A GIRL!!!!!! BOO-YA!!!!!!!!!!"

Achika: "....................."

*Makes a mental note to try to cure Coltia's obsession with Nelsha's costume powers*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Doctor: Um, yeah........*leaves*

CPsCartoons: Nelsha: O_o;;;

hollychan5: Meis: :-D;

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "Meis, are you looking at any of the girls here?!" _X

Meis: O_O

*Runs*

hollychan5: (Heeheehee)

Sodina: -_-X *Chases after him with a mallet*

hollychan5: Takeo: Mesa glad I'm not a lady's man......... O_o;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "You're LUCKY." -_-X

*Shows him her whip*

hollychan5: Takeo: O_O;;;;;;;;; Whadda I do? *Hides behind Holly* ;_____;''

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "I'm just saying you're lucky." -.-

Nelsha: "Um...Nelsha will be going now..." O_o

Coltia: "WAIIITTTTT!!!"

*Runs after Nelsha with huge, watering puppy dog eyes*

(Waaah! I really wanna write a TA fic, but I can't think of anything. _ )

hollychan5: (Ditto..read any of the ones at FF.net?)

CPsCartoons: (Yeah...but I don't wanna write those kinds of fics.)

hollychan5: Takeo: *Watches Colt chase Nelsha and sweats*

hollychan5: (Heh.)

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Oh my!" ^_^

hollychan5: Takeo: *Wonders if his daughter'll be anything like Colt* ...........................*Is now afraid of the thought* O__O;;;;

CPsCartoons: (LOL)

Kyoko: ".......Um.....mommy?" O_o;;;

MEANWHILE...

Muza *trying to talk to Wyna*: "Uhm-uh-er-ah-"

Wyna: "...What? Why do you always do that?"

Muza *falls to his knees with a sweat*

Nelsha *runs over and hides behind Wyna*: "Halp! Nelsha is scared!!!" _

Wyna: "Huh?"

*Looks to see Coltia running towards them with her puppy dog eyes*

Wyna: "MONSTER!!"

*Hits Coltia into the air*

Coltia: "WWWWWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! YOU'RE SO MEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN.........!!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Meis: *Is still being chased by Sodina in the BG* Haaaaaaaaallllppppp!!!!! ;_______;''

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!)

Sodina: "Meis! This will teach you!!!"

Roger *climbs out of the cliff to see this*: "Women are scawry. I peethed in my panths..." ;__;

hollychan5: (Heheheh. I love soda. :-D)

H-c: *Sigh* We need to get you potty trained, Roger. Maybe we can try Dorothy's form of persuation....

CPsCartoons: Roger: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Dorothy's voice: "ROOOoooger SMMMiiiithhhhhhhhh..................."

Roger: "EEE!!!"

*Leaps back down the cliff*

Sodina: "........"

Meis: "Hey! That android babe is hot!" @_@

Sodina: _XXXXXX "WHAT?!"

Meis: ;__;

*Continues to be chased...*

hollychan5: Muza: *Has turned blue again, having froze in place whilst trying to talk to Wyna* .............................

CPsCartoons: Wyna: "Sigh...." -_-;;

Nelsha: *Whimpers*

Coltia *still flying in the air*: "..........Sniffle......"

Team Rocket: "Hi COltia!"

Coltia: "Hi!!" ^_^

Puck *appears by Coltia*: "Okay, let's take you home!" ^_^

Coltia: "I luv you, Puck-san!!!" ^_____^

Puck: ^_^

*Disappears*

Team Rocket: "......HEY WAIT!!!"

*CRACK!!*

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

hollychan5: TR: X________x;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Lawyer: @______@

Jessie: "BEAT IT!!!" _X

Lawyer: ;________;

*Sulks off*

hollychan5: H-c: *Throws boulder out window*

Lawyer: ............Hey.....what's with the huge shadow over me all of the sudden....? *Looks up dumbly as the boulder hits him*

Lawyer: X____________________________________x;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Nelsha: "......Nelsha wanna go home." _

Wyna: "Good idea!"

*Ties a rope around the frozen Muza and drags him off with Nelsha*

hollychan5: H-c: Anyway.........*hooks up laptop to VCR and watches tape*

hollychan5: (^_^;; We have issues.)

CPsCartoons: (Who cares :-P)

hollychan5: (Um...them? *Points to men in white coats*

hollychan5: )

CPsCartoons: CP: O_O *runs* "HELP ME COOKIE BOXES!!!!!!"

.............

CP: "YOUR MOMMA!!!"

hollychan5: Holly: -_-;;;;;;; *Drags CP over to the men in white* Take her, please.

CPsCartoons: CP: "NOOO!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!"

hollychan5: MIW: -_-;;;; *Throw CP in car, close 'n lock doors, get in front, and drive away*

CPsCartoons: CP *whining*: "DAMN YOU COOKIE BOXES!!! REVENGE WILL BE MINE ONCE I RULE THE WORLD!!!"

Sailor Mist *sitting next to her*: "NO! THAT'S MY PRIORITY!!!!!!!"

CP: "No!!! You have Casey, all I want is the world!!!"

SM: "............Oh yeah."

CP: :-D

SM: :-)

.........

.......

SM: "HEY WAIT!!!"

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

hollychan5: H-c: .............*Pretneds she didn't notice anything and keeps watching video*

CPsCartoons: Nelsha: "......"

*Runs ahead of Wyna at full speed*

Mental Hospital car *zooms back and throws CP and SM out*: "TAKE THEM BACK!!!"

*Zooms off*

CP: "MINE!!"

SM: "MINE!!!!!"

CP: "Fine, then I get Casey then!"

SM: "No way, byetch! The world will be decided on the most holiest of battles..."

....

Both: "THUMB WAR!!!"

Others *as they thumb wrestle*: "Soooooo....how is everyone doing? *Siiip*"

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAORH*)

hollychan5: H-c: -_-;;;;;; ...................*Evil Grin* *Types*

*Telitubbies appear next to CP and SM*

Green TT: Hewwo!

Red TT: Po!

Purple TT: Oh....thumb war! Fun! Fun!

Yellow TT: *Blinks*

RTT: Po! Po!

CPsCartoons: CP: "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

*Runs*

SM: "Oh! How cute!"

.....

SM: "What am I saying?!!?!?!?!?!?! HALP!!! CASEY, DAAAAARLING!!!"

Casey *sitting at home reading the newspaper*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: *Grins* Okay, I've had my fun...*type*

*Telly Tubbies explode*

CPsCartoons: SM: *Sulks*: "Casey darling...what are you doing?" ;__;

MEANWHILE...

*CP bursts in and leaps on Casey*

CP: "Casey!!! Halp!!!! Teletubbies!!!"

Casey: ".....Where's Cara?!?!" O_o

CP: "..............Oops.............." O_O

SM (Cara) *covered in TT guts*: X___x;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: *Evil grin* Okay, I'm not bored anymore......anyway, back to the video.......

CPsCartoons: Tiger: "...That was cruel..." O)_._O

hollychan5: H-c: Feel like making out with Po, Tiger?

CPsCartoons: Tiger: *Runs like hell*

CPsCartoons: Norman: "Huh? It's not so bad!" ^_^

hollychan5: H-c: I think he got my point..anyway, TTs are too evil....I don't feel like bringing 'em back now....*sweats at Norman*

CPsCartoons: Norman: "What?" O_O

Dorothy: "..........." -_-;;;;;

Casey and CP *walk over to SM*: O_o;;;; "...Ew..."

SM: "Daaaaarrrrllliiing....." X___x;;;

CP: [She's been watching my Sorcerer Hunters DVD for too long...] -_-;;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: Yuji: Soo.......anyone feel like Uno?

CPsCartoons: Coltia *leaps up in a sombrero and maracas*: "Uno, dos, tres, cuanto, cinco, tries!!!"

Yuji: "........." -_-;;;

hollychan5: Takeo: ...he meant the card game, Miss Colt.

CPsCartoons: Coltia *sulks off to find Nelsha*

hollychan5: Puck: Oh my! ^_^

Takeo: *Suddenly remembers what H-c said about Yoko and Toshiro being a lot like Puck in some ways.* O_o

CPsCartoons: Nelsha *hiding in a bush*: "...That woman was scawry." O_o

Coltia *besides her*: "Was she?"

Nelsha: "Ya. She had these huge eyes....and..."

*Turns to see Coltia with her huge, puppy dog eyes*

Meanwhile...

Casey *sulks by SM, trying to wipe the multi-colored guys off of her*

Nelsha's voice in the distance: "YIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: Kyoko: Looks like Mom found Nelsha..... -_-;;;;;;

Takeo: O_O

CPsCartoons: Wyna *looks up further back*: "Did you hear that Muza?!" 

Muza: =-O

Wyna: "Oh for---" -_-;;;

*Drags him to Nelsha*

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: Nelsha: Someone help Nelsha!!!! O______o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "OOH! PLEASE STAY! YOU'RE SO KEWL!!" @__@

Nelsha: "HALP!!"

Meis *still being chased by Sodina*: "DOESN'T ANYONE CARE FOR ME?!!?"

Others: "No."

Meis: *Sulks*

Wyna *runs over*: "Nelsha! Ack! The monster again!"

Coltia *clinging to Nelsha*: @___@

Nelsha: "WWAAAHHH!" _

hollychan5: Wyna: .................*Clunks Colt over the head with her hammer*

CPsCartoons: Coltia: X__________x;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Nelsha: "Whew..."

Coltia *shoots back up*: "NELSHA!!!"

Nelsha: O_O;;;

*Transforms into that slut-looking blonde*

Nelsha: "Listen you Beep! I've had enough of your  Beep!"

Coltia: "..........."

Nelsha *transforms back*: "...What happened?" O_O

Wyna: "...Sigh..." ^_^;;;

Coltia: "................"

Nelsha: O_O??

Coltia: "THAT WAS SO KEWL!!!" @_@

Nelsha *runs*

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

hollychan5: Sodina: *Dragging Meis' carcass back as Nelsha and Colt run by* O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Muza: =-O

Sodina: "...Should I ask?"

Wyna: "Please don't."

(LOL! I loved the part in the game where they met Marion and she was like "There it is! You stupid piece of BEEP!!" )

hollychan5: Meis: X___x;;

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "...Okay..."

*Drags Meis off*

Muza: =-O......... *snaps out of it* "Agh....um.....what just happened?"

Wyna: "Sigh..." -.-

Muza: ;_;??

hollychan5: Soshi: Nothing, Muza. It is not important.

CPsCartoons: Muza: "...Uh...okay."

Soshi: "That Colt was pretty cute. Maybe when Nelsha stops running, she can get her number."

Kyoka: "Soushi!!"

hollychan5: Soshi: :-D

hollychan5: Yuji: *Playing Uno with Takeo and Genki* Wild. Draw four, Takeo. Color is...green.

CPsCartoons: Genki: "Damn!" _ 

Nelsha *runs by the window wailing*

hollychan5: Takeo: O_o;;;;;; uh..............anyway..................*Puts down a card* Draw two, Dad.

CPsCartoons: Genki: *Grumbles*

hollychan5: Yuji: *Puts down card* Reverse.*Puts down another card* Skip your turn, Dad.

CPsCartoons: Coltia *runs by too*: "COME BACK!!!" @______@ "TEACH ME THE SINGER COSTUME!!!!"

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: Kyoko: .....I do not know that woman.

CPsCartoons: Coltia *Trips by on her face*

hollychan5: Puck: ^_^;

CPsCartoons: Nelsha: "NELSHA IS FREE!!!!! HAUH  HA HA HA HAA!!!"

*Runs away at top speed*

Coltia *sulking*

hollychan5: Puck: ^_^;; C'mon Colt-san, let's go play Uno with Genki and the others when this game is done.

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "Kyoko....disowned......herself........" ;_____;

Puck: ^.^;;;;

hollychan5: Kyoko: *To Takeo* You hear something, Tak-san?

Takeo: *Places card down* Draw four Dad. Color's blue. No, I didn't Ky.

CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...

Nelsha *runs up to Sodina who is slapping Meis to wake him up*: "FREE!!!"

Wyna: "Doi, this is America." 

Nelsha: -_-;;; "Nevermind...."

Soushi: "Can you get that girl's number for me?"

Nelsha: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Soushi: "Just asking." O_O

hollychan5: Meis: X__________________________________________________x;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "Sigh..."

*Drops him*

Meis: X_x;;;;

Muza: "Meis, I warned you there's only a few times you can open that mouth of yours.....at the RIGHT moment."

Wyna *hugs Muza*: "That's right!" ^_^

Muza: "........"

*Turns blue and freezes*

Wyna: O_O? *Blinks*

hollychan5: Meis: X_______________________________________________________x;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Nelsha: "Nelsha thinks you killed him..." O_o;;;;;;

Sodina *dumbly*: "Oopsies...." O_o;;;

Meis: X______________x;;;;;;

Soushi: "Sigh..."

*Shows Meis a centerfold*

Meis *leaps up*: "WOAH!!!!!!" @_______@

Sodina: *Knocks him out with her mallet*

Meis: X_____________________x;;;;

Soushi: "...The point of that was to wake him up." -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "...Ooh.." O_o

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Meis: O-ow......................

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "I'm sowwy..." ;__;

hollychan5: Meis: X__x;

hollychan5: Yuji: Uno.

Takeo: *Puts down card* Draw four, Dad. Color's red. Oh, and, Uno.

Genki: .........*Draws four cards, now holding around half the deck in his hands* -_-;

Yuji: Damn! Got no reds.... *Draws a red 5, puts it down* Uno again. ^^;

CPsCartoons: Holly: ^_^;;;

THE NEXT NIGHT…

hollychan5: The comic's gonna go like this:

Genki: .....*Wipes food off face* Tell me, why did we have children again? -_-

Holly: *Sips tea* Cuz you're Mr. Energy.

Genki: #O_O#

Holly: ^_^

Genki: ......Remind me never to ask you anything like that again. -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: *ROTFLMAO*

hollychan5: ^_^;;;;

hollychan5: I'll let you see it when it's done. May be a few days before it is though. :-P

CPsCartoons: No prob

hollychan5: Takeo: *Looks at comic* Heehee. ^^

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Laugh now, Takeo..."

hollychan5: Takeo: O_o;;;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats* Hey, I'm closer to it than he is.

CPsCartoons: Michiko: ^^;;

hollychan5: Yuji: :-P

CPsCartoons: Nurse Coltia *pops up*: "Does Michiko need to be checked over again?" ^_^

Old lady from HE commercial: "Do you need any body wash?" ^_^

Others: -_-X

Old Lady: O_O 

*Disappears*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

hollychan5: Yuji: .........I still we should energy Yo her.

hollychan5: *Energy

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "She's gone now."

Michiko: *Hides behind Yuji*: "No thanks, Coltia!" ^^;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (lol)

Coltia: *Sulks*

CPsCartoons: Puck: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Seisa: ..........Riiiiggggghtttt..........

CPsCartoons: Nurse Coltia: "...Hm...anyone need a check-up?"

Others: O_O "...No thanks..."

hollychan5: (Heheh)

Colt: *Sulks more*

hollychan5: (*Singing to self* Billy, don't be a hero....... *Others stare at her and sweat* What?)

CPsCartoons: CP: "I shouldn't sing, should I?"

Dorothy: "No."

CP: ;_;'

Nelsha: *Runs away*

hollychan5: (lol)

Seisa: ^^;;;;;

hollychan5: Draco: Um....I'm gonna go take a fly now. *Flies off*

CPsCartoons: (Ever watch Sailor Moon?)

hollychan5: (A few times. Sorry, I don't like it. :-P)

CPsCartoons: (Lol, I hate the dub.)

SM *Scarred for life*: "H-hey sis? Did Chocolate come back or were they ALL dead at the ending?"

CP: "Sigh... Casey?"

Casey: "Right..."

*Gives SM a cookie*

SM: "Yay-ee!!" @_@

*Gobbles it down*

Holly: ".............I'm not gonna ask." -_-;;

hollychan5: (LOL! Never seen the sub)

Genki: ...........*Decides to ignore them and plays Uno again with Takeo and Yuji*

CPsCartoons: (We actually gave her a cookie when she kept asking me what's gonna happen to Chocolate: -D;; )

Pixie: "Who wants to play Poker?!"

Others: -_-;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Pixie: *As Aces fall out of her sleeve thingies again* What?

BB: *Sigh*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "............"

Roger: "Dorothy!! Dorothy!! Angel (big O one) taught me how to potty train!" ^____^

Dorothy: "WHAT?!"

Angel: "BOO-YA!!!!!!"

*Dorothy beats up Angel*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Angel (MR one one: O_O?

hollychan5: (Ack! _)

CPsCartoons: (Lol, I understand it)

Ami: "Nothing mother."

Pixie *hands her a package of M&M's*

Ami: ¬_¬;;;;

hollychan5: (X_X Damn Yoshi's distracting headphone music)

Achika: ^_^;;;

Jade: *Blinks* I don't get it.

CPsCartoons: Angel *staring at the package of M&M's*: ;_______;

Ami *grabs the package and throws them down the cliff*

Mocchi: "MMmmmm! M&M's, chi!!!"

*leaps after them*

Genki: ".............."

Holly: "He'll be back."

hollychan5: Genki: .................

Yuji: ^_^;; Uno.

Takeo: *Puts down a green card* Draw Two, Dad.

Genki: ............ -_-

CPsCartoons: Holly: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Genki: How come I always end up with half or more of the deck in my hand? -_-

Yuji and Takeo: :-D

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Poor Genki. You should cheat, LIKE PIXIE!"

Pixie *aces falling out of her sleeves*: "I don't know WHAT you're talking about!" O:-)

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Genki: CHEAT?! I'D NEVER STOOP TO THAT LEVEL!

CPsCartoons: Holly: O_O

*Sulks off*

Yuji and Takeo: O_o;;

Pixie: "......Big Blue, do I cheat?"

*Gives him a death look*

BB:: O_O;;;; "O-Of course not!" ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Genki: *Grumbles and draws two card*

Yuji: *Puts down his last card* Uno, out. I win. ^_^

hollychan5: (  Do NOT ask. :-P)

CPsCartoons: O_____________O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (I'm at a Japnese FFIX site. This was one of the ads on it. ^^;; )

CPsCartoons: Roger: "Japanese man scawry, I peethed in my panths..."

hollychan5: Dorothy: ..... -_-

CPsCartoons: Roger: O_O

*Runs*

Angel: "All that work for nothing." :-D

Dorothy: *Picks up a boulder and slams it down on her*

CP: "BOO-YA!!"

SM: ___XX

hollychan5: Angel: X____x;;;;;;;

H-c: ..............anyway........ *Type, type* *Grins evilly* Heheheh.

CPsCartoons: CP: =-O

Dorothy: ".............." O_o;;;;;;;

Norman: "BRING ON THE TELETUBBIES!!!"

*A mysterious boulder falls on him*

hollychan5: H-c: Um, no, this has nothing to do with them.. ^^;;;;

CPsCartoons: Norman: *Sulks under the boulder*

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;

Michiko: .....See you guys later. ^^;; *leaves*

Yuji: Hey, wait up! *Follows*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "......Then what are you thinking of....?"  O_o;;

hollychan5: H-c: :-D

CPsCartoons: CP: *Hides*

hollychan5: H-c: Nothing that directly affects you. ^^

CPsCartoons: CP: *Gets out*

hollychan5: H-c: *Eviler (sp?) grin* Only directly affects Michiko and Yuji, well, mostly them, and their closest relatives. ^^

CPsCartoons: Holly: O_O????

hollychan5: H-c: You'll see soon. =)

CPsCartoons: Holly *picks up the phone*: "Yes? Hello? Can I get a one-way ticket to Japan?" ;______;

hollychan5: Genki: -_-;;;;; *Drags Holly away from the phone*

CPsCartoons: Holly: "NOOOO!!! GENKI!! Holly-chan is planning something evil for us!!!" _

hollychan5: H-c: Only if you consider babies evil. ^^;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Oh...." ^^;;;;;;

Coltia: "A BABY?!?! WHERE?!?!?!" @________@

hollychan5: H-c: -_-;;;;

CPsCartoons: Michiko: *Runs from Coltia*

Coltia: "I luv babies!!!!! Puck, let's make another one!!!"

Puck: ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Kyoko: O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Sure!" ^_^;;

Coltia: "YAY!!!"

SM *looks at Casey*: @___@

Casey: "...No thanks..."

SM: *Sulks*

hollychan5: Kyoko: ................O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: ".....................................................Oh-kay......"

CP: "SISTER!" ___XXXXXX

hollychan5: SM: :-D

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "He better chain her up somewhere at their honeymoon......."

CP: _

Pixie: "Hey! Just a little advice!"

BB: [That's what I had to do...] O_o;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

hollychan5: Oran: [That suggestion sounds familar for some reason.....]

CPsCartoons: Achika: O:-)

hollychan5: Oran: O_o;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Jade: O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Oran: [Jade'll prolly be like that one day, knowing her mother....] O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Jade: O_O?????

Ami *starting to be glad she's singled*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Golem: *Blinks* ?

CPsCartoons: Ami: "*Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*"

Jade: "Mommy has this weird look on her face....she's scawwing me......"

hollychan5: Oran: [Uh-oh......] *Slowly turns head to Achika* O_o?

CPsCartoons: Achika: "Hm? Oh nothing Jade sweetie." ^^

Jade: *Backs away* O_O;;; *Clings to Oran*

hollychan5: Oran: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Ami: *Pours more tea for herself*

MEANWHILE, AT A HARDWARE STORE...

Casey: "Do you have any chains? Sturdy ones?"

Employee: O_o;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!)

CPsCartoons: SM *leaps out from behind the counter*: "DDDDDAAAAARRRRLIIING!!"

Casey *clutching his heart*: "ACK! Where did you come from?!?!!?!" O__O;;;; "S-Shouldn't you be home?!"

SM: "Yeah, okay. But I'll be back..."

*Gives him a sly look*

SM: "Reeeeal soon..."

Casey *white*: O_O

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: *Finishes typing* Heheheheheh.......

CPsCartoons: CP *looks at H-c*: O_o;;;

Casey: =-O

CP: "Poor baby..."

*Hugs him*

hollychan5: H-c: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (.........Yoshiko, put the Pikachu down....stop making him dance. -_-;;;;;......h/o a sec, CP......)

CPsCartoons: ^^;;;;;

Michiko: "...Um...what's your plan...?"

hollychan5: H-c: =)

hollychan5: (..........-_-;;;; Yoshiko, Animorphs isn't a soap opera...aw, to hell with it......)

hollychan5: (Excuse me while I smack one of my idiotic best friends in the head....)

CPsCartoons: (^^;;; )

hollychan5: (..........*Sigh* I give up on her......I should know better anyway after 7 loooooonnnnnnnnggggggg years......well, 8 almost now.)

CPsCartoons: (Lol)

hollychan5: Yuji: O_o;;;;

H-c: You guys will found out soon. *Laughs to self* ^_^

hollychan5: (Oh no....not the Sheirly Temple gig again........ -_-)

CPsCartoons: (??)

hollychan5: (Yoshiko's being weird again....don't ask.)

CPsCartoons: (Ok)

hollychan5: (...............h/o again.....-_-)

CPsCartoons: (^^;; )

hollychan5: (*Sigh*)

hollychan5: Michiko: ........I think I need to go lie down for a bit....I don't feel so good.....X_x;;; *Leaves again*

Yuji: .......

CPsCartoons: CP: "....................Uh oh..................." O_O

hollychan5: H-c: Huah haa haaa! :-D

Yuji: .........O_O;;;;;;;; *Quickly follows Michiko*

CPsCartoons: CP: "Aw crap! Someone call the hospital!!"

hollychan5: Genki: O_o;;; Uh....where's a phone?! _

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Over there!!!"

Coltia: *Faints*

Dorothy: -_-;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Genki: ^_^;;;; *Pcks up phone and dials the number for the hospital*

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Oh for--- Coltia!" -_-;;;

Coltia: x_x

Puck: ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Genki: ^^;;; *Tells people on phone the address to go to* You'll be right over? Good. *Hangs up*

hollychan5: (BRB--if you see anything weird coming from me before I come back, it's prolly Yoshiko. -_-;; )

CPsCartoons: (lol, OK)

hollychan5: (Me back, Yoshi's looking at my Star Wars book and trying to make messed up comments about it.....)

CPsCartoons: (^^;;; )

hollychan5: (:-P)

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Oh my! This is exciting!"

Coltia: x____x;;

hollychan5: Genki: Exciting?! Are you nuts?!

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Prolly!" ^_^

Kyoko: O_o;;;;

Roger *turns Chibi and runs around like an idiot*: "What's happening?!?!?!!?!?!"

hollychan5: Dorothy: -_-;;; *Hits him with a mallet*

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: X_______________X

Dorothy: "Geez. I thought he would've learned that in health..." -_-;;;

CP: "Well, he doesn't know about a toliet, so..."

hollychan5: H-c: O_o;;;;;;

(Oh no, not Smith....ugh. -_-;;;; don't ask.)

CPsCartoons: Coltia: X____________X;;;;;

hollychan5: Kyoko: -.-;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "Okay...when are the ambulance dudes gonna be here?"

hollychan5: *Ambulance dudes arrive*

Paramedic #1: Okay, where's the person we're bring to the 'ospital?

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "Follow me."

*Starts to lead them to the crushed Angel and Roger*

CP: "No, Dorothy. Michiko." -_-;;;;

Dorothy: "Oh."

*Leads them to Michiko*

Angel: "Ow...wait...!" ;__;

Norman: x__x;

hollychan5: (LOL!)

hollychan5: Yuji: *Runs out, gripping his hand* Oh, thank God you're here! You'd better hurry! She's already started calling me names she never uses and gripping my hand till my bones touch..... O_o;;;;

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: ^^;;;;

AM #1: ^.^;; "Okay..."

Michiko: "I'M NEVER GONNA SHARE THE SAME BED WITH YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!"

hollychan5: Yuji: O_o;;;;;

AM #2: O_o;;;;;; Whoa, we'd better really hurry!

Holly: This seems awefully familar.....

CPsCartoons: CP: "Sigh..."

*Gets out a long Happy Music Tape*

Ami: ^^;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!)

hollychan5: Yuji: O_O;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: X_____________X;;;

Kyoko: -_-;;;

Norman's voice: "…Still in pain here..."

hollychan5: AM #1: *Doesn't notice him and hauls Michiko into the ambulance with AM #2*

CPsCartoons: Norman: *Sulks*

hollychan5: Yuji: Um, can I go in ambulance too? O_o;

CPsCartoons: AM #2: "Sure."

Michiko: "HE BETTER!!!" 

Yuji: ^^;;;

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: Yuji: *Gets in ambulance*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *Watches them go with the others, Puck dragging the fainted Coltia*: "...Should we go too?"

Puck: "Why not?" ^_^

Pixie: ".......I hate you." -_-

hollychan5: Achika: Why do we have to go?

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Because we're their friends?"

Pixie: ".....I don't know them."

Holly and Genki: -_-;;;

hollychan5: Achika: *Sigh* Fine. *Flies off*

Jade: Mommy! Wait for me! *Flutters after Achika*

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger *pops up next to Dorothy*: "Let's take my car!!! VRRROOOM!! VROOOM!!"

Dorothy: "....."

*Knocks him out with her mallet*

Dorothy: "Then I'm driving it." -_-

CP: "Take me!!"

hollychan5: (LOL)

H-c: i'll just Teloport....*Does so*

Tiger: ........Can I go in the car too?

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "Sure."

*Everyone goes their seperate ways and Dorothy leaves Roger on the ground*

Dorothy *Drives away with everyone who wanted to go inside*

C. Roger: X_____X;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL)

hollychan5: H-c: *Is already in waiting room, typing some more stuff on her laptop*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *driving crazily*: "I finally get to drive this baby!!!!!!"

Tiger: "YES!!!!! WHEEEE!!!"

CP *completely white and clinging to the seat* =-O;;;;

*Police sirens*

Dorothy: "...Oh crap." -_-;;;;

Tiger: "USE THE GUNS!!!"

Dorothy: "Back seat driver." -_-;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Oran: You're too slow! *Stomps over and picks up car and slings it over his shoulder as he runs faster* O_o;

hollychan5: BB: *Helps Oran carry car as he runs faster as well*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "Aw man!"

Tiger: *Sulking*

Dorothy: "Aw well. That was fun! Right CP?"

CP *melted into the seat* X________________X;;

Dorothy: ^^;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!)

hollychan5: Golem: ....*Sigh* Picks up police car and puts it down in a ditch so it's stuck* Sorry. Golem and friends in hurry. *Runs after the others*

CPsCartoons: Police man: O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Oran: There's the hospital!

BB: *Drops car and rushes inside*

Oran: AHH!!! *Tips over and crushes side of car as he falls over from its weight.* X___x;

CPsCartoons: Tiger, Dorothy and Puddle of CP *squished against the back window*: X__________x;;;

hollychan5: Oran: *Slowly gets up* Ow...........

hollychan5: BB: ........Oops....sorry... _

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...BB no baka............" X_______x;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: BB: ^^;;; *Oran and him carry all the people from the car inside the hospital*

CPsCartoons: Achika and Jade *watching them pass by and staring at the car*: O_O;;;;

hollychan5: Oran: *Sees them and turns red* I sorta fell on it. #._.#

CPsCartoons: Achika: "It's okay." ^^;;;;;;;

Tiger: "...Easy...for...you...to..say............." X)_._x;;

hollychan5: Oran: Gomen nasai... ;_;'

Jade: O_o;;;;

CPsCartoons: Achika: "...Anyways, let's go inside with the others."

hollychan5: Oran: ^^;; Right. *Walks inside*

CPsCartoons: Puddle of CP: X_____x;;;;;

hollychan5: (lol!)

hollychan5: H-c: *Looks up at them and sweats* What happend to you guys? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Tiger: "We were driving top speed!! Then, the police came after us and Dorothy drove faster!!! Then THESE two dumbly grabbed the car and almost killed us!!"

hollychan5: Oran: HEY! I only fell down cuz Big Blue let go too soon!

hollychan5: Dorothy: X_x;

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger *runs up to everyone, panting*: "Hey Dorothy! You forgot about me! Silly!" ^_^

Dorothy: "I left you there."

Roger: "......... WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

hollychan5: Kyoko: Oh great. -_-;;; *Covers ears with the others*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: *Kicks Chibi Roger away*

Chibi Roger: X____X

Dorothy: "Shall we?"

hollychan5: Genki: Huh?

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *Sighs and wonders in*

CP *recomposes herself*: "...Mental Note: Do not let Dorothy drive ever again..."

hollychan5: (LOL)

H-c: O_o;;;;;; *Types more*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *Walks up to a misc nurse with the others*: "Excuse, did a girl name Michiko just come here?"

Michiko's Voice: "AAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"

Dorothy: "...Nevermind..." -_-;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

hollychan5: Yuji's voice: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! MY HAND!!!!!!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *points*: "Over there."

Achika: "Ow...poor Yuji..." O_o

Chibi Roger *pops up besides Dorothy as they walk*: "Hey Dorothy? Maybe 'cause your hand is half metal and stuff, YOU can let Michiko grip your hand!" ^_^

hollychan5: Dorothy: -_-;; Um, no. I'm not her husband. She'd probably rather have her husband next to her, not me.

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: "Oh."

*Sucks his thumb*

Dorothy: "...But, I'll grip your hand if you want." *Evil grin*

Chibi Roger *remembers how Dorothy almost crushed him to death*: O_O;;; "No thanks!!"

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Takeo: *Hearing Yuji's screams of pain* Suddenly I don't feel so good about becoming a dad......O__o;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...We're adopting..."

CP: "Too late for that." :-D;;;

Kyoko and Takeo: *Sulks*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Genki: *Looks at his hand* Ah, the memories.......

CPsCartoons: Holly: ^.^;;;;;

Puck: *Nods*

hollychan5: Colt: x_x

Genki:....It's amazing how women get about five times stronger when they're in labor...

Takeo: *Turns white*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: [Mental Note: Do not use spells while in labor]

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Takeo: *Still white* O_O;

CPsCartoons: CP: "Aw crap."

Tiger: "Hey! He looks like you in the car!"

CP: -.-;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Takeo: *White* O_O;

Genki: *Looks up at Takeo* What's with him..........?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Labor fears." :-D

Puck: *Imagines Kyoko in labor* O_O;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!)

hollychan5: Takeo: *White still* O_O;

Genki: Uh.... O_o;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "Look, there's Michiko."

Yuji: "OOOWWWWWWWIIIIIEESSSS!!!" __;;;

*A hand falls at their feet*

Everyone: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Old lady *walks up to it*: "Oops, sorry. That's mine."

*Walks off putting back on her hand*

Takeo: *Clutching his heart* O_o;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Kyoko: ^_^;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Michiko *gripping Yuji's hand*: "NEVERNEVERNEVER!!!"

*CRACKLE*

Yuji: "OW!! I'M SORRY!!!" __

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Doctors: O_o;;

CPsCartoons: Nurse: "It's okay, Miss. Look! All your friends are here!"

Others: *In the middle of sneaking away*

Michiko: -____-XX

Others: O_O;;; "Oh! Yes! Yes we are!!" ^____^;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Yuji: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: x___x;;;

hollychan5: Puck: ^.^;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "Um, I'm not watching it." ^^;;;

Achika: "Ya...we're cheering you two on!" ^^;;;

Coltia: "...yay..." x_x/

hollychan5: H-c: *Keeps eyes glued on laptop* I dare not look up......

CPsCartoons: CP: ^^;;;;

Chibi Roger: O_O??? "Watch what?"

Dorothy: "Go inside and see for yourself."

*Chibi Roger goes in*

Dorothy: "Heh heh heh..."

CP: "He's gonna be scarred for life." ^^;;;

hollychan5: Dorothy: :-D

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: "What's the big deal, anyways?"

............

Chibi Roger: =-O

hollychan5: Michiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doctors: Push!

Yuji: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Yuji: "GET HER OFF ME!!!!" _

Chbi Roger: X________________________________________________X

hollychan5: (:-D)

Genki and Holly: O_o;;;;;

Takeo: .......*Falls out of his chair in a dead faint* X__x;;;;

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *looks down at Chibi Roger* :-D

hollychan5: Achika: You're evil, Dorothy.

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "I know."

hollychan5: Achika: O_o;

Jade: *Tugs on the end of Achika's wing* Mommy? What's going on? I'm confused.

CPsCartoons: Achika: "Um, I'll tell ya when we get home."

hollychan5: Jade: ^_^;; Okay.

Oran: [Whew. That means I don't have to.]

CPsCartoons: Yuji *Hand turns blue* O__O;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Michiko: DAMN YOU, YUJI!!!!!!! YOU -Happy music time!

N*Sync: I don't wanna be a fool for you, I'm just another player in your game for two--

Spice Girls: KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

N*Sync: O__o;;;; *Run*

Spice Girls: *Chaes after them*

-End Happy Music ^^;!

Yuji: [I didn't know she knew those words....] O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Jade: =-O

hollychan5: Achika: O_o;;;;;

Oran: .......*Covers Jade's ears with his fingers in case it happens again*

hollychan5: Ice: ...Mommy......?

CPsCartoons: Tigress *picks him up and walks away* -_._-;;

hollychan5: Ice: -_._-X

Tiger: ^)_._^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Nurse: "I see the head!" ^_^

Suezo: "....Heh heh.....head....."

Holly: -__-XX 

*Knocks him out*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Yuji: X_______x;;;;

H-c: *Mumbles to self* Michiko's gonna kill me for this.... *Types more*

CPsCartoons: Coltia *shoots up, knocking over Puck*: "IS THE BABY HERE YET?" @_____@

Puck: X__X;;;

hollychan5: Kyoko: -_-;;;;; No, not yet, Mom.....

H-c: *Still muttering* You mean babies.....*Type*

CPsCartoons: Coltia: O_O?!?!?!!?!?!

Yuji: "Aw...come on............my hand is gonna break....." X___________x;;;;;

hollychan5: H-c: Well..er....I didn't really want Yoko to be older than Kumiko, so while I was re-writing my stuff, I decided to change it and make Kobo and Kumiko twins, Kobo twenty minutes older. ^^;;

(Once again, not really, just for the RP. :-P)

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!"

hollychan5: H-c: O_o;;;;;; *Hides behind Oran and Big Blue*

Yuji: TWENTY MINUTES?! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...Poor Yuji..."

Takeo: "...I just hope Kyoko doesn't have---"

*Kyoko quickly covers his mouth*

hollychan5: Kyoko: Eheheh.....^^;;;;;;;

Takeo: Mmph!!!

CPsCartoons: CP: ^.^;;;;

hollychan5: Seisa: Ho boy.... ^^;;;;

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: X____________________X;;

hollychan5: Dorothy: :-D Heheh.

Yuji: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! MY HAND BONES ARE SNAPPING!

CPsCartoons: Takeo: "...Let's just hope his hand isn't removeable..." ^^;;

hollychan5: Yuji: *Turns white* WHAT?! .............OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doctors: O_o;

CPsCartoons: CP: "Nevermind..." ^.^;;;

Old lady *walks by, waving her detachable hand*: "You can do it!"

hollychan5: Yuji: O_O;;;;;;;;;

Doctors: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: "Old lady scawwy...."

*Norman appears, covers his mouth and runs*

Dorothy: -__-;;;

hollychan5: (LOL)

Doc: ^^;;;...........yo! First one's almost out!

Yuji: OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

Others: Ew................

CPsCartoons: CP: "...Yo?"

Doc: "Sue me! I'm young." :p

hollychan5: (LOL!)

H-c: ^.^;;;;;

Yuji: My...hand.......it's more purple than Michiko's usual outfit.....X_x;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Achika: "After this, Yuji's gonna be in the hospital too..." O_o;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: ;_;''' OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!

Oran: I know I was when Jade was born.....my right index finger was almost snapped in two...... -_-;

CPsCartoons: CP *looks at his finger* O_o;;;

Dorothy: "...Woah......" O_o;;;;;;;

Achika: :-D;;;

hollychan5: Jade: *Blinks*

CPsCartoons: Ami: *Sssiippp*

Pixie: "Geez, Achika..." O_o;;;

hollychan5: Achika: Um....I guess I don't know my own strength....? Heheh.....^^;;;;;

Jade: *Blinks again*

CPsCartoons: Genki: "Geez, we could've defeated the Moos in a snap if any of you were in labor."

Moo: O_o;;;

*Runs*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Achika: Hey ,it hurt like hell, all right?! _

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Ya! Don't say that, Genki!" _

Genki: O_._O "Yipe! Sowwy.." ;__;

hollychan5: Achika: You try to give birth to a baby with wings, small horns and sharp, little fingernails, okay?

Takeo: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Jade: *Looks down at herself* O_O.;;

hollychan5: Oran: ^.^;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Hare: *Scratches his chin* Hey, exactly how does a Pixie breed and a Golem breed make out anyway?

Pixie and Achika: .....................................................

BB and Oran: #O_O#

CPsCartoons: CP *Gets a mental image and shivers*

Dorothy: "..................."

hollychan5: Jade, Kaoru, and Raye: O_O;;;;;;;

Tiger: EW!!!! HORRIBLE MENTAL IMAGE!!!!!!!!!!

Hare: ...What?

CPsCartoons: Mocchi *jumps off a cliff for the hell of it*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

hollychan5: Hare: .......Whaaaaaaaaattt?

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: *Throws him after Mocchi*

hollychan5: Hare: It was juuuuuuuuuusssssssstttttttt aaaaaaaaaaa qqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeesssssssssssstttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: *CRACK*

hollychan5: Hare: X_._x;;;;;

hollychan5: Doctor #1: ^^;;;;;;;

Doctor #2: First one's out!

Yuji: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!

H-c: Only about twenty more minutes left... ^^;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "...Um...should we leave?" O_o

hollychan5: Michiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! DAMN IT!!! More happy music. MUCH more.!!!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: *Happy Music tape player explodes*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Takeo: O_O;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: O_______O;;;

*Stupidly tries to glue it back together*

Others: -__-;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

hollychan5: Yuji: O_o;;;;;;;;; OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! MY HAND!!!!! MY HAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDD!!!!!!

Doc #3: .....I guess I shouldn't ask him if he wants to hold his son... ^^;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

CP: "...I don't think he would be able to..." O_o

hollychan5: (^_^;; )

Yuji: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

*CRACK*

Yuji: MY FINGERS!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: 20 MINUTES LATER...

Announcer: _XXXX

Nurse: "All done, Miss Michiko!"

Michiko *tiredly*: "Look...Yuji...." O_O? "...Yuji?"

Yuji *sticking his hand in a bucket of ice*: "...OOOoooowwwwwwwww..." __

Others: ^.^;;;;

Coltia: "AAAH! The miracle of birth!!" @________@

hollychan5: Puck: ^^;;;;;;

Yuji: My.....hand......................X_x

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger *pops back*: "Is it over?"

hollychan5: Dorothy: -_-;;;;; Yes.

hollychan5: Doc: Lemme see your hand, Mr. Sakura.

Yuji: *Holds up hs swollen hand*

Doc: *Taps it very lightly* Does that hurt?

CPsCartoons: Yuji: "OOOWWWW!!!!!" 

*Cries*

Takeo, Genki and Holly: ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Doc: ^^;; Yup, it's broken, Follow me. 

*Leads Yuji out of the room*

CPsCartoons: Michiko *sulking*: "...But who'll hold the babies?" ;______;

Coltia: "I WILL!!!!" \^0^/

Babies: O_________________________O;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

Genki: -_-;; I'll hold one.

Holly: I'll hold the other. They are our first grandchildren, after all.

Doctors: Okay.

*Give Holly Kobo and Genki Kumiko*

CPsCartoons: Kobo and Kumiko: [Phew...]

hollychan5: (LOL)

Coltia: *Sulks*

Takeo: Can I see? They're my neice and nephew. 

Doc: How old are you?

Takeo: Almost 17.

Doc: And you're now an uncle?!

Takeo: Hey, Yuji and I have a age gap of six years.

Doc: Oh. ^^;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Genki ran out of energy." :-D

hollychan5: Genki: O_o;

CPsCartoons: Pixie: *Resists the urge to make a comment*

hollychan5: Genki: -_-;

hollychan5: Yuji: *Comes back with hand all wrapped up* O-ow... _

CPsCartoons: Michiko: *Sleeping* -.-

Ami *eyes starry*: "Awwww!" ^_________^

Coltia *Sulking under Puck's cape*

hollychan5: (lol)

Kyoko: *Looks over Takeo's shoulder at Kobo and Kumiko* Aww....kawaii! ^__^

CPsCartoons: Yuji *pats Michiko's head*: ^_^

Michiko: -.-

hollychan5: Yuji: ^_^;;

Takeo: ^^;

Genki: Yeah, they are cute...reminds me of Yuji and Takeo when they were born... ^^

Yuji and Takeo: Daaaaaaaddddddddddddd......... #_#

CPsCartoons: Holly: :-D

hollychan5: Kyoko: *Giggles*

Takeo: #._.#

CPsCartoons: Puck: ^.^;;;

hollychan5: Coltia: *Looks up from under Pucks cape* Hey, Kyoko was adorable when she was born! ^_^

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "I know." :-D

hollychan5: Puck: ^^;;

Takeo: Well, it looks like the adorable baby girl grew up into a lovely, beautiful young woman. ^_^

Ice: *Makes a gagging sound to himself* 

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "You flatterer!" ^_^

Pixie: *Snorts*

Ami: "Really, Pixie!" -_- "You're lucky you have children..."

*Drinks a pot of tea like a beer bottle*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Takeo: I'm only telling the truth. ^^

BB: -_-;;;

Raye: Why is Mommy so mean when other people express their affections?

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "...I dunno." ^^;;

Ami *Sulks off to a bar*: "...Maybe I'll meet a cute guy..."

hollychan5: Kaoru: *Rolls eyes*

Golem: ;_______;''

CPsCartoons: Angel: "My poor baby..." ;__;

Coltia:  *Sniffle*

hollychan5: Achika: I'm actually surprised Ami's the only one out of us three sisters that isn't married...I'd thought she'd be the first.

Golem: Ami! W-wait up! *Stomps after her*

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Heh, me too."

Ami: *sulking*

hollychan5: Golem: ;_;'

CPsCartoons: Ami *stops and starts ramming her head into a pole*: "IsuckIsuckIsuck."

hollychan5: Golem: O_O;;; *Picks Ami* Ami doesn't suck. Ami is nice and. Pretty. Like flower.

CPsCartoons: Ami: #O_O#

hollychan5: (LOL!)

hollychan5: Golem: You okay? Ami's. Face is. All red.

CPsCartoons: Ami: "Uh...yeah...thank you, Golem..." #._.#

hollychan5: Golem: Welcome. ^_^

hollychan5: Achika: *Smiles and murmers to self* How sweet. ^^

CPsCartoons: Undine: ".........." -_-X

hollychan5: Pixie: *Whistles innocently, then suddenly kicks Undine through a wall* Dum dee dum......

hollychan5: BB: O_O;

CPsCartoons: Undine: X____________________________________X;;;

hollychan5: Pixie: What? [I'm just trying to give my sister a chance....]

CPsCartoons: Angel: "Aw, my pwixi-wixy is acting nice!" ^___^

Pixie: "......NO!!!" O_O;;

hollychan5: (Heheh)

BB: ^^;;;;

Kaoru: ^^;; Mom, it's okay to be nice at times.

Draco: *Blinks* Hey...Ami's face looks a lot like Achika's the day Oran joined our group to fight Moo!

hollychan5: Jade: *Giggles*

CPsCartoons: Achika: "...No..." #O_O#

hollychan5: Draco: Hey! There it is! That's exactly how her face was when Yuji convinced Oran to join us!

Oran: ^_^

CPsCartoons: Achika: "ACK!!!"

*Covers her face*

Ami *sulking into Golem's chest*

hollychan5: Golem: ^_^;

Oran: *Blinks* You okay, Achika?

Jade: O_o?

CPsCartoons: Achika *A red glow comes from between her fingers*: "Y-yeah!! Leave me alone!"

Coltia: ^____________^

hollychan5: (lol)

Oran: ^_^;; *Picks Achika up* Don't like this kind of attention?

Jade: Hey, Mommy's face is redder than a tomato in Miss Colt's kitchen!

CPsCartoons: Achika: "...No..."

Coltia: "WAAAAHHH! OH NO!!!!!! I LEFT MY TOMATOES OUT?!?!!?!?! THEY'LL ROT!!!"

Achika: ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Puck: "It was a figure of speech, Coltia-chan." ^^;;;;;;;

Coltia: "Oh, phew...

MEANWHILE...

Coltia's tomatoes *Rot*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Jade: Yes you are, Mommy! See? *Holds up small mirror*

Oran: ^^;

CPsCartoons: Achika: "...L...leave me alone..." .__.X

Ami *Clings to Golem*

hollychan5: Golem: #^_^#

Jade: What'd I do?

Oran: ^^;; *Pats Achika on the head, one-finger*  Jade, I think you should leave your Mother alone like she asked. We don't want to get her upset.

Jade: Okay...sorry......

Kobo & Kumiko: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: CP *Ears pop* X___X

Dorothy: "HAUH! Stupid human ears!!"

*Ears over-circuit*

Dorothy: -___-X

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Yuji: Oh great.....

Michiko: *Wakes up* _;;;;;;

Kobo & Kumiko: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......................ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..............

CPsCartoons: Announcer: "WILL CP'S EARS HEAL?! WILL DOROTHY GET A REPAIR JOB ON HER EARS?! WILL AMI AND GOLEM EVER GET TOGETHER?!"

CP: "Er… Top secret?" ^^;;;

Announcer: "HUH?! I'LL GET THE INFORMATION OUT OF YOU WITH MY LOUD VOICE!!"

CP: o_O; "This teenager will self destruct in 3 seconds!" 

*Explodes*


	16. Night 16

Of Chibis and Men

Hollychan5: I haven't written it down yet (Lazy me...) and I don't feel like going into much detail about it, but, simpily put, it's Genki, completly overtaken by Moo, Holly unable to "free him of Moo's chains" I guess you could say, turning his back on Holly, saying the man that she loves is long gone. 

Anywayz....

hollychan5: lol

CPsCartoons: Poor Holly!! ;______;

Holly: *Cries*

CP: ^^;;;

hollychan5: H-c: I know, I'm cruel.

Genki: O_o;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Moo: Cool! :-D

CPsCartoons: Holly: -____-XXX

*Kicks him in the ankle*

Moo: X___X

hollychan5: Genki: O_O

Yuji: ...............Glad I'm not him.......

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Stupid daddy!!!"

*KICKKICKKICKKICK...*

Moo: X____________________________X "...Uncle...Uncle...!" 

Michiko: "Zzzz..." -.-

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats*

Takeo: *Looks at Michiko* ........How long has she been asleep? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "YOU try getting a baby out of your--"

*CP quickly covers her mouth*

hollychan5: Takeo: O__O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yuji: ..........................................................

Kobo: *Blinks* ???

Kumiko: ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

CPsCartoons: CP: "I'm gonna agree with Kyoko on that..."

Coltia: "BABIES!!!"  \ ^0^ /

Kobo:  O_____O;;; "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

hollychan5: Michiko: _ *Covers head with pillow*

Yuji: ;_;'' *Picks up Kobo and keeps him away from Colt* O_o;

CPsCartoons: Coltia *Sulking*: "F-Fine! Come on, Puck-san! Let's make another baby!!!"

*Drags Puck off*

Puck: "Oh my!" ^_^

Kyoko: "................................" O_o;

hollychan5: Seisa: .....................................................................................................

Takeo: ............................................................................It scares me to imagine what Colt'll be like when her granddaughter's born..............

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O_O "Wait mom!!!"

Coltia: "What?"

Puck: ^_^?

Kyoko: "...Uh..."

Chibi Tira *wonders by, looking for Carrot*: "Carrot?"

Kyoko: O_O!

*Grabs Chibi Tira*

Coltia: "BABY!!!!!"

Chibi Tira: "NOOOO! I'M AN ADULT!!!!! ...Sort of...well...I'm 16...or...17.... WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

SM: "BOO-YA!"

*Steals Chibi Chocolate and runs*

hollychan5: Takeo: ...........................................................................................

Yuji: ...........I'm just gonna ignore all that............

Kobo: *Scarred for life* =-O

CPsCartoons: Chibi Tira: "HALP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Coltia: \@____@/

hollychan5: (lol)

Genki: ......................................anyway................

CPsCartoons: Puck: ^_^;

Holly: ".................................Coltia scares even me...................." O_o

MEANWHILE...

Casey: *Comes in*: "Hi Cara. ...What do you have?"

SM: "OUR DAUGHTER!"

Casey *white*: =-O

SM: ^^;; "Not that kind!"

Chibi Chocolate: "...Um...I'm grabbing Tira from that crazy lady and leaving..." O_o;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Yuji: ........................................................I'd better keep Kobo and Kumiko far away from some of these people.... O_o;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia *squeezing Chibi Tira*: ^0^

Chibi Tira: X_X

CP: "...For God's sake, Yuji, do that. For their own sanity!" ;_;

Dorothy: "...They're prolly scarred for life anyways..." -_-;

hollychan5: Kumiko: ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kobo: =-O

Yuji: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Michiko: *Muffled under pillow* ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz -.-

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...Poor Kobo..."

Casey: =-O

SM: "...Darling?" O_O?

*Casey falls over*

SM: O_O!!!!

Chibi Chocolate: "BOO-YA! FREE!!"

*Leaps out the window*

.........

Chibi Chocolate: "...CHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

........

Chibi Chocolate: "...Wait! Only one floor!" ^^;;; "See ya!!"

*Runs*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Kobo: =-O

Takeo: Only a few days old and already scarred for life......

Kumiko: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Takeo: Can't say the same for my niece. -_-;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Michiko *wakes up*: "Mprhghghggh?"

*Looks at Kobo*

Kobo: =-O

Michiko: "......................." O_O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats-big* Um.......er................Coltia.....scared.......him.....???? Eheheheh.........

CPsCartoons: Michiko: *Cries*

Coltia: O_O!

*Drops Chibi Tira and runs*

Chibi Tira: "...A...i...r.............." X_X

CP: ^^;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: O_o;;;;;

Kobo: *Blinks* Bah?

Kumiko: ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

CPsCartoons: Michiko: ^_^

*Cuddles Kobo*

Chibi Tira *weakly*: X_X/

CP: "Sigh..."

*Picks her up*

Puck: "Oh my!" ^_^

Pixie: ¬_¬;;; 

hollychan5: (lol)

Kobo: ^^

Yuji: ^_^

Kumiko: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Takeo: *Sweats at CP and the others*

CPsCartoons: Chibi Chocolate *walking towards where they are*: "Okay, first priority is to get Tira back!"

*Sees Carrot flirting with another girl*

Chibi Chocolate: ¬_¬

*Turns and walks to where he is*

C Chocolate: "First priority...beat up darling!" _

Michiko: ^_^ "I love my family!"

Kyoko: [Can't say the same for mine...]

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

CPsCartoons: (:-D)

FAR AWAY..

Coltia *trips to the ground*

hollychan5: (lol)

Yuji: ^__^

Kobo: Bah! ^^

Kumiko: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

Nobu: *Is in another argument with Genki*

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Yuji! Hug!" \^.^/

hollychan5: Yuji: ^^ *Hugs Michiko*

Genki: *In the BG withFangs instead of teeth, tries to bite Nobu as Nobu attempts the same*

CPsCartoons: Holly *in a mad mother tone*: "BOYS!!!!!"

Genk: O_._O

Nobu: O_._O;

CP: *Sweats at Chibi Tira hanging limply in her arms*

hollychan5: (lol, h/o a sec, gotta look up a name or two. ^^;; )

CPsCartoons: k

hollychan5: Yasuko (I think that's what I named Michiko's mom...some Japanese Y name...anywayz....): *Glares at Nobu* What are you two fighting about now?

Satomi: *Taps Michiko on the back* Oniisan, can I see Kobo and Kumiko? (Not see as in hold, see, as in, well, see. :-P)

CPsCartoons: Michiko *still hugging Yuji*: "Ya, sure." ^^

Kobo: "Ga!" ^_^

Chibi Tira: _X_X_

CP: -_-;;;

MEANWHILE...

Carrot and girl: X_____X

Chibi Chocolate: "BOO-YA!!!! ...Hm...I have a feeling I'm forgetting about something. Ah well!"

*Drags Carrot away*

Chibi Tira: X_X;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Satomi: Aw, cute! ^_^

Nobu: *Sweats at Yasuko* Um.....er.............I dunno..........

hollychan5: Genki: I dunno either, but he started it! *Points at Nobu*

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Growls* -_______-XX

Genki: :-X

hollychan5: (lol)

Nobu: O_O;;;;

CPsCartoons: Suezo: "Holly's got him WHIPPED! WHOOPAH!!!"

Holly: "...."

*Suezo turns into a frog*

Frog Suezo: O_O;;;

Quina: @__________@

Frog Suezo: O_o;;;;;;;;;

*Runs...er...hops from Quina*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Hare: ...................................................................................................................................

Tiger: ...........................................................................................that made no sense whatsoever.

CPsCartoons: (Wait until you see the update that's up now. :-D)

hollychan5: (Ho boy..I'm still reading last's week's.....)

CPsCartoons: lol, brb

hollychan5: k

hollychan5: (I just finished reading last week's update.....I....can't....breathe.....*Falls over laughing*)

CPsCartoons: (What was it about again? ^^; Was it the beach one?)

hollychan5: (The MR/FFIX crossover or whatever you'd call it)

CPsCartoons: (Oh, that was the recent one I was talking about ^^;;; Sailor Luna kept bugging me to do that one -_-;;-)

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: Ice: *Sweats* Mr. Suezo scawry. O_._o;;

CPsCartoons: Quina: "Yellow frog looks yummy!!" @__@

Frog Suezo: ;________;

hollychan5: Genki:..................................................................

Nobu: ................................*Kicks Genki in the nuts and runs*

CPsCartoons: Holly: O_O!!!!!!

Genki *blue*: X____X

Holly: "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!"

*Runs after Nobu with a frying pan and her dagger*

Dorothy: "...Bad idea..."

CP: "You did it...but a little worse..." O_o;;;

Ami: *Still clinging to Golem*

hollychan5: (LOL)

Yasuko: *Sighs, then calmly follows Holly, ready to drag Nobu's carcass home*

Golem: #^_^#

Jade: .......*Looks at Achika* You're still all red, Mommy.

CPsCartoons: Achika *red light still coming through her fingers*: "NO!!"

Undine *still in the wall*: X________________X;;;

hollychan5: (LOL)

Hare: *Hops over, grinning* She's right, Achika. In fact, you're redder than before!

Pixie: *Looks at Undine* :-D

CPsCartoons: Big Blue: ^^;;;

Achika: "...."

*Explodes*

Jade: O_O;;;;;;

Achika *pops back up*: "See? I wasn't red!" 

Oran: "..."

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

Hare: ...................Sure, whatever.

hollychan5: Satomi: How much longer do you think it'll be before Miss Holly catches up to Dad?

Genki: *Cough* "...Right...about..."

Nobu's voice: "AAAAARRRGGHHHH!!! GET HER OFF!!!!!!!! OWOWOWOWOWOWOOW!!!"

Holly's voice: "RAAAAAAARRRRR!!!"

Satomi: O_o;;;

hollychan5: (lol)

Kobo: O_o;;;

Yuji: Never mess with Mom, especially when it comes to Dad's....er........."family jewels" ^^;;;;;

Takeo: O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Chibi Tira *wakes up*: "...I'm alive?" O_o;;;

CP: ^^;;;

Chibi Tira: "...Did Chocolate come?" ;_;

CP: "...Uh..."

MEANWHILE...

Chocolate *in her very scary Hunters Form, kicking Carrot*: "HAUH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

Carrot: "PRINCESSPRINCESSPRINCESS!!!"

CP: "............No............" ^^;;

hollychan5: Jade: O_o;;; Chibi people scawry. *clings to Achika's arm*

CPsCartoons: Chibi Tira: "...."

*POP*

Regular Tira: "...Um...I'm leaving."

CP: "...Okay." ^^;;;;

*Tira runs*

CP: ".........."

Ami: O_O?

CP: ".....WAAAH! I FORGOT TO GIVE HER MY NUMBER FOR MARRON!!!!!" ;_____;

Dorothy: ".................."

hollychan5: H-c: O_o;;;;;;;;;

Tiger: She's hopeless.

CPsCartoons: CP: *Crying like an idiot*

Dorothy: "....Baka...." -___-;;;;;;;

MEANWHILE...

Tira *enters to see Chocolate beating up Carrot and leaves with a sweat*

Satomi: Kumiko must be a heavy sleeper......

*A speck of dust hits Kumiko's cheek*

Kumiko: *Wakes up* WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! _

CPsCartoons: CP *Ears explode again* X__X;;;

Dorothy's ears: *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT*

Dorothy: "OH----"

(HAPPY MUSIC!!!)

Coltia *skipping home, singing*: "Girls who are in love, give their love to you---"

*Looks at her rotting tomatoes*

Coltia: "WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I KNEW IT!!!!"

(End of Happy Music)

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAORH*)

Kumiko: O_O

hollychan5: (The funniest thing is I watch that Slayers ep today during the car ride home. ^^;; I love the song part)

CPsCartoons: (Do you have one of those TV things in your car?)

Dorothy: "..............Whoops........................" O_o

Michiko: "...Don't worry, she can't understand it." ^^;;;

CPsCartoons: ( Anyways, I was wondering. In that episode, after the two sisters tell Lina and Amelia that they stink or something, Lina rips through them and in the dub, she yells "IN JAPANESE!!!" and they play the song in Japanese ^^;; What does she say in the Japanese version? )

hollychan5: (O_o;;;;;;; The twins say they're not pretty and Lina pushes them apart and yells, "SHUT-UP!")

CPsCartoons: (LOL! Okay. ^^;;; Figures with Lina)

hollychan5: (:-D)

CPsCartoons: Lina: :-D

hollychan5: Gourry: O_o

Kumiko: *Tugs on the Magic Stone, which is dangling from Yuji's neck* Ga!

CPsCartoons: Yuji: ^^;;; "No, you can't."

hollychan5: Kumiko: GA! *Tugs on it harder*

Kobo: *Watches in interest*

CPsCartoons: Yuji: "No." ^^;;;

Holly *marches in proudly on all fours, holding a piece of Nobu's pants in her mouth* ^_._^

hollychan5: Kumiko: GA! *Tugs even harder*

Genki: *Curled up in a ball, blue, and hands over his "pride"* O_o;

Others: O_o;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: ;_._;

*Nudges Genki with her head*

Chibi Roger *pops up*: "....Um...hi!" ^_^

Dorothy: "Um...BYE!"

*Kicks him back off the cliff*

hollychan5: (lol)

Genki: *In high-pitched voice* My............pride.......owies........X_x;

Kumiko: *TUG*

Kobo: *Still watching*

CPsCartoons: Yuji: ^^;;;;;;;;;;

Holly: *Whimpers and curls up like a dog and rests her head on Genki's shoulder*

CP: "...Um...I would say that was cute but...it's pretty scary once you think about it..." ^^;;;

hollychan5: Takeo: *Nods in agreement*

Kumiko: Ga! *TUG*

Yuji: GAK! X_x; Can't...breathe.........

Kobo: *Blinks*

CPsCartoons: Michiko *Pulls Kumiko's away from

CPsCartoons: the stone*

CPsCartoons: *Kills enter button*

hollychan5: (^^;;;; )

hollychan5: Kumiko: GA!

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "No!"

Holly: ;_._;''

Dorothy: "..........."

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Why does she want the stone anyways?"

hollychan5: Takeo: I think she just likes to grab things that dangle down, like most babies do. Better tuch the Stone in your shirt, Oneesan. And you might want to keep your earrings away from her and Kobo, Michiko.

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Huh?"

*PULL..*

Michiko: "OW!!" __;;;

hollychan5: Takeo: .....Like I said.........*Looks at Kyoko's blue earrings* If you go near those two, you might want to keep your ears out of reach too. ^^;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *covers her ears* O_o;;;

Michiko: "Owwwwwwhooowwwwwooowwww!!!" ;___;

Holly: *whimpers and falls asleep on Genki*

hollychan5: (lol)

Takeo: ^^;;;;;

Yuji: ....*Sigh* *Tucks the Stone in his shirt, then takes both Kobo and Kumiko away from Michiko* Stop pulling on your mother's earrings.

Genki: *Still curled up* X____x;

CPsCartoons: Holly: -.-

*Leg kicks in her sleep*

hollychan5: Genki: OW! X____x;;;;

Kumiko: .....*Tugs on Yuji's side bangs (You know, like Holly has? I dunno what they're called so I call 'em side bangs)*

CPsCartoons: (Me too)

Holly: ;__;'

CP: "............................um.." ^^;

hollychan5: Yuji: O-ow....stop that.

Kumiko: *Tug*

Kobo: .....*Tugs on Yuji's other side bang* Ga! ^_^

Genki: X_X;

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Whimpers and sulks off on all fours*

Dorothy: -.-;;

Michiko *Takes them away from his bangs*

hollychan5: Kobo: Wah!

Yuji: *Rubbing the side of his face* Ow. That hurt.

Takeo: *Is glad he doesn't have side bangs, only sideburns* O_o

hollychan5: (lol!)

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^_^;;;

Michiko: "I know." ;_;

hollychan5: Kumiko: *Sulks*

Kobo: *Looks for something else to tug on*

CPsCartoons: Michiko: ^^;;;

*Pats Kumiko on the head*

Kobo *starts tugging on CP's ponytail*

CP: _;;

hollychan5: (LOL!)

H-c: ................................... *Pulls up her ponytail, holds it down on the top of her head, puts her new red cap over it*

CPsCartoons: CP *Regrets never listening to her mom to cut her hair* _

hollychan5: (LOL!!! Shorter hair is easier to take care of, but mine's almost up to its old length...I may have it cut to shoulder-length again)

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;; Need a cap, CP?

CPsCartoons: CP: "Ya..." _

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;; *Tosses CP one of her extra caps*

CPsCartoons: CP *takes Kobo's hands off and puts the cap on, tucking her hair in*

Kobo: "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

Dorothy: *Covers her ears and runs*

hollychan5: H-c: ..............OW!!!!

Kumiko: *Tugs on her ear cuffs*

H-c: Owowowowow....even though they're only earcuffs, this hurts! _

Yuji: O_o;;;; *Picks up Kobo* C'mon buddy, calm down!

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Sigh..."

*Picks up the two babies and wonders off to put them to bed*

CP: "....Hey! My ears didn't explode!" ^_^

*Ears explode*

CP: _+++

hollychan5: Yuji: ^^;;;;;;;

H-c: ......*Takes off ear cuff and puts them away* Great, now my ears are all hot and messed up again.... _

hollychan5: *ear cuffs

CPsCartoons: CP: "...WHAT?!"

Others: -_-;;;;;;;;;

MEANWHILE...

*Holly sulks into Coltia's house to see Colt crying by her rotten tomatoes*

Holly: O_._O?

Coltia: "Sniff..." *looks at Holly* "OOOH!!! A DOGGIE!!!!!"

Holly: O_._O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

*Runs*

Coltia: "WAIT!!!" \@____@/

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Genki: *Slowly gets up* O-ow.... _

Pixie: *Sigh* Why am I doing this....? *Uses Refreshment on CP's ears*

CPsCartoons: CP: "Thanks!" ^_^

Pixie: "Ya, ya. Just don't hug me." -_-X

Ami: *Cuddles into Golem*

hollychan5: BB: ^^;;;;;

Golem: #^^#

Oran: *Yawns* I'm tired....

CPsCartoons: Announcer: "WILL CP'S EARS EVER STOP BLEEDING?! WILL COLTIA SUFFER ETERNALLY WITH ROTTING TOMATOES?! WILL THIS LEAD TO NEW, INSANE JOKES?!"

Holly-chan: =D

Announcer: "…I KNEW IT…"


	17. Night 17

Another Birth? For the Love of Corn!!! NO!!!

Kyoko: .............I'm keeping my daugher far away from Mom when she's born......

Takeo: Good idea. ^^;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "....Uw...uw.....WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" 

Coltia's tomatoes: *Explode*

CP's Ears: *Explode*

Achika: *Grabs Coltia and flaps off*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Jade: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Oran: ..................H-c: *Appears next to Achika, hovering in the air* Here, give Colt this. *Hands Achika a puppy then disappears*

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "PUPPY!!" @_@

Puppy: "HUMAN!!!" @_._@

Achika: "CREEPY!!!" O__o;;;

hollychan5: (lol

hollychan5: )

hollychan5: H-c: anyway.......

Yuji:....Say....how much time does Kyoko have left until she's due? O_o;

Takeo: Uh....I think it's two weeks, but babies can be born a few weeks late or early......

CPsCartoons: CP: "....I'm gonna walk to the hospital this time."

Tiger: "YES! ANOTHER CHANCE IN THE CAR!!!"

Dorothy: :-D

CP: "...."

hollychan5: Kyoko: ........-_-

CPsCartoons: Takeo: O_o;;;

*Wonders off*

Kyoko: "...Where are you going?"

Takeo: "To get some armored gloves..."

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

Yuji: He's gonna need 'em....*Looks at the cast over his hand*

Kyoko: *Trips*

CPsCartoons: (PIC)

hollychan5: (LOL)

CPsCartoons: Tron: X___X "NUMBER 40 NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!"

#40: "Waaaaah! Tron-sama!!!" __

hollychan5: Megaman: .............O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Roll: "MWAH HAHAHAHA! BOO-YA!!!"

Megaman: O_O;;; 

*Runs*

CP: ".......Anyways......"

hollychan5: Kyoko: *Sweats as Takeo come back with armored gloves on* You people are ridiculous. Who say'd I'm having a baby right now?

CPsCartoons: *Everyone casts a nervous glare at Holly-chan*

CPsCartoons: *glance

hollychan5: H-c: ...................................What?

CPsCartoons: Takeo: "Nothing!" O_o

hollychan5: H-c: .............You people are weird..... *Goes back to typing*

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

CP: "No! We're special!!" ;__;

Dorothy: "In that case, we're VERY special." -_-;

hollychan5: H-c: ........^.^;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: *Sniffle*

hollychan5: Takeo: Uh...H-c.....what ARE you typing up? O_o

H-c: :-D

CPsCartoons: CP: O_O;;;;;

hollychan5: *A anvil suddenly falls on Norman*

H-c: Heheh....okay, back to work....

CPsCartoons: Norman: X_____X

Angel (big O): "MWAH HAHAHAHAH!"

*A mysterious boulder falls on her*

Sailor Mist: "......CP......" -_-X

CP: O:-)

hollychan5: (LOL!)

hollychan5: H-c: Hmmm.........oh well, everyone's expecting me to do it, so I'll do it....*type, type*

CPsCartoons: Others: "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Tiger and Dorothy: "YES!!!!"

*They run to the car like idiots, dragging CP*

CP: "ACK! NO!!! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS CORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

SM: "....."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: ..............I'll just Teloport Us all, it's much faster.......*does so*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy and Tiger *now in front of the hospital with CP and the others*: "............"

......

Dorothy and Tiger *dramatically*: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

hollychan5: Tigress: *Glares at Tiger*

CPsCartoons: Tiger: :-X

Dorothy: "...Ah well. I'll steal the car later while Roger's sleeping..."

hollychan5: Roger: O_O?

CPsCartoons: Dorothy" O:-)

hollychan5: Kyoko: ..............

CPsCartoons: Takeo: ;_;?

hollychan5: Kyoko: ...................

CPsCartoons: CP: "THANK YOU CORN GOD!!"

*Lightning strikes her*

CP: "I mean God!" 

*Falls over*

CP: X______X

hollychan5: H-c: ......................... O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Announcer: NOW SHE KNOWS HOW I FEEL...........

CPsCartoons: CP: X_X;;

Dorothy: "...."

*Sniffs the soda CP drinks*

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Kyoko: ........................................

CPsCartoons: Takeo: O_O?

hollychan5: Michiko: Uh-oh.

hollychan5: Yuji: What?

Michiko: I can tell by looking at Kyoko that she's gonna go into labor real soon....

Takeo: O__O

CPsCartoons: Coltia: ;___;

....

Coltia *in a serious voice*: "Be strong, Kyoko."

CP: "...Woah! Her girly voice is gone..." O_o;;;

Puck: "She must be in shock."

Coltia: "....."

Others: ???

Coltia: *Falls over*

Puck: ^^;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Kyoko: ____ AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Michiko: .....yup, I was right....

Yuji: ...*Runs out of the room to get one of the doctors*

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: =-O

hollychan5: Takeo: O_O

Kyoko: *Sits down in a chair, wincing and glaring at Takeo* I....swear......I will.....kill you....AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Mocchi: ........*Jumps off a cliff again*

CPsCartoons: Coltia: x_x

hollychan5: Takeo: *White* O_O

hollychan5: Yuji: *Comes back with a few doctors*

CPsCartoons: Doctor: "Yo!"

CP: "It's you again!!!!"

Doctor #2: "Hi everybody!!!"

CP: -_-;;;;

hollychan5: H-c: Uh.....

Kyoko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Doc #1: Oh right, one of these again, ne?

CPsCartoons: (If u don't watch the Simpsons, you won't get that 'hi everybody' joke ^^;; )

Kyoko: "DAMN YOU ALL!!! BOOST B---!!"

*Puck covers her mouth*

hollychan5: (I've seen it before, but it's been so long I can't remember ^^;;;; )

Takeo: O_O;;;;

Doc #2: Whoa...let's get her in, quick!

*Doctors take Kyoko away*

CPsCartoons: (lol)

Coltia *on the floor*: x_x

Puck: ^^;;

*Picks her up and follows the docs with everyone else*

hollychan5: Takeo: *Even Whiter* D-do I really have to go in there with her? She'll kill me! O_O

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "IF YOU DON'T, I'LL REALLY KILL YOU WHEN WE GET BACK HOME!!!"

Dorothy: "...."

*Puts another pair of steel gloves on Takeo's hands*

hollychan5: Takeo: O_; *Sulks into the room*

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: =-O

Dorothy: "..." 

*Kicks him for the hell of it*

hollychan5: Roger: X_X

Takeo: OW!!! HOW DO YOU MANAGE TO SQUEEZE MY HAND SO HARD?! I'M WEARING ARMORED GLOVES!!!

hollychan5: (Wow. Celine Deon can sing in Japnese, not just English and French like I thought before.....cool.)

CPsCartoons: (O_o; )

Dorothy: "...Woah..." O_o;;;

hollychan5: (...And in Spanish. O_O)

hollychan5: Yuji: O___O;;;;;;;;;;;;

Michiko: ...Damn.......

Kobo: Bah?

Kumiko: ?????????

CPsCartoons: Zel: "Gourry...you better not get Lina pregnant......"

Lina: "WHAT?!!?!" 

Gourry: "............Pregnet? What's a pregnet?" O_O?

Lina and Zel: "............."

hollychan5: H-c: .....*Give Gourry her book, "So That's How I Was Born"* here, read this. ^^;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Gourry: O_o?

Nahga: "...He's gonna be scarred for life! HAUH HA HA HA HA HA!"

Lina: "........."

*Fireballs Nahga*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Others: O_o;

Kyoko: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENERGY Y-

Takeo: *Covers her mouth* O_o;

Old Lady from HE *pops up*: "BOO-YA!"

*Disappears*

Dorothy: "....."

hollychan5: H-c: -_- I'm starting to agree with Yuji about Energy Yoing her.......

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "I'm never gonna take a shower at home again..."

hollychan5: Roger: ;_;

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "What?"

Roger: "...You would smell then."

Dorothy: "..............."

*KICK!!*

Roger *falls down the cliff*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!)

Others: O_O;;;;;

Takeo: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Be strong, Takeo!"

Misc dude walking by: "You can do it!"

Others: O_o;;;

Coltia: ".....ya...y...." x_x/

hollychan5: H-c: -_-;;;;

Doc #2: *Comes out* Yo, baby's head is out. *Goes back in*

Yuji: .......Ew.

CPsCartoons: CP: "ARGH!!!" _X

hollychan5: H-c: O_o?

CPsCartoons: Suezo: "Heh heh...."

Others: -__-X

Suezo: :-X

hollychan5: Hare: :-D

H-c: *Knocks them out* Pervs..... -_-X

CPsCartoons: Announcer: "WILL CP EVER GET AWAY FROM THE DOCTOR THAT SAYS 'YO'?! WILL KYOKO CRUSH TAKEO'S HAND?! WILL I EVER GET A RAISE!"

CP: "NEVER!! Mwah hahahahahah!!!"

*Runs away laughing into the street then gets hit by a car*

Announcer: "ER…FIND OUT!"


	18. Night 18

Labor Sucks

Yuji: .............................................anyway................

Michiko: I wonder how Takeo and Kyoko are holding out......

CPsCartoons: Takeo's voice: "OOOWWWWWW!!! HOW CAN YOU CRUSH THE METAL?!?!" __

hollychan5: Kyoko's voice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! DAMN YOU! FIREBALL!!!!!

*Small explostion comes from room*

Michiko: ...........forget I asked.....

CPsCartoons: CP: "...Forgetting!" O_o

hollychan5: Yuji: ^^;;;;;;

Kobo: *Blinks* Ga?

Kumiko: *Confused as well* Bah?

CPsCartoons: Coltia: x_x

hollychan5: Puck: Oh my! ^_^

CPsCartoons: Docotor *wobbles out, burnt*: "...All...done..."

*Falls to the ground*

Doc: X______X

hollychan5: Yuji: O__O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Michiko: Oh my......who's gonna go in first?

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "I will."

*Walks in seriously*

...........

Dorothy: "Wow."

CP: "She's actually serious..."

..........

Coltia: "BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" \@________@/

Others: -_-;;;

hollychan5: Kyoko: BACK MOM! You'll scare her!

Takeo: *Looking at his crumpled glove on his hand* How am I gonna get this off without hurting myself more? ;__;'

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "...Sniff. Sorry... Spur of the moment..." .__.

Puck: "Oh my! Look at the cute baby!" ^_^

Kyoko: "Cute huh? Then she's got my genes!" :-D

Doctors *burnt* X___X;

hollychan5: Yuji: *Points out* Well, she has Takeo's light brown hair. And his dark brown eyes.

Takeo: *Somehow manages to take the glove off* OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Sulks*

Takeo: "MY HAND IS BLEEDING!!!!!!!!!!!!"

hollychan5: Yuji: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Michiko: *Sigh* C'mon Takeo, I'll go help you find someone to get that hand healed. *Pulls him out of the room*

Kobo: Ma-ma! ;_; *Reaches toward Michiko as she leaves room*

CPsCartoons: Ami: "I'll heal his hand." ^_^

Roger: *Clings to Ami*: "You're my pee-maker hero!" ^.^

Ami: *Freezes and turns white at the memory* =-O

Roger: O_O?

Achika: "Sigh... I'll heal it then..." -_-;

hollychan5: Takeo: Do it now! Please! ;___;

Yuji: Hey....why didn't you guys ever heal MY hand?!

CPsCartoons: Achika: "............Oops..............."

Ami: =-O

Pixie: "....Um, whoops. Heh."

Angel *with her M&M's*: ;_;?

hollychan5: Yuji: -_-

Takeo: Um....teenager with a practically mutilated hand here. Would like some medical attention. Before I lose another liter of blood.

CPsCartoons: Achika *Refreshes his hand*

Coltia: "...Can I please hold the baby?" ._.

hollychan5: Kyoko: Hmmmm..........wellll........................

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "Sniff?"

hollychan5: Kyoko: ........no.

hollychan5: Holly: Well, Colt did drop Kyoko when she was born, so I can see why Kyoko said "no".....

Tiger: Kyoko was dropped? Well, everything makes sense now! ^_._^

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *Energy yo's Tiger*

Coltia: ;__;

Puck *gets mad, for once*: "Hey! Be nice to your mother!" -_-X

Seisa: Wow. Ototo looks pissed. ^^;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "...Forget it...." ;__;

*Sulks off*

Puck *Glares at Kyoko and Takeo then follows her*: -_-

Takeo: O_o;

Ami: =-O

Pixie: "Um, Ami?"

Ami: X___X;

Pixie: ^^;;;

Dorothy: "...Wow...I thought pigs would fly when HE got mad.." O_o

Pig *flies by the window*: "I'M FLYIN' BYETCH! BOO-YA!!!"

Dorothy: "........I have an urge for bacon........" -_-X

Pig: O_O; *Flies off*

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAORH*)

hollychan5: Seisa: ..........even I've never seen Puck angry..... O_o

CPsCartoons: Coltia *sulking off back home*: ;__;

Flying Pig: "Dum dum dum dum dum! Oink oink! Oink Oink!"

Dorothy *leaps down from the sky and tackles it to the ground*

Pig: "Hey!!!" O_________O;;;;;;;

Dorothy *with fangs and narrowed eyes*: "BACON!!!"

Pig: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

hollychan5: Roger: *Pees in his pants* O_o

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

LATER.....

Coltia *seated at a table in her home with Puck*: "Wow Miss Dorothy! It was really nice of you to cook to make me happy!" ^_^

Dorothy: "Ooohh...this makes ME happy too........................" = : D

Bacon: *Siiizzzzzlllleeee*

Dorothy: "BWAH HAHAHAHA!"

COltia and Puck: )O_O(

hollychan5: Yuji: *Comes in* ........That bacon better not be the pig with wings we all saw earlier.

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: ".........."

*Runs*

hollychan5: Yuji: .......I'll take that as a "yes".............

CPsCartoons: Coltia: *HURL*

Puck: "...Oh my!" O_____O;;;;;;

Bacon: "Help me..........!" X___x;;;

Coltia and Puck: ".........................."

*Runs*

hollychan5: Yuji: ..............*Flys out*

CPsCartoons: Bacon: *Burns to a crisp* X__X

Coltia's tomatoes: "...This house is creepy..."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Yuji: [I'm staying away from Puck and Colt's from now on] O_o;

hollychan5: Kumiko: *As Yuji comes back* Da-da! ^________^

CPsCartoons: Yuji: ^_^

hollychan5: Kumiko: Bah! *Reaches towards him*

CPsCartoons: Yuji *Picks Kumiko up* ^.^

Holly *looking out the window*: "...Where's that pig...?" O_o;;;

Dorothy: "...................................."

*Everyone glares at her*

Dorothy: "What?" O:-)

hollychan5: (lol)

Yuji: You don't wannt know Mom, trust me.

Yoko: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Takeo: Oh great. _

Yuji: *Pats him on the back with his free hand* Welcome to fatherhood, my little brother.

CPsCartoons: CP: "...Um...does anyone CARE that Coltia is sulking somewhere and PUCK is MAD?" ^^;;

Meanwhile...

Coltia *in a forest with PUck*: "PUCK-SAN!!"  \:o/

Puck: ^_^?

Coltia: "Let's make another baby and we won't let Kyoko or Takeo see it!!!!"

Puck: ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; "...A...no...Coltia-chan...."

hollychan5: Coltia: *Sulks*

Kyoko: O_o;;; I was only kidding when I said, "no." I was gonna tell Mom that and let her hold Yoko when Dad got pissed and they both left.

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "I'll go get them... Besides, I have to taste my sweet victory over that flying porkchop!! HAUH HAHAHAH!!"

*Runs out*

Others: O_o;;;

hollychan5: Yoko: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Ohers: _

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

CP: "..I'll go off to find them..." O_o;;;;;;

hollychan5: (^.^;;;; )

Takeo: *Quickly* Me too!

Kyoko: Uh-uh. You're staying here with me and Yoko.

CPsCartoons: Takeo: *sulks*

hollychan5: Yoko: *Stops crying and blinks* Ga?

CPsCartoons: Roger: "LET'S TAKE MY CAR CP!!!"

CP: O_o;;;

*Finds herself in the car with Chibi Roger at the wheel*

CP *sweating at Roger's size*: "...Um...you can't even reach the steering wheel..."

C Roger: ".........WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

CP: ^.^;;;

Dorothy *leaps onto the car and throws Roger out*: "Move it!!"

Tiger *pops up in the backsseat*: "YES!!!!!!!!"

CP *white*: O_o;;;

hollychan5: H-c: .....*Teloports them all before Dorothy can do any damage*

CPsCartoons: CP: *Clings to H-c*: "Thankyou!!"

Dorothy: -_-X

Tiger: *Cries*

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;; No prob. All someone needed to do before was ask me to Teloport.

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: *Sulking*: "Let's just go find them."

Meanwhile...

*Puck, Coltia and The Slayers crew are fishing at a nearby pond*

Lina: "I got one!!!" ^_^

*Reels up a huge fish*

Gourry: O_O

*Gets eaten by the huge fish*

Lina: O_o;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: H-c: *Comes over and sees the fish* Not you again. -_-XXXXX

CPsCartoons: Fish: O_____________O;;;

*Spirts Gourry out and leaps back in*

Lina: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! THERE GOES MY DINNER!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Amelia: O_O;;;

Coltia: "........."

Puck and Xellos: ^_^?

hollychan5: H-c: *Sigh*

Tiger: Okay, we found Colt and Puck. Now can we explain things to them and go home?!

CPsCartoons: CP: "Okay, Michiko said that she was just kidding when she said 'no' and she was going to let you hold the baby."

Coltia: "...S-she was?" @_@

Xellos: "Oh my!" ^_^

Puck: "...Such irony!!"

Both: "Wouldn't you agree?!" ^__^

Lina: ".......You two scare me......." O_o;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (Um, Kyoko, not Michiko. ^^;;;; )

CPsCartoons: (_)

hollychan5: Gourry: X_X;;;;

hollychan5: (lol, s'ok, I understand all too well.)

hollychan5: Tiger: Okay, we told them. Now before they scare us more, let's go!

CPsCartoons: Xellos: "Ta ta!" ^_^

Puck: "Nice meeting you!"

Zel: "LEAVE!!! MY EYES AND EARS ARE BLEEDING!!!" _X

Lina: "....Those two together may be more scarier than my sister......" O_o

Puck: ^_^ *Teloports away with Colt*

CPsCartoons: CP: "....Can we go too?" 

hollychan5: H-c: Oh, right. ^^;; *Teloports CP, Dorothy, and Tiger back*

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "...I'm sorry, Kyoko...." ._.;

Tiger *looking at the car from out the window*: ;-)__.__;'

CPsCartoons: *ACK!!!!! ; )_._;

hollychan5: (O_o;;;; )

hollychan5: Kyoko: 'Tis cool, Mom.

CPsCartoons: Coltia: .___.

Puck: "My! I met this interesting young fellow!" ^_^

CP: "..."

hollychan5: H-c: Young? Only as young as you, Puck......O_o;

CPsCartoons: Puck: :-D;;;

hollychan5: Seisa: Bah. Don't say that. You make me feel ancient since I'm older than Puck.

hollychan5: Draco: How many years apart are you two anyway?

Seisa: Lesse........about...........230 years, I believe. Pretty close in age.

CPsCartoons: Puck: ^_^;;; 

Coltia: "...Wow..." O_o;

Kobo: "Ga..." O_o;

hollychan5: (lol, cute. ^^)

Seisa: ......What?

CPsCartoons: Holly: "It just sounds weird." ^^;;

Pixie: "Heh. Old farts."

hollychan5: Seisa: *To Pixie* I could easily blow you away, you know. I've already killed Genki once, and he's stronger than you.

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "...........Um.........."

*puts on a pair of glasses*

Pixie: "You wouldn't hurt a woman with glasses, would you?" :-D;

BB: *Trips* -_-;;;

hollychan5: Seisa: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;

H-c: Hey! I wear glasses, and I get hit a lot! By SF, mostly....but not as much anymore....but still!

CPsCartoons: CP: ^^;;;

Pixie: [Thank God for Scooby Doo...]

hollychan5: (lol)

Seisa: Anyway.........Kyoko, may I see my great-neice after your mother?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Okay."

Coltia *holding the baby*: ^_^

Baby: "Gah!"

*Tugs on Coltia's bang things*

Coltia: ;__O

hollychan5: Kyoko: ^^;;;;

Takeo: Kyoko, you should wear ear studs when you hold Yoko. Otherwise she might tug on your earrings too.

hollychan5: (Heheh....I might put something like this in a fic..... "Kyoko: Owowowowowow...sweetie, Mommy's earrings are not toys.... Yoko: Ga! *TUG* Kyoko: OW! _" :-D)

CPsCartoons: (LOL)

Coltia: "...Waah..." _

Yoko: "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" _

Coltia: O_o;;;

Yoko: ^_^

hollychan5: Colt: O_O?

Kobo and Kumkio: Bah! ^^

Michiko: *Looks at clock* It's past ten. Time for bed, you two. *Picks up Kobo, Yuji still holding Kumiko*

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "...Um... Here Mr.Seisa..." ^^;

Yoko: "Ga!!"

hollychan5: Seisa: *Holds Yoko* Thanks Colt. ^^

Kobo and Kumiko: WAAH! ;_;''

Yuji: *Sigh* *To the others* I'll see you guys later. *Leaves with Michiko.*

Yoko: Ga! ^^


	19. Night 19

Hot Straight from the Nut House

CPsCartoons: Heh. I learned one important thing today: never allow your sister to drive you somewhere with your family. -__-X

hollychan5: O_O?

CPsCartoons: SM was driving my mom and me for a shopping for school thing (X_x) and this guy wouldn't get out of the middle of the road. SM was honking and stuff and he turned and gave us the finger. She suddenly pulled the car in reverse at full speed and stepped on the gas-HARD. Me and mom were freaking out and the guy was like "OH SHIT!" and leaped out of the way. (That's when SM starting to laugh her 'Nahga laugh' and mom and me (after getting our hearts to beat normally) decided that mom would drive. O_o)

hollychan5: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Tiger: New York drivers, what you 'spect?

H-c: ....My family and myself are from New York... -_-XXX

Tiger: :-D;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "...She's worse then Dorothy..."

Dorothy: O:-)

hollychan5: Tiger: Hey! I LIKE Dorothy's driving!

CPsCartoons: CP: -_-;;;

Casey *after hearing the story*: =-O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Tiger: ....What's with him?

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: *Shrugs*: "New York husbands..."

hollychan5: Casey: :-D;

hollychan5: H-c's Dad: O_O?

CPsCartoons: CP's dad: "Whatever."

*Takes away his keys from SM*

SM: *Sulks*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Other except Tiger and Dorothy: YAY!

CPsCartoons: Tiger and Dorothy: "BOOOO!"

*Gets bombarded by misc rotten vegtables*

hollychan5: (lol)

Ice and Roger: O_O;

CPsCartoons: Coltia *leans by the X eyed Tiger and Dorothy*: O__O!!!!!!

.........

Others: ???

Coltia *picks up a squished tomato from Dorothy's face*: "MY TOMATO!!! WHO THREW THIS?!!?"

Suezo: *Runs*

Coltia: "WAAAAHH!! SPEAK TO ME!!!!!"

Coltia's tomatoe: X____X;;

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

Kyoko: .....-_-;;;; *Hands Takeo Yoko* Hold her for a moment, Takeo. *Goes over and drags Colt away* C'mon Mom. I think you should just stay home for now. -_-;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "NO!!! I MUST PERFORM MOUTH TO MOUTH!!!!!!!"

*Starts doing mouth to mouth*

Coltia: "........Mmm! Good!!"

*Eats the tomatoe*

Norman: "...H--how cruel!!" =-O

hollychan5: Kyoko: ...............*Teloports herself and Colt away*

Puck: Oh my! ^_^

Yoko: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MA-MA!!! WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Takeo: _

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...Uh...okay..." O_o;;

Genki *pats Takeo on the back*: "I feel for you." *nods wisely*

Holly: "......"

hollychan5: (lol)

Genki: .......What?

Yuji: So do I......

Kobo and Kumiko: O:-)

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Nothing."

Kyoko *pops back*: "Mom's in therapy."

Dorothy: "Bwah! That stuff never works!!"

Mocchi *jumps off a cliff*

Dorothy: "See?"

hollychan5: Kyoko: ^.^;;;;;

Yoko: MA-MA!! GAH! *Reaches towards Kyoko*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^_^

*Picks up Yoko*

Announcer: "Meanwhile!"

Coltia: "...And then...I was skipping home...and they were ALL ROTTEN!!!"

Therapist: O_o;;

hollychan5: (LOL! BRB)

CPsCartoons: k

hollychan5: Colt: *Sniffle*

Takeo: *Whispering to Kyoko* Keep your earrings far away from Yoko's reach.

Yoko: Gah?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^^;;;

Therapist: "...Um...but then you ATE it?"

Coltia: "...WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, DOCTOR?!?!?! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

*Therapist building explodes*

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

Therapist: X_X;

Yoko: Gah! ^^

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^_^ "I luv my little baby!"

Puck: "Ahem." ^___^

Kyoko: "And I love Takeo!"

Takeo: ^_^

Puck: "....Uh...."

Kyoko: "And I love my magic..."

Puck: *Sulks*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Kyoko: Oh Yeah!

Puck: ^_^......?

Kyoko: And my uncle, Seisakusha!

Seisa: ^__^

Puck: *Trips*

CPsCartoons: Coltia *crashes through the roof*: "...Owies..." X___x;;;

Puck: *Crying*

Achika: ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Jade: ....Why is Miss Colt so scawwry, Mommy? O_o;;

CPsCartoons: Achika: "You see, when a scary mommy and a scary daddy mate, a scary baby is born!"

Jade: "Oooooohhhh!"

Coltia: "....Waaah....you're mean!" _;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Colt's parents: *Sulk*

Achika: :-D

Oran: ............Uh..................

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "......That was out of character, sis..." O_o;;;

....

Pixie: "GREAT JOB!" ^______^ "Now all I have to do is teach Ami how to be---Ami?"

Ami *running away outside screaming*

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: Pixie: ............

BB: ............*Sigh* -_-;;;

Oran: O_o;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "...OOOH! So that's why SM is weird!!!"

CP's parents *beat her up*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Tiger: It took her that long to--? *Struggles not to laugh*

CPsCartoons: CP *shoots back up and kicks Tiger out the window*

SM: "....................................."

*Two hours later*

SM *driving home with Casey*: "HEY!!!!!!"

Casey: "What?!" O_o;;;

SM: "....Nevermind....." *sulks*

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAORH*)

hollychan5: Tiger: I STILL LIVE, BYETCH!! BOO-YAA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

*Gets crushed by a cruise ship that falls down from the sky*

Tiger: H-ha......X___________________________________x

CPsCartoons: CP: O_o;;;

Pig's Ghost: "...I don't live...." *sulks*

Dorothy: O:-)

hollychan5: (lol)

Ice: .................Where'd the ship come from...? O_._o;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "If it was Angel, me, but I don't know..."

Angel (Big O): *runs*

hollychan5: (lol)

Noramn: O_o

CPsCartoons: Ami *still running*: "Wwaaah!!!" _

Timon and Pumbaa *pop up next to her and takes in a breath to start singing*

Ami: "I'M IN NO MOOOODDDDD!!" __;;;;

Timon and Pumbaa: *Sulks*

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

hollychan5: Simba: *Eating a bug* O_._O?

CPsCartoons: Little Kid: *Jumps off a waterfall again*

hollychan5: Mom: *Sulks*

CPsCartoons: (:-D)

Achika: "Um, anyways..."

hollychan5: Jade: *Clings to her leg* O_o

CPsCartoons: Achika: ^^;;;;

*Pats her head*

Oran: [Mental Note: Keep daughter away from Pixie...] O_o;

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Pixie: ???

Kaoru and Rye: :-D;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...And I love cute monsters and..."

Puck: X__x;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Kyoko: And my mommy...and my Chef, and Skip.........

CPsCartoons: Coltia: ^______^

Puck: *Cries again*

Coltia: O_O??

hollychan5: Kyoko: and sunny days, and kicking badies' butts, and my great-grandma, and Takeo's parents, and.....

CPsCartoons: Puck: "WHAT ARE MEEEEEEE?!?!"

Kyoko: "...And my sandels....."

Puck: -_-;

CP: \@___@/

Kyoko: *Punches CP away*: "...And beating up CP when she tries to get them...."

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;;;;;

Kyoko: And H-c....when she's not inflicting pain on me or the ones I love... -_-

H-c: :-D;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "...Heh...ow...." X__x;;;

Puck: -_-

hollychan5: Kyoko: And candy, and flying, and blowing up bad peoplez, and....lesse...........who was it again.....? Oh yeah! And my daddie! ^_^

CPsCartoons: Puck *sulking*: "About time........."

hollychan5: Kyoko: Sowwry.....

Yoko: [Ha! I was first on the list!] Gah! ^_^

CPsCartoons: Takeo: ^.^;;;;;;

Puck: "Oh hooo! It's okay!" ^_^

Holly: "...He's really crying in the inside..."

hollychan5: Genki: What are you now, Hol? A therapist?

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Maybe." ^_^

Genki: ^^;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: O-kay........

hollychan5: Misc. Badie: *Runs in* I SHALL KILL YOU ALL!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!

*Explodes*

Badie: X_X

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Dorothy: "...........Ohkay.........." O_o;;;

CP: "Was that a kamikaze or something?"

hollychan5: H-c: No, that was my fault. Too many mints after dinner. Sugar high. ^^;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: :-D;;;

Holly: "....Hm....are mints...better than brownies....?"

hollychan5: H-c: No.

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Oh..."

*Sulks*

CP: "...Thank you god..." O_o;;

hollychan5: God: :-D

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Announcer *runs*

God: ......*Goes back to smite some evil peoplez*

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!)

Announcer: "...Phew!"

*Gets struck by lightning*

hollychan5: Announcer: X_X

CPsCartoons: Servbot 1: "....."

*Wonders off to hire a new one*

hollychan5: Yuji: .....And that is why you don't cross God. ^^;;;

Michiko: ....But I'm Wiccan.......

Yuji: ....Oh yeah......

CPsCartoons: Michiko: ^^;;;

God: "BOO-YA!"

hollychan5: Yuji: Uh........right......

God: *Sulks away*

CPsCartoons: CP: "........I better start paying attention in CCD..." O_o

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

H-c: I don't have CCD anymore......

Nobu: *Pops up* So, are my grandchildren gonna be Wiccans like our family, Michiko, or are they gonna be...*Glares at Genki* Christians?!

Kobo and Kumiko: ????

CPsCartoons: Genki: "GET AWAY NOBU!!!" -_-;

Yoko: *Tugs on CP's and H-c's ponytails* Gah! *TUG*

CPsCartoons: CP: -__-;

hollychan5: H-c: ;__;''' Owowowowowowowowowowowowow.....

Yoko: *TUG*

CPsCartoons: CP's ponytail: X___x;;;;

Coltia: "......"

*Walks off to find another therapist*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

hollychan5: Kyoko: ^^;;; *Picks up Yoko* Don't tug at thier hair, sweetie.

CPsCartoons: CP's ponytail: "You tell them..." -__-X

CP: "......I hear voices again....." O__o;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: H-c: ^.^;;;;;;;;

Yoko: ........................*Tugs on Kyoko's earring*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Gack!"

CP: "Huh?"

Tiger: "Meep!" O)_._O;;

Others: -_-;;;;

hollychan5: (lol)

Kyoko: Oooooooowwwwwww.......... ;______;''''

Takeo: I TOLD you.........

Yoko: *TUG*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Waah!" ;______;'

hollychan5: Yoko: *TUG*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *Ear falls off* =-O;;;;;

Yoko: O__O;;;;

....

Yoko: *Chews on the ear* ^_^

Kyoko: X__x;;;

Achika: "...Sigh..."

*Refreshes her ear*

hollychan5: Kyoko: ^_^

Yoko: O_o; Gah

THE NEXT NIGHT…

CPsCartoons: Little...animal....dude  O_O; *in Arnold Schwartzienager (how the hell do u spell it? O_o) voice*: "Prepare to meet your doom, tree cutters!!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Tree cutter: ..............*Steps on it*

CPsCartoons: Animal dude: "...I'll...be....back............." X__x;

hollychan5: Yuji: ..................................................................................Anyways............................................

Kobo:.................................................................................abawa..............................................

Yuji: ........................are you copying me?

Kobo: Gah. :-D

CPsCartoons: Michiko: ^^;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: Hmmm..................*Rubs nose*

Kobo: *Rubs nose*

Yuji: *Blinks*

Kobo: *Blinks*

Yuji: Goodies rule!

Kobo: Gagagies roo!

Yuji: Cool!

Kobo: Ca!

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "HEROES OF JUSTICE!" ^0^/

Kobo: O_O

Michiko: "............?"

Kobo: ^0^/

Michiko: O_________o;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: O_O;;;;;; Um, how about we go for a walk in the woods, son? ^^;;;

*Picks up Kobo and dashes away*

CPsCartoons: Coltia: *Sulks*

hollychan5: Kyoko: ^.^;;;;;

Yoko: Ga?

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Just be glad he wasn't imitating Puck..."

Puck: ^_^?

hollychan5: H-c: Well......when Toshiro's around, he won't just be imitating Puck and his mother....his personality is very close to theirs.......

CPsCartoons: Mocchi: *Leaps off a cliff*

hollychan5: H-c: Er.............

Takeo: *White* My son's gonna be like Puck?!

H-c: Yeah....I've told you before..... -_-;;;

Takeo: Still......... O_O;;;;

Kyoko: My dad and I must have strong genes. :-D

CPsCartoons: Takeo: ;_O

Ami: *Siiiip* [I'm still glad I'm singled...sort of......waaah..... _]

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: Seisa: ^^;;;;

Jade: Another Puck..................? *Clings to Achika* WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! I'M SCARED!!!!!

CPsCartoons: Achika: "........I think Jade's been hanging around with Coltia too long......" O_o

Coltia: "Huh? Why do you think---"

*Steps on a thumb tack*

Coltia: "...WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"'

hollychan5: Puck: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Kyoko: -.-;

Seisa: .......*Gives Colt a Band-Aid* ^^;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: *Sniffle* *Sniff* ;___;

hollychan5: Kumiko: *Sees the thumb tack* Gah! *Picks it up and starts hitting it on the ground*

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "Thank you...Seisa....." ;__;

Puck: ^_^;

*hugs Coltia*

Coltia *points to the thumb tack weakly*: "...Evil fiend....sniff..."

hollychan5: Kumiko: ^_^;;; *Cuts self on tack* .................. *Cries*WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: Michiko: O_O!!!!!!!!!

Seisa: "Sigh..."

*Puts a band-aid on Kumiko's cut*

Kumiko: ^_^

hollychan5: Michiko: *Picks up Kumiko* Don't mess around with sharp objects! ....Thanks Seisakusha.

CPsCartoons: Seisa: "No prob."

hollychan5: Yuji: *Comes back with Kobo* What happend?!

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Kumiko got a boo-boo. But it's all better." ^_^

hollychan5: Kumiko: *Shows band-aid on finger to Yuji* Ga a boo-boo da-da

Yuji: Ah. ^^;;

Kobo: Boo-boo? Ow.

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "*Sniff*"

*Buries her head into Puck*

Puck: [:-D]

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: Seisa: *Sulks* [Why don't I have anyone......?] ;_;'

CPsCartoons: Old Lady from Herbal Essence Commercial *pops up next to him*: "Ahem..."  :-*

CP *sees the face*: "EVIL!!!!!!!!!"

*Stomps on the old lady*

Old lady: X__x;;;

CP: "Damned evil yellow face!!!" *Shivers*

hollychan5: Seisa: Er.........O_o;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: "...Old lady scary, I pooed in my panths...."

Dorothy: "...Ew..."

CP: "I don't think you wanna rip his 'poo-maker' off, huh?"

Dorothy: =__=;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Yuji: ...............................................ew.

Takeo: *White again*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...Ya..."

*Throws Chibi Roger off the cliff*

Norman: "...I don't want to kiss his boo-boo anymore...." :-$

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Satomi: ...............That was diturbing................

Nobu: It's all Genki's fault!

Genki: What?! How?!

Nobu: Everything's always your fault!

Genki: IS NOT!

Nobu: IS TOO!!! 

*They fight in a cloud of dust*

Skyterina: Oh no......not again......... -_-;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _____________XXXXXXX

Genki and Nobu: O_._O;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Yasuko: *Glares at Nobu as holds up a mallet threatingly*

CPsCartoons: Nobu *hides under the table* @__.__@;;;

hollychan5: Yasuko: *Sigh*

Satomi: ..................

Michiko: My wonderful parents...aren't they lovely? -_-;;;;

Announcer: "WHAT'S THIS?! FAMILY FEUDS?! BABIES OF JUSTICE?! …WHAT WILL THESE CRAZY AUTHORS THINK OF NEXT?!"

CP: "This!"

Announcer *explodes*: XD


	20. Night 20

1…2…4…7…10… O_._O+

Coltia: "HORSIE!!!" ^_^

Monster: "...Hey! No free rides!!" _

Colt: *Sulks*

CPsCartoons: CP: "RUN H-C!!!" O_o

hollychan5: ^_^;;;;;;;;

Me thinks dat's a Chariot.........eep! *Runs away again*

Haruko: RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

Koichi: *Sigh* 

*Calmly drags her away*

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Oh my!"

Coltia: "Waaaaaah.....Puck-san....money.....please......?" ;__;'

Puck: "..........." ^.^;

*Disappears*

Coltia: "THAT'S IT! NO MORE ZITTI DINNERS FOR YOU ANYMORE!!!"

Coltia's tomatoes: [Thank you god...] O_o

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Kyoko: Uh....... O_o;;;;;;

Yoko: Gra-ma funny! Gah! *Giggles* ^_^

CPsCartoons: Coltia: ^_^

...

Coltia: "Achika-chan? Money? Please?" @_________@

Achika: "Uh....hey look! Mickey Mouse!!" _O.O

Coltia *turns around*: "WHERE?!" @___@

Achika: *Runs*

COltia: "...Waaahhh..."

Chariot: "No rides for you!" -_-

hollychan5: Takeo: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kumiko's chibi Antares [Centaur/Arrow Head]: O_o;;;;;; *Gallops away*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *whispers to Yoko*: "...I wouldn't call her funny.......unless it was head wise....."

Coltia: "WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAAAAN?!" ;__;+

hollychan5: Yoko: ^^;;;;;;; Gah. *Goes back to playing with toys*

Jade: *Flaps over* Hey. Whatcha playin'?

Yoko: .....Gah? .......*Eyes get sparkly* Gah! Kawaii! *Hugs Jade* ^___________^

Jade: ^_^;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Achika: ^^;;;;;

Chariot: *Tosses Coltia off*

Coltia: "......Waaah...ow...." X_x

Puck *somewhere else*: "Hm...I do love zitti....." ^_^;

Colt's tomatoes: "No you don't!!!!!!" O_______o;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Puck: *Sulks*

Oran: *Sweats* Uh.......

Takeo: [Does my daughter have any of my genes other than hair and eye color?! Or does she get everything from Kyoko's side.......?] ............................O_O *Turns white*

CPsCartoons: Yuji: "You worry too much, Takeo."

Yoko: "Hewo of gustice!" ^0^

Takeo and Yuji: O______________o;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Kyoko and Colt: Hai! ^0^

Takeo: .....................*faints*

Yuji: Uh...........

Kobo: *Making a punching motion* I'b Mistwer. Enwrgy!

Yuji: Eheheheheheheh....... ^_^;;;;

Michiko: Well, I know your father was Mr. Energy, Kobo........

Yuji: Meep! #O_O#

Holly: As was his father before him.....the orginal "Mr. Energy"

Genki: *Falls over* #O___O# 

hollychan5: *original

CPsCartoons: CP: [Bwah hahahahahahaha.....] :-D

SM: "...Hm...I wonder..."

CP: =__= "Get out of here..."

SM: *Sulks off*

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yoko: *Pokes Takeo: Da-da? ;_;'

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Da-da is out for a nappy, sweetie..." ^^;;

Yoko: ;__;'

Holly and Michiko: :-D

hollychan5: Genki and Yuji: *Covering their faces* #__________________#

Yoko: Da-da.....*Clings to Takeo's leg* WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

CPsCartoons: (LOL! brb)

hollychan5: (Heh, kay)

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Hey Colt...was Puck a 'Mr. Energy' too?"

Puck *pops up*: \:-D/

Coltia: "Um....not really... He was sort-of slow..."

Puck: _:'(_

Coltia: "...Easily tired....he snored a lot...waah...and what else...."

Puck: *Crying*

Jade: O_O;;; "...Um, child in the presence...."

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Ice: You mean, "children" O_._O;;;;

Kobo and Kumiko: Gah? O_O?

Yoko: *Still clinging to Takeo's leg* ;_;'

Hare: And what about, Takeo, Kyoko? Was he also a "Mr. Energy"? After all, he is Genki's other son.......*Grins evilly*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: :-D "Let's see...I have lots a things to say..."

Achika, Tigress, Tiger and other parents: -________-XXX

Kyoko: :-X

hollychan5: (lol)

Takeo: X______________X;;;;;;;

Yoko: ;_;' Da-da.......?

CPsCartoons: Tiger: "...Should we poke him with a stick or something?"

hollychan5: Kyoko: Do and you die. -_-

CPsCartoons: Tiger: *Sulks* "I can't do anything...I can't take a ride with Dorothy in the car...I can't make fun of CP or Holly-chan without being killed various times...."

Tigress: -_._-'

hollychan5: Ice: ^_._^;;;;;;;

H-c: *With devil horns* Heheheheheheh..... :-D

CPsCartoons: CP: "Hauh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..........."

Coltia: "........and he fell asleep right in the---"

Achika *covers her mouth* -_-;

Coltia: ;__;

Puck: X__x;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Achika: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kyoko: Can't I say anything about Takeo?

CPsCartoons: Everyone: "NO!!!"

Kyoko: *Sulks* "Party poopers..." -_-

hollychan5: Takeo: X________________X;;;;;;;

Yoko: *Shakes him* ;_;?

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "...I shouldn't kick him, should I?"

Undine *explodes in the BG*

CP: "...No..."

Ami: [:-D Boo-ya byetch...]

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Golem: O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Takeo: X________________x;

Yoko: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! DA-DA!!!!

CPsCartoons: CP's ears: *Explode*

Chibi Roger: *Explodes*

Dorothy: "...Um..."

Takeo *gets up*: "...Ow..." _

hollychan5: Yoko: DA-DA!!! *Clings to his leg again* ^_________________________________________^

CPsCartoons: Takeo: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Undine: X_X

CP: "...How did she explode...?"

Ami *whistles innocently and pushes away a box of TNT from view with her foot* O:-)

Golem: O_o;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

Pixie: *Claps Ami on the shoulder* *Over-enthusiastically*  *Sniffle* I'm so proud of you, sis! T_T

hollychan5: BB: O__o;;

CPsCartoons: Ami: O_o;

Angel: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Pixie: "Heh he...." :-D

hollychan5: Achika: Corruption....runs in my family, don't it? *Sweats*

Jade: Corup..corra...cor.....wha? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Achika: "Nevermind."

Tigress: "Cookie?" ^_._^

Jade: [With all these cookies...I'm starting to lose my fondness for them...] O_o;;;

Tigress: "Take...the...damn...cookie..." ^_._^

Jade: O______o;;

*Clings to Achika's leg*

hollychan5: (lol!)

Achika: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Jade: *Shivers*

Ice: ^_._^;;;;

hollychan5: Sky: Don't lose your temper, Tigress..... ^^;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "...I...don't...know...what...you're...talking...ABOUT..." ^~*~^XX

CP: O_____O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Sky: Tigress..remember the meditations and other things we learned while traveling alone together? It's time to do those again. Slowly count to ten....

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "1...2...3...4...5...7..9..10..." ^_._^+

Jade: *Runs away to hide behind Oran* O_o;;;

hollychan5: Sky: Um......slower....and you need to put 6 in there. ^^;;;;

Tiger: *Cowers behind a tree, keeping Ice behind him* O)_._o;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "...And an eight..." O_o;

Tigress: "...6...8..." ^_._^

CP: -.-;

hollychan5: Sky: ^^;;; I mean, start at one again, Tigress.

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "It's okay! I'm better! See?" ^__.__^

Jade: "...Daddy...?" O__o;;;

hollychan5: Oran: *Pats her on the head* ^^;;; Don't worry about it, sweetie.

CPsCartoons: Jade: *Whimper*

hollychan5: Achika and Oran: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Jade: "...I don't wanna grow up..." O_;

hollychan5: Yoko: *Still clinging to Takeo's leg* ^_________________________^

Takeo: Um......can you let go so I can move? O_o;

Yoko: No!

Takeo: T_T Why?

Yoko: Cwuz I wuv you, Da-da! ^___^ *Hugs his leg*

CPsCartoons: Takeo: ^_^

hollychan5: Yoko: ^______^

Kyoko: Awwww...... ^_^

CPsCartoons: Pixie: *Gags*

Ami: =__=;;

hollychan5: Kaoru: *Offended* Well, nice to know you care so much about others, Mom! *Stomps off*

Raye: O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Pixie: *Sulks*

hollychan5: Raye: oniisan's got Mommy's temper.... O_o;;; *Hides behind BB*

CPsCartoons: BB: "..."

*Picks up Raye and hides behind Achika*

Achika: ^^;;

hollychan5: Oran: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Jade: *Sweats* Aunt Pixie is scawry....

CPsCartoons: Pixie *with fangs and fire burning behind her*: "I'M NOT SCARY!!!!!!!!!"

Jade and BB: =-O

Chibi Roger *pops up and pees in his pants by Dorothy*

Dorothy: ¬_¬

Roger: "Oopsies!" ;__;

hollychan5: Dorothy: -_-;;;;;;;

Jade: *Cries* WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! MOMMY!!!!!!!! *Clings to Achika*

Achika: *Glares at Pixie*

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Sorry......" 

Big Blue: "...Pixie..did you say...I'm sorry?" O.O

Pixie: "...Um...no..." O___o;;;

hollychan5: Angel: *Pops up* You DID! I'm so proud of you, Pixie-san! *Hugs her*

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "ACK! NO HUGS!!!" X_X

Angel: "Why not?" ^0^

Pixie: *Explodes*

..............

Angel: "...Oh..." O_o;;

hollychan5: (O_o;;;;;;; )

CPsCartoons: ...Crappies...

hollychan5: (^.^;;;;;;; )

BB: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Pixie *pops up again*: "...See?"

hollychan5: Raye: *Scarred for life* =-O

CPsCartoons: Tigress *puts a cookie in Raye's open mouth*: ^__.__^

hollychan5: BB: ........... -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ice: Mommy.....you're scawring me......

CPsCartoons: Tigress: ^_._^++??

hollychan5: Ice: O_._O WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!! *Runs*

CPsCartoons: Tigress: ".........1....2...3...10............."

CP: ¬_¬;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Sky: *Sighs and sweats* Why do I even bother.....?

Alan: Eheheheh.... ^_^;

THE NEXT NIGHT…

hollychan5: (^^;;;;;;; Yopu're not that bitter....most of the time..... :-D;; )

hollychan5: *You're

CPsCartoons: (^_^ ..............

*An hour later*

.....heeeeyyy.... ;__; )

hollychan5: (^^;;;;; I wasn't trying to insult you....^^;;;;;

Tiger: That's my job! ^)_._^ )

CPsCartoons: *Kills Tiger again*

hollychan5: Tiger: Ow..... X)_._x

Ice: Daddy? ;_._;

CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...

Suezo (aka SexyNerd -_- ): "....Damn!" D(

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Holly: -_-

CPsCartoons: Hare (aka MrSEXY lol): "Nice try, buddy."

hollychan5:  :-D

hollychan5: (lol)

CPsCartoons: LOL!

hollychan5: Suezo: *Cries*

hollychan5: :-D

CPsCartoons: Holly (aka SuezoHareKiller ): "You 2 are dead..."

SexyNerd: "Meep!" O.

MrSEXY has signed off

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Genki and sons: O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yuji: Mom, you're scaring us........

Misc. Hare breed: *Scarred for life* =-O

CPsCartoons: Holly: O:-)

SexyNerd: XP

hollychan5: Genki: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kumiko: Grama cool! Gah!

Yuji: O_o;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "That's right!" ^_^

On another chat room...

MrSEXY: "Any gurls wanna chat? Dial 444."

Hero_of_Justice: "MR. HARE!!!!!!!"

Tiger_of_the_Wind: "...I know where you live...Hare..." -)_._-

PixieGurl: 444

Ice_Giant: "...Is that you Pixie?" O_O;

PixieGurl has signed off

Ice_Giant: *Sulks*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Takeo: Our elsers are messing around in chats....? Er, wait.."elders"? That makes them sound too old....

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Genki, do NOT say anything."

Genki: :-X

hollychan5: Yuji: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 50s are still pretty young, Mom. And Dad's right behind you..only  2 more years until he hits 50.......

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Don't make me repeat myself." -__-XX

(BRB)

hollychan5: Yuji: O_O;;;;;; What?

(kay)

hollychan5: Hare: I guess Holly's at the age where she dreads this than rather looks foward to it:

CPsCartoons: Holly: "............."

*Bashes the cake and Hare with her mallet*

hollychan5: Hare: O-ow....... X_._x;;;;;;;;;

Genki: I-if it's any help, you still look and act like you're in your twenties/thirties...O_o;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "JUST SHUT UP EVERYONE!! CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!!" :o

hollychan5: Puck: Oh my! Is that a gray hair, Miss Holly? ^_^

Kyoko: ........does my dad have a death wish....? O_o;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...................."

*Explodes*

Puck: O_O

Coltia: "WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! I MARRIED A MURDERER!!!!!!" 

CP: ".........Sooooo......the pope's a nice guy, right?" ^_^;;;

hollychan5: Genki: ...............Holly....................? ;___;'

CPsCartoons: Holly: X_X;

Coltia: "PUCK-SAN!!!!!!!"

Puck: O_O;;; "Ta!!"

*Disappears*

Coltia: "WWWAAAHHHH!! NO MORE ZITI FOR YOU!!"

Puck *somewhere else*: "Ack..." _

Coltia's tomatoes: "Score!" \:-D

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Kyoko: .......................... O_o;;;;;;;;;;;

Dorothy: What's the big deal? Holly'll come back.

CPsCartoons: Holly: *pops back up*: "Hmph." *Sulks*

Dorothy: "See?"

Mocchi *pops up and blinks by Dorothy* O_O?

Dorothy: -_-;

hollychan5: Genki: HOLLY!!!! ^__^ *Hugs her*

Yuji and Takeo: ^^;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: ^_^

Kyoko: "...I want a hug too..." ;__;

Michiko: "...Me too..." ;__;

CPsCartoons: (ACK!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: (^_^;;;;;;;;;; )

hollychan5: Takeo: *Hugs Kyoko* ^__^

Yuji: *Hugs Michiko* ^__^

CPsCartoons: Kyoko and Michiko: ^_____________________________^

Ami: "......"

*Sulks and retreats to her tea*

Seisa: "...May I join you Ami?" ;_;

Hare and Suezo: "WWWAAAHHH!!! WE NEED LOVE TOO!!"

Holly: "Boo-ya!" ^_^

hollychan5: Genki: :-D;

Takeo and Yuji: ^_^

Kobo and Kumiko: Gah! *Hug Michiko* ^_^

Yoko: Ma-ma! *Hugs Kyoko* ^_^

Golem: Ami-san....? ;_;'

CPsCartoons: Undine: "Hauh ha ha ha ha... Hug me Golem-kun!" ^_^

Ami: "......." ;_; [Byetch...]

hollychan5: Pixie: *Walks behind Undine, whistling innocently; suddenly flings Undine out a window, then strolls casually away*

CPsCartoons: Angel: ^_^

Pixie: "...Don't say anything..." ^_^+

Angel: :-X

hollychan5: Achika: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "...Poor Mr.Seisa...Ms.Ami..."

Hare and Suezo: ;_;??

Coltia: "...And poor me!!! Where's Puck-san?!?!!?!" _

Hare and Suezo: *Sulks*

hollychan5: Puck: *Pops up* Hello! ^_^

Undine: *on the ground* X_x;;; It can't get worse.....

*A cruise ship falls on her*

Undine: Damn it all......... X_________________________x;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Ami *sipping tea with Seisa*: "...I don't care if Golem-san doesn't love me...I'm sure there's tons of cute guys out there..."

Seisa: "......You're not gonna say 'I've got the urge' are you?"

Ami: "......No......" 

Seisa: "Thank god...that old lady scares me..."

Old lady: ;__;'

Coltia: "Puck-san!!!!!"

*Hugs him*

Puck: ^_____^

.....

Puck *slowly turns blue*: ^~^;;;;

Coltia: "Sigh..." ^_^

Puck: X__X;

Coltia: ".........OH NO!!!! I KILLED PUCK-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Achika: -.-;

hollychan5: (^_^;;; )

Seisa:.........*Pokes Puck w/ his staff* Ototo?

CPsCartoons: Puck *wakes up*: ^____^

Coltia: ^_^

Seisa: "......Now I'm depressed again..."

Ami: "....."

*Takes out her sake bottles instead*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Sano: SAKE!!! *Steals them from Ami and runs*

Kenshin: -.-;

CPsCartoons: Ami: "YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!"

*Runs after him like an idiot*

All of Ami's family members: =-O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (lol)

Yuji: Did....Ami....just.....say.....bastard?! That's like Takeo calling Kyoko a bitch! It just doesn't happen!

CPsCartoons: Ami *comes back with her sake bottles*: =__=XX

Sano: *Hiding behind Kenshin* "Dude...she's nuts..." O_O;;

hollychan5: Kenshin: Hai. She was quite forceful when it came to sake...she reminds me a little of--

Karou: KENSHIN!!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS BRAT?!

Kenshin: Oro?! _

hollychan5: (I luv it when he goes "oro" I just wanna go and glomp him if I could. ^^ Same w/ Goten when he talks...so cyute! ^____^)

CPsCartoons: (lol, me too ^_^ )

Karou: "Don't 'oro' me!" 

*Whips out her broom*

Kenshin: "............"

*Runs*

Sano: "...Um...WAIT UP!!!"

*Runs too*

Yahiko: "..........." O_o;;; "...She's the devil..."

Kaoru: "WHAT?!"

Yahiko: *Runs as Kaoru runs after all of them*

hollychan5: (^_^ *Hugs chibi Kenshin and Goten dolls* Kawaii! ^.^)

Sano: I can't believe you, Kenshin, a formor assissin, is running away from a woman?!

Yahiko: So what if he is? You are too!

hollychan5: Kenji: *Watching all this* Heheh.

CPsCartoons: Angel: "......Anyways......" ^^;;;;;;;;;

Pixie: "Hmph! I can't believe you have chibi dolls!" 

CP: "........"

*Quickly bulldozes her huge mountain of Sano chibis away*

hollychan5: H-c: Oh yeah? What about you, Pixie? *Points to stack of chibi BB dolls behind Pixie*

CPsCartoons: Pixie: ".......Those aren't mine......." O_O;;;;

Achika: "...but you put your name on all of them, see?" *Holds up one*

Pixie: "..........."

*Turns to BB*

Pixie: "No offense, Blue. FIREBALL!!"

*Chibis burn...*

BB: =-O;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Raye: O_o;;;;;;;;

H-c: Um...anyways...what's wrong with having chibi dolls? I only have two.

CPsCartoons: Pixie: *Runs*

BB chibis: "Help us..............." X__________x;;;

BB: *Faints*

Ami *Drinking her sake* ^_^

hollychan5: Golem: O_o;;;;;;

Achika: Um......*pushes her Oran chibi dolls under Colt's bed and whistles innocently*

CPsCartoons: CP *runs home to hide her Genki, Sanji, Marron and other many bishoens chibis*

hollychan5: Genki, Sanji, Marron, and other bishoens CP has chibis of: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "...Yes, I'm a sad romantic..." ^^;;

Ami: *Hic* ^_^

hollychan5: H-c: ^_^;;; I'm just a sucker for romance, like Genki/Holly stuff.....

Golem: O_o;

CPsCartoons: Ami: "...I'm going to die a lonely death with sake bottles surrounding my body...hic..." 

CP: *Lying in the pile of chibis, oblivious to anything else* ^________^

hollychan5: Golem: ;__;''''''

H-c: *Sweats at CP w/ the rest of the MR, Slayers, and MM crew while the Kenshin crew runs away from Karou in BG*

hollychan5: *Kaoru

CPsCartoons: CP: ^__________^

Zelgadis chibi: "...My spline...." X___x;;

hollychan5: Hare: Um, CP....? *Waves paw/hand in front of her face*

CPsCartoons: CP *punches Hare away* ^_______^/

hollychan5: Hare: *Sigh* *Dragon Kicks CP* SNAP OUTTA IT!!!!

CPsCartoons: CP: ^_______^ ........... O________O

*Leaps up and runs around in circles*

CP: "ACK!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...STOP! DROP! AND ROLL! STOP! DROP! AND ROLL!!!"

*Rolls around like an idiot*

Chibis: "FREED!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Runs away*

CP *burnt on the ground*: X___X *Flinch* *Flinch...*

hollychan5: Tiger: *Glaring at Hare and CP* Bakas.....

SM and Nahga: *Stick heads in* 

CPsCartoons: (OMG!!! LOL!!!! *Calls over SM who's watching a movie with....ggr...Casey)

hollychan5: (lol Lemme know what she says. :-D; )

CPsCartoons: SM: "HAUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!"

Casey: ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CP: "...Okay...leave..."

SM: "HAUH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA---okay. I'm done!"

Casey: "Heh...you had to play that, didn't you?" ^_^;

CP: O:-)

SM: "Come on, darling!" ^_^

CP: "Holly-chan, that is my crazy sister and her husband. If he doesn't run away before the wedding..."

Casey: "You're so mean!" ^_^;

SM: "HEY! ...Only three guys did that, Holly-chan! Only three!!!"

CP: "Leave."

SM: "Screw you, anyway. Let's go back to watching the movie, darling." ^_^

Casey: "Okay." *Pats CP's Head ^_^* "We're gonna go to sleep after it's over."

SM: "...So you think..."

Casey: O_O;;;

CP: =___=_ "LEAVE."

SM: *Sulks off with Casey after her*

hollychan5: *Is glad she's the oldest and has no insane older siblings* O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Casey says "hi" before he left

hollychan5: Heh, tell him I said, "Hi" back.

CPsCartoons: K

hollychan5: Misc. dude dressed in drag: *In high voice* Tell them I said "Hi" too!! *Disappears*

CPsCartoons: Holly: ".......Anyways........" O_o

CPsCartoons: O_O;;;

hollychan5: Kumiko and Kobo: *Playing with their toys together*

Yoko: Gah.......

Kyoko: Hmmm....Say, Takeo-san?

Takeo: Eh?

Kyoko: *Evil grin* When are we gonna let Yoko have a younger sibling?

Takeo: #O_O#

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "DON'T START AGAIN!!! THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THE PRESENCE!!!"

Jade: "...Too late... I'm scarred over for life anyways..." -_-;

hollychan5: Kyoko: :-D

Yoko, Kumiko, and Kobo: *Blink* Gah?

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "...."

Tigress: "Give them cookies...now..." ^_._^+

hollychan5: Michiko: O_o;;;

Sky: Count, Tigress-san, count.....

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "12345678910."

hollychan5: Sky: -_-;;; Slowly.

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "1.............................."

*An hour later*

Tigress: "........2........."

Sky: "...Smart ass..." -_-;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Tigress: Hey! It worked! I'm not mad anymore! Thanks Sky! ^_._^

CPsCartoons: Sky: ^^;;;;;;;;;;; "Uh, okay..."

hollychan5: Tigress: I feel happy and......FREE!! *Skips around happily*

Ice: Daddy.......? O_._O;;;;;

Tiger: Oh my God....what have you done to her, Sky?! O)_._O;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Sky: "....................." O_o;

Tigress *throws flowers around*: ^.^

Golem: "...Pretty..." @_@

Ami *passed out* XD

hollychan5: Achika: Uh........

MR crew monster and human babies/little kids: *Cling to their moms' legs (except for Ice and Mocchi, whom clung onto Genki's leg)*

Ice: M-mom? O_._;'''

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...I'm sorry Tiger, Ice, Tigress..." _

*Bops Tigress over the head with a frying pan*

Tigress: "...Ow! ...Man, I needed that..." O_._o;

Ami: *Hic* X)

hollychan5: Ice: O_._o;

Golem: *Takes sake away from Ami*

CPsCartoons: Ami: X(

Sano *disguised as a policeman*: "I'll have to take those..."

Golem: "......"

hollychan5: Sano: What? O:-)

CPsCartoons: Kaoru: "SANO!!!!!!"

Sano: "Meepies!" O_O

*Runs around in circles with the other Kenshin crew from Kaoru*

hollychan5: Kenji: *Still watching them* Heheheh....Mom sure can get everyone scared. ^_^


	21. Night 21

Insanity That Makes No Sense!

CPsCartoons: @.@

hollychan5: Eisaku: It's just me in my cockpit with some holograms popping up to give me info....-_-;

CPsCartoons: @.@

hollychan5: Eisaku: CP, you're scaring me...O_o;

CPsCartoons: CP: @.@

Kyoko: "...Sigh..."

*Beats CP up*

CP: X.X;;;

hollychan5: Eisaku: ......................................^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Takeo: You didn't have to beat her up, Ky-chan......

Yoko: *Giggles* CP fall down and go, "boom!" ^_^

CPsCartoons: CP: XD

Kyoko: "But it's fun..."  .__.

hollychan5: Takeo: *Annoyed* Fun or not, it's mean....

Yoko: CP funny! Mommy make CP's bwones go "crack!" ^^

Yuji: ......O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "...Cute...kid..." XD

Kyoko: *Gives Takeo huge, watery puppy dog eyes and whimpers*

hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats*

hollychan5: Yoko: *Gives CP a stuffed bunny and crawls over to Takeo, sucking her thumb* Bunny fo CP! ^^

CPsCartoons: CP: *Wishes it was a bishoen chibi instead* XD

hollychan5: Eisaku: *Sighs, and tosses a chibi doll of Gourry to CP*

CPsCartoons: Lina: "........"

*Steals it and runs*

CP *gets up*: "O-ow..."

*Picks up the bunny and wonders off to a corner to suck her thumb*

hollychan5: Yoko: ^^;;;

Takeo: *Still sweating at Kyoko* [Ack! No! Too.....cute.....] S-stop with the puppy dog eyes, Ky....

Bunny doll: *As CP sucks her thumb*[I hate my life....] -_._-

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

CP: "..........The voices again........." 0_0;

*Shivers and curls up*

Bunny *leaps out*: "FREED!!!!!!!!!!!"

*CP's dog, Meeko, wonders over and steals the stuffed bunny*

Bunny: "NOO!! FREEEEEDDDDDOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!"

Meeko: *Starts ripping up the bunny* ^_._^

Kyoko: @___________________@

hollychan5: (^^;;;-)

Takeo: I-I-I mean it! S-s-top that! 

Bunny: X______._______x;;;;

Yoko: My.....bwunnie.......waaaaaaaahhhhhh......;___;'

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Fine...." ._.;

hollychan5: Takeo: [Whew....that was too close...]

Yoko: Bunny....................T_T;;;

CPsCartoons: Takeo: "We'll get you a new one." ^^;;

hollychan5: Yoko: Waaaaaahhhhhhhh........;_;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Poor girl..." ;_;

Puck *Magically makes a new stuffed bunny*: ^_^

Yoko: @___@

*Clings to it*

Achika: "....Uh....how'd you learn that?" O_o;

Puck: *Nods to Coltia who's lying in a pile of stuffed bunnies*

Coltia: ^_______^

Achika: ^.^;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

hollychan5: Takeo: *Sweats* We coulda saved money on some of her other stuffed toys.....why didn't you tell us you could do that before, Puck?!

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Oops! Must have slipped my mind!" \^.^'/

Takeo and Kyoko: T___T+

Puck: O_o; "...Ta!"

*Disappears*

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sighs* He's gonna make a great father-in-law, ain't he, Tak? .......I shouldn't talk tho...-_-;

CPsCartoons: Michiko: ^.^;;;

hollychan5: Nobu: *Fightning in another dust cloud with Genki* DAMNED SAKURA!!!

Genki: DAMNED NAKASONE!!!!

Yuji: ¬_¬;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "BOYS!!!!!!" __

*Holds up a whip*

hollychan5: Genki and Nobu: *Stop in mid-fight* O_O

Nobu: *Punches Genki once while still staring at Holly, scared*

Genki: *Does the same to Nobo*

Both: HE STARTED IT!

CPsCartoons: Holly: ".........................." =____=+

hollychan5: Genki: *Starts to run*

Nobu: Screw you! I wanna live! *Trips Genki and steps on him, putting all his weight on his feet, then dashes away*

Genki: X_________________________X;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!"

*Chases after Nobu with her dagger*

hollychan5: Michiko, Satomi, and Yasuko: *Sigh*

Satomi: Daddy'll never learn......

Michiko: Hai, hai....

CPsCartoons: Holly: =-O

Genki: ^^;;;

Holly: =-O;

Genki: "......................."

hollychan5: Yuji and Takeo: ...............................................?

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Shrugs* "I'm imatating my younger self." :-D;;

hollychan5: Yuji: ........I think I liked knowing you when you were in your 30s.... O_o

CPsCartoons: Holly: :-D;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Genki: Actually, she was a lot more sane in her teens....it seems like her hormones didn't hit her until after we got married...O_o;

Koichi: [Too much info....]

CPsCartoons: Jade: ".....................................I need a cookie..................."

hollychan5: Minoru: I still don't know what those things are......

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "......"

MEANWHILE...

Bulma: "There! The Time Capsule is all fixed! I'm such a genius!" ^0^

Chibi Bulma A *pops up on her right shoulder*: "Yay Bulma!!!"

Chibi Bulma B *pops up on her left shoulder*: "You're smart and beautiful!"

Bulma: "BWAH HAHAHAH! I know!" ^_^

Tigress *sneaking up behind her...*

hollychan5: Washu: Hey, Bulma stole my Chibi-self idea....-_-

Bulma: Hey, Trunks, come see this!

Trunks: What? Oh, cool, a blue wolf!

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "...Huh? Um, I'm just here to steal that thing to spread the knowledge of cookies into the past."

hollychan5: Bulma: ...........................................................................................................................................*Puts the miniturized Capsule in her pocket and zips the pocket shut* O_o

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "...DAMN!"

*Runs to Kouran's lab*

Kouran *with a little robot on her head*: "Your name is lie detector Makoto, right?" ^_^

Makoto: *Beeeeepppp!*

Tigress: "............"

*Looks at the still dead time machine*

Time Machine: X____X;

Tigress: "......Doesn't she have a life?" -_._-;

hollychan5: Tiger: Don't you?

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "SILENCE!"

*Pulls out a huge rolling pin out of no where*

Tiger: "Meep!!!" O)_._O;;;;;

hollychan5: Ice: *Looks at Tigress with puppy eyes* Mommy, you wouldn't leave me without a daddy, would you?

CPsCartoons: *A devil chibi of Tigress pops up next to her face*: "Screw that kid! DO IT!! Mwah hahahahah!"

*Angel pops up by devil*: "...If you do, you know I'll be back with all my good rants..."

Tigress: "......" [Damn! _._]

hollychan5: Ice: ......Mommy? *Nuzzles her* ;_._;'

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "....Sigh..."

*Drops rolling pin*

Tiger: "...Thank you God for creating puppy eyes!" @)_._@

hollychan5: God: .................

Ice: Yay Mommy! ^_._^

CPsCartoons: Tigress: ^_._^;;

Devil Tigress: "...Damn!" _._

*Lightning strikes her*

hollychan5: DT: X_._x

AT: Good always prevails! O:-)

CPsCartoons: Tigress: ^_._^;;

Kouran: "...............Uh................" ^^;;

Makoto: "..."

*Explodes*

Kouran *burnt*: "...Looks like I found a bug...." X___X;;

hollychan5: Others: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ice: *Wags his tails and jumps around* WannaplayagameMommyhuhhuh? Wannaplayagame?

H-c: .....Now I know what happend to my last sugar cookie....-_-

CPsCartoons: CP: ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Tigress: "No, not now sweetie..." ^_._^;;;

hollychan5: Ice: Ohdarn. HowaboutyouDaddy? Canweplayagame?

CPsCartoons: Tiger: O)_._o;;;

hollychan5: Ice: PleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseDaddy!!

CPsCartoons: Tiger: "...No..." O)_._o

hollychan5: Ice: ;_._; HowaboutyouCP? Canweplayagame? *Boing* *boing*

H-c: [How high can he jump? O_o]

CPsCartoons: CP: "................"

*Runs*

hollychan5: Ice: ..............*cries* Whywon'tanyoneplaywithme?! Noonecoolwillplaywithme!!!!! WAAAH!

CPsCartoons: Genki *leaps up*: "I'LLPLAYLET'SPLAY!!!" 

hollychan5: Ice: YAY! Okay! Let'sgoandplayMrGenki!!!

CPsCartoons: Genki: "OKAY!!!"

Holly *looking into the fridge*: "...Genki...where did all the soda go..." *looks at Genki who's leaping around with Ice* "...nevermind..." -_-;

hollychan5: (lol)

Yuji: God help us.........

Michiko: ......especially if I let you have any sugar products in the next few hours.....two hyperactive males are more than enough.......save your energy for more important things....-_-;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: *giggles*

hollychan5: Yuji: *Rubs neck* #._.#

Suezo: *Grins and opens mouth*

Michiko: #O_O# I DIDN'T MEAN THAT, YOU PERV!!!!!

Suezo: *Sulks*

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Sulks too secretly*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Yuji: ............................

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...." ^^;;;

Dorothy: "...I still need a SHOWER!"

*Bangs on the bathroom door*

Sakura's voice: "WAIT ON LINE!"

CP: "..................ARGH!" _+

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;

*Bathroom explodes*

Sakura: Whoops.......too many burritos, I guess.........#O_O#

hollychan5: (Yup. It's the sugar cookies in my system......)

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAOH* ........... *Explodes from laughter*)

CP: "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _++

hollychan5: (^^;;;;;;;; )

H-c: .............................okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy............

Takeo: *Ignores them and watches Genki and Ice run around in circles* ...................so much energy........are you sure Yuji's my only sibling, Mom? .......And I'm sorta surprised I'm not an uncle third-time over by now....

CPsCartoons: Holly: ".........He's less active in bed........."

Jade and other children: =-O;;;

CP: *Trying to glue the bathroom back together* "Sob..sob..." ;___;

hollychan5: H-c: *Sigh* DeathClaw, go help CP.

DC: Okay. *Puts bathroom together*

Genki: *Trips* WHAT?!

Yuji: Really? That's a shock.

Takeo: Yeah.....considering....er.....nevermind.

CPsCartoons: Holly: :-D;;;;;;;;

CP: *Clings to DC* ^___________________________^

hollychan5: DC: *Sweats*

Genki: -_-XX

CPsCartoons: Ami: *Ssssiiiiiiiiiiippppp.....*

CP *Kicks Sakura out*

Sakura: __;

hollychan5: H-c: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Roger: Sake-drinking lady scawry.

Genki: .....................*Storms home*

Yuji: O_o;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "I was only joking!" ;_________;

Coltia: "Ya! Don't feel bad! You should see Puck try to--"

Achika *covers her mouth* =__=;

Coltia: ;_;

Puck: "...Whoops...oh my...."  ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ami: "Actually, I'm back to tea! ....Since our sake BLEW UP!"

Kouran: "...."

*Runs into the shower and locks the door*

Dorothy: "DAMN!" _+

hollychan5: H-c: Um......

Sake: X_X

Roger: Dorothy can use my shower at home. No one uses that one.

Kyoko: Now I know why I'm an only child....-_-;

Yuji: Looks like you screwed up Mom......

CPsCartoons: Holly: ".....Thanks for your support......" -_-+

Dorothy: "........Okay.........sniff........" ;_;

*Wonders home for awhile*

.......

Dorothy's voice: "I CLAIM I DRIVE!!!!!!!!"

Chibi Roger: O_o;;;;

Kouran *inside the shower*: ^.^;;;

hollychan5: Oran: Oh brother.....-.-;;

Yuji: Er....um..............you want me to go talk to Dad? ^^;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "...Sniffle...please...?" ;__;

*Car screeching is heard outside*

Chibi Roger's voice: "NOOOO!!! MR.SQUIRREL!!!"

Dorothy's voice: "...There's too many squirrels in this world anyways...."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!)

Squirrel: X_._X;;;;

Nut: Hurray! Screw the squirrel! He can't eat me now! *Hops off*

Yuji: ^^;;; Okay, I will. *Goes to his parent's house*

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Holly: "...Thank you..." ;__;

Michiko: "...He's so brave..." @__@

hollychan5: (:-D)

Dude across street seeing the whole nut bit: ..............................................O_O

Kobo and Kumiko: *Make gagging motions*

Yoko: ^_^;

CPsCartoons: Dude: "......" 

*Throws out the soda he's drinking and walks home* O_O;;;

hollychan5: (lol)

Nut: *Wearing sunglasses and dancing somehow in a tree* Boom-baby!

Kuzco: ......That's my line........

Yuji: *Knocks on door to his parent's room* Dad? C'mon out, I know you're in there.

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *runs over the nut*

hollychan5: Nut: Damn...it......all......X_X

Roger: NOOOOO!!! MR. NUT.......wait a minute......

Suezo: :-D

Roger: -_- *Kicks Suezo*

Suezo: XD

Yuji: *Pounds on the door* DAD! Come out now!

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "..........There's too many nuts in this world anyways..............ew...................ok........." O_o;

Chibi Roger: ^.^;;;;;

Genki *opens door*

hollychan5: Yuji: [Finally] Look, I need to talk to you about what Mom said before.

hollychan5: Nut: Screw....androids.......

CPsCartoons: Another Squirrel *picks up the remains of it and eats it*: ^_^

Genki: "...Yeah?"

hollychan5: Nut: [NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!] *Dies* X_X

Yuji: She was only kidding. You really think Mom would mean something like that?

CPsCartoons: Genki: ".......No........" .__.

hollychan5: Yuji: Then you see my point. You shouldn't have stormed off like that. Of cousre, Mom shouldn't have been kidding about stuff like that.....why don't you come back?


	22. Night 22

Stona and the Babies

CPsCartoons: LOL! I know, I boss my bro around too but he never listens anyways... -_-;

hollychan5: Brothers tend to do that...younger ones at least....

Takeo: Hey!

CPsCartoons: Yuji: [Amen...]

hollychan5: Takeo: -_-

hollychan5: Seisa: I'll vouch for that!

CPsCartoons: Puck: ^_^;;;

Coltia: "...Waaah...I'm an only child........... ....................I need a hug......................." ._.

Puck: ^.^;;;;;

hollychan5: Colt's parents: ......^^;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia *as she clings to Puck*: "Mommy! Daddy! Make me a sibling! Waaaaahhh!!" _/

Colt's parents: O_o;;;;;;;

*Runs*

Coltia: *Sulks*

hollychan5: Kyoko: Hey, I'm an only child too, and you don't hear me complaining....

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "........." O_O

Puck: "...Uh...oh my?" ^_^;;;

Cotlia *over-dramatically*: "HOW UNJUST! PUCK-SAN! LET'S MAKE ANOTHER BABY!!!"

Chibi Roger: =-O

hollychan5: Kyoko: *Sweats* I never said I wanted a sibling.....

hollychan5: Yoko: [I'm an only child. I would complain, but I can't talk much] Gah.

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Coltia: "...."

*Trips*

Puck: [...Damn... :'( ]

hollychan5: (lol ^_^; )

Kyoko: *Sweats with Takeo*

Yuji: Eh...younger siblings aren't so bad...

hollychan5: Genki: Well, I guess Holly and I did the right thing then! ^_^

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Holly *makes a peace sign*: "Boo-ya! Hell ya!" :-D

Pixie: "Ya, younger siblings aren't so bad! You get to pick on them!"

*Steals Ami's tea pot and holds it high above her head*

Ami: "Waaah!!!" _

*Tries to get it from Pixie*

Pixie: "Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha!!"

hollychan5: (:-D lol!)

Golem: That's. Not. Nice. Miss Pixie.

Yuji and Takeo: *Shiver*

Genki and Holly: :-D

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: ¬_¬; 

Ami: "Waaaahhh..."

*Gives up and sulks on the ground*

Achika *grabs the teapot easily and places it by Ami*: ^_^

Ami: "..." *Shiver*

Achika: ^^;;;

hollychan5: Oran: At least we know some big siblings are nice to their siblings......

Achika: ^_^

Yuji: Hey! I was...er..am, too!

CPsCartoons: Takeo: "......."

Pixie: "Aw come on! Ami knew I was joking, right Ames?" :-D

Ami: *Clinging to her teapot, curled up further away*: "...She's...so...evil............"

Pixie: :-D;;;;;;;;;; "....Well, she'll realize it soon!"

Achika and Oran: ¬_¬;

hollychan5: Jade: ...........O_o;;;

Kaoru: Older siblings rule! :-D

Raye: [God help me....] ;_;'''

Yuji: .........What?

hollychan5: Kobo: {Yeah. Older sibs kick butt! And i'm the oldest!}

Kumiko: {Only by twenty minutes! That's not much!}

Kobo: {It is if you ask Mommy.} :-D

Kumiko: *Pouts*

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!)

Michiko *looks at both of them*: O_o?

Achika: "Jade, be glad you're an only child."

Jade: "S-sure..." 0_o;

hollychan5: (:-D)

Oran: *Looks at index finger* [I know I am...] -_-;;;

Yuji: *Looks at Michiko* ??? what's up?

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "...Nevermind..." O_o;

Achika: O:-)

hollychan5: Jade: *Blinks* O_O?

Yuji: You sure, Michi?

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "...Ya."

Old Lady *pops up*: "I'm not an only child! I'm the middle child of 80 kids!! Boo-ya!!!"

*Disappears*

Others: 0_o;;;;;

Dorothy: "...What were her parents? Hamsters?" O_o;;

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Tiger: *EG* Or rabbits?

Hare: -_._-XXXXX

CPsCartoons: Suezo: "....Did anyone ever see that credit card commercial where---"

Hare: "CAN IT!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!! My parents and I love that one!

"Little Girl: Daddy....O_o"

Heheh)

hollychan5: Tiger: *Grin* At least I have offspring Hare. And you--

Takeo: Okay, okay, you can stop Tiger. You're starting to hit below the belt.

CPsCartoons: (I was cracking up so hard. I first saw it at my friend Hikari's and we were rolling all over the floor laughing :-D )

Hare: "...I CAN GET A GIRL! I'M NOT DESPERATE!!"

LATER...

Hare *on the phone*: ".."

Lady over the phone: "Welcome to the Mail Order Brides! Please press one if you would like more information..."

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Takeo: ¬_¬;;;

CPsCartoons: Tiger *pops up besides HAre*: "WHO are you calling?"

Hare: "...........The pizza man?" ~^_._^~;;;;;;

Tiger *grabs the phone*

Recording of a girl's voice: "Hiiiiiiii. My name is Sandy, please, pwetty please marry me! Press 1."

hollychan5: Tiger: .....................................................................*Snorts a few times, then bursts out laughing while hanging up the phone*

CPsCartoons: Hare: "ARGH! I'LL SHOW ALL OF YOU!!!!!!! I'LL GET A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Runs through the wall crying*

CP *looks at crumbled wall*: ".......RAR!" _+ *Sulks*

hollychan5: DeathClaw: O_(o;;; *Rushes over and fixes wall in ten seconds*

CPsCartoons: CP: "............."

*Clings to DC happily* ^_^

hollychan5: DC: ^_(^;;;;;

CPsCartoons: MEANWHILE...

Sakura *drinking sake happily with Kouran*: ^_^

Hare *bursts in like a lunatic*: "MARRY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" \:o/

K+S: O____________O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

...........

*Hare is blown away after a loud noise*

Kouran *staring at Sakura*: 0_0;

Sakura: "..Whoops...damn burritos!!" #O_o#

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO* This is gonna become another one of those on-going inside jokes we come up with, isn't it? :-D)

CPsCartoons: (Only when there's a good place to put it in :-P )

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: Burritos: :-D

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Hare *Gets back up further away outside*: "I WILL NOT LOSE!!! I WILL SUCEED!!!!!!!!"

Hero Boys: "I WILL SUCEED!!"

Hare: *Runs off again*

Kouran *with a gas mask on, looking after Hare*: "Geez, Sakura!!!"

Sakura: "....Sorry.... I wonder if anyone else was effected..." O_o;;

Other members of Sakura Wars: X______________x;;;

hollychan5: (LOL! That Hero Boy thing was on Freakazoid today. :-D)

Freakazoid: *Shouting and pointing at Hare* HE MUST SUCEED!

Others: ................

CPsCartoons: (Me know :-D:-D God that episode is funny no matter how many times I watch it)

CP: ^_^

DC *trying to get CP off with a crowbar*: "....Uh...help....." -_(-;

hollychan5: (Lol! Hai, hai...I like the "favorite clips" part)

H-c: *Sigh* CP, please leggo of my Dragon.

CPsCartoons: CP: *Sulks and slides off* ;__;'

hollychan5: DC: [whew]

Michiko: *Watching Kobo and Kumiko playing* [What are those two talking to each other about.....?] O_o

Yuji: *Waves hand in front of Michiko's face* Hell-ooo? Anybody home? Earth to Michi!

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "...I feel like I'm in Rugrats...."

CP *wonders into the bathroom*: "Oh well. At least nothing else will get broken."

Cosgrove *climbs out of the toliet calmly and looks at CP*: "Don't go in there.It smells of poo-gas."

*Wonders off*

CP: O_o;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Freakazoid: *Holds nose* Ew! I hate poo-gas!

Yuji: .............Rugrats?

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "...Nevermind..."

Spice Girls *peek out from the toliet too*

SG 1: "Blimey! I TOLD you that way stunk-literally..."

SG 2 *looks up at CP*: "Hoy, can you lend us a helping hand?" ^_^

CP: "......."

*FLUSSSHHHHHH*

Spice Girls: "Giiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrllllllllpooowee*gurgle...................*"

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

N*Sync: *Whew*

Yuji: ^^;;;

Kobo: {Nu-uh! Dad shoot fire!}

Kumiko: {Yes he can! I saw him}

Kobo: {Bet he can't!}

Kumiko: {Can!}

Kobo: {Can't!}

Kumiko: {CAN!}

Kobo: {CAN'T!}

Both: {Yoko?!}

Yoko: {.........Well, I wouldn't know.}

Yuji: ............???

Takeo: ...................O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "........" O_o;

Pixie: "Heh, just be glad they don't go 'Bam bam' or something..."

hollychan5: Flintstones: *Sulk*

Kobo: {Hmmm....}

Kumiko and Yoko: O_O;;;;;;;;;

Kobo: {Just kidding.} :-D

Yuji: .....I'm lost here.

Eisaku: Don't ask me. I speak three languages, but baby ain't one of 'em.

hollychan5: *Baby

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "Neither do I."

Chibi-Roger: "Dorothy, I peethed in my panths, goo-goo."

Dorothy: "......."

Others: "DON'T!!!"

Dorothy: *Grumbles*: "...He deserves it...." -_-;

hollychan5: Roger: ......*Runs*

Kobo: *Yawns* {I'm tired.}

Kumiko: {Me too....}

Yoko: {Think we should let our moms and dads know we want a nap?}

Kobo and Kumiko: {Yeah.}

Yoko: {You know what to do then.}

Kobo and Kumiko: *Nod*

All 3: *Start crying at the top of their lungs* WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

CP *Ears explode*

Dorothy *ears over-circuit*

Suezo *explodes*

Michiko: "..............Let's see......all 4 of these signs mean....nap time!" ^_^

CP and Dorothy: =__=;

Suezo: XD

hollychan5: (:-D lol)

Yuji: *Hair all frizzy, pushed back and generally messed up along with Takeo and Kyoko's* You're.......teling........me.......O_O *Falls over*

Takeo: My ears................ow.........

Kyoko: _

CPsCartoons: CP: "WHAT?"

Dorothy: "What?"

Suezo's head: "...It...hurts......" XD

hollychan5: Achika: *Wearing ear plungs* Aw, screw it....Refreshment!

CPsCartoons: CP and Dorothy: "Phew!" ^_^

Suezo *pops up back to normal*: "Damn those kids have lungs..."

hollychan5: 3 babies: :-D

Kobo: *As Michiko lifts him up* {We sure know how to get attention and what we want.}

Kumiko: *As a still-dazed Yuji picks her up* {Yup.} ^_^

CPsCartoons: Hare *bursts in*: "HEY GUYS!"

hollychan5: Tiger: What do you want, bunny?! Michiko and the others were just about to put those three human foghorns to sleep.

CPsCartoons: Hare: "I have found a girl!"

*Holds out a rock with a happy face drawn on it with lipstick and a small, blonde wig*

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

Tiger: ...........Hare? Leave right now before I rip your sorry ass apart.

CPsCartoons: Hare: "No! It's true!! Her name is Rockette and she's madly in love with me!" ^_^

Golem: "...Rock?" @_____@

*Eats Rockette*

Hare *dramatically*: "ROCKETTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

hollychan5: Tiger: ...............

Mario: Allowa me!

*Drop kicks Hare to the moon*

Mario: Let'sa go! *Uses hat w/ wings and flies off*

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Hare: "............."

*Picks up a moon rock*

Hare: "I love you too, Stona!" ~^_._^~

Ami *looking up at the moon with Golem*: "...That was rather harsh on his bunny sanity, Golem-san..."

Golem: "Rockette yummy!" ^_^

Ami: ^.^;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Kobo: {Dude! That was so cool!}

Baby girls: {............................} -_-;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kobo: "Ga?" O_O? {What?}

CP: ".........I think Hare needs oxygen........oh nevermind....nothing makes sense here...." 

Mocchi *pops up next to her*: O.O

CP: -_-;;;

hollychan5: H-c: *Sipping on 2nd can of soda* Heheh.

Baby girls: {Boys......}

Yuji: ...........................

Takeo: ...............I have no idea what they said, but I have a gut feeling that tells me to feel a bit insulted... O_o;

Yuji: Ditto....

CPsCartoons: Hare *crashes back down to earth with Stona*: XD

CP: "...........All in favor of walking away like we have just not witnessed this, say Aye..."

hollychan5: Others: AYE!

CPsCartoons: *They run off*

Hare: "..............."

*Looks at Stona*

Hare: "We finally get to be alone...." ~@_._@~

Stona: [...Help... O_O; ]

hollychan5: (lol)

*A huge boulder squashes Hare*

Rocky: [No one messes with my girl!]

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAOH*)

Hare: ~X_._x~

Stona: "Rocky!"

Rocky: "Adrien!! ...Wait...wrong movie..." ^^;; "...I mean, Stona!!"

....

Stona: "...Um, let's pretend we're hugging..."

Rocky: "Sure..."

hollychan5: (:-D LOL!)

Yuji: *Watching from a distance* ...................I'm going home..........O_o;;;;;

Takeo: Me too......*Starts to leave; Yoko clings to his leg* .......-_-;;;; I'm guessing you want to come home with me tonight instead of your mom?

Yoko: *Still clinging* Gah.

CPsCartoons: Coltia's tomatoes: "...This whole world is scary..." O_o;;

hollychan5: (lol)

Kyoko: ^^;;;;;;

Takeo: *Pries Yoko off his leg, brings her home with him*

Yuji: ^^;; anyways.....*Starts to leave too*

Kobo: Gah! Da-dee!

Komiko: *Reaches toward Yuji with Kobo* Da-dee! Gah!

CPsCartoons: Michiko: O_;

hollychan5: Kobo: Ma-ma too!

Kumiko: Gah!

CPsCartoons: Michiko: ^_^ 

*Reaches out to Yuji*

Michiko: "Hus-band hug!" \^_^/

hollychan5: Yuji: ^_^ *Hugs Michiko*

Kumiko: {Cute!} ^_^

Kobo: *Rolls eyes*

CPsCartoons: (lol)

Michiko: :-D

hollychan5: Yuji: ^_^

Kobo: {Can we go home already?!} *Tugs on Yuji's shirt*

CPsCartoons: Yuji: "Okay, let's be off!" ^_^

Kobo: ^_^

hollychan5: Kumiko: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz u.u

CPsCartoons: Michiko: ^^;

hollychan5: Yuji: Aw. ^^

CPsCartoons: Michiko: [Maybe we can have a peaceful walk home...]

hollychan5: (lol)

Kobo: *Yawns again* {Can't.....keep......eyes......open.....} ......zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..........

CPsCartoons: Michiko: [Score!]

Yuji: O_O?

hollychan5: (lol!)

Michiko: Oh, nothing. ^_^

CPsCartoons: Yuji: "..Okay..."

hollychan5: Kobo and Kumiko: u.u zzzzzzzzzzzzz


	23. Night 23

Final Fantasy 9 and Thousand Arms Take Over!!!!

hollychan5: MEANWHILE.....

Dagger: Gimme that pic! (*Referring to the CG of Zidane in Trance*)

Hare: If you pay me 50,000 Gil, I will!

Dagger: [Damn!] ....................................oh, fine! Here! *Gives him 50,000 Gil*

Hare: *Gives Dagger the pic and runs off, gold coins replacing his eyes*

Zidane: *Walks in as Dagger hides the pic behind her back, whistling innocently* ........???? O_o

CPsCartoons:Dagger *Staring at pic*: @_@

*Hangs it on her wall* \^_^/

Coltia *crawls out from under her bed and quickly crawls back under* O_o;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!)

Zidane: *Knocks on door* Dagger, you in there?

CPsCartoons: Dagger: O_O

*Quickly covers the pic with a 'Got Milk?' poster and turns off the various love objects around her room* O_o;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Zidane: *Sweats as he walks in* What was all that russling noises coming from in here? And why is Hare prancing around the castle with 50,000 Gil? O_o;;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "...Um...I'm...treating him to a day trip?" ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Zidane: ..............since when would you do something like that? He may steal something, or try to cheat you...........out of......50,000.......Gil.....all right, what'd he try to sell to you?!

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "........A.......lava lamp!"

*Holds one of the various ones up*

Zidane *staring at it*: "...The colors..........." @__@

hollychan5: Hare: *Hops in* Hope you like the poster, Dagger! Gooooolllllllllllllldddddddddd.......... ^____.____^ *Hops out*

Zidane: *Snaps out of it* ....A poster? 50,000 Gil for a poster?!

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Um..................it..................was...................the last of its kind! Ya!" 

hollychan5: Zidane: .....last of what kind? What series is it?

hollychan5: Zidane's Tail: *Swishes around like it as a mind of its own, as usual, as he waits for a reply*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "........Hold on.........."

*Walks out*

Hare's voice: "Hey Dagger! ...Wait...what are you doiing...? LEAVE ROCKETTE ALONE!!! ARGGH!! ROCKETTE!!! ...Wait! Now leave ME alone! Somebody...HELLLPPPP-----!"

*Various crashing and summoning noises...*

Dagger *calmly walks back up and smiles at Zidane*

hollychan5: (Love.....mokey....tail......@_@.....er..*a-hem* *Snaps out of it* ^_^;;; )

Zidane: .......................................................................................................O_O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: (^^; )

hollychan5: (Found this at a Jap. FF IX fan art page:

 *Cough* *Is a lil too obssessed w/ some couples. ^^;;;; This is as "bad" as they get tho....O_o)

CPsCartoons: Dagger: =-O

hollychan5: Suezo: *Zips it, snaches pic, runs out*

Zidane: *Still stunned over picture* .......................Who knew about tha--HEY! SUEZO!!!! *Runs out*

CPsCartoons: Holly *calmly walks after Suezo with her cooking pot on her head and her frying pan*: =__=++

hollychan5: Suezo: XD

Zidane: *Skids to a halt and sweats at the KOed Suezo* ......Um.....could I please....have that...pic, Miss Holly? #O_O#

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Sure."

....

Holly *looking at Zidane in the pic*: "Hello!" @_@

hollychan5: Zidane: ........... #-_-#;;;;

Genki: ......HEY! *Sulks*

CPsCartoons: Holly *giggles*: "Just kidding! Genki's much more muscular anyways." :-D

*Gives the pic back and clings to Genki* ^______^

hollychan5: Zidane: *Sweats and quickly walks out of the room*

Genki: #^______^#

CPsCartoons: Holly: :-D

Dagger: "........"

*Sneaks at peek at her poster* @__@

hollychan5: Zidane: *Walks in as she does so* Say, Dagger--ack! Is that what you bought from Hare?! #O_O#

CPsCartoons: Dagger: O_O

*Runs*

hollychan5: Zidane: ......*Stuff other pic in a drawer, runs after Dagger* H-hey! Wait up! What's wrong?!

Zinade's Tail: *Swishes around for no apparent reason*

(Sorry, I just luv that lil tail... ^.^;;; )

CPsCartoons: (^^;; )

Dagger: "I'm guilty of being a pervert!" _

hollychan5: (Kawaii lil tail....cute, cute, cute.....did I mention I luv monkey tails on guys? @_@

BT: .....Hopeless.......)

Zidane: So am I......*Looks at Dagger's....well, *cough* "upper chest"* [Ack! Don't....look...at her...there.......Must...get out......mental image.....don't make it obvious that you're thinking.......perverted thoughts about.....her....right......now.....don't....wanna.....piss.....her.....off....dammit!] ......er......um.....#O_O#

CPsCartoons: Dagger: =-O;

hollychan5: Zidane: *Nosebleeds* [Ack! Dammit! Now it's obvious!] Um....

(You know what it means when a guy nosebleeds in an anime, don't you? ^^;; )

CPsCartoons: (Of course. I've been watching anime long enough to know every single symbolic little thing...)

Dagger: "............I'll go this way now................."

hollychan5: (lol....well, just to warn you.....if you ever hear about an anime called, "Cortetzu" or something, don't watch it....Bryan tells me it has a lot of nose bleeding and....hentai..stuff.....ew......X_x)

Zidane: ;_;'' This isn't what you think!

Zidane's Nose: *Bleeds more*

Zidane: ...... -_-;;; .........I need a Kleenex.........

CPsCartoons: Kleenex: *Runs*

hollychan5: Zidane's Nose: ;_;' *Bleed*

Zidane: *As Dagger runs out* ........Dagger.........? *Voices echoes* ...............anyone..........? ;____;'''

Zidane's Tail: *Twitches nervously*

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

*A lonely wind blows*

hollychan5: Zidane: ........minna.....? 

Wind: *Blows again*

Zidane: *Sulks*

Meanwhile....

Meis: *Runs out, eyes tearing and nose bleeding* I wasn't thinking anything bad, I swear! O_O;;;

Sodina: *Chases after him w/ a frying pan* YOU PERVERT!!!!!

CPsCartoons: Nelsha: *Sighs*

Soushi: *Sighs*

Wyna: "Geez, that Meis is such a trouble maker. Right Muza? ...Muza?"

Muza: O_O'''

Wyna: "......" O_O??

CPsCartoons: (ACK! That always happens!!)

hollychan5: (lol!)

hollychan5: (lol!)

hollychan5: Muza's nose: *Bleeds*

Wyna: ....................................

Zidane: *Walks out and finds Dagger* Dagger, I.......um........I mean..............

Zidane's Nose: *Bleeds again*

Dagger: .................

Zidane: *As head and tail droop* I'll just.......go....now.... *Sulks out, pressing a tissue against his nose*

Yuji: .....I'm surprised Takeo never nosebled before...... O_o

Takeo: WHAT'S THAT?! #O_O#X

Yuji: :-D;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Giggles* ...... "Wait....waaah...ewwww...." _

Nelsha: ".........Nelsha don't understand. But Nelsha thinks she doesn't WANT to understand...." O_o;

Kyleen: *Steals Hare's money from his body* :-D

hollychan5: Takeo: Actually............erm.....nevermind............#._.#;;;;

Soushi: .....Trust me, you don't.

Hare: XD

Meis: *As Sodina whaps him in the head* ACK! X_x;;; *Nose bleeds more, this time from impact w/ the pan*

Sodina: .....................

CPsCartoons: (...Do you think Nelsha/Soushi are a pair?)

Sodina: *Stuffs corks up his nose* =_=+

Nelsha: "...Okay..." O_o;

Coltia *pops up*: "NELSHA!" \^0^/

Nelsha: "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

*Runs*

hollychan5: (.....Maybes.....)

Meis: .....can't......breathe......X_x;;;;;;;;;;;;

Takeo: ....damn.....all this talk about nose bleedings..... *covers his eyes* There! *Nose bleeds* ..... -_-XXXX Someone find me a tissue.

Zidane: *Sulking in his room* Stupid nose........

Zidane's Nose: *Bleeds more*

Zidane: -_-XXX Stupid, hyperactive teenaged girls on sugar highs.....

H-c: O:-) 

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAOH*)

CP: O_O?

Sodina: "Good! Then you can't talk!"

*Storms off*

Kyoko: "..........Waah.....ew..........." _

Dagger *walks in meekly*: "..........." ._.

hollychan5: Meis: But......I think......your pan......broke....my....nose.....*taps it*

Meis' Nose: *CRACK*

Meis: *Eyes tearing* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Takeo: *Eyes still covered* ........is anyone gonna get me a tissue? I don't wanna risk opening my eyes......

Zidane: D-dagger! *Quickly grabs his Kleenex box, just in case* Wh-what's up? ^_^;;;;;;

Zidane's Tail: *Twitch*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "I'm sorry..." ._.

Nelsha's voice: "GET AWAY FROM NELSHA!!!!!!!!!!"

Coltia: \@_@/

Kyoko: *Sweats*

Yuji *Gives Takeo a tissue*

hollychan5: Zidane: ....for what?

Soushi: *Sweats*

Takeo: Thank you! *Uses it* ........I'd better not noseblled again.

Takeo's nose: *As soon as he opens his eyes* *Bleeds*

Takeo: H-C!!!!

H-c: *Whistles innocently as she tosses away her empty Cherry Coke bottle* O:-)

Meis: ..........Head......feeling......light......dizzy............so.......dizzy......*passes out* X{

hollychan5: *nosebled

CPsCartoons: CP: ^.^;;;

Dagger: *Shrugs* "...Will your nose stop bleeding now...?" -_-;

Muza: XD

Wyna: ".......Men are weird!"

*Leaps into the ocean and reemerges with a fish in her mouth* ^_._^

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Zidane: Well.........considering H-c's hyper on soda....I'd say "no". *Cringes* But it's not my fault! Please don't hurt me! _

Muza: |{

Meis: X^{

(*Is no good at trying to make the X^{ look like it has a bloody nose* )

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Dagger: "I won't."

Wyna: O_._O?

Nelsha: *trips* _

*Looks back to see Coltia draw near...*

Nelsha: "WWWAAHH!! SOUSHI!!" _

Soushi *sipping tea with Kyoka*: "It's a perfectly wonderful day, ne? *Siip* "

Nelsha *Sulks as Coltia glomps on her*

hollychan5: (Heheh)

Zidane: *Whew* Thanks.

Zidane's Tail: *Relaxes for a second, then swishes around again*

Zidane: ........That thing really does have a mind of its own.....

Kyoka: ....Did you hear someone scream?

Soushi: ......nope, you?

Kyoka: Not at all.

Nelsha: -_-XXX

Cliff: *Walks by Meis* Well, hello son! Wow, that's one heck of a nosebleed you've got!

Meis: X^{

Cliff: Must me one heck of a girl you're thinking about, ne? *Nudges him*

Meis: X^{

Cliff: That's my boy! Well, see you later! ^_^ *Leaves*

Meis: X^{

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Sakura *walks over to Meis and taps him with her foot*: "Hey, I'll be your girlfriend if you give me 5 bucks..."

Kouran *leaps down and tackles her from out of nowhere*: "DON'T!!!!!"

Other Sakura Wars members: *Beats up Sakura too*

Sakura: XD

Meis: X^{

Coltia: ^________________________^

CPsCartoons: ...............

hollychan5: (lol!!!!!)

hollychan5: Meis: X^{

Muza: *Snaps out of it* ...don't you think we should help him? A broken nose isn't good...I hear if you hit it at a certain angle, place, and force, you can easily kill a person........

Other TA characters: ......... O_O

Meis: X^{

Takeo: *Grumbles as his nose refuses to stop bleeding* -_-

Yuji: Ha ha!

Takeo: Shut up!

Yuji: Ha-- *Nose bleeds too* ......damn. -_-

Takeo: HA HA!

Zidane's Tail: *Makes a figure 8, then an "s" then a heart shape for no real reason*

Zidane: Um......... O_o;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: *Giggles* ^_^

Nelsha *getting buried under Coltia, except for her hand reaching out weakly*: "H..h...help..N...Nelsha..." X_X;

Sodina *sneaks away* O_o;;

hollychan5: Zidane: ^_^;;;

Zidane's Tail: *Swishes happily, then makes an, "O" and another heart* 

Meis: X^{

Muza: ..........Who stuffed a cork up his nose?! That doesn't help matters at all......

Meis: *Now bluish/purple in the face* X^{

Muza: .....Like I said....... O_o;;;;;; .....who's gonna take it out?

Soushi: *Sweats as he helps Nelsha up*

hollychan5: Colt: *Sulks*

CPsCartoons: (Hauh ha ha...)

Coltia: *clings to Nelsha's limp legs*

Nelsha: XD

Soushi: O_o;

Sodina *Hitches a ride to Mexico* O_o;

hollychan5: (lol!)

Muza: ............where's Sodina?!

Meis: X^{

Muza: Um....we'll find out later..... *Drags Meis to the nearest hospital*

Coltia: ;_;''

Nelsha: XD;

Zidane's Tail: *Accidently puts a knot in itself* X_x;

Zidane: .....Stupid thing did it again....*Sighs* Better unknot it.....

CPsCartoons: Zidane's Tail: "...It...hurts..." XD

Kyleen: ".......Whatever."

*Wonders off to spend the money on gambling and very expensive jewlery...*

Sodina *wondering around Mexico*: "...Uh...geez...how do you speak spanish."

*Wonders up to one dude*

Sodina: "Yo quiero Taco Bell?" ^^;;;

Spanish dude: "....................." O_o?

Jybil's Ghost *pops up and brings her back to the hospital*

Sodina: *Sulks*

hollychan5: (lol!)

Zidane: *Tries to grab tail; can't reach it* ......aw, dammit! -_-X

Doctor: *Walks in* We fixed his nose, but.....I'm sorry. Right afterwards, his heart stopped.

Muza: WHAT?!

Doc: Well--*Guy calls him* Um, be right back. *Walks out*

Muza: ......................

hollychan5: Doc: *Runs back in, sweating and rubbing his neck* I'm sorry! I was mistaken! We used a broken heart monitor on him! We got a new one, and his heart's beating fine! Sorry for the mix-up! Eheheh......^^;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Muza: =__=;;;;

Sodina *gets dropped to the ground by Muza*: "Ack!" XD

Nelsha *hanging limply on Soushi's shoulder* XD

hollychan5: Doc: Um....anyone want to see him? ^^;;; He's still out cold though......

Nelsha: XD

Soushi: -.-;

Z's Tail: *Blue* X____x;;;;

Zidane: ............can't....feel.....it........can't.....reach it.....*Feels stupid* ......Um, Dagger? Can you do me a favor?

CPsCartoons: Sodina *gets up*: "I do..."

Wyna: "...Why do I have this funny feeling you did that to him."

Sodina: ".....Um......"

*Runs into the room*

Dagger: *Unties his tail*

hollychan5: Wyna: ........Anyway........

Meis: *In hospital bed* X{

Zidane: *As color returns to his tail* *Whew* Thanks.

Z's Tail: *Swishes around happily again*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Sure." ^_^

Sodina: "...Meis! It's time to wake up." ^_^

hollychan5: Meis: X{

Meis' Heart Monitor: *Beep.....beep.....beep.....beep.....beep.....*

Z's Tail: *"Nuzzles" Dagger's cheek* ^^

Zidane: *Red* Eheheheh....mind of its own ya know. ._.

CPsCartoons: Dagger: #^_^#

*Nuzzles back*

Steiner: *Walks in then walks out* O_O;

Sodina: O_O?

hollychan5: (lol!)

Zidane: #._.#

Z's Tail: *Swish* ^^

Meis: X{

M's HM: *Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...*

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "......" ._.;

*Twiddles her fingers*

Dagger: "...........Wait! Steiner! Don't tell Beatrix!" _

hollychan5: Steiner: *Blinks as he walks back in* Why not, Your Highness? O_O?

Z's Tail: *Stiffens w/ its owner*

Meis: X{

M's HM: *Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "......"

Flashback...

Beatrix *helping Dagger get dressed in that part of the game where Dagger is about to become the new queen*: "You know Zidane?"

Dagger: ".......Yes......."

Beatrix: "Well if I catch you two doing something naughty, I'm gonna slice his peemaker off and cut your hands off."

Dagger *frozen*: =-O

Beatrix: "...You look so beautiful in that gown, your majesty!" ^_^

Dagger: =-O;

~

Dagger: "........No reason......." ^^;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!)

Steiner: .........Um, okay then....I won't tell her if that is what you wish, Your Highness.

Zidane and Tail: *Still stiff*

Meis: X{

M's HM: *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppppppppppppp* _______________

Meis: X_______________________________________________________X;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Sodina: O______________________________________________________________O

Bandiger *bursts in*: "I'LL PERFORM MOUTH TO MOUTH!"

Sodina: =-O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!! That dude scares me.......)

Meis: X_O;;;;;

M's HM: *bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppp....beep...beep...beep...beep...beep* ^___^___^___^____^_____

CPsCartoons: (:-D)

Sodina: "........"

*Throws Bandiger out the window*

Bandiger: "DO YOOUUU BELIEVE IN TRUE LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE...............?"

*CRACK!*

hollychan5: (That doesn't look like the lines on a HM like I meant it to.....oh well.)

hollychan5: (lol!)

hollychan5: M's HM: *Beep....beep......beep..........be...ep............beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppp* ______________________

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "..................MEIS!!!!" __+

Marion *walks in*: "OOH! That stupid piece of (beep)!!!"

Mil *wonders in*: "..." *Writes a note down on her pad* "Meis' heart monitor has gone flat! Oh no!"

Palma: "...What am I doing here?"

*Shrugs and walks out*

Sodina: "......"

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Meis: *Groans and blinks* .....what the hell is up with all that beeping? It's really annoying........dammit! They gave me another broken monitor! *Pounds it* .....OOOOOWWWWWW!!!! My hand! ;__;''

M's HM: *bbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppp...............* *Shuts off*

Meis: .............

Zidane's Tail: *As Stiener leaves* *Twitch*

CPsCartoons: Marion *twirls around and gives a peace sign*: "I knew it! I'm such a genius!"

*Hops onto a robot a rides out the window*

Mil *writes down another note*: "Meis' heart monitor was broken...and Marion scares me......."

*Wonders out*

Sodina: ".................MEIS..................who.............were......all........those......girls................?" =_=

hollychan5: Meis: .........*Sees Sodina* O_O ACK! *Hides under his covers, shivering* Please don't hurt me! ;_; I-I r-really didn't mean to nosebleed! Honest! And you know Marion and Mil is just some girl in Kant who takes lots of notes! *Quivers under sheets*

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "Sigh......fine.....I trust you." ^~^

Kyleen *leaps by the door with various jewlery on her*: "LOOK AT ME!"

Gateau *pops up*: "LOOK AT MEEEEEEEE!!" \^0^/

Sodina: "........."

*Lies on the bed too, shivering* O_O;

hollychan5: Meis: *Turns red* O_o;

Kyleen: .........: ) I'll just leave you two love birds alone! Heheh! *Leaves with Gateau*

Meis: *Redder* #O_o#;

Zidane: ..............what's wrong with Rusty telling Beatrix, Dagger?

Z's Tail: *Twitch*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "N-nothing..." O_O;

Sodina *leaps out of the bed*: "ACK! I-I didn't mean it! I'm just a scarred for life child!!! *Sob* I don't know who the hell I am! My brother DIED! I'm stuck with a bunch of freaks and a pervert...and...I...ah...I NEED THERAPY!!"

*Runs through the wall crying*

Meis: O_o;;;;;

hollychan5: Meis: ......S-Sodina! W-wait!......damn! I'm too weak to follow her.......

Zidane: *Blinks*

Z's Tail: *Forms a ? w/o the .)

CPsCartoons: Dagger: ^_^;

Nelsha *peeks into the open door then looks at the hole in the wall then looks at Meis*: "...Nelsha will go after her." ^^;

MEANWHILE...

Puck: "Now, now, Coltia-chan! That wasn't very nice of you to glomp on Miss Nelsha like that!" ^_^

Coltia *tied to a chair*: ;__;'

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Kyoko: .....Our families are soooo screwed up.....

Yuji and Takeo: *Using tissues on their still-bleeding noses* .....*Nod*

Z's Tail: ..................*Brushes the tip of Dagger's nose to get her attention, then forms the .-less ? again*

Zidane: ^^;;;;

Meis: *To self* .....I'm not as much of a perv as I used to be.....not ever since the battle with the Emperor....not since I almost lost.....her....*Pounds table* Dammit! Why couldn't I tell her that before! .........OW! My hand! ;__;''

Sodina: *Sulking in the hospital's lobby* ......

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "...Does your tail get any perverted ideas...?" O__o;;;

Nelsha *walks over to Sodina*: "Why is Sodina so sad?"

Sodina: *Sulking*

Nelsha: "...Maybe you should talk to Meis!" ^_^

Sodina: *Sniffle*

Nelsha: "......Do you want Nelsha to get you a cookie from the vending machine?"

Sodina: "Please?" @_@

hollychan5: Zidane: ..............I have no idea... O_o;;

Z's tail: *slumps down in a sulking-like manner*

Nelsha: ^^;;; Okay....but promise Nelsha you won't act like Holly after she's had sweets!

Meis: .......All alone......;____;'''

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "Okay!" ^-^

Holly: O_O???

Dagger *pets tail*: "Sorry." ^^;;

Bandiger *climbs back up*: "Hey there, baby boy! Lookin' good..." ^_~

Meis: "NELSHA?! NELSHA!!! WAIT UP!!!"

*Runs out the door like hell*

hollychan5: Bandiger: *Sulks*

Sodina: *Sweats as Meis runs in*

Z's Tail: *Swishes happily again*

Zidane: I think it's trying to tell you, "that's okay" or something....^^;;;

CPsCartoons: Meis: "...*pant* *pant*...Bandiger...is...after..me..."

*Drops to the ground*

Meis: XD

Sodina: "......"

*Taps him with her foot*

Meis: XD

Sodina: *Sulks*

hollychan5: Bandier: *Prances in* Do YOU believe in true love? *Pokes Sodina with his umbrella*

Sodina: ..................

Meis: XD

Z's Tail: ! *Gets stiff again suddenly*

Zidane: Ack! Somone's coming! O_o

hollychan5: *Someone's

hollychan5: *Bandiger -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: =-O;

Sodina: ".........."

Nelsha *walks over and gives Sodina her cookie*

Sodina: @___@

*Eats it happily*

Nelsha *turns to Bandiger dramatically*: "Now as for you, you big meanie head! Nelsha will stick her needle up your--"

Soushi *calmly walks over and slices Bandiger in two then wonders off*

Nelsha: *Sulks* -_-;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

hollychan5: Bandiger: X___x;;

Meis: So.....dina............X______x;;;;;;;

Beatrix: *Walks in* .......What's going on here? What are you two doing?

Z's Tail: *Turns white*

CPsCartoons: uh oh! brb

hollychan5: O_o;; k

CPsCartoons: Sodina: O_O???

Dagger: :-X;;

Zidane: "We're not doing anything, why?" O_O?

hollychan5: Meis: I.....lo......................*passes out* X________________________x;;;;;

Beatrix: *Raises an eyebrow*...........Are you sure you weren't doing anything?

CPsCartoons: (LOL! Poor Meis... ^_^ )

Sodina: "Ilo? Who's Ilo? What's Ilo?"

Nelsha: "...Nelsha thinks it sounds like a medicine brand..."

Wyna: "......"

hollychan5: (Heheh. ^^)

Muza: Don't you two get it? He wasn't saying "Ilo"! He was saying "I lo-" and then he passed out before he could finish!

Zidane: ......Yeah, I'm sure.

Beatrix: ................................

Dagger: *Hugs Zidane protectivly* You wouldn't do anything cruel to the future knig of Alexandria, would you?

Beatrix: *Blinks in surprise* Uh, well......

Zidane: #O__O# [Did Dagger just say....?]

CPsCartoons: Beatrix: "Sigh. You win."

*Wonders out*

Dagger: [Phew!] 

Sodina: "I lo---I...lo...?"

Nelsha: "...Nelsha's head hurts..." _;

Muza: "...."

hollychan5: Wyna: *Annoyed* HE WAS TRYING TO SAY, "I LOVE YOU" TO SODINA!!! CAN'T YOU TWO SEE THAT?! *Pant, pant*

Zidane: ....... #O__O#

Z's Tail: *Twitch*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: ^^;

Sodina: "Oh! I love you too Meis!" ^_____^

Meis: XD

Nelsha: ".................Wyna scary...................." O_o;

hollychan5: Wyna: *Pant, pant* You guys drive me crazy sometimes..........

Muza: O_o;

Meis: X_x;

Zidane: ....... #O__O#

CPsCartoons: (Thank thee!! Thank thee! *Bows* )

Nelsha: *Sulks*

hollychan5: (^^; welcome. I added the better one to my site, so if you ever feel like waiting for the better one to DL, the link's:

http://www.hcmrworld.com/tab/ta/taopen.rm )

Meis: X{

Steiner: *Walking around Alexandria Castle, bumps into Beatrix* Oh, sorry Beatrix! _;;; ........did you just come from Zidane's room?

CPsCartoons: Sodina: *Cuddles Meis' body*

Meis: XD

Beatrix: "Yes, why?"

hollychan5: Steiner: *Wonders what she did to Dagger and Zidane* Er, no reason.

Muza: *Looks at Sodina and Meis, then Wyna, and sulks* T_T;

CPsCartoons: Wyna: "Awwww does Muza need a hug too?" \^_^/ "Come 'ere!"

.......

.......

Wyna: \0_0?/

Muza: O_O'''

Wyna: _T_T_

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Kyleen: He's hopeless.......someone needs to teach him not to be so shy around girls...I would say Meis, but-

Nelsha: Meis still unconscious though.

Kyleen: Exactly...ssoooo.....who should we get?

Nelsha: Uh..........

Soushi: How about me? ^_^

Kyleen and Nelsha: ..............

Soushi:  Well, fine then! *Walks off and sulks*

Hare: How about meee????

Kyleen and Nelsha: .............*Fall over laughing*

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Hare *sulking*: "F-fine! You two suck anyways! Let's go Rockette!"

*Grabs Rockette and wonders off*

Carrot (perv from Sorcerer Hunters) *pops up*: "I'll do it!!!!!! I LUV PRETTY LADIES!!!!!" ^0^

CP: "..................DIE!"

*Kills him*

Nelsha and Kyleen: 0_0;

CP: "...Sorry..." ._. "...I don't like him..." 

Tira and Chocolate: *sulks* O_;'

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!)

Muza: O_O

Wyna: *Waves hand in front of his face* Hello? Muza? :\

Muza: O_O

Wyna: *Sigh*

Bandiger: (Somehow whole again) I can help! ^_^

Kyleen: .........................................Just........go.....away............................

Nelsha: Yeah! Or Nelsha really WILL stick a needle up your--

Bandiger: O_o; *Runs*

hollychan5: (Interesting Fact: Once, earlier in the year b4 the PS broke, I lent KC TA. Her friend's dad was walking in right when the opening was on. He looked at it and asked, "Oh, are you watching a movie?" KC told him it was a game and he replied, "Oh.....cool." I thought that was kinda funny. But TA's opening is kinda like a show/movie. I like it more than FF IX's opening, but FF IX has a MUCH better ending....anywayz.....)

CPsCartoons: (Ya I know. At least during the credits or after have some sort of wrap up thingie. Like what they each did afterwards or something emotional, like seeing them hug or something... *Shrugs* )

Nelsha: "...Now Nelsha doesn't want to..." O_o;

Kyleen: ^.^;;;;

Mil *pops up writing in her notebook*: "Meis refuses to wake up. I think I may have an idea though..."

Marion *pops up with a remote*: :-D

*A huge thing falls on his head*

Marion's voice: "BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!"

Meis *shoots up*: "OW!" _

hollychan5: (LOL! That part of the game was funny......those robots were annoying tho....nothing else popped up in battles.... -_-)

Meis: #@$* Marion! _X

Kyleen: ......Well.......I guess Meis CAN help now... O_o;

hollychan5: (There was one part that seemed kinda impossible but cool to me; it was around the time Sodina was kinapped again--somewhere in Disk 2 I think.....where the group was on top of a building and a ship/plane/whatever (Think it was Dark Master's) crashed/landed on and Meis used his sword and pushed again it to stop it. O_o; How'd he do that....?)

CPsCartoons: Meis: "I may look scrawny, but I'm strong as an ox!!!" :-D

Kyleen: *Taps his ankle with her foot*

Meis: "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sodina: "........."

Marion *spins around and gives a peace sign*: "Ha ha ha ha! I KNEW that would work! I'm such a genius!"

hollychan5: (lol!)

Popeye: *Comes in* He's strong to the finish, cuz he eats his spinach, he's Meis the Blacksmith man! *Blows on his pipe twice to make a *toot toot!* sound*

Kyleen: ............*Hits him with a mallet and Popeye goes flying off* Anyway......

Meis: *Sweats*

CPsCartoons: (@___@ I'm watching the bigger clip!! Wheeeeee!!! ^____^ )

Sodina: "...Riiiiiight...."

Mil *writing in her notebook*: "Now that Meis is awake and I'm offically scarred for life, I'm going out with Cliff! BOO-YA!"

*Disappears*

Wyna: "...Muza?" ;_O?

hollychan5: (lol; you like?)

Muza: O_O

Meis: ......Did he freeze again? -_-

Kyleen: Yeah....think you can teach him to be braver around girls?

Meis: Well......

Nelsha: But don't make him into a pervert like you!

Meis: Hey now! -_-;

CPsCartoons: (Can you make screenshots of the opening? .....Can you please make me one of the scene of Kyleen leaping onto Nelsha's back? I want to draw that for some reason... And one of when Soushi @_@ looks into the sky with Wyna? Please...? ;__;? )

Wyna: "...."

*Imagining Muza as a pervert*

Pervert Muza: *Grabs Wyna's butt*

Wyna: "Meep!" O_O

*Smacks him into the sky with her hammer*

SOMEWHERE IN THE NORTH POLE...

Drunk Guy *looks around at the peguins*: "Hick! You BASTARDS! You all are cheating with my girlfriend, aren't you?!"

*Muza lands on him*

(...Don't ask, too much watching Billy Madison XD )

Wyna: "......"

*Shivers*

hollychan5: (Yeah, but not tonight....they take a while to do, and I'd have to go back to the beggining to do 'em. I'll try and do 'em this week though, when I do more TA screenshots.)

Muza: O_O

Meis: Guys, I'm not a pervert anymore! Well, not as much as I used to be....

CPsCartoons: (Okay, thanks! ^_^ Tale your time, I don't care)

*A cute girl walks by*

Meis's mind: [Do...not...must...not...look....................... O_O ]

hollychan5: (Okies.)

Sodina: Meis, what are you doing? -_-

Meis: [Ack!] Um.....

CPsCartoons: 1. Looking at you! You're beautiful! 

2. Check out that cute lady!!!

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!)

Meis: [Um.....um.........choice !! Yeah! That sounds good...I don't wanna end up w/ another broken nose... O_o]

hollychan5: *choice 1

hollychan5: (My brain is dead. -_-)

CPsCartoons: (LOL! I've been playing the game again... XD Too much I might add)

Meis: "I'm looking at you, Sodina! You're beautiful!"

Sodina *blushes*: "Oh Meis!" ^_^

Bandiger *pops up*: "I'm beautiful too!!!" ^0^

Nelsha *takes out her needle*: =_=/

Bandiger: O_O

*Runs again*

hollychan5: (lol! :-D)

Muza: O_O

Wyna: ;__;'''

Meis: [Score!] #^_^#

CPsCartoons: (;-))

Sodina: "I had a great time! See you soon!" 

*Smmooooccch*

Nelsha: "...Sodina is not on a date..." =_=

Sodina: "Oh! Whoops!" ^^;;

Meis: [Score again!!!] :-D/

hollychan5: (Heheh)

Muza: O_O

Wyna: *Sulks* This sucks...

Muza: O_O

Kyleen: *Rubs neck* Yup, Meis would be the best teach for Muza....but I'm afraid he'll turn him into a perv without trying.....

Meis: ............

Kyleen: What?

Zidane: So.....whatcha think Rusty's doin'?

Z's Tail: *Forms a "?")

Zidane: I was asking Dagger. -_-;;

Z's Tail: *Goes limp in a sulking manner again*

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Dagger: "I dunno."

CPsCartoons: Wyna *Looks at her hammer*

Nelsha: "Nelsha don't think that will help much."

Wyna: "Well...........HEY MUZA! We NEVER finished our fight!!"

Muza: =-O;;

Hollychan5: Nelsha: ...... -_-;;;

Muza: *Still frozen; falls over* X_X

Wyna: Damn! Screw that idea.....

CPsCartoons: (I love them all! @__@ )

Wyna: *Kicks Muza's body and sulks off*

hollychan5: Meis: Anyway.......I guess I'll try and revive Muza and teach him...or whatever.....

*Drags Muza away*

Musa: O_O

Steiner: ...............What were Zidane and the Queen doing anyway? I saw them, but....I just don't get it. O_o;

Beatrix: .........

hollychan5: Meis: Anyway.......I guess I'll try and revive Muza and teach him...or whatever.....

*Drags Muza away*

Musa: O_O

Steiner: ...............What were Zidane and the Queen doing anyway? I saw them, but....I just don't get it. O_o;

Beatrix: .........

CPsCartoons: Austin Power *pops up*: "They were getting horny baby!!! Yeah!"

*Disappears*

hollychan5: Steiner: ..............................................................

Beatrix: ..............................................................

Steiner: .........................................Tighten the security measures around the castle immediently?

Beatrix: Hell yes.

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Dagger: O_O?

*Palace guards surround them and just watches them...*

Zidane's Tail: *Cowers* O_o;

hollychan5: (lol)

Zidane: .........something tells me the General and Captain tightened security measures..... O_o;;;

Steiner: *Runs in and yells at the Pluto Knights* I MEANT PROTECTING THE CASTLE FROM KEEPING WEIRDOS FROM POPPING UP LIKE THAT....UM.......scary guy.......NOT ZIDANE'S ROOM! {Although that may be a good idea]

Pluto Knights: ........Oh...........*leave with Steiner*

CPsCartoons: Pluto Knight from the library: "WAAAAHHHHH!!"

*Runs away*

(That cracked me up so bad :-D)

hollychan5: (Heheh. ^^)

Zidane: ..............anyway.....................

Z's tail: *Tops "looks" around nervously*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: ^.^;;;;;;

hollychan5: Zidane: ....Those Pluto Knights scare me......

Z's Tail: *"nods*"

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "...Who hired them anyways?"

hollychan5: Zidane: I dunno....your mom or dad? I don't think you did, since they were here when I kidnapped you years ago...

CPsCartoons: Ghost of Brahne: *Floats away* O_o;;;

hollychan5: Dagger: ............anywayz.......

Zidane: *Fiddles with his tail* Um, Dagger...?

Meis: *Comes back later w/ Muza, who's wearing a graduation cap and holding a diploma* Congrats, Muza! You've graduated from Meis' School Of Charming Ladies! Now, go out and test your news skills!

Muza: ......Uh....okay......

CPsCartoons: Wyna: @_@?

hollychan5: Muza: Uh.......uh..........H-hi Wyna. ^^;;; H-h-how are you?

Meis: *Smacks face* [No! No! Don't studder! At least he didn't freeze....]

Zidane: ......What was me being "the future king of Alexandria" all about earlier? #._.#

Z's Tail: *Twitches, "interested", in Zidane's hands*

CPsCartoons: (Lol, speaking of which. We were trying to find a little bride and groom thingie for SM and Casey's cake, but we couldn't find any... So my little cousin came over with her Barbie doll and said "Make Nahga out of Barbie and put it on cake!" Now me and my mom and my bro are making a Nahga Barbie doll... ^.^;; It looks...eh...so far. When I died her hair, her eyes turned purple and I was like "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!" in the bathroom.)

Dagger: "We're gonna get married silly!" ^_^ "Right?" @_@

Wyna: "I'm fine! How the hell are you?" ^_^

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Zidane: O-of course. #._.#

Muza: I-I'm fine.

CPsCartoons: (:-D ...................God I'm afraid of the wedding now.....knowing her, when she sees it, she'll crack up and prolly do her infamous Nahga impression...although it's good....far too good... XD )

Dagger: #^_^#

Wyna: "Great!"

hollychan5: (Heheh.......you've gots an....er...."interesting" family. ^_^;; )

Zidane: ^_^

Z's tail: *Nuzzles Dagger*

Muza: So....um.....uh....whatcha up to.....?

Meis: [Please don't screw up.....]

CPsCartoons: (Most of them are sane, but the new generation isn't ^^;;; )

Dagger: ^____________^

Wyna: "Huh? I'm just looking at you! ...Hey Muza! We never finished that fight!"

hollychan5: (lol Something must've happened when SM was born...^^;; )

Zidane: #^__^#

Z's Tail: *Rests on Dagger's shoulder* ^^

Muza: Oh....um..........do you......really.......wanna fight me.....? O_o

CPsCartoons: (I think Coltia wasn't the only one who ever dropped a baby...

CP's mom: "......." *Runs* )

Wyna: "Yeah! Let's do it, just for yucks!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!! KC left her brother on the couch when he was a baby cuz she had to go to the bathroom. When she came back, he was on the ground, crying since he had somehow rolled off....well, now it makes sense why Andrew's such a baka....er....I mean......"nice person." ^_^;;; )

Muza: Uh......okay.

CPsCartoons: (:-D)

Wyna: "............................Nah. I'm too tired."

hollychan5: (^_^; )

Muza: Um...okay.....What you wanna do then?

CPsCartoons: Wyna: "I dunno. Don't men usually make the plans?" O_O?

Nelsha: ".........I need a boyfriend."

Soushi *pops up*: \:-D/

Nelsha *walks past him*

Soushi: "..........No score...." _._.'_

Kyoka: -_-;

hollychan5: (lol!!!)

Muza: Uh...........um.............wanna.......um........go for a walk?

Meis: [Maybe I should teahc Soushi too...nah, he has his own way with girls.....after I see how Muza's test goes, I gotta go ask Sodina if she wants to go out anywhere...]

CPsCartoons: Wyna: "Kay!"

*They wonder off*

MEANWHILE, AT A BAR...

Sakura *drinking sake with Ami, Pixie and Kouran*: "Ahhh!"

Nelsha: *Wonders in* "Excuse me? Am I too young to drink?"

Pixie: "Prolly, but there's a fake ID machine behind the store."

Nelsha: "Kick ass!" :-)

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Nelsha: *Wonders off to find ID machine*

Meis: .[................I'll ask Muza how things went later...then ask Wyna to confirm it....anyway.......] Say, Sodina?

Zidane: Um...so........whatcha wanna do?

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "Yes?"

Dagger: *Shrugs*

Nelsha *wonders back with a fake ID*: :-D

Ami: "You're such a bad influence, Pixie!"

*Drinks a whole container of sake*

hollychan5: Pixie: [Must.....not.....make.....comment......]

Zidane: ........

Meis: Um......you wanna...I dunno.....go out somewhere? Dinner or somethin'?

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "Okay."

Coltia *pops up next to Nelsha*: "HEY!!!! YOU GUYS ARE ALL UNDER AGE DRINKERS!!!"

Everyone in bar: O_O

5 girls: O_______________O;

Pixie *slowly backing away with other four*: "...Slowly go to the door...they can smell fear..."

Coltia: O_O?

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!)

Kyoko: *Comes in and drags Colt away* Really Mom....who cares if they wanna screw up their lives? Go pester Hare or somethin'......

Meis: If you don't wanna I'll unde--E-rh? you said, "okay"? O_o

Zidane: .........................so....um.......how's.....life?

CPsCartoons: Coltia: *Sulks*

5 girls *Runs away screaming from the police*

*Roger's car drives up*

Chibi Roger *still on the bottom of the wheel with Mr.Squirrel Jr. *: XD

Dorothy *peeks out*: "Hop in!"

5 girls *Stuff themselves inside and Dorothy drives away at full speed*

Cop: "......I knew I should've retired younger..."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Meis: Um........where you wanna go? Or should I choose?

Zidane and Dagger: .....[Damn! Why can't I think of anything to say?]

CPsCartoons: (lol!)

Sodina: "You can choose Meis." ^_^

hollychan5: Meis: Um, okay.....Hmmm.......*Checks his money bag* [Not enough for a real fancy resurant, but enough for something decent.....lesse....where in town is there a good place, not a bar...?]

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "Let's have a picnic! Is that a good idea?"

hollychan5: Meis: Sure, why not?

Meanwhile......

Muza: *Rubs his neck* So...how are things on the Languld(sp?) goin'?

Z's Tail: *Swishes impatiently and keeps tapping Zidane on the head*

Zidane: -_-;

CPsCartoons: Wyna: "Hm...let's see...nothing new really..."

Dagger: "What? What were we saying?" ^^;;

hollychan5: Zidane: Um......

Z's Tail: *Somehow makes a shrugging motion*

Muza: Ah. Things are the same at the fort, too. Boring as always....

Meis' stomach: *GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLL*

Meis: Eheheheh. Can you tell I need somethin' to eat? #._.#;;;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: *Sweats*

Wyna: "Ya I know! Life is too boring now! We need another world domination threat or something!"

Sailor Mist *pops up*: "I'M GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD BYETCH!! HAUH HAHAHAHAHA!!"

Wyna: "...Besides for you. You say that everyday."

SM: *Sulks and disappears*

Sodina: "Hm, let's go to the park to eat then." ^^;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!)

Meis: Okay! ^_^ *Packs a basket of food in five seconds* Okay, let's go!

Muza: ............

Zidane: So........um.............what you wanna do?

Cloud (from FFVII): *Runs in* Where's Sephiroth? (bad guy in FF 7)

Zidane: .........................dude, wrong Final Fantasy. This is IX, not VII.

Cload: .....................oh............um......... ._.;;*Runs out*

hollychan5: *Cloud

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "........." O_o;

Sodina: "Okay!" ^_^

Wyna: "...CP's family is more screwed up than Meis' or mine..."

CP: "...Don't remind me."

hollychan5: Zidane: .....................anyway...............um..............what's up?

Meis: ^__^ *Heads off to the park with Sodina*

SM: OOOOOOHOHHOHOhoHOOHHOhoohHOHohOhHOHHOHOOO!!!!!!! 

Muza: .......................................

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "The sky."

Sodina: [:-D]

CP: "......................."

*Looks to see Casey trying to buy a one way plane ticket to Hawaii*

Wyna: "Muza?" O_O?

hollychan5: (LOL! "The sky" ....I say that when Bryan asks me, "What's up?" :-D)

Zidane: -_-;;; Seriously. How're your knights doin'? Or the rebuilding of some districts that are still messed up from when the Invincible attacked Alexandria?

Muza: ........................these people scare me. O_o

CPsCartoons: (My friend says that to me. -_- )

Dagger: "I guess..." ^^;

Wyna: "...Ya...really..."

hollychan5: (Heheh.)

Zidane: Um.....you wanna go walk around the castle or somethin'?

Muza: Anyway......

Meis: *Eating a sandwich* ^_____^

Koti: *Walks in, steals Meis' goggles, then calmly leaves*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Okay."

Sodina: ^_^

Sailor Mist: "---Haaauh?" *Looks to see Casey paying for the ticket* "DARLING!" \^.^/

CP: =__=+

Casey: O_O;

*SM glomps on him*

Casey: XD

Ticket: *Bursts into flames*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Zidane: *Gets up* Well, let's go then! *Walks out*

Muza: .............can we go somewhere else? =_=

Meis: ^________________^ ...................hey.....where're my goggles?! O_O

hollychan5: Chibi Roger: Snow is fun! ^_^

*Sleds down a hill*

C. Roger: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

*Flies off a cliff*

C. Roger: .........AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*CRASH!!!*

C. Roger: X_x;

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAOH*)

Dorothy: "........................................."

Norman *running down after him*: "MASTER ROGER! LET ME KISS YOUR BOO-BOO!!"

C. Roger: XD

hollychan5: (:-D)

Zidane: ...........................anyway...................................

Muza: ..................................................I'll pretend I didn't see that.

Meis: ....My.....goggles.........*Searches around for them* Where'd they go? ;_O;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kito: [Mwah ha! Boo-ya! :-D ]

Dagger: O_o;;

Meeko: *Ripping up Casey's sock*

Casey: O_;'''

hollychan5: (Koti)

Zidane: .........So, um....anywhere you wanna walk to?

Sodina: *Sweats as Meis gets tangled up in pinic blanket* You feelin' okay, Meis? O_o;;

Meis: Goggles.... ;_____________;'''''

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "Why do you need them so badly?" ^^;;;

Nelsha *pops up*: "For insecurity reasons. Like how Nelsha needs her glasses, Meis needs his goggles and CP needs her little monster rancher figures in her pockets..."

CP: "NOT TRUE!"

*A Mint figure falls out of her pocket*

Minto figure: XD

CP: "...."

*Runs*

Dagger: "I dunno."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Zidane: Okay.....um.......gardens it is then. ^^;; *Walks off in direction of gardens*

Meis: *Cries* My goggles....

Koti: *Walks over and hands Meis his goggles* Here Daddy. I was only borrowing them. They're too big for me.

Meis: *As he straps goggles on* Hey, than--WHAT?! "DADDY"?! #O_O#;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Sodina: =-O

Nelsha: "Oh my...Nelsha thinks he had to come through time travel!"

Bulma and Kouran: "Don't look at us!" O_O;

*Runs*

hollychan5: Koti: *Nods* Miss Nelsha's right! Bulma was fixing her new time portal, and, I was paying around, so when she wasn't looking, I jumped into it, and here I am! I saw my daddy and mommy, so I decided to come over here!

Kyleen: *Raises eyebrow* Welll, you've mad it obvious Meis is your dad, but, who's your mom? There's over three women here, and you know Meis...

Meis: Hey! =_=X

Kyleen: : )

Kyoka: Oh, c'mon people! Isn't it obvious?! Look at his hair color! 

(Koti's hair is light brown like Sodina's)

CPsCartoons: Sodina: =-O................ XP

Meis: ^^;;;;;;

Kyoko *pops up with Michiko*: "Good luck in labor, girl!"

*Disappears*

Sodina: '............." X(

hollychan5: Meis: ..........................um.......so....er.............

Koti: Koti.

Meis: Yeah, um....Koti........how old are you?

Koti: 5.

Meis: And how old was your dad, er, I mean, me....when you were born?

Koti: *Thinks* Lesse.......*Counts on fingers* Um....18, or 19, I think. I know Mommy said something about getting married at 17, when dad was 18, but I forgot if I was born that same year or the one after.

Meis: *Gulp* I'm....17.....going on 18 now........ O_o;

CPsCartoons: Sodina: XD

Kyleen *shoulders Sodina's body*: "Lucky stiff."

hollychan5: Meis: #._.#;;;

Koti: *Looks at Kyleen* Oh! It's you! Um....what's your name again? Kyleen...?

Muza: *Walks in with Wyna* Yo! Um.....what happend to Meis and Sodina? O_o;;;; 

Wyna:......Who's the kid?

CPsCartoons: Kyleen: "Ya."

Nelsha: ".........................."

*Wonders back to the bar*

Wyna: "Who's tha brat?"

hollychan5: Soushi: .......*Sulks off after Nelsha*

Koti: I'm not a brat, Miss Wyna! My name's Koti Triumph, and I'm gonna be a great Spirit Blacksmith one day, just like my late uncle and my daddy! *Hugs Meis' leg*

Meis: *Rubs neck* Eheheheheh.... #^^#;;;

CPsCartoons: Sodina: XD;;;;;

hollychan5: Muza: .......................someone.......ex......plain....................

CPsCartoons: Meis: "This is my future son without Sodina...I guess...!" ^^;;

Wyna: "...........................BWAH HAHAHAHAHAH!!"

hollychan5: Koti: ..........What's so funny? -_-X

CPsCartoons: Wyna: "Nothing! It's just that I always thought your dad would be a hopeless perv his whole life."

hollychan5: Meis: Hey! That hurt! I told you, I've changed since the final battle! After I almost lost Sodina....

Koti: *Blinks* .......Oh! I remember you telling me that! Mommy helped you beat that bad guy by giving you her Elemental Power, didn't she?

Meis: Yeah, in a way...thank God we were able to bring her back after returning the Holy Flames....without her, I dunno what I'd be doing now...

Kyleen: I kn-

Meis: No, I would not be chasing anymore women around! -_-X I'm not like my dad, I'm not the same anymore!

Cliff: *Chasing women around in the BG*

Koti: ........I don't remember Daddy chasing any women.....Mom's said he used to be a "perverted playboy who flirts with every pretty woman he sees," but I've only seen him flirt with Mom...

CPsCartoons: Wyna: *Opens her mouth but closes it and walks away* -_-;

hollychan5: Muza: .......um.....hey! Wyna, wait up! *Runs after her*

hollychan5: (Call me stupid, but...what year did you open the MRFFA? _)

CPsCartoons: (late 99 me thinks...I forgot...)

hollychan5: (^^;; okies)

CPsCartoons: (*Shrugs* It's not really 3...maybe 2 and a half... ^^;; )

Soushi *Chops Cliff in half and walks back to the bar to catch up with Nelsha*

hollychan5: (lol)

hollychan5: Koti: *Blinks* Mr. Soushi slice Grampa in half....dat a bad thing, Daddy?

CPsCartoons: Meis: "...Not...really..." O_o;

Jade: "M...more scary...people..." 0_0;

hollychan5: Koti: Oh....what we supposed to do?

Oran: ^^;; *Pats Jade on the head*

CPsCartoons: Sodina: *Kicks Cliff's body*

hollychan5: Cliff: XP;;;

Meis: .......

CPsCartoons: (WOW!!! Thank thee!! *Worships*)

Sodina: O_O;

hollychan5: (^^;;; Ya welcome)

Meis: ................Who's gonna clean this up...?

Koti: Ew.....Grampa leak red stuff.....O_o

Cliff: XP

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!)

CP: "...Janitor!"

Janitor *grumbles about his crappy life as he cleans up the mess*

hollychan5: (:-D)

hollychan5: Meis: Um....so...what should we do now? ^^;;;;

Koti: Can we play a game? Huh? Huh? Please Dad! Please?

CPsCartoons: Meis: "Okay! ...As long as it isn't one of those date games..." O_o;

hollychan5: Koti: *Blinks* ..........I've nevered played one before. Mom said you've played 'em a lot before though! What're they like?

CPsCartoons: Meis: "..."

FLASHBACK...

Nelsha *picking flowers*: "Wow! Nelsha is having so much fun!" ^_^

Meis: *Racing back and forth like a madman trying to kill off the damashi*

Sodina *holding up a butcher's knife with those creepy eyes*: "You can do it!"

Meis: ;__;

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Koti: ....???

CPsCartoons: Meis: "T-they were...fun..." XD

hollychan5: Koti: ^^;;;; Um.........can we play something with swords? You never let me use a real sword, so you made me a toy one....see? *Pulls out small wooden sword*

CPsCartoons: Meis: "Okay." ^_^

hollychan5: Koti: *Jumps up and down* Yay! ^_^

MEANWHILE.......

Zidane: *Walking in a garden with Dagger* [Wonder what Rusty and his knights are doin' right now...]

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "Be careful you two!"

Dagger: [If you're happy and ya know it, clap your hands!]

hollychan5: (lol!)

Koti: Okay Mom! ^_^

Zidane: .....hey...I just thought of something.....

CPsCartoons: (Sorry, Josie and the Pussycats movie...taped it and been watching it none stop... ^^;; )

Dagger: O_O?

hollychan5: (lol)

Zidane: Tenichally, aren't we married already?

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Technically...but that wedding sucked!! We need a big one with lots and lots of people and cake!"

hollychan5: Zidane: *Sweats*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: ".......What?" O_O?

Vivi: "...At least you're not 'technically' married to a guy/girl..."

hollychan5: Quina: *Pouts*

Zidane: Nothing. ^_^;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Okay..."

Eiko: "What?! Everyone got married? I wanna get married too!!"

Freya: "..........Me too........"

Coltia *pops up*: "WHAT?! YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED TOO MISS FREYA?!?!!?"

Freya: "Ack!!"

*Runs*

Achika: "..."

hollychan5: Oran: ......No comment.......

Fratley: ..............

Takeo: *Plays w/ fingers* I wanna get married one day.....

Koti: *Wearing Meis goggles again, wood sword out* Ready, Dad?

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "WHAAAAAT?! YOU TOO TAKEO?!?!?!?!?"

Kyoko: :-D

Meis: "Yup!"

hollychan5: Takeo: O_O;

Koti: O-kay! *In fighting stance* Let's go!

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: :-D

Achika: "COLTIA!"

*Drags her off*

Coltia: "...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh............................."

Meis: "All right!"

Sodina: *Worry*

hollychan5: (lol)

Takeo: ._.

Koti: *"Attacks" Meis w/ toy sword*

CPsCartoons: Meis: "Blargh!"

*Pretends to be dead*

Sodina: =-O

hollychan5: (lol, aw.)

Koti: Cool! I win!

Meis: *Sits up a noogies him* Are you sure? Heheh. ^_^

Koti: Ack! Hey! No fair!

Meis: To never said no noogies! :-D *Noogies Koti again*

CPsCartoons: Meis: "Check it out, Sodina! Koti won!"

........

Meis: "Sodina?"

Sodina: XD;;

hollychan5: Koti: .......*Walks over to Sodina* ......Mommy.....? ;_;'

CPsCartoons: Sodina: XD

Meis: "........"

Kyleen *pops up*: "SODINA! YOUR GARDEN IS ON FIRE!!"

Sodina *shoots up*: "EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII?!!?!?!?!?!!?"

Kyleen: "BWAH HAHAHAH! That got you up!" :-D

Meis: ^^;;

hollychan5: Koti: *Clings to Sodina* Miss Kyleen scary. O_o;

CPsCartoons: Kyleen: :-D

Sodina: "I know, dear."

Jade: [I wonder if momy and daddy would be surprised if I grew up to be an alcoholic... -_-; ]

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Meis: ...............Kyleen! How did you get here so fast?! Were you lurking around in the bushes?!

Oran and Achika: O_O?

CPsCartoons: Kyleen: "What are ya, blind? Everyone just pops up around here!" ^_^

Mocchi: *pops up* O_O?

hollychan5: Meis: I know that, but knowing you, you would more likely be lurking around, trying to steal money or something.

CPsCartoons: Kyleen: "Um...no..."

*Runs away*

Sodina: "...My wallet...! KYLEEN!!!"

*Runs after her with her knife*

hollychan5: (The Slayers Try Korean opening is cool. ^_^..........I should get KC to translate it one day... :\)

Koti: .......Daddy.....? ;_;''

Meis: Don't ask. Just don't ask......hey.....where's my money pouch?!

Hare: *Sneaks off w/ a money pouch* Heheheh....gold.....gold.......

CPsCartoons: (Ohkay... ^^; )

Holly *appears out of the shadows*: =____=+

Hare: O_._O

*Drops puch and runs like hell*

hollychan5: (....What?)

Meis: *As Hare runs by* .............um........

Koti: *Walks over to bushes, then comes back* Hey Dad! I found your money pouch! ^_^

CPsCartoons: (N/m)

Holly: *Disappears back into the shadows*

Meis: ^^;

hollychan5: (...okies)

Koti: .......that was weird. I thought someone was back there too....oh well. *Meis' googles slip off his face since they're too big* -_-;;; *Pushes them up again*

CPsCartoons: Holly: :-D

hollychan5: Genki: -_-;;;; *Drags Holly away*

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Sulks*

hollychan5: Genki: ^^;;;

Koti: ...Can we have another match, Dad? *Goggles slip off again* .........

CPsCartoons: Meis: "If you want."

Sodina: O_O

hollychan5: Koti: *Pushing goggles up* Cool! ^_^

CPsCartoons: Sodina: :-X;;;

hollychan5: Meis: *Looks at Sodina and sweats* It's just pretend, Sodina!

CPsCartoons: Sodina: .__.;

hollychan5: Meis: ^^;;; Anyway...*Turns back around* Ready, Koti-chan?

Koti: Hai! ^_^ *Goes into fighting stance again as googles fall down* ... -_-;

CPsCartoons: (:-P)

Meis: "Let's go!!"

Censor *pops up by Sodina*: "GASP!!!! What is this display of potential violence I see?!!?!?!"

Pixie *knocks her out and then drags her body away much like you see in Mission Impossible movies....*

Sodina: O_o;;

hollychan5: Meis and Koti: *Sweat then start their "battle"*

CPsCartoons: Sodina: *Tries not to worry*

hollychan5: (Heh)

Koti: *Charges towrds Meis, takes sword out, makes a fake strike, then suddenly trips him*

Meis: Ack! *Falls down* Hey! Cheater!

Koti: *One foot on Meis' back in victory stance* Heheh. :-D *Does victory sign w/ fingers*

CPsCartoons: Meis: "Sigh.."

Sodina: *Giggles*

hollychan5: Meis: *Grumbles* I can defeat an evil "god" capable of destroying the world, but I get swindled by my own kid in a match... -_-

Koti: :-D

CPsCartoons: Sodina: ^^;;;;;

hollychan5: Koti: Can we play one more match? Please?

Meis: You're just gonna trip me again.

Koti: No I won't! Promise!

CPsCartoons: Meis: "Fine."

hollychan5: Koti: Yosh'! ^_^ *Golles slip off* .... -_-

hollychan5: *goggles

CPsCartoons: Meis' Self Esteem: *Drops 2...*

hollychan5: (lol!)

hollychan5: Koti: *Pushes goggles up, gets in another fighting stance* I'm ready, you ready?

CPsCartoons: Meis: *Sulking* "Okay.."

hollychan5: Koti: *Charges forward, goggles slip off again and he trips* Ack! 

Meis: *Sweats*

Koti:*Gets up and looks at scraped knee* ....I got an owie.....oh well....*Charges forward again*

CPsCartoons: Sodina: =-O

hollychan5: Meis: *Blocks Koti's attack with his own sword*

Koti: Hey! No fair! Your sword's bigger and realer!

Meis: ^^;;; Fine. *Puts sword away and pucks up a long, thick stick* This better?

CPsCartoons: Koti: "Ya!"

hollychan5: Meis: ^^;; Okay.

Koti: *"Attacks"*

Meis: *Blocks and taps Koti, knocking him down* I win. ^^

Koti: .........*Gets up and tackles Meis*

Both: *Wrestle around before Meis gets Koti in an one-arm headlock*

Meis: Noogie time! *Noogies Koti*

Koti: *Laughing* Hey! No fair! I'm too small!

Meis: You'll grow.


	24. Night 24

Suezo Buys Rogane/ The 'Sleeping' Game/ Mummy! There's a bum in my bed! And More Insane Stories!

hollychan5: ^^; I have one more; it's for Koichi. I haven't done the other Bushido ppl yet..."

CPsCartoons: Suezo: "...With the big hair."

Koichi: "At least I have hair."

Suezo: "...Uhm.......uh...........WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

*Hops away*

hollychan5: Koichi: [Ha! Boo-ya! Serves the perv right......]

CPsCartoons: Holly: "The poor, yellow pervert..."

Old Lady *pops up*: "I don't have hair either!!!"

*Tears off her wig*

Holly: "......"

*Energy yo's her*

Old lady: XD

hollychan5: LOL!  Here's that Koti victory pic thingy I told you about last week...

CPsCartoons: Awwww!!

hollychan5: ^_^

hollychan5: Meis: *Grumbles*

Koti: Heheheh. :-D

Here's all the main Bushido characters....... 

CPsCartoons: :-)

hollychan5: ^^ Same pic CGed.

CPsCartoons: ^______________^

hollychan5: ^_^; I'm assuming you like it.

CPsCartoons: *Nods*

hollychan5: Koichi: .......My left cheek scars are too thick........-_-

H-c: O:-)

Tomoyuki: My chin scar's too small.......I find that a good thing.

Shinji: My victory sign got cut off from the scan! 

Eri: Mine didn't! ^_^ 

Shinji: *Pouts*

Haruko: .....

CPsCartoons: (Lol!)

Suezo: *Hops back with a wig*

hollychan5: Others: *Stare at him and sweat big*

CPsCartoons: Suezo: "I feel so pretty! Now ALL the girls will love me! Right girls?!?"

Girls: *HUUUURRRRLLLL*

Suezo: O( ?

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Yuji: Suezo.....get that rat nest off yer head before we blast it off.

hollychan5: Koichi: Or slice it off....

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "WAAAAAAAHHH!! THERE'S A RAT'S NEST ON MR.SUEZO'S HEAD?!?!?!?!!? OH NOOO!!"

*Takes out a match and lits it*

Suezo: Oo;;;

*Shakes the wig off of his head and hops away*

Coltia: *Burns and stomps on the wig*: "DIE EVIL RATS OF....EVILNESS!!!!"

hollychan5: Kyoko: .....................I do not know this strage woman.

Yoko: *Clinging to Takeo* O____o;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: *Sulk*

Achika: "...I need to teach you basic expressions Coltia..." -_-;

Jade *huddled under her covers in her bed*: o__o

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Coltia: *Sulk*

Koti: ..............Daddy? Who's the scary wig-stomping lady? O___o;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Yuji: "Our personal hero of justice, crazy Coltia."

Coltia: "...Waaaaaahhhhh! Meanies!!" 

*Sulks*

hollychan5: Takeo: And occationally her daughter can get kinda nutty too........

Yuji: "Kinda" is an understatement.

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "YOU TWO ARE TYPICAL MEN!!! I AM PERFECTLY NORMAL! BY THE CODE OF JUSTICE!!"

*Beats them over the head*

hollychan5: Takeo: S-see what I mean? X____x;

Yuji: Sometimes I wonder why you love her so much, ototo.....X______x;;;;;;

Takeo: M-m-e too........ X_____________________________x;;;;;;

Both: *Pass out*

Yoko: ...............Daddy........? Unka Yuji? ;_;'

Kobo and Kumiko: ................Daddy? ;_;

Yuji and Takeo: X________________________________________________X;;;;;;;;

Michiko: .........................

Koti: ......... O_o;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Uh.......they.....deserved it?"

*Runs*

Announcer: "MEANWHILE!"

Suezo: *Buys Rogane*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!)

Michiko: .........Yuji-chan......? ;_;'

Yuji: X_______X;

Michiko: .............................................................................

Koti: ..........Mommy? O_;''

CPsCartoons: Jade: *Sucking her thumb in her bed*

Kyoko: *Crawls out from under the bed and runs out of the room*

Jade *with her thumb frozen in her mouth*: O-O

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Oran: *Walks in and sweats* Something wrong, Jade? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Jade: O-O

Oran: O_O????

hollychan5: achika: *Flutters in* .........what's up with Jade?

hollychan5: Jade: ................................*Puts on a hard hat and cements the space underneath her bed*

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Achika and Oran: O_O;

Jade *crawls back under her covers happily and falls asleep*: U.U

Oran: ".......I told you she's from your side of the family...."

Achika: "H-hey..."

Angel's voice under the bed: "Hello? I'm stuck under the bed! Help? Hello?"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!)

Achika: .......................Did you hear anything?

Oran: Nope.

Achika: Good. *Drags Oran out of the room*

Oran: O_;''

CPsCartoons: (:-D Heh heh...)

Jade: U.U

Angel: "..."

*Takes out a drill from nowhere and drills a hole under her*

Angel *as she falls into the basement*: "CCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

*CRACK!!*

Jade: *Giggles in her sleep* U__U

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!)

Bum in basement: *Wakes up* Oy......wasdatnoise? _ *Looks* .....................Oh. Just another Pixie breed. Damn things make some much racket..... *Picks up his tattered blanket and heads up to the attic*

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAOH*)

Angel: XD;;;

hollychan5: (:-D)

Achika: ...............You here that?

Oran: *Tied up and gagged* Mrph-grphaga! ;_;'

Achika: I thought so.

Oran: Mpphhh.......

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Megaman *pops up*: "I feel your pain brother!"

Roll and Tron *pop up too*: =___=+

Megaman: "Meeeepppp!!" O_O

*Runs from them*

hollychan5: (Heheh)

Achika: .........................Anyway............ *Pulls out whip and grins evilly*

Oran: Mpppphhhh!!!! O_O;;;;

MEANWHILE..........

Announcer: ..................................-_-XX

Koti: Just one more battle before dinner Dad, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee?

CPsCartoons: Meis: "Okay."

Kyleen: "He's gonna kick your ass!":-D

Sodina: "Heyheyheyhey! Watch your mouth!"

Kyleen *about to take a spoonful of soup*: "...Whatever..."

Sodina *hits her hand with her rolling pin and takes away the soup*: "No soup for you!"

Kyleen: *Sulks and grumbles*

hollychan5: (LOL! Soup nazi.....heheh......)

Koti: *Wood sword out, in fighting stance* Ready, Daddy?

Meis: Yup!

CPsCartoons: (:-D)

Sodina *looks at Soushi*: "HANDS OFF THE TABLE!"

Soushi: O_O;

Koti: "Let's go!!"

hollychan5: Koti: *Tries to trip Meis again, but Meis jumps too high for him to do so*

Meis: Ha ha! Can't con your old man twice, Koti! ^_^

Koti: Uh, Dad....*Points above Meis*

Meis: .....Huh? *Looks up; face slams into tree branch* O-oooowww........ *Falls over, eyes as spirals*

Koti: Dad, you okay?

Meis: Ohhhh......lookie at all the purdy chocobos........

Koti: *Sweats* .........Wrong game, Dad.

Kyleen: He musta really klunked his noggin good.

CPsCartoons: Dagger *pops up*: "Chocobos are really cute!" ^_^

Zidane: "So are you!"

*"Accidently" hits her butt like when they were boarding the cargo ship*

Dagger: O_O

Zidane: [Ooh...soft...]

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!)

Dagger: ........... Zidane....... =_=

Eiko: *Pops up* Hey Dagger! Hey Zidane! I heard you guys are getting married! Well.....for real this time. 

Zidane: "Heard"? We didn't tell anyone yet.....

Eiko: Okay, I eavesdropped(sp?) sue me. But anyway, when's it gonna be?

Vivi: *Pops up* Yeah! When? I'd like to go to something non-depressing for once.....

CPsCartoons: (H-hey...I beat the game...and...Vivi's sons..? That means...he died...right? ;__;  -By the way, am I the only idiot in the world who was crying all throughout the end...? ^^;; )

Zidane: O:-)

Dagger: "Well, hopefuly we won't keep post-poning it like SOMEONE WE KNOW!!"

Sailor Mist *off stage*: "Lay off!"

*Flies off on her broom with a chibi Casey tied at the end*

hollychan5: (I dunno.........I'm assuming Vivi's in the Black Mage Village. He's too cute/cool to die! ......No, I cried too......all three times.........)

Others: ...............................

Eiko: ........Well......um........why not tomorrow?

Zidane: One day?! You can't prepare a wedding in a day!

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Ya really! ...Unless we go to Vegas..."

Stupid woman *pops up*: "ELVIS MARRIED ME AND MY HUSBAND!!" ^_^

*Disappears*

CP: "..."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!)

Fat Elvis: *Pops Up, chewing a drumbstick, wearing a preist's outfit* Someone call me? *Munch*

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Dagger: O____________O;;;

*Clings to Zidane*

hollychan5: (:-D)

Zidane: ....................................U-um.....................

FE: *Munch* .......Damn! I'm outta food! Anyone got any extra snacks?

Vivi: U-um........h-here..........

FE Recieved Turkey!

FE: Uh, thank you! Thank you very much! *Eats Turkey in one bite, then leaves, scratching his butt*

Zidane: .................................................that was scary.

hollychan5: (*Has had 3 or 4 sodas too many today*)

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAOH*)

Dagger: O__;'

hollychan5: (:-D)

Zidane: ............................Dagger.......?

Z's Tail: *Nuzzles Dagger*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: *Whimpers*

Zidane and Z's tail: ^^;;;

Quina: "I marry you two! Lots of yummy-yummies!" +________+

Dagger: ................. *More whimpering*

hollychan5: Zidane: ...........*Sweats*

Bum from Achika's Basement, also dressed as a priest* *Walks in* Yo....anyone need a weddin'? I do weddins fer a cheap fee.

Zidane: .........................

CPsCartoons: Brahne's ghost: "MY DAUGHTER WILL GET A VERY EXPENSIVE WEDDING!!!"

Dagger's real mom's ghost: "YOUR DAUGHTER?!?!"

*Fighting*

Dagger: *Crawls under the couch and shivers* o__o;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Bum: *Sulks off*

Zidane: *Looks under couch* ......Dagger? :_;'

hollychan5: *;_;'

CPsCartoons: Dagger: o_o

Brahne's ghost: "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

Drm's ghost: "ME?!!? You're the scary fat ass!"

Brahne's ghost: "WHAT THE---!?!"

(HAPPY MUSIC O_o;; )

Vivi: *Tap dances* ^_^ *Trips* _;

(End of happy music)

CP: "YOU TWO GO BACK TO HEAVEN...or hell....JUST GO!!!"

Two ghosts: *Sulks away too*

hollychan5: (LOL!!! Awww........Vivi tap tancing........so cyuuuuutttttteeeee.......... *Glomps Vivi doll* @_@)

Zidane: *Sweats* [At least she had parents.....] Um.......

Beatrix: *Walks in* I heard all the ruckus. Why don't you guys just go to Alexandria's preist? He can arrange a great wedding, and he only takes a few days to prepare, if need be.

CPsCartoons: Dagger: @_@?

hollychan5: Zidane 

"Sounds cool. Where is he located?"

Beatrix

His church is just southwest of the items shop. (Not really in the game, but oh well.)

Zidane

All right, cool! Let's go Dagger!

(*Has played was too much FF IX...*)

CPsCartoons: (lol!)

Dagger: ^_^

*Leaps out and piggy back rides on Zidane*

hollychan5: (^^; )

Zidane: ^_^; [......I didn't need to do anything to get her to do that.....I'm liking this......] *Heads off towards the church*

Quina: .......

Eiko: What's wrong?

Quina: ......................I like dots..........................

Eiko: ................Um.........okay.................................

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Dagger: ^_^

Suezo *leaps in with a full head of black hair*: "TA DA! BOO-YA!!!"

hollychan5: Zidane: ...................... *Knocks him away with The Tower [His best weapon])

Suezo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Star twinkles in distance*

CPsCartoons: Suezo *lands on the moon*: "...HA HA! I WIN ANYWAY! I HAVE HAIR!!!!!"

Hare *skips by with Stona*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Suezo: .........................Um.......where am I......?

Sign: "Welcome to the moon! Enjoy your stay! Although, why you can survive is beyond us, since there is no oxygen or atmoshpere on the moon.....but don't let that spoil your fun! Have a nice day! : )"

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Suezo: "Oh!" ( )

.......

Suezo: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHMOMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!!!"

hollychan5: (:-D)

Hare: *Floating around* Ahhh........Hi Suezo! ^_._^..........*Reads sign for the first time* Ah......those moon people.....whoever they are......are so kind..........wait.......there's no air here?! O_._O

MEANWHILE......

Zidane 

! Here it is! 

Knock on door

Forget it

hollychan5: (Like I said.....too much FF IX.........)

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!!)

Suezo *leaping around in circles*: "AAAAAAAAHHH!! MOMMY!!! GRANDMA!!!!!! AAAHHH! THIS IS JUST MY LUCK! WHEN I FINALLY GET HAIR, I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!"

Hare: "STOP SCREAMING! You're using up my air!" -_._-+

Priest: *Answers door*: "Yes?"

hollychan5: Suezo: WHAT AIR?! THERE ISN'T ANY!!!!

Zidane: Um....Hi.....you the preist here?

Preist: Why yes. What can I do for you--*Gasp!* Q-Queen Garnet! W-what are you doing here?!

CPsCartoons: Garnet: "I'm getting married!" ^^

*Rubs head against Zidane's*

Hare: "...Oh..."

Both: "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Ominious voice: "IN SPACE...NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU SCREAM."

Suezo: "Oh! NOW he tells us!!"

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAOH*)

hollychan5: Hare: *Blue* AIIIR........I NEED AIR........

Another sign: "Notice: Please use proper equipment at all times. If you do not keep space suits securly on, you blood will bubble, resulting in instant death, as there is no pressure in space. Float safely! : )"

Zidane: Yup. #^_^#

Priest: Oh.....I-I see.......um.....so, you two want me to plan and prepare a wedding for you, right?

Z&D: *Nod*

Priest: Well, come inside then and we'll talk it over.

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Dagger: "Yay-ee!" ^_^/

Suezo: "..................................................................................." O(

Hare: O_._O;

Ominious voice: "IN SPACE...NO ONE CAN HEAR YOUR BLOOD BURBLE..."

Suezo and Hare: "SHUT UP!!"

OV: "...Sorry..." .__.;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!)

Hick in space suit, holding a shotgun: Why, hallo thar, fellas! Whatcha doin' up har, fer? Me, I've been stuck up fer tha last tweny 'year since ma hog duggon butted me into space! ....Where're yer suits, fellas? Gotta have a suit while on this har moon! *Hacks and spits out tobacco, only to have it stick to his helmet's glass front* ....Dagnubit!

Priest: *Motions to chairs in corner of church* Sit down, please.

Z&D: *Sit down*

Priest: *Pulls out a pad of paper and a pen as he too sits down* Now, what do you want this wedding to be like? How many guests, food, drinks,  dress code, time, place....everything, just tell me and I'll arrange it.

CPsCartoons: Suezo and Hare: "......."

*Leaps off the moon*

Dagger: *Explains the details*

hollychan5: Space Hick: Arw, durn! They left! And jus' when Ah thought Ah had some new frends....

Priest: Uh-huh......uh-huh.....*writes it all down* O-kay. Got it all.........it'll take about.....oh, I'd a say a week at most to set up. Do you want me to start preparing tomorrow morning, or do you want to schedule a later set date?

CPsCartoons: Hare and Suezo: *Burns in the atmosphere* XD;;;;

Dagger: "Um, what do u think Zidane?"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Both: *Crash through a mall ceiling and into a wishing well*

Mom w/ little girl* Oh! Wish on the sizzling monsters, honey!

Little Girl: I want a chocobo! \^_^/

*Chocobo appears in front of her*

Little Girl: Yay! *Hugs Chocobo*

Chocobo: Kweh?

Mom: I want a husband! \^_^/ 

*Nothing happens*

Mom: ....................................................d'oh...................

Hare and Suezo: X____X;;;;;;;;;;

(*Has watched too much Jonny Bravo.......*)

Zidane: I dunno. I don't mind him starting tomorrow, but whatever time's best for you Dagger, is best with me.

Priest: ............."Dagger"........?

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL* I saw that episode, I was laughing like an idiot)

Coltia *pops up by the well*: "I want a pony!"

Pony *appears*

Coltia: "YYYAAAAYYYY!! NOW I CAN FINALLY GET A RIDE!!"

Pony *in a deep voice*: "You got money?"

Coltia: *Sulks*

Dagger: "Okay then!" ^_^

hollychan5: (BG Me too......)

Kyoko: *Walks by and sweats at Colt* ..................................[I wonder if Yuji and Takeo are okay by now....?]

Yuji and Takeo: X______________________________X

Priest: Okay......tomorrow it is then! *Writes date down* I'll notify you when it's all ready, your Majesty......one more thing though......what's with this, "Dagger" thing......?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *still hiding in Achika's house*

Dagger: "That's my code name."

hollychan5: Jade: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz........... u.u

Bum: *Back in basement* .........Oh, great. If it's not Pixies, it's half-sorceresses! *Sulks back up to the attic*

Kyoko: .........................

Priest: .........."Code name"?

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Angel *gets up*: "Owies.... Oh! Hi Kyoko!" ^_^

*Couch falls on top of her*

Kyoko: .......................................

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!)

Angel: O-ow............X_x;;;;;;;;

Kyoko: ........O_o;;;;; *Teloports away*

Priest: *Scratches his head* I don't get it.

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Nevermind..." ^^;;;

hollychan5: ....um....you eanna pick up where we left off last week?

CPsCartoons: ok

hollychan5: Lesse...

hollychan5: "hollychan5: Jade: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz........... u.u

Bum: *Back in basement* .........Oh, great. If it's not Pixies, it's half-sorceresses! *Sulks back up to the attic*

Kyoko: .........................

Priest: .........."Code name"?

CPsCartoons: Angel *gets up*: "Owies.... Oh! Hi Kyoko!" ^_^

*Couch falls on top of her*

Kyoko: .......................................

hollychan5: Angel: O-ow............X_x;;;;;;;;

Kyoko: ........O_o;;;;; *Teloports away*

Priest: *Scratches his head* I don't get it.

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Nevermind..." ^^;;;

hollychan5: Priest: *Sulks*"

CPsCartoons: Dagger: ^^;;;;

hollychan5: Zidane: Um...anyway......c'mon Dagger, let's go!

Koti: Is Daddy still out?

Meis: Lookie at all the purdy hammers..... X___X;;;

Koti: I guess that means, "Yes"

Kyleen: Well, considering that huge welt he has on his head from hitting it, I'd say he'll be out "out of it" for a while yet.

Yuji: ..........................Michiko, can I put you down now? My shoulder's starting to hurt. _ (Talking about pic above)

CPsCartoons:  Eh...this one's ugly...

hollychan5: (Not that bad...but not the posistion Kyoko was in...well, it'll still help... *click*)

CPsCartoons: Sodina *looks at Kyleen*: "You're not helping..."

Michiko *in a little girl voice*: "Whhhhy?" ^_^

hollychan5: Kyleen: :-D

Yuji: Cuz....even I can't hold you up forever......my arms hurt.... X_X;;

CPsCartoons: Michiko *sulking*: "O-okay..."

*Hops off*

hollychan5: Yuji: *As color comes back to his arms* ....Whoa.. *Shakes his arms around* ....they fell asleep....... 

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "A-am I really that heavy?" ;__;?

Hare *pops up*: "The moon was kewl! I weighed lesser than I did on Earth! Good-bye Jenny Craig! Boo-ya!!"

hollychan5: Pixie: .............*Whacks Hare away*

Yuji: *Rotating his shoulder to get the feeling back into it* No...it's just when you hold up things for long amounts of time, even some of the lightest things will kill yer arms and shoulders...

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "..."

Hare *flying away*: "STTTOOONNNAAAAAA!!!"

hollychan5: Yuji: *Shakes arm again* Okay, feeling's back....*Blinks at Michiko* .....what?

Tiger: Dumb bunny.... -_._-;;;;

CPsCartoons: Stona *cuddling with Rocky*: "Damn furball..." 

Michiko: "Nothing."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Rocky: ^_^;

Yuji: .......kay........

Kobo and Kumiko: *Tug on Yuji's pants*

Yuji: *Looks down* What?

K & K: *Extend their arms* Up!

Yuji: .......But my arms are tired.....

K & K: .......no up? ;__; *Start to cry*

Yuji: [Why me?] _

CPsCartoons: Michiko *picks K&K up* ^-^

MEANWHILE...

Hare *lands in the city garbage dump*

Bum: "Yahoo! There's so many treasures here! Let's see, an old sock...a tin can! ................A bunny?!?! Crap!"

*Kicks Hare away*

Hare: X_._;'''

hollychan5: K & K: ^__^

Hare: My life sucks....

*Statue of David (orginal one, making it around 19 ft., methinks...) falls on him*

Hare: X__.__X;;;;

H-c: :-D

Hare Fans: -_-XXXX

H-c: Meep! O_O

*Runs away screaming as she's chased by H Fans*

CPsCartoons: CP: O_o;

Holly fans: "THERE'S THE HOLLY TORTURER!!"

CP: O_O;

*Runs away screaming with H-c as Holly fans chase her*

Holly *watching this*: "MWAH HAHAHA---oh---I mean...what a shame!" O:-)

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Genki: ................................................. -_-;;;;

H-c: YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE! OR TORTURE ME! HUHA HA! I CAN TELOPORT! S-

*Slams into boulder*

H-c: -ee? X__x;

Yuji: .............um............okay............

K & K: Ga?

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

CP: "...Holly-chan!!!" 

Holly fan leader: "Let's do Holly

CPsCartoons: *...

Holly

CPsCartoons: Holly's war cry!"

Holly fans: "RAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!"

CP: O_O;

hollychan5: (^^;; BRB)

CPsCartoons: (...*Grumbles at enter key* K)

hollychan5: (I know how that is...)

Holly: Boo-ya! :-D/

Genki: .......-_-;; *Sigh* *Drags Holly away*

Holly Fan Leader: Hey! He's dragging Holly away! Get 'em before he gets away!!!

Genki: *Puts his arm out as fans charge towards him* Come any closer and I'll Flame you. You have no right to know Holly's life 24/7.  Now, any complaints? 

Holly Fans: O_O

Genki: Good. *Leaves, still dragging a sulking Holly*

Yuji:..............erm.......

CPsCartoons: Holly fans: *Peeth in their panths*

Chibi Roger: O_O?

CP: "Phew! Safe! Score!" :-D/

*A jet falls ontop of her*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

SM: *Crawls out of plane's cockpit* Huah....ha......X___x;;;;;

H-c: *Missing 4 of her teeth* Oooo...lookie at all the purdy chocobos........X_________x

Meis: *Still out cold* X(

Yuji: .........Am I the only one seriously disturbed here?

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAOH*)

Jade: U.U

CP: "...By...et..ch..."

SM: "Not my fault I can't fly a jet!"

CP: "..." X/

Sodina: ;_;?

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Achika: *Looks at Jade and sweats* How can she sleep through all that? O_O?

Oran: She's her mother's daughter....

Achika: Hey.... -_-

Jet: I'll say.... XD

Meis: *Dazed; waves his arm around floppily* Two hippos grew wings and soared into the sky...to heavy to to fly fly, they crashed in the.........thing.....X___x;;;;;;

Koti: ......Daddy's gone nuts, hasen't he?

Kyleen: Hmmm.......*Holds up a ball* Meis, tell me what this is.

Meis: Brick!

Kyleen: .....Okay.....this? *Holds up pencil*

Meis: Brick!

Kyleen: .......and this....? *Holds up brick*

Meis: Bri--Briiiiicccccckkkkkkk!!!! *Starts to cry*

Others: O_o;;;;;;

Freakzoid's lawyers: *Sue Holly-chan for taking the brick scene*

H-c: _X

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL* That scene is so funny!)

Jade: U.U

Achika: "Well, at least she's not being scarred for life..."

SM: "Sorry Mr.Jet!"

*Pats Jet nicely*

Jet: .........

*Explodes*

SM: XD/

Sodina: "........................."

hollychan5: (:-D I know)

Oran: True......

H-c: *Sweats at SM*

Koti: *Looks up at Sodina* Mommy, has Daddy lost it...?

Meis: *Spits out two of his teeth* Woooo........party on, cowboyz..... X_X/

Koti: .................

CPsCartoons: Sodina: *Glues the teeth back in*

hollychan5: Koti: O_o;;;

Meis: *Stands up and spits* Ack! Glue! Nasty, nasty taste! Bleck!........heeey.....how'd this bump on my head get there....? It hurts...... ;_;'

CPsCartoons: Sodina: *Glomps on Meis* ^_______^

Koti: "Aw dude... Come on..." -_-;

Nelsha: *Sulks* [I need a boyfriend...]

Kyleen: [Hm....Muza's wallet is hanging out of his belt.....]

Wyna: [Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight let's go all the way!]

Muza: [Wyna...I...no...um....Wyna....weeeee....]

Bandiger: [Purrrr....that bump on Meis' heady is so sexy!]

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Meis: *Blinks* ........Who am I? Where am I?

Koti: Uh-oh.....

Meis: *Looks down at Koti: *Why, hello Napoleon! 

Koti: Um...........

Meis: That must mean I'm John Lennon! and I must be in ancient Rome! Yeah! I got it all figured out!

Koti: ........................O_O;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "...........Meis! Forgive me!" _

*Slaps him*

hollychan5: Meis: OW! _# What'd you do that for, Ms. Washington?!

Koti: ........that didn't work, Mommy................

Meis: Huh? Wow, for a little French dude, you sure speak good English, Mr. Napoleon! ^^#

CPsCartoons: Sodina: "........................................................"

*Slaps him some more*

hollychan5: Meis: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! X________x;

Koti: .........

Meis: That hurt.....Dr. Laura......X_________x;;;;;;

Koti: ..................

CPsCartoons: *Loud dramatic organ music booms*

Nurse Coltia (from hell!!): "HE NEEDS HELP!"

*Lightning flashes, horses wail, babies cry*

Sodina: o_O;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Kyleen: Oh for--Let me handle this!

*Pounds Meis in the head w/ a frying pan*

Meis: OWWWWWWWW!!!!! KYLEEN, GEEZ! THAT HURT!

Kyleen: Ha. Worked.

Meis: *Grumbles* .........................is my head bleeding? O_O

CPsCartoons: Sodina: ".....Why does it work for her....?" *Sulks*

Koti: "...Uh...sort-of...yeah...actually...a lot..." o_o;

hollychan5: Meis: .....Oh. Okay. Thanks for verifying that, Koti. ^^

..............................

Meis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MY HEAD'S BLEEDING! *Runs around in circles like an idiot*

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!)

Nurse Coltia: "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! CALL A NURSE!!"

Others: .......

Nelsha *turns into her nurse costume*: "This won't hurt...much!"

*Casts her recovery spell on Meis*

Meis: "Phew!" ^_^ "Thanks Nelsh!" 

Nelsha *Back in her regular form*: O_O??

hollychan5: Meis: Nevermind. ^^;;;

Koti: .........................um...................*Stomach growls* *Sweats* I'm hungry.

hollychan5: ( That was cute scene.....totally irrelevent here, but oh well...)

CPsCartoons: (....Wah..won't play...)

Sodina *still sulking*: "Let me cook you something..."

*Walks to her kitchen*

Swedish Chief *from the Muppets*: "Dododododedodoede? DODOEDODOEDODODOOEODODOE!" ^-^

*Throws various food over his shoulders and disappears*

Sodina: "..."

hollychan5: (^^;; Clip from Star Wars Ep I)

Koti: O_o;;; Mommy.......? ;_;''

Sodina: ..............

Zidane: *Back at the castle w/ Dagger* So....what're we gonna do to pass the time now?

CPsCartoons: (..I've been watching too many Muppets movies...)

Dagger: = : )

Zidane: "Uh...besides for that..." ^^;;

Dagger: *Sulk*

hollychan5: (lol)

Z's Tail: *Sulks too*

Zidane: -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Pwetty pwease---?" 

Beatrix: *looms out from under the bed* =__=+

Dagger: O_O; "Uh...how about Twister?" ^_^;

hollychan5: Zidane: Um......trust me, you don't want me to play Twister......O_o

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Uh......"

Beatrix: =______________=

Dagger: O_;' "H-how about Monopoly?"

hollychan5: Zidane: My tail always gets in a fight with the pawns...... -_-;;;

Z's Tail: :-D

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Beatrix: "You better think of something besides for you know what..." =__=+

*Slides back under the bed*

Dagger: ;______________;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

hollychan5: Zidane: *Sweats*

Stiener: Beatrix? Wheare are y-oh! There you are! ^_^ *Drags Beatrix out from under the bed* C'mon you gotta see Ruby's new show, it's great! :-D *Drags Beatrix off*

Beatrix: N-no! W-wait!......wah..........;_;'

Z's tail: *Swish* [Score!!!] :-D/

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!!)

Dagger: [Score---literally! Bwah hahahahaha!]

hollychan5: Zidane: [Outnumered......]

Z's Tail: [Boo-ya!] :-D

Zidane: ;_;'

CPsCartoons: Dagger: :-D

Zidane: ;__;'

Ruby *pops up*: "Why hallo sugahs! Intermission ya know! Do u have any soda?"

CP *pops up*: "SODA?! WHERE?!" @__@

Dagger: *Trips*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

H-c: I'm outta soda..... *Sulks*

Zidane: ......*Sneaks out, dragging Dagger along*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: @_@

hollychan5: Z's Tail: :-D

Zidane: [I'm gonna get myself in a fix somehow....I just know it....]

(Know how I had myself hit a boulder and get a huge bump on my head in the RP last night? I think I jinxed myself. -_-)

CPsCartoons: (...Do I want to know...? o_o; )

Dagger: @_@

hollychan5: (I was picking up some trash in the room we have the PS in, and when I lifted my head up, I hit my head on the ehge of the trophy shelf. It was afterwards my dad said, "Oh, watch your head." -_-X I have a bump on my head now...*grumble*)

Zidane: ^^;;;

Meis: My head.......is......bleeding..........O_O

Kyleen: No shit, Sherlock!

hollychan5: *edge

CPsCartoons: (Don't you love dads?)

Sodina: =-O

Nahga *pops up*: "B-blood? Oh! I'm too sensitive!"

*Faints*

Lina *ray wings in and grabs Nahga*: "Sorry about Miss Melons here."

*Disappears*

Kyleen: "..........................."

CP *watching Slayers tapes*: @_@

hollychan5: (Yup.....-_-; I thought I was bleeding for a sec....glad I didn't....*Decides to wear a bike helmet around the house from now on*)

Koti: ...............Mommy.....? ;_;'''

Meis: ..........it's.......bleeding..............profoundly I may add.........and it hurts..................X__X

Nelsha: Nelsha think we should get Meis to the hospital.....

Soshi: .......again...........

Kyleen: No dur!

CPsCartoons: Nelsha *sweats at Kyleen*: "Anymore dull comebacks on your list?"

Kyleen: "MMmm...nope, ran out! Let's go!" ^_^

Soushi: -_-;

hollychan5: (lol!)

Meis: .............if I've ever been brain dead before, it's nothing compared to now....*Passes out and fall over* X___x;;;;

Koti: ..............What's the number for 911?! O_O;

CPsCartoons: Announcer: "SOON, MEIS IS IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Sodina: =-O

Nelsha: ".....Nelsha thinks Sodina is brain dead now too..."

hollychan5: Koti: ............................Mommy? *Waves hand in front of her face*

Meis: *In hospital bed, head bandaged up* XD

CPsCartoons: Sodina: =-O

Achika: "Lemme try something. ...Sodina, if you don't snap out of it, I know a certain nurse from hell that will make you..."

Sodina *shoots up*: "WOOOO! I feel so much better!" ^-^ "Oh my! Where's Meis?!" ;___;

Nurse Coltia: *Sulk*

Nelsha: "Meis is in that room."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Meis' Heart Monitor: *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp*

Koti: -_-XXX

MHM: O_O;;; *Beep beep....beep beep..."

Koti: ^^

Meis: X_X;

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Marion *pops up*: "Ack! That stupid piece of [beeeeeppp!!] ! I'll fix it!"

*Whacks it with a wrench*

MHM: XD

Others: .........

Marion: "...Whoops!" ^_^ "...Good-bye!" 

*Disappears*

hollychan5: (:-D)

Koti: ...................Tacky lady scawry.... O_o;;;;

Meis: I......hate.............frying......pans........ XP

CPsCartoons: Holly: "I love frying pans! Cheap weapons!" :-D

hollychan5: Genki: O_;'''

Holly: And whips are good.....huah ha....

Genki: O_O *Runs*

Yuji: No comment.....

Takeo: Shh! Mom! Don't give Kyoko any ideas! ;_;'

CPsCartoons: Holly *dressed in leather with a whip in one hand, a frying pan in another and a pot on her head*: "Why would I give anyone ideas?"

hollychan5: Yuji and Takeo: ...............................................

hollychan5: Genki: *Hiding under a couch, curled up in a fetal position* *Whimpers and shivers* ;__;'''

CPsCartoons: Holly: "What?" O_O?

Takeo: [Must...not...say...anything... O_O ]

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Kyoko: [Must....resist.....urge to.....take......notes] XD

Yoko: ............O_O?

Meis: *Blinks* ......ow......my head hurts.... _

MHM: X_X

Meis: ..............*Smashes it with his hammer* -_-;

CPsCartoons: MHM: X(

Nelsha *wonders over to Meis, blushing*: "Hey Meis, would Nelsha look good in leather?"

Meis: o_o;

Nelsha: =__=

Meis: "Uh.....owwwwww the pain!"

*Pretends to go to sleep*

Nelsha: "..."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Soushi: .....................*Sweats and walks out*

Meis: ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz........... u.u;;

Koti: ......Hey, Mommy....does this mean Daddy and I can't do any more play battles? ._.

Beatrix: Stupid Stiener.....dragging me away from my duties....I better go check on the que--hey!!!

*Odin is standing in front of Dagger's room's door, blocking the path*

Beatrix: ............................waht are you doing here?! Aren't you an edilone? (sp? ^^;; )

Odin: .......My master....er......mistress....whatever.......summoned me and told me to guard the door.....O_o;

CPsCartoons: Nelsha: "...Soushi! What do you think?!" ^-^

Soushi: o_O; *Walks faster*

Beatrix: "...................................Can I pound on the door and scream like an idiot?"

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Nelsha: *Sulks*

Odin: .....Um.......no. Why? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Beatrix: "Okay. I'll just scream from here. GET OFF OF HER YOU------!!"

(Happy Music!!!!!!)

Vivi *stands on the stage, scarred for life from the thought* O_O

(...)

hollychan5: (*ROTLMAO*)

Zidane: *HUGE sweatdrop* Crap.....

Odin: .............O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Um, Miss........could you please leave the area before my ears bleed? ^^;;;

CPsCartoons: Beatrix: "AND ANOTHER THING FOR YOU MY QUEEN!! HE'S A----"

*Happy Music tape explodes dramatically*

Dagger: 0_o;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Zidane: ...................Ow...............that hurt....... ;__;''''

Z's tail: *Droops* ;_;'

Odin: ..............*Picks up Beatrix* Sorry ma'am.... *Tosses her into the distance*

CPsCartoons: (O:-))

Beatrix *still cursing as she disappears into a speck of light*

hollychan5: (lol!)

Vivi: S-such harsh words......I think my ears burned off......wait.......d-did I h-have ears to begin with? _

CPsCartoons: Dagger: 0_o;

Vivi: ".....Waah! I-I'm confused!" _

hollychan5: Eiko: ^^;;;;;;;;;;

Zidane: *Cries*

Vivi: I-I need to lie down.....*Walks, then trips* _+

Odin: *Sweats*

CPsCartoons: Announcer: "SOMEWHERE IN AFRICA..."

Pumbaa *humming the lion sleeps tonight happily*

Beatrix's voice: "HE'S A (EXPLETIVE EXPLECTIVE EXPLECTIVE EXPLECTIVE.....)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pumbaa *looks up to see Beatrix flying in slow motion over head, much like you see in the Slayers*: ".............Timon? TIMON!!" _(00)_;;;

hollychan5: Timon:....................Um......that's a screaming banshee, Pumbaa......a flying one..... O_._o;;

CPsCartoons: Pumbaa: *Scarred for life*

Dagger: 0_o;

hollychan5: Zidane: T_T

Odin: [............I want coffee.........]

CPsCartoons: Dagger: 0_o;

Z's tail: *Sulks some more*

Genki *runs by Odin with a half empty coffee pot in his hands*: "COFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEESUGARSUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Odin: "..."

Holly *runs after Genki with tears streaming out of her eyes*: "Genki!! Please come back!! I need coffee!!!"

Odin: "..............."

Pixie *trudges by with an empty mug in a bathrobe, hair messed up and huge bags under her eyes*: "I'm going to kill him if he drinks that coffee............"

Odin: "................................"

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

Eiko: ............SO Weird.......................O_o;;;;;;

Yuji: That's the understament of the year.....

CPsCartoons: CP *stealing the castle's soda supply*

Pluto Knight: "Hey you!"

CP: O_O

*Runs*

Sano *stealing the sake supply*

Pluto Knight: "........HEY!!!!"

Sano: O_O

*Runs too*

Pluto Knight: "...."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Pluto Knight: If the Captain asks....I was knocked out.... O_O;

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Steiner *runs up to him*: "Knight!!"

Knight *trying to hide the now empty drink fridge*: "Y-y-yes sir?!" _;

Steiner: "Where's Beatrix?"

Knight: "...uh..."

IN FRANCE...

Young couple: "Looks like we're finally alone..." ^_^

Beatrix *lands in the pond nearby*

Young couple: *Sulks*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!)

Beatrix: ......................................*Gets up, wrings out her hair and grumbles* I hate summons......*Stomps off*

YC: O_O;

Zidane: ............My pride is shattered..... T_T

Odin: .........[Coffee........................] ;_;' 

CPsCartoons: Dagger: [That won't be the only 'pride' shattered when Beatrix finds him... O_O; ]

Genki *runs by again*: "COFFEECOFFEE!!!!"

Holly *runs after him*: "DAMN IT GENKI! WE OLD PEOPLEZ NEED COFFEE!!"

Pixie *still trudging after them*: "*Grumble*....aiobnfwb...wring his neck...grump..ghehfvk...." =__=

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Yuji: ...........Our parents are scary......

Raye: ...........at least you don't have Pixie as your mother....

Takeo: ............^.^;;;

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Gronhhnh...what was that?" =___=+

Raye and Takeo: :-X;;;

Pixie: "..jbegbegbug....whatever...efbegobg..."

*Trudges away*

hollychan5: Karou: ........O_o;

BB: .................Mental Note: Add "coffee" to grocery list.......

Odin: ............

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Zidane: T_T

Dagger: [...Mental Note: Hide Zidane... O_o; ]

hollychan5: (Heheh)

Steiner: Hey, what's all the como--*Skids to astop* O-O-O-Odin?! O_o;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Odin: "Uh, boo?"

hollychan5: Stiener: .......-_-;;; Um, no.

..............................................

Stiener: *Does his, "hopingup-and-down-like-an-idiot-bit* WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???!!!

hollychan5: *hopping-up

CPsCartoons: (LOL! I love it when he does that)

Odin: "Guarding the door and watching the coffee war..."

Holly's voice: "GENKI!!!"

Genki's voice: "SUGAHCOFFEESUGAH!!!"

Pixie's voice: "...Oh damn it all! BIG BANG!!"

*KRAKA-BOOOOOMMMM!!!*

Pixie's voice: "AW DAMN!!!"

Coffee: X_____________________________________________________X;;

hollychan5: (:-D I like the clanky Sound FX when he does)

Genki: ..........COFFEE DIE!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! COFFEE!!!!!!!!! *Hugs remains of coffee pot and cries*

Stiener:.................................................................................................................................................................................. ..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................why are you guarding the door......?

CPsCartoons: (Me 2---O_O Michiko: =_= +  ----Too)

Holly *dramatically, much like in the show: eyes waver*: "Genki..."

Pixie *trying to lick the coffee off of the rug*

BB: O_O; 

*Runs to the store*

Odin: "Uh................................................becausedaggerandzidaneareinthere!"

hollychan5: (^_^;;;

Yuji: .....do not ever get Michi angryz....she'l killz yaz)

Raye: Mommy's lost it.......

Takeo: My parents, "lost it" before I was born......

Stiener:.......oh! Okay! ^_^ *Leaves*

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

..............

Stiener: *Runs back in* WHAT?!

CPsCartoons: Odin: "Uh.................................boo?"

Steiner: =__=+

Odin: "Oh for---I'm a huge eidon for gosh's sake! FEAR ME!"

Moo *wonders by*: "No one's afraid of me, dude."

Odin: *sulks*

hollychan5: Odin: Um......They're gettin' hitched in a few days anyway.....? ^^;;;

Stiener: =_=++++

CPsCartoons: Odin: "......Should I be screaming like a little girl and running now?" O_o;

hollychan5: Dagger: You do and I'll kill you!!!

Odin: ;__;''

CPsCartoons: Steiner *hops up and down*: "PRINCESS!! YOU'RE STILL YOUNG!!!!!"

*Horse neigh*

Manly voices: "TROJAN MAAAAANNNN!!"

Steiner: "........"

*Chimmahazards them away*

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO* OMG! Those commercials are so disturbing!! But I love makin' fun of 'em--Yoshiko and I have spoofed it before :-D;;; )

Zidane and Dagger: O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: (Me and my friends make fun of it too. One time, one of our friends was getting TOO comfy with this dude so..

Hikari: "NNEEEIIIGHHH!!"

CP and Kiki: "TRRROOOJJAAANN MAN!!!!!!"

Dude: *Leaps back blushing*

Friend: "I'M GONNA KILL YOU THREE!"

Three: O_O *Runs*  Anyways...)

Vivi: "............." O_o;

*Crawls into a bed and hides under the covers*

hollychan5: Eiko: ^^;;;;;;;

Zidane: ..............I should ask Roger if he still has some extras of those metal "pee-maker strap" thingys for later if I run into Steiner or Beatrix, shouldn't I? O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Chibi Roger: *Pops up*

Zidane: "Oh! Just in time! Can I pleeeease have one?"

Chibi Roger: "...100 bucks." -_-

Zidane: "..." -.-;

hollychan5: (:-D)

Zidane: .......How about 50 Gil?

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger: "100 bucks."

Dorothy *looms up in back of him with fire burning behind her and narrowed eyes*

Chibi Roger: O_O; "...50 gil? Sold!" O_;''

*Runs*

hollychan5: Dagger: *Holds up metal strap and sweats* Uh....this is made for a chibi.....it's way too samll. O_o;;

Zidane: *Sweats at the strap too* I think I'd only hurt myself more if I used that.. O_o;;;;

Z's Tail: [There's no tail-hole either! How barbaric!]

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!)

Chibi Roger: "Boo-yah!!"

*Gets run over by Dorothy*

hollychan5: Z' tail: ......*Knocks strap away and sulks* 

Zidane: ........................................um, okay....... ^^;;;;;; ........any other ideas?

Z's tail: *Sulk*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Um........not really.........." ^^;

...

Dagger: "Wait! Hide under Vivi's bed!"

Vivi: O-O;

hollychan5: Zidane: ........But what if they find me? ;__;'

Z's tail: *Shudders at the thought* O_o

CPsCartoons: (What program do you have to CGI stuff?)

Dagger: "...It was nice knowing you?" ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Announcer: "MEANWHILE, IN FRANCE......"

Beatrix *trying to hitchhike*: "Damn french!"

hollychan5: (Paint Shop Pro 6. I want Photoshop though.... :-P PSP 6 is really good though)

French: Boo-ya! :-D/

Zidane: ......*Sulks*

Odin: *though door* Um, aren't there things called "jock-straps"...?

Stiener: =_=

Odin: O_o;;;; Er, I mean......

CPsCartoons: Steiner: "That's it! PRINCESS, I'M COMING IN!!!!!!!!"

Odin: [Damn! If he does, I won't get my 20 bucks!] "Hey wait! ...Isn't she a QUEEN now?"

Steiner: "......................I HAVE MISTAKEN MY QUEEN!!! I AM ASHAMED!!!"

*Runs away crying*

Dagger: ".......Uh.......it's okay......" ^^;;;

Beatrix: "...YOU GUYS SMELL ANYWAYS! AND YOU'RE TOO SKINNY!!! So......BLAH!!"

*French people beat her up*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!)

Odin: [Score!] :-D/

Zidane: Um............okay..............*Sweats*

Z's tail: .............^^;;;

Beatrix: ...............damned.......French...........*Spits out a tooth and passes out* XP

CPsCartoons: Dagger *Slips a twenty under the door*

Odin: @___________@

Zidane: [What's he gonna do with a 20? ...Better not ask for the sake of my protection... O_o; ]

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Dagger: ...Hey, if it makes him happy......

Odin: *Makes paper planes out of money* :-D

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Genki: "Coffee......*Sob* *Sob*....."

Pixie: "jbeubguigiurguhgmphphphh...." =__=+

hollychan5: (:-D)

Holly: No coffee for the old peoplez... ;____;

Yuji: Um, Mom...you and Dad have money.....just go to the store and buy more!

CPsCartoons: Genki: "Canwecanwecanwe?!!?!"

Holly: *Nods* ^-^

Genki: "YYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!"

Holly: *Puts a leash on Genki and walks him out happily*

Genki: ^_._^

Yuji and Takeo: "..................."

hollychan5: Yoko: .............................. *Looks at Coltia and Puck*

Coltia: WHY CAN'T I GET A FREE PONY RIDE?! THIS IS INJUST! WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Puck: *Upside down in the air, oblivious* ^_^

Yoko: ............[Considering the conditions of all 4 of my grandparents.....things don't look good for my sanity......waaaah!!! I need some milk!] _

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Tigress *pops up*: "Do you know what goes great with milk?" ^_._^

Yoko: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Pony: "I'll reduce my price for you."

Coltia: "PUCK-SAAAA--wait...since when do ponies talk?"

Pony: ".......Uh............crap!"

*Lina jumps out of the pony suit and runs*

hollychan5: (LOL! :-D)

Puck: *Still oblivious* ^_^

Coltia: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! _

Yoko: ..........

Takeo: *Picks Yoko up* Um, she's to young to have cookies yet, Tigress..... ^^;;;

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "What? I started eating cookies before I had my teeth!"

Takeo: "....Forget it."

Tigress: O_._O+

Sky *pops up*: "Count Tigress, count!"

Tigress: "1...................."

Real pony *gallops up*: "Neigh?" @_@?

Coltia: "PONIES ARE NOW ON MY EVIL LIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Pony: O_;????? [But I'm so cute and cuddly.........I need a hug...........]

hollychan5: (lol!)

Little kid: *Hugs pony* ^__^

Takeo: *Sweats* Um.....anyways...........

Yoko: Milk! Milkmilkmilkmilk!

Takeo: Okay, okay! *Goes towards fridge and opens door*

Yoko: No!

Takeo: ......??? I thought you wanted milk!

Yoko: *Reachering towards Kyoko* Milk!

Takeo: .....Oooooohhhhhhhh..........

Kyoko: WHA?! #O_O#;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: (Ah, the joy of being a mother XD )

Coltia: "........Wait! You're a realy pony?!?!"

Pony: ^_^ "Neiigh!"

Coltia: "YES!!!"

*Hops onto the pony*

Coltia: "....................................................OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(Ever been on a horse? You can't pee afterwards... X_x; )

Pixie: *Cracking up and rolling all over the floor, pointing at Kyoko*

Suezo: *Gets his camera*

Holly: =___=+

Suezo: O( ;;;;

*Puts it back*

hollychan5: (Yup. ^^;; Yea, I have...a few times.)

Puck: *Oblivious* ^_^

Coltia:  X______X;;; O-o-ow.......

Kyoko: You guys are no help... -_-

Takeo: *Hands Kyoko Yoko, biting his lip* *Snicker*

Kyoko: =_=++

Takeo: :-D;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Kicks him in the nuts*

hollychan5: Takeo: O_O *Falls over and curl up into a ball, gasping for air*

Yuji: ................Oooohhhh............real low blow....are you sure you're not gonna regret that later, Kyoko?

Takeo: *In high, squeaky vioce* O-ow........my pride.........extreme..........pain............. O_O

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Well...um...EVERYONE GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone but takeo: O_O;

*Runs like hell*

CP *in the middle of stealing all their water*: O_O;

*Runs out too*

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

Takeo: *Still high-pitched* Ow........testicles....numb....with....pain....X__x;;;

Kyoko:

Takeo: Too....much.....info......sorry...........X____x;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "I'm sowwy Takeo.....do you wanna watch?" #^_^#

Suezo *peeking through the window*: "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!"

Kyoko: =__=+

*Throws a tomatoe at him*

Suezo: "ACK!!! I CAN'T SEE!!"

Coltia: "............WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! OH NO! REDBERT THE TOMATOE!!"

Redbert: XD

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!)

Takeo: *Blue* X______x;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yuji: .......................our family is so screwed up.......

Michiko: That's what you get when a small handful of teenaged girls write your stories and plotlines.... -_-;;;

H-c, CP, KC, and SL: :-D;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Weeelll Takeo?" #^____^#

hollychan5: Takeo: *Passed out* X____x;;;

Yoko: .....Why Daddy's face blue? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *nudges Takeo*: ;__;?????

hollychan5: Takeo: X______x;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ".............."

*Cries*

hollychan5: Yoko: ..............*Pokes Takeo* Daddy?

Takeo: X_________x;;;;;;;;

Yoko: ......................;__;?

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger *pops up*: "...Too late..."

*Disappears*

hollychan5: Yoko: ..............O_o;;;;

Yuji: I said she'd regret it later.........but did she listen? Nooooo...........

Michiko: ^^;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *at Yuji*: =____________________________=+

hollychan5: Yuji: O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; *Hides behind Michiko* W-well, it's true!

CPsCartoons: (Do you happen to have any pictures of only Michiko or Michiko in good detail? Me bored. Me wanna draw. Draw draw draw. My health teacher told me to stop drawing yesterday and I was like, "You might as well tell me to stop breathing!" )

Kyoko: "Sigh."

*Sulks some more*

hollychan5: (Lol! Sounds like me....the best one I have that I know where it put it is here:  I have other fairly good ones, but she's either cut off cuz of the edge of the paper, or she's wearing something other than her regular attire)

Takeo: *Cough* ....X______x;;;;

CPsCartoons: (Thanks!)

Kyoko: ;_._;'

....

Kyoko: O_O!

....

Kyoko: "Takeo-saaaan! Please wake up?" @__________________________________@

hollychan5: (n/p)

Takeo: .....pain.......X____x;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: @____________.___________@???

Announcer: "MEANWHILE!"

Holly *enters the store with Genki on the leash still*: "Coffee! Coffee? Ah!"

*Grabs a can*

Security dude: "Uh, ma'am? No pets allowed in the store please."

Genki *looks up at Holly*: "Whimper...." O__.__;'

Holly: "Go outside and be a good boy." ^_^

Genki *sulks out*

Old woman *sees this*: "I KNEW THESE GLASSES WERE EVIL!"

*Stomps on them*

Old woman: "BOO-YA! I'M AS BLIND AS A BAT AND HAPPY!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

*Starts to run out but crashes into the candy display* X____x;;;

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

Genki: *Sitting outside, sulking* ..........

*Sees a fire hydrant* ...............@_._@

Holly: *Glares at him from inside* =_=+

Genki: O_._O!

**Ties himself to a tree*

Takeo: .......really.............really......intense........pain........... X_______________________x;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAOH*)

Gourry *pops up*: "I feel your pain..."

Lina *looms up into the window*: =___=+

Gourry: O_O;;;;;

*Runs*

hollychan5: (:-D)

Genki: ....................... O_._o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Yoko: ...................*Tugs on Kyoko's shirt* Milk!

Takeo: X_______x;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly *Pays and walks out*: "Here Genki!" ^_^

Genki: "Ruf!" ^_._^;;

*Holly unties him from the tree and walks him off happily*

Teenager: "Aw dude! What's this puddle by the tree?!?!"

Kyoko: "You have to learn to drink from a bottle."

hollychan5: Genki: O:-)

Holly: ........Genki....bad dog! =_=

Genki: *Whimpers* ;_._;

Yoko: *Cries*

Takeo: Aw....man....if it's.....not.......one.....thing...*cough* it's....another.......X_______x;;;;;;

Yuji: *Tosses a parenting book to Kyoko* Read it and weep yourself. Book says Yoko's still too young to go on the bottle yet. Heck, Kobo and Kumiko are still too young.

Michiko: You're tellin' me.... =_=

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!)

Holly: "...Sigh... I love you so much, I can't stay mad at you!" ^_^

*Rubs his belly*

Genki *leg kicks*: ^____________._____________^ 

Mocchi: O_o;

*Jumps off a cliff*

Kyoko: "I SAID GET OUT!"

Yuji and Michiko: *Runs* O_o;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Kid walking by: *Sweats at Genki and Holly* ....old people are weird......

Yoko: WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Takeo: X_______________________x;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: O_O+

Genki: O_._O+

Holly: "SICK HIM!!!!!!!!!"

Kid: O______________o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

*Runs with Genki chasing after him*

Mailman *wonders by*: "What a great day! Nothing can go wrong!" ^_^

Genki: O_._O!

*Chases after the mailman instead*

Holly *chases after genki*: "GENKI NO!!!" *Stops and watches helplessly* "...I need a trainer..."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Yuji: ........Um.............mind if I don't comment, Mom? ^^;;;;;;;;;;;

Michiko: ........... O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Go ahead, don't. I'm drinking the coffee."

Pixie *pops up holding her mug with her eyes half shut and bagged, hair messy and her nightrobe on*: =__=

Holly: O_O; "With Pixie!" ^^;;;

hollychan5: Pixie: *Grumbles and takes some coffee, then sulks off* =_=

Yuji: Er............

Kobo: Monster lady scawry. O_o

Yuji: Yup

Kobo: Miss Kyoko scawry too.....

Yuji: Heck yes.... O_o;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "..G..etting...on...to...ponies...is...evil..." XD;;

Jade: U.U;;;

hollychan5: Puck: *Oblvious still* ^_^

Achika: .................how long has she been sleeping?!

Oran: *Checks watch* .........35.597 hours.

CPsCartoons: Jade: U___U

hollychan5: Achika: .......O__o;;;;;;;;;;;

Yoko: WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Takeo: *Ears bleed* Aw.....dammit...... X_________________x;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Argh! I need a vacation!"

*Disappears*

Yoko: "WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"

Takeo: X( ;;;;

Coltia: "Oooh! Let me hold you!" \^0^/

Yoko: :-X;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Coltia: _;_;'_

Achika: ^.^;;

hollychan5: Takeo: X_________________x;;;;;

Yuji: Um.......I'll hold her?

Yoko: Gah ^_^

Yuji: ^^;; *Picks up Yoko*

Takeo: some....one....call........911................X_________________________________x;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Michiko: O_o;; Why? What's wrong?

Takeo:...............I think Kyoko........kicked me......way........too hard........ X________________________x;;;;;;

Michiko and Yuji: O__o;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Hmph. Men are such babies."

Big Blue: *Sulk*

Pixie: O_o; "Except for Big Blue!" ^_^;

Big Blue: *Sucking his thumb* ;__;'

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Takeo: I'm.....serious.............I can't....well, nevermind........I just.....need some.......medical attention....... X_____________________x;;;;

Yuji: ................

Yoko: ................Uka Yuji?

Yuji: Hmm?

Yoko: Daddy's face was blue. Why it purple now?

Yuji: O___o;;;;;;;;

Michiko: ....................*Sigh* *Leaves to call 911*

CPsCartoons: Holly *enters with Genki*: "...Uh...should I ask?"

Achika: "Kyoko hurt Takeo's 'pride'."

Holly: "Huh...uh...Oooohhh...........ohhhh......" O_o;

Genki: "Bowf!" O_._O; [H-how cruel!]

Jade *wakes up and wonders downstairs*

hollychan5: (lol)

Jade:.........What's going on?

Michiko: *Comes back* They should be here-

*Paramedic dashes in*

Michiko: -soon. -_-;;;

Paramedic: ....*Points at Takeo* He the one?

Yuji: Uh, yeah.

Paramedic: Okay. *Yells outside* Hey, Tom! Bring in the stretcher!

*Another paramedic dashes in and helps the other hauls Takeo onto the stretcher and out of the room*

Takeo: X_____________________x;

Yuji:......................Thank God I'm not married to/dating Kyoko... O_o;;;;;;

Yoko: ....Daddy? ;_;?

Jade: Um........did I miss something?

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Every man in this world have two prides. The second one was just hurt by Kyoko."

Jade: "........................."

*Wonders back upstairs to her bed*

Jade: o_O;

Bum *sleeping in her bed*: U.U

Jade: ".......................LIGHTNING!!!"

Bum's voice: "BLLLAAAARRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Pixie: :-D

Achika: "...Have you been hanging out with her Pixie?"

Pixie: O:-);;;;

Achika: -_-

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Oran: .........your sister's gonna corrupt our daughter..... -_-;;;;

Jade: *Kicks Bum's sizzling body out of her bed and goes back to sleep* u.u

Achika: .......................

Yuji: ......What scares me is that Kyoko was only wearing sandals when she kicked Takeo.....O_o;;;

Genki: O_._o;; [Mental note: Never, ever do anything that would make Holly wanna kick you in the croch, especially since she wears boots...]

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Holly: *Rubs Genki's belly* ^-^

Genki *rolls onto the ground and kicks his leg happily*: ^_______.______^

Achika: ".............."

Bum: "O-oy...that...smarts..." XD;;;;;;;

Jade: U__U

hollychan5: Oran: ......um...............

Kumiko: ......[Grown-ups scare me] O_o;

Kobo: .....[Ditto...waah/ Now I need milk!] _

Yuji: .....Um...think anyone should find Kyoko and tell her about Takeo? ^^;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "She'll come back."

Coltia *notices Puck is gone*: "...Waah..." .__.;

Ghost: "Calm down, Mrs. Colt! He's getting Kyoko!" ^_^

hollychan5: Coltia: Oh.....okay. ^^

Yuji: Ho boy.....

Kobo: *Tugs on Michiko's dress* Mommy....?

MEANWHILE, IN CALIFORNIA:

Kyoko: *Relaxing on a beach* Ahh... ^_^

Puck: *Pops up* Hey, sweetie! ^_^

Kyoko: Ack! Dad, what're you doin' here?! O_o

CPsCartoons: Michiko: O_O?

Puck: "Oh hoo! I'm here to ruin your fun!" ^_^

Kyoko: o_O;

hollychan5: Kyoko: .....Um......

Puck: Lesse.....what was I supposed to tell you again...?

Kyoko: *Trips*

Kobo: Want milk.

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "............................."

Puck: "Oh hooo! I remember! Takeo is in the hospital!" ^_^/

Kyoko: "N-NANI?! And you're SMILING!"

Puck *nods*: ^_^

Kyoko: -_-;

hollychan5: Puck: What? Is it something I said? ^_^

Kyoko: ......

Kobo: Pwease? ;_;?

Yuji: [.....I'm not gonna snicker......I'm keepin' my pride intact....] O_o;

CPsCartoons: (lol)

Michiko: "No. If you're old enough to talk, you're old enough to use a bottle."

Kyoko: *Disappears*

Puck: "..."

*Mickey Mouse wonders by*

Coltia *pops up*: \@________@/

Puck *picks up Coltia*: "Not today, I'm afraid Coltia-chan!" ^_^

Coltia: *Sulk*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Kobo: ..........=_= Gah.

Puck: C'mon, Coltia-chan! Let's see home things are going back home! ^_^ *Teloports*

CPsCartoons: Michiko: *Gives Kobo a bottle*

Coltia: "Waaaaahh..."

*They disappear*

Mickey Mouse: "....THANK YOU MOUSE GOD!!"

*Lightning strikes him*

MM: "I mean...God..." XD

God: :-D

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Kobo: ....gah...*Sucks on bottle*

Yoko: [No fair...] =_=

MM: XP

Kyoko: *Runs into hospital* WHERE IS HE?!

Clerk: O_o;;;;;; W-who?

CPsCartoons: Michiko: *Gives Yoko a bottle too*

Kyoko *over dramatically*: "TAKEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Clerk: o_O; *Points dumbly to a room*

Kyoko *rushes off dramatically*: "I'VE BEEN SO CRUEL TO YOU, TAKEO-SAN! NOW I WILL RUSH TO YOUR SIDE!!"

Clerk *picks up the phone*: "...H...hello? Funny farm?"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Takeo: X_____x;;;

Nurse: *As Kyoko dashes in* O_o;;;; Um, Miss? Who're you? ^^;;;;;

Yoko: ^_^

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Takeo: X_____x;;;

Nurse: *As Kyoko dashes in* O_o;;;; Um, Miss? Who're you? ^^;;;;;

Yoko: ^_^

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "I AM A HERO OF JUSTICE!! And Takeo's wife!" ^_^

Nurse: o_o;

Kyoko *dramatically*: "Please leave us alone... *Sob* ..."

Nurse: *Runs out* o_O;

hollychan5: Takeo: X_______________x;;;;;;;;

Kyoko: ...................

Doctor: *Walks in* ....Oh, are you one of Mr. Sakura's friends?

Kyoko: ......Yeah........

Doc: Oh, well then...maybe you'll wanna look at this. *Hands Kyoko a clipboard* It's the results of the tests we gave him. Look like someone hit his croch pretty damn hard. ^^;;;

Kyoko: ...actually, I kicked him......

Doc:.....realy?! O_o;; I though someone threw a brick at him there full-force or something.....

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O_o;;; 

Announcer: "MEANWHILE!"

Bum *flinching as he gets up with his torn blanket*: "Damn pixie breeds!"

*Sulks off and climbs out the window*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Jade: u.u

Oran: ..............we need to install a security system.... O_o;;

Doc: .....Anyway......bascially, the whole affected area is swollen....to a fair extreme I might add... *Sweatdrops* Of course, it'll go down in a few days...or weeks.....and ice would help--

Takeo: X__O;;;

Doc: ^^;;; ....and it may be awhile before he can walk normally....other than that, he's fine...

Takeo: Y-you........call....that........"fine"?!....X______x;;;

Doc: ^^;;; Well, I have other patients to attend to...*leaves*

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Achika: "H-hai..."

CP: "I need one of those too..."

MEANWHILE, IN THE MRFFA...

*Various anime characters climb through the windows*

Kyoko *eyes huge and tearing*: "Takeo-san..............."

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

*Misc. explosions are heard from the MRFFA*

H-c: ....O_o;;;;; Um, CP.....did you remember to lock the MRFFA's front door this time?

Takeo: Remind me...*cough*...not to piss.......you off....again.......and to wear a jock strap....or something......from....now on..... X__x;;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: ".............................WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

*Runs off like an idiot to the MRFFA*

.....

*KRAKA-BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!*

Kouran *in the rubble*: "Cough...damn you...Sakura..." X__x;;

Sakura: "Wheee..." XD

Kyoko: *Sulks*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!)

H-c: *Sweats* .....Guess not.........I'm gonna go check on Takeo....gotta make sure Kyoko didn't cripple him for life, otherwise I won't be able to add Toshiro later... ^^;;; *Teloports*

Yuji: .....^^;;;;;;;

Kobo and Yoko: *With bottles* ^_________^

Kumiko: .....[Great, now I'm thirsty.....] =_=

Takeo: XP

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

CP *burnt*: "S...siiiiiiiiick..." XD

hollychan5: (:-D)

Bum: *Walks up to MRFFA's rubble* All right! A real mansion! Great place for a hime! :-D *Lays out blanket in the ruins and goes to sleep*

H-c: *Appears in Takeo's hospital room* All right, what'd the doc say? You didn't permently injure him, did you Kyoko?

Takeo: XP


	25. Night 25

Are You a Tasty Munchie? 

CPsCartoons: O___________________________O;

...

*Snicker*

...

*ROTFLMAOH*

hollychan5: ^^;; Dat's it--I was replying when my comp. froze. =_=

CPsCartoons: :-D;;;

hollychan5: Takeo: N-not.....funny.......for......meeee............X__x;;;

(There. :-P)

CPsCartoons: (lol)

Chibi Roger *looks at the pictures and then puts on a metal jockstrap*

hollychan5: ^^;;;;

Zidane: ........*Looks at Dagger's shoes w/ fairly wide and big heels* .............O__o;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Don't worry, I have no reason to kick your 'pride'..." ^^;;

Beatrix *looms up*: "I do.............." =__=+

hollychan5: Zidane: O___O.................*Straps on a metal jockstrap too*

CPsCartoons: Beatrix: "......Damn!" _+

hollychan5: Zidane: Boo-ya! :-D/

Z's tail: *Squished inside strap* =___=+

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Z's tail: [This is tail abuse! ...Are there laws for this? =__=+++ ]

hollychan5: (lol!)

Zidane: .....*Pulls his tail out*

CPsCartoons: Z's tail: [FREED!!]

Beatrix: *Sulks off*

hollychan5: Zidane: ........It's not like we did much anyway, Beatrix.. ^^;;;

Chibi Miko: (Zidane and Dagger's son--the one w/ the tail, horn and brown hair) *Walks in* .....

CPsCartoons: Dagger: O_O;;

*Hides him under the bed* 

Chibi Miko: O_O??

Angel: "Hi!" ^_^

Chibi Miko: O_________O;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Chibi Miko: ......Who're you?

Zidane: .....was that a Genome with brown hair instead of blonde?! O_o ....wait......but he had a summoner's horn too......

CPsCartoons: Angel: "I'm Angel! Ya know, Pixie, Ami and Achika's mommy! ...Who are you?" 

Dagger: "...What are you implying?" =_=

hollychan5: Miko: .......Miko Tribal....prince of Alexandria....I'm a Genome/Summoner.......

Zidane: ......I'm implying that I'm officially confused....... X_x;

CPsCartoons: Angel: "Hi! Isn't cozy under here?" ^-^

Miko: [She's scawy... O_O; ]

Achika *pulls Angel out*: "Stop scaring the kids and the dust bunnies!"

Dust Bunnies: *Scarred for life already* O_O

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Miko: ........I want my mommy..... ;_;''

Zidane: I mean, I don't remember any Genomes having tails....or summoners hiving tails.....this doesn't make sense....me confused.....

Z's tail: *Makes dizzy motions*

Dagger: -_-;;;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "HE'S...OUR...SON!"

hollychan5: Zidane: Oh! Well, now that makes--WHA?! O______O

hollychan5: Miko: *Sucks his thumb* ;_;'

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Hey, it's not my fault..."

hollychan5: Zidane: *Sweats and blushes*

Miko's vioce from under bed*: C-can I come out now? It's dak and scawy under here......

hollychan5: *dark

CPsCartoons: Dagger *takes him out*

hollychan5: Miko: Thanks! *Hugs Dagger* ^_____^

Zidane: Say....um...whatever your name is......

Miko: Miko, Daddy...

Zidane: Er, right....[I'm never gonna get used to being called, "Daddy..."]...how old are you?

Miko: Thwee.

Zidane: Three? .....when were you born?

Miko: Awgust 24, 2002 (I'm goin' by our years, since I dunno FF IX's...)

Zidane: .................. O__o;;;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: :-D

hollychan5: Zidane: Crap! ....erm.....at least we'll be married by then, eh Dagger? #.__.#

CPsCartoons: Dagger: :-D

hollychan5: Zidane: *Sweats*

Z's tail: *Swishes curiously at Miko's tail* ??

M's tail: *Does the same at Z's tail* ??

CPsCartoons: (LOL)

Dagger: :-D

Michiko *pops up*: "Good luck in labor, girl!"

*Disappears*

Dagger: "........" :'(;;

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Zidane: *Sweats* Well.....ya got exactly 9 months to prepare...... :-D;;;

Miko: ......I'm hungwy.....

M's tail: *Droops and "nods"*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "...Why are you smiling? You're the one that's gotta be there when I give birth."

hollychan5: Zidane: .......aw, crap.......... _

Yuji: *Pops up* Whatever you do.......make sure you wear A LOT of hand protection........

*Disappears*

Miko: ............still hungwy here.....

CPsCartoons: (lol)

Dagger: "'Aw crap'?!" =__=+

Coltia *pops up dramatically*: "THE MIRACLE OF BIRTH IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING IN THE WORLD!!"

hollychan5: Puck: *Drags her away* C'mon Colt-chan, let's go check on Takeo-san and Kyoko-chan....

Colt: Wahh.......

Zidane: O_o;; S-sorry! The first thing that popped into my mind of you in labor was you using summons....that's why.... O_o;;;

Miko: ........food........need food..........

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Oh." 

Odin *scampers away* O_o;;;;;

hollychan5: Zidane: Promise you won't use summons in labor? ._.

Miko:.....starvwing.....need food....

M's tail: *Sulks*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Pwomise!" ^_^

(Can you read something for me?)

hollychan5: (Sure, what?)

Zidane: Whew! Thanks! ^_^

Miko: ......forget this....... =_= *Sneaks/sulks off into the kitchens*

CPsCartoons: (Ah, actually, nevermind)

Sano *in the kitchen stealing the rest of the sake*: ^_^

Miko: O_O;

hollychan5: (Okies)

Zidane: .........where'd Miko go? O_O

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "I think he went to the kitchen."

hollychan5: Zidane: ...................um.........doesn't Quina stay in the kitchen all day? And doesn't s/he eat things s/he doesn't reconize.......?

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "........."

Quina: *Eats a platter*

hollychan5: Miko: ................ O____O

Quina: .........waht you?

Miko: ................... O___O

Qina: Tastie muchie?

Miko: .........MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!! ;______;'''''

Zidane: ................................


	26. Night 26

100 Reasons Why You Don't Want to Grow Up With These People…

hollychan5: Miko:    ................ O____O

   Quina: .........waht you?

   Miko: ................... O___O

   Qina: Tastie muchie?

   Miko: .........MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!! ;______;'''''

   Zidane: ................................."

CPsCartoons: Quina: "...Are YOU tasty?" +__+

Miko: "I-I hope not!" ;__;''

Dagger *flies down and bashes Quina with a mallet*

hollychan5: Quina: It...just.......question........*Falls over* X_________x;;;;;

Miko: *Clings to Dagger's leg* O_O

Zidane: *Dashes in* You okay, Miko?!

CPsCartoons: Miko: "Y-yeah...clown dude scawy..." O_o;

hollychan5: Zidane and Dagger: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;

Zidane: .....That's Quina......don't you reconize it from your own timeline?

CPsCartoons: Miko: ._.;

hollychan5: Zidane: ^^;;; Nevermind...........um, Dagger? Shouldn't we keep him out of sight from Beatrix and Stiener for the time being?

CPsCartoons: Steiner *running through Japan*: "FORGIVE ME PRINCESS-----AGH!! QUEEN!!!!"

Misc Jap peoplez: O_o;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Jap. Kid: .....Okasan....? ;___;''

Mom: O_o;;; *Covers kid's eyes*

CPsCartoons: (:-D)

Couple in France: "We're FINALLY alone..." ^_^

Odin *flaps over*: "Yo, um, do you french people mind if I hide in this lake?" O_O;

hollychan5: (:-D)

Couple: .....*Sulk*

Odin: ......I'll assume that's a "no, we don't mind"....

Dagger: .....that would be a good idea.....

Miko: .....Why I gotta hwide fwum Miss Beatwix? O_o

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Um, I'll tell you when you take Health..."

hollychan5: Miko: .........O_O?

CPsCartoons: Dagger: ^^;;;;;;

Zidane: O_;'

hollychan5: Miko: Me confwused.....

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Nevermind."

hollychan5: Miko: ._.

Zidane: Eheheheh.... ^^;;;;;;

hollychan5: (Ja)

Beatrix: *Walks in* .......who's the kid?

Miko: Hi Beatwix! ^_^

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Um, I dunno?" \^.^'/

Miko: "Mmoooommmmyyy!" =__=;

*Clings to her*

Beatrix: O_O;

hollychan5: Zidane: Erm......"oops"? ._.

CPsCartoons: Beatrix: "...You...two...are...dead..."

Dagger: "Meep!" O_;''''''

hollychan5: Zidane: .........*Grabs Dagger and Miko and runs*

CPsCartoons: Beatrix: "YOU--!! DAGGER, I WARNED YOU! I'M GOING TO CUT HIS PEE-MAKER OFF!"

Dagger: "NOOOOO! WE STILL NEED THAT!"

Beatrix: "WE?!?!!?"

Dagger: "..."

*Runs faster*

hollychan5: Zidane: .........*covers his "pee-maker"* O_o

Miko: ........Um..........O_o

CPsCartoons: Dagger: *Hands him a metal jock strap*

hollychan5: Zidane: *Straps it on* T_T

Miko: .......I'm scawrd... O_o;;;

Beatrix: =__=+++

hollychan5: Zidane: Um, Dagger? Can any of your summons move like hell while carrying people? ;_;'

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Um...let's see...Ramuh's just an old fart...Odin is god knows where...Leviathan...?"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Zidane: What about Bahamut? 

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "He's scawy..."

Bahamut: [You're no prize yourself, sweetheart... =_=+ ]

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Zidane: Yeah, but...would you rather get caught by Beatrix?

Beatrix: RAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! =________=XXXXX

CPsCartoons: Dagger: O_____O;;;

Beginner *a summoner from mon colle knights*: "Hello! I'm here to solve your little problem! GIANT METEOR, I SUMMON YOU!!!"

*Meteor misses Beatrix and crashes into the MRFFA*

CP's voice: "RAAARRR!!!" *Sulks*

DC: "...."

*Sneaks away*

Beginner: "........Whoops! Looks like you're on your own!" ^-^;

*Disappears*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Dagger: .......................... _X

Zidane: .....Just summon him!!!!!!

Miko: ...Miss Beatwix scawry....Mommy, Bahamut not as bad as her!

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Okay! Okay!"

*Summons Bahamut*

hollychan5: Bahamut: .....what do you want?

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Um, blast that scary, drooling lady running after us!" _;;;

hollychan5: Bahamut: ......Okay...... *Powers up a fire blast*

Beatrix: *Skids to a stop* ........... O_________________________o;;;;;;;

Stiener: *Runs by, crying*

Bahamut: *Trips over Stiener* AHH!

Stiener: X_______x

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Beatrix: "I LIVE! BOO-YA!"

*Odin steps on her while he flaps in*

Odin: "Yo...um...whazzup? France smells, so I came back here..."

Others: .....

Odin: "......Heeeey! Is that coffee?" ^_^;;;;;

*Gallops off*

hollychan5: (:-D)

Dagger: ........Remind me not to pay him again.... =__=

Miko: *Clinging to Zidane* O__o;;;

CPsCartoons: Beatrix: XD;;;;

Jade *flaps over*: "Uh oh, we're gonna have another scarred for life kid here. I need to start a club or something."

Announcer: "MEANWHILE!"

Holly *picks through the rubble and then gasps*: "NOOOOOOOO!!"

Genki *in the rubble*: X___.___X

Holly *picks up a plate of smashed brownies next to Genki*: "MY BROWNIES!!!!!" 

Genki: O__.__;'

Holly: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Genki: ^_._^

Holly: "...MY COOKIE BOXES!! SPEAK TO ME!!!!!"

....

Holly: "YOUR MOMMA!!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Genki: ......*Sulks off*

MEANWHILE....

Kyoko: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "HE HAS TO STAY HERE FOR A FEW WEEKS"?!

Doc: Er...did I say that? ^^;;; I meant he can go home today--just make sure you have lots of ice packs ready for him...

Kyoko: *Drops him* That's better.

Takeo: X___________________x;;;

ERM......ANOTHER MEANWHILE.......

Miko: .......... *Clings to Zidane more* O_;'''

Zidane: Ow! I can't feel my leg, Miko. Loosen up!

Miko: O_;''

Zidane: *Squished from Miko's arm* =______=XXXXXX

CPsCartoons: (:-D Amazing that I'm still off soda...the sugar must be loosening up and detaching itself from my veins ^_^;;; )

Holly: "NOOOOOOO!! GENKI'S GONE!! *SOB* HE DIED!!! NOOOO!!!"

Genki: [Chance! ^_._^ ]

Holly *crying like an idiot*: "FIRST MY SUGARY SWEETS AND NOW---"

Genki: "Ruf!!" ^_._^

Holly: "*Sniffle* *Sniffle* GENKI!!"

*They run to each other in dramatic slow motion and then hug*

CP *sweats at this and picks through the rubble*: "I need a lawyer... *Grumble*..."

hollychan5: (LOL!! :-D;;; )

H-c: ^^;;;;;;;;;;; Or a construction crew......

Zidane: Um.....so....what do we do now? .....Wait.......didn't the Preist send a messenger yesterday saying the wedding could be done tomorrow, since it's all ready?

CPsCartoons: CP: "Better." ^^;

Odin: "...Uh..."

Dagger: "What?"

Odin: "...That was the messanger?"

Dagger: "Ya..."

Odin: "Well...I-I got hungry and---"

Dagger: =__=;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Zidane: .....*Sigh*

Miko: *Shivers* ;_____;'

Dagger: Odin..?

Odin: Hmm?

Dagger: Go. Just go. Before you scar this poor kid....if you haven't already......and don't eat anyone else =__=

CPsCartoons: Odin: "Not even this weird lady on the floor?"

Beatrix: O___X;;;;;;

hollychan5: Dagger: ......yeah, not even her....we have to trust her to protect us......and not to mess with Zidane's pee-maker....*Glares at Beatrix* Right, General? =_=

hollychan5 direct connection is closed. 

CPsCartoons wants to directly connect. 

hollychan5 is now directly connected. 

hollychan5: (Ur turn)

CPsCartoons: Beatrix: "I can feel my spine...that's not good, is it?"

Dagger: "I'll take that as a yes." ^_^

Beginner *pops up by the rubble of the MRFFA*: "Oh dear! Who did this?"

CP: "YOU DID!"

Sakura: "YES! IT WASN'T ME!!!!"

Kouran: "...Thank god..." o_0;

Beginner: "Well, I guess I made a little mistake!" :-);  "Bu-bye!"

*Disappears*

CP: "......."

*Starts bashing her head against a large piece of rubble*

Chibi Roger: "Blue haired lady scawy... ...And I don't have a tail on my front end!" 

Dorothy: "............................"

hollychan5: H-c: .......I'm just gonna ignore that.....

Dorothy: .......*Nods*

Odin: ......*Sulks off*

Miko: ....Is Miss Beatwix gonna stop chaswing us and being scawry?

CPsCartoons: Bulma: "...Riiiiiiiiight..."

Goku: "...YOU WERE CHECKING OUT MY BUTT?" O.O;

Chi Chi: "N-NANI?!?!!?!?"

*Grabs a machine gun*

Bulma: O_O;; "I COULDN'T HELP IT! HE WAS SHOWING IT OFF AND ACK----!!!"

*RAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT!!!!!!*

Dagger: "Yup!" ^-^

hollychan5: Goku: ...........

Gohan: *Sweats with Goten* Erm.......

Trunks: ....Hey! Stop trying to kill my mom! -_-X

Miko: Yay! Miss Beatwix normal again! *Hugs Beatrix's leg* ^___^

CPsCartoons: Bulma: "You...tell...her..." XD/

Beatrix: XP

hollychan5: Goku: ......Uh.....anyone up for a snack? ^_^;

Miko: ......Me thinks Beatwix needs to see a doctwer.

CPsCartoons: Trunks: "S-sure..."

Beatrix *gets up*: "Bwah! I'm fine!" [Intense...pain...pain...ow... _ ]

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Goku: ^_^ *Runs to kitchen*

Miko: Yay! You're okay, Miss Beatwix!

CPsCartoons: Beatrix: "Um, don't hug me..."

Miko: *HUG!!*

Beatrix: "OOOOWWWWWWWW DAMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...I mean! HAUH HAHAH! Thanks kid!" ^~^;

hollychan5: Zidan: *Sweats* Okay, Miko, that's enough.....

Miko: Okay.... *Sulks over to Dagger* .....you sure you're okay?

CPsCartoons: Steiner *shoots up*: "Beatrix!"

Beatrix: "I'm fine!"

*Arm falls off*

Beatrix: "........HAUH HAHAHAH! Just a little set-back!" ^_^+

*Picks it up and walks away*

Steiner: O_O;;;

Miko: "...Um...LET'S GET A SNACK TOO!" ^_^

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Zidane: .......I think I lost my appitite..... O~O;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "...Wow...ow...that HAD to hurt..."

Announcer: "MEANWHILE, IN PARIS!"

Couple: "We're FINALLy, FINALLY alone!" ^_^

Odin *swoops down and eats them*: ^-^

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Couple: X_______x;;

Zidane: Yup...escaping the Iifa Tree and getting back to th Mist contenent wasn't exactly pleasurable either...I'm suprised I still have all my limbs....

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "...I suddenly have this strange feeling I should kill someone who's far, far away..."

Miko: O_O?

hollychan5: (LOL, k)

hollychan5: Dagger: .......nevermind..... ^^;;;

Miko: Say, Mommy....?

Dagger: ....Hmm?

Miko: Will I ever have a little brother or sister? Vivi has lots of kids, but you and Daddy only have me...

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "-Um...uh..." O_o;;

hollychan5: Miko: Well?

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "............Heeeeeyyyy is that sake you have there?" ^_^;;;;;

Sano: "What?! No way byetch, it's all mine!! MINE I TELL YOU!!! BWAH HAHAHAH!!"

*Leaps out the window with all the sake in his arms*

hollychan5: Dagger: .... O_o

Miko: ......c'mon, answer me! -_-;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "...Maybe...?" ^^;

hollychan5: Miko: ......*Sulks* [How come grown-up never answer with a "yes" or "no"...?]

hollychan5: *grown-ups*

CPsCartoons: Dagger: :-D;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Zidane: *Pats Miko on the shoulder* Most likely.....probably.....just not anytime soon. ^^;;;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Miko: .....kay.......

hollychan5: Zidane: Soo........um.....whatcha wanna do? ^^;

MEANWHILE...........

Kyoko: So, how you feelin'?

Takeo: .........ow.........need.......ice.......... X_____x;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Man in drag *pops up by Zidane*: "YOU!"

*Disappears*

Zidane: "........"

Kyoko: ^^;;;

hollychan5: Dagger: ...............I need to tighten security here.... =___=

Takeo: .................I'm.......serious...............X_______x;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Odin *pops up hopefully*: @____@

Dagger: -_-;

Odin: *Sulks away*

hollychan5: Miko: ........um......can we go bother Blank? ^^;

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "Nah, I'll stay here."

Kyoko: O_o;;; *Gives him ice*

hollychan5: Miko: .....I'm bored......

M's tail: *"Nods"*

Takeo: *Uses Ice* O_O *High-pitched vioce* AHHH!!! C-COOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDD!!!!!! _

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Kyoko: O___O;;;; "Um, er!!"

*Puts a heat pack on him*

hollychan5: Takeo: AHH!! TURN IT OFF! _;; COLD IS BETTER! OWOWOWOWOWOW!

Yoko: *In playpen* ..... O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Jade *wonders by with SFLC fliers (Scarred for life children)*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Achika and Oran: ..............

Kyoko: *Takes Heat pack away* O_o;;;;

Takeo: ow............ T_T

CPsCartoons: Jade: "What?" O_O?

Kyoko: ^^;;;

hollychan5: Oran: ................

Takeo: .........................The ice melted...... =_____=

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Ew..." o_O;

hollychan5: Takeo: =_=;; Do we have anymore ice packs?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Uh, here." ^^;

hollychan5: Takeo: Thanks......I'd better change my pants first.... =_=;; *Gets up and limps into bedroom*

Yoko: ......Why Daddy walk funny? O_O?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Um...sore wa, hitmitsu desu!" ^-^;;;;

hollychan5: Yoko: .............=_=

CPsCartoons: Puck: :-D;;

hollychan5: Yoko: .....*Shrugs and plays with blocks*

Takeo: *Limps back in, sits down, and uses new ice pack* Mph! O_o C-cooolllld.... _

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...."

hollychan5: Takeo: O_o; Don't give me a heat pack this time. _

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Takeo: ......this sucks........

Eisaku: *Pops up* This is exactly why I always wear a metal jockstrap thingy....*Leaves*

Takeo: *Grumbles* 

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: o_O;

Chibi Roger *pops up*: "I have a sale on them! Want one?" ^_^

hollychan5: (I don't have a name for it yet, but Eisaku does wear onre in the fic...you find this out when the lion girl person tries to kick him there. ^^;; )

Takeo: .....how much?

CPsCartoons: (Oh, ow! ^^; Does that lion girl have a name? ^^;;; )

Chibi Roger: "50 bucks." -_-

hollychan5: (I forgot it.....I'll think of one soon... ^^;;; Doesn't hurt Eisaku. He thinks it's funny since it doesn't bother him w/ the strap on....he wore the jockstrap ever since he used to be a space pirate and a female oppenent used a kick in that area...he learned to wear proper protection after that. ^^;; )

Takeo: ....I'll pay you 25.

CPsCartoons: (I meant ow for the lion girl...that has to hurt kicking metal ^^;; )

Roger: "50." -_-

hollychan5: (Ah....well.....sorta. ^^;; Cumans are tough....she was pissed about not hurting Eisaku more than having a hurt foot...er...paw....thingy....)

Takeo: 25.

CPsCartoons: Roger: "50." -_-

hollychan5: Takeo: *Powers up a Flame attack in hand* I have the ability to use flame, and I know how to use it. 25.

CPsCartoons: Roger: O__O;;; "25? SOLD!"

*Gives him one and quickly takes the money then runs out*

hollychan5: Takeo: .....I love Pheonix powers. :-D

CPsCartoons: Holly and Genki and Yuji: :-D/

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Yoko: ........do I have them too, Daddy? O_O?

CPsCartoons: Takeo: "Uh, prolly..."

hollychan5: Yoko: Kewl! ^_^/

CPsCartoons: (Just for a little)

Yoko: "Yay!"

hollychan5: (Ok)

Takeo: ^^;;; [God help me if Kyoko teaches her anything with magic, or she firgures out her Phoenix powers on her own..... ;__;']

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: [Evil idea]

hollychan5: (lol)

Takeo: ;__;''

CPsCartoons: Yoko: "Flame!"

hollychan5: *A little flame shoots out of her hand, then evaporates...or whatever...*

Takeo: ...................

CPsCartoons: Lina: "Hey! That reminds me of someone!"

Slyphiel: *Sulk*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Takeo: ......well, Yoko's only 1...Slyphiel's.....how old...? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Slyphiel: "...You all are mean..." ;_;'

Yoko: "Flame go bye-bye!" ^_^

hollychan5: Takeo: ^^;;; Um....yeah....flame go bye-bye...please don't do it again.....you may ruin something in the house.... O_o

CPsCartoons: Yoko: [Aw man...]  .__.;

hollychan5: Takeo: [Must buy fire-proof walls and funiture....]

CPsCartoons: Walls and furniture: [...We're gonna die... O_o ]

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

Yoko: ..........hmmm......Mommy...?

Takeo: ........no spells, either.

Yoko: [Darn! _]

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Aw...you spoiled the fun of being a mother sorceress Takeo-san..." 

hollychan5: Takeo: Hey, I don't want anymore crap to happen....not until I can at least walk normally again...... -.-

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Takeo: ....speaking of which....I gotta get another ice pack....*limps out of room*

Yoko: ......Daddy still walk funny.

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: :-D;

hollychan5: Yoko: Why Daddy walk funny?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Uh...I...uh...kicked his pride..." ^^;;

hollychan5: Yoko: ...."Pwide"?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "...Uh...eh..."

Tigress *pops up*: "Cookie?" ^__.__^

hollychan5: Takeo: .....*Limps back in* .....she's too young, Tigress. I already told you. *Sits down* .....why would she want a cookie, anyway...? .....Who said what this time...? -_-'

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "...No one's EVER too young to experience cookies!!!!"

hollychan5: Takeo: When they only have 2 teeth, they are.

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "Then I'll dip it into milk until it gets soggy!"

hollychan5: Takeo: No.

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "Yes."

hollychan5: Takeo: No.

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "Yes."

hollychan5: Takeo: Oh, Tiger!

Taiger: *Walks in, calmly drags Tigress away* C'mon Tigress. Let's go bother Hare or somethin'. Leave Takeo alone.

CPsCartoons: Tigress: "YES I SAY!!!!!"

Suezo *pops up, still has a full head of hair*: "Boo-ya! I'm gonna be a pimp!"

Misc Girls: "......BWAH HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!!"

Suezo: *Sulk*

hollychan5 signed off at 12:14:11 AM. 

hollychan5 signed on at 12:14:12 AM. 

hollychan5: *Kills computer*

CPsCartoons: ^^;

hollychan5 direct connection is closed. 

CPsCartoons wants to directly connect. 

hollychan5 is now directly connected. 

hollychan5: Yoko: "Pwimp"? What dat?

Takeo: ......................................Suezo, I'm gonna kill you. -_____-XX

CPsCartoons: Suezo: O.

*Hops away like hell*

hollychan5: Takeo: ........Aw, to heck with it. I'll get him next time I see him and can catch him. -_-

CPsCartoons: Suezo *in an African savanna*: "Boo-ya! Safe!!!"

*A herd of zebras trample him*

hollychan5: (lol!)

Timon and Pumbaa: ............... *Buy plane tickets to Antartica* O__;'''

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Holly: ....

hollychan5: (:-D)

Takeo: *Grumbles and pulls out a book to read*

CPsCartoons: Yoko: "Is daddie a pwimp?"

hollychan5: Takeo: *Drops book* WHAT???????!!!!!!!!! O_______O

Kyoko: ......... O______________o;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Yoko: O_O?

Jade: "........"

Mocchi: *Climbs back up the cliff then jumps off again*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Kyoko: um.........no...he's not, sweetie..... ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Takeo: *Get's up* SUEZO, WHEVER YOU ARE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU NOW!!! *Limps out as fast as he can*

CPsCartoons: Suezo *in the ground*: XD

hollychan5: Kyoko: *Sweats* ........

Yoko: .........what a pwimp den, Mommy?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Uh...a very bad man...with lots of horomones..." ^^;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Yoko: ....."hwormones"?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "You'll learn in about 11, 12 years..." ^^;

hollychan5: Yoko: ..................

Takeo: *Limps back in, panting* I.....flamed....Suezo......but....I flew......too fast.......pain........*Grabs his icepack and plops down on couch* X_x;

CPsCartoons: Suezo's ashes (with the hair laying ontop of them): X_x;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Yoko: ...........Daddy get awnother owie?

hollychan5: Takeo: Sorta......but Mr. Suezo got a bigger one.... X_x;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Uh.....Oh! You mean the ice pack, of course!" ^^;;;

Jade: O-o;

hollychan5: Takeo: X_x;

Ice pack: *Half melted* XD

CPsCartoons: (lol!)

Achika: "Someone's mind is scarred for life from her teenager years..."

Kyoko: :-D;;;;;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: (lol!)

Achika: "Someone's mind is scarred for life from her teenager years..."

Kyoko: :-D;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Jade: *Clinging to Achika* O-o;

Yoko: .........*Goes back to playing w/ her blocks*

CPsCartoons: Achika *pats Jade on the head*


	27. Night 27

Mommies Like to 'Play' With Different Things…

hollychan5: You wanna read the Box thingy?

CPsCartoons: Okies! 2--2

CPsCartoons: *@__@

hollychan5: ^^;;; h/o

hollychan5: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                "Are you sure you're just goin' for a walk?" Skip asked skeptically as Takeo put down his comb. "You're pretty nicely groomed for just a plain ol' walk."

                "Skip, just come off it for now, okay?" Takeo sighed. "I'll explain later….well, do I look okay?"

                "A bit tidier than usual, but you look fine normally anyway," Skip answered. "Good luck with your….um….walk or whatever." He hopped out as Takeo smiled and shook his head.

                "Well, I'd better get going," he murmured to himself, grabbing his jacket and heading outside. 

                "…What's he planning to do…?" Skip wondered to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                The two best friends were unusually quiet during their walk through the village's park, an awkward silence looming over them, one that had not come by in many years. Takeo rubbed his neck, something he almost always did when unsure of what to say or do.

                "So…um…how're things goin' here ever since I left?" he finally spoke up.

                "You went in to town yesterday, don't you observe anything?" Kyoko teased.

                "Aw, leave me alone."

                "Well, you asked…and to answer, Toriyama's still the same…the only interesting thing that happened was Allure's second and final death on the night you left…" she trailed off. Takeo sighed.

                "I know…I'm really sorry for that. I regretted it for months upon months. I would have come home sooner if-"

                "-You hadn't gotten lost," Kyoko finished, starting to smile. Takeo blushed lightly and laughed.

                "Yeah, well, you know men…they never stop and ask for directions." He retorted as Kyoko laughed before sighing, wrapping her arms around his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

                "It's good to have you back, Takeo-san," she said, "I've missed you so much…" Takeo smiled sadly.

                "Hai…" He gently placed his hand on her chin and pushed it up so her head faced the night sky. "You see all those stars out there, Ky-chan?" he asked as she nodded. "Each one is every second I thought of you, right from the moment I regretted my choice. Once my childish temper faded away, all I thought about, all I tried to do was get back home."

                "Takeo-san…" Her head went back on his shoulder. Takeo felt his heart suddenly leap from his chest into his throat as he tried to clear it with a soft, "a-hem!" Kyoko blinked and looked at him.

                "Takeo…?" she asked. Takeo softly pulled away from her a few feet, his eyes on the stars before finally turning back to face her, his hand rubbing his neck once again.

                "Ky," he started, struggling not to lose his voice, "through the past years, I have come to realize that I am truly blessed."

                "Blessed?" Kyoko asked, a somewhat confused as Takeo walked a bit closer to her.

                "Yeah," Takeo replied, "God has blessed me with the best friend a person could have. A woman with a sense of humor, beauty, wit, intelligence, compassion, kindness, honor, courage, her heart in the right place…I could go on forever. I don't know why I've been so lucky to have known you, Ky, and...sometimes I wonder why you can still love me even after I left…I have a question to ask you, Kyoko, and I'll understand completely if you say 'no' or-"

                "Takeo, why don't you just ask me the question first before you start a speech?" Kyoko half-smiled as Takeo blushed quickly, rubbing his neck one last time. 

                "Right…" he took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his ears now, "though I am unworthy, I ask you, practically a goddess living amongst mortals, my best friend, love of my life, to stay by my side forever."  He kneeled down in front of her, pulling the box out of his pocket and placing it into her palms as his placed his hand over hers, slowly opening it. "Kyoko, I ask you to give me the great honor of letting me be your one and only. I ask of you to make my life complete, to become my wife." 

Takeo felt that his mouth had gone dry as Kyoko's whole face became a new shade of crimson it had never become before, gazing at the ring in the box, speechless.

"Takeo, I--" she lost her voice as she swiftly tried to reclaim her senses. Finally, she uttered her soft reply of, "…yes." Her senses suddenly with her once again, she flung herself into Takeo's arms, taking him by surprise, nearly knocking him over.

"Kyoko-chan--!" he exclaimed as she broke down, her shoulders shaking as she cried into his shirt. He hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "Ky-chan…I'll let nothing stand between us. I'll remain by your side forever, if you promise to stand by me as well,"

"Forever and longer, Tak-san," she replied as she nuzzled into his chest, "forever and longer..."

hollychan5: *Hides under her bed* ._.

CPsCartoons: *Sniffle*

*Hits H-c with a binder* 

CPsCartoons: (Doesn't help I'm listening to a sad song) XD

hollychan5: :-D;

hollychan5: *Stays under her bed* Ow.....binders hurt.... XD

CPsCartoons: (LOL)

Coltia: "HOOoooww romantic!" @___@

hollychan5: Takeo: *Blushes and covers his head with a blanket*

CPsCartoons: Achika: "Uh...how did Puck propose to you, Coltia-chan?"

Coltia: "Hm..."

FLASHBACK...

Puck *pulls out the ring*: ^_^

Coltia: "...PUCK-SAAAANNNN!!" \@_@/

*Glomps all over him in a bear hug*

Puck *blue*: XD;;;

Coltia: "...WWAAAHHH! JUST MY LUCK!!! I KILLED MY FIANCEE!!"

Suezo *hiding in a bush with a video recorder*: "Damn! Get to the action already!"

Holly *looms up behind him*: =__=++

Suezo: O.

*BAM!!!!!!*

Suezo *flies away*: XP;;;

hollychan5: (*ROTFMAO* I was just about to bring that subject up! :-D;; )

Yuji: ...........................um.................do I want to know how Dad proposed to Mom......? O____o;;;;

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Oooh-ho! It was so romantic!" ^_^

FLASHBACK...

*Puck being taken into the emergency room*

Doctor #1: "Yo! What happened to him?!"

Coltia: "WAAHHHHIKILLEDPUCKSAN!!!WAAAHHHITWASBNSFOSDBHFIUVBGEVWAHHHH!!"

Doc: o_O; ...

Puck: "Oh...my..." XD

hollychan5: Kyoko: .......

Takeo: *Under blanket, voice muffled* Thank God Kyoko didn't act like her mom when I proposed....O_o;;

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Well it was after the surgeries, medication and therapy!" ^_^

hollychan5: Yuji: ..........................................*Is glad he married someone like Michiko* O___o;;;

Takeo: *Still under blanket* ..........................[My in-laws are psychopaths.....but I think I already knew that........]

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Achika *in a Dr.Evil impression*: "Riiiiiiiiiight..."

hollychan5: (Heheh)

Genki: ....I'm just glad your mother was sane at the time I proposed...I think it was you boys that drove her off the wall....

Yuji: .......heeeeeeyyyy........... -_-

Takeo: *Muffled* Or maybe the fact you were gone for four year, making everyone think you were dead cuz Moo possessed yo? That could be it.....

Genki: ......................

CPsCartoons: Holly *looks up from eating her brownies*: O_O?

hollychan5: Yuji: Er, nothing Mom, really...... ^^;;; [She doesn't need any reminders of that, especially when she's in a crazy mood...the brownies are a dead giveaway......]

(BTW, today's Tigger's B-day! ^__^/ I luv my kitty.... ^____^)

CPsCartoons: (Happy B-day Tigger!!!!!

Tigger: [Weird soda lady scary... o_._O; )  )

Holly: *Sulks and munches on a brownie*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Genki: ...............

Stupid man: *Walks by* .......Hey, how many brownies has that woman eaten? O_o;;;

Yuji: Over 600,000 total from last month now, I think.....

Takeo: *Muffled* Yeah, that's it.

STupid Man: .......Wouldn't she get fat from all that cholesterol?(I can't spell that word....... _; )

Yuji, Genki, and Takeo: .........Uhhhh.....................O___o;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Nope! Cartoon characters never gain a pound! Take Lina for example!" ^-^

Lina: "Boo-ya!" :-D/

hollychan5: SM (Hey! Stupid Man and Sailor Mist can have the same name abrieviation!): ...........Riiiiiggghhhhhhhhhtttttt........*Walks off*

Takeo: *Muffled* Er.........O_o;

CPsCartoons: Sailor Mist: "HAUH HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH-----------------heeeeeeyyy.................." ;_;'

CP::-D;;;

Holly and Lina: "Get out of here you idiot! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

hollychan5: H-c: Say....what if the Stupid Man and Sailor Mist were in the same scene thingy? How could we tell which was which if CP and I shortend the names?

CPsCartoons: CP: "Hm..."

SM: "Stupid girls."

SM: "Uh...."

Holly *shoots up*: "WHICH ONE OF YOU CALLED US STUPID?!!?"

SM: "Her!"

SM: "Him!"

Lina: "WHO CARES! FIREBALL!"

*Fireballs them both*

SM's: XP

CP: "............" ^.^;

hollychan5: H-c: *ROTFLHAO*

Others: *Sweat*

CPsCartoons: Casey: *Sulk*

Sailor Mist: "D...a..rling..." XD

Stupid dude: "...Ow...pain..."

hollychan5: Yuji: ...........we live in a screwed up dimension, at the mercy of a couple of insane, soda chugging, teenaged girls...God help us...... O_o;;;;;

H-c and CP: Boo-ya! :-D/

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

CP: "Anything can happen to you all... MWAH HHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suezo: *Explodes*

CP: "Seeeee?" :-D

Dorothy: o_O;

hollychan5: H-c: *Evil grin* Hai, CP-sama! We could easily do this......

*All the MR crew are suddenly dressed as the cast of the Power Puff girls....only all the guys are in the girl character's clothes, and the girls in the guy's clothes*

Pixie: *With a white mustache and talking like The Mayor* What the--? This is terrible! Some call the Power Puff Girls!

Genki: *As Blossom, with her voice* You....

Yuji: *As Buttercup, with her voice* ...have got.....

Takeo: *As Bubbles, with her voice* ...to be kidding....

All 3: =____=X

H-c: *Laughs evilly*

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAOH*)

CP: "Hm....you remember that pic you showed me as Dorothy as a Powerpuff girl?" ^__^

Dorothy: o_o;

*Tries to run, but gets turned into a PPG*

Dorothy: "...Crap..."

hollychan5: (Heheheh...I have no idea where it popped out of in my mind....it just did...... :-D)

Puck: *As Ms. Bellum, in her voice* Oh my! ^_^

Colt: *As Mojo Jo Jo, in his vioce* ......Waaaahhhhh..................

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!! I can actually hear that!! Bwah hahaha!)

Ami *as the Profesor, in his voice and smoking a pipe*: "Now, now, girls!"

*Grins at Genki, Yuji and Takeo*

Genki: "DAMN IT, SHUT UP!!"

Little kids *scarred for life*: =-O;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!! :-D)

Holly: *Sulks, in hick accent* Why do I have to be Fuzzy Lumpikins?

Michiko: *Guy's voice* Why do I have to be the leader of the Gang Green Gang?! And since when did I have facial hair?! =_____________-=XXXXXXXX

hollychan5: (Idea.....for a pic......coming into head.......bwa haa haaaa......)

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Takeo, Yuji and Genki: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

hollychan5: Kyoko: *As Big Billy, in his idiot's vioce*.....................I'm about ready to kill someone......... =_____=XXXXXXXXXX

CPsCartoons: CP: O_o;

hollychan5: H-c: Would you believe I've not had any soda today? :-D

CPsCartoons: CP: ^.^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: MR Crew: =_________________________________________=XXXXXXX You little-

H-c: Oh, fine, fine.....if you're all gonna get into a hissy fit......

*MR crew returns to normal*

Takeo: Ow......my throat hurts from me talking in a high voice....... O_o;

hollychan5: H-c: I may have returned you to normal, but I can still be evil to you! Boo-ya!

CPsCartoons: Genki: *Cries*

hollychan5: H-c: *Evil laugh* And that goes for his offspring too!

Yuji and Takeo: ......................O________O

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Announcer: "Uh, meanwhile!" O_O;;;

Kouran *in Sponge Bob's voice*: "I have invented a new invention! DA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Sakura *in Gary's voice*: "Meowyr!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Stupid Man: *Walks by, then stops* ........ O_O?

Yuji: ..............Our family is gonna spend a helluva lot on insurence, aren't we? =_=

H-c: :-D

CPsCartoons: Kouran: "Hello!" ^_^

Sakura: "Meowyr!" [Yo quiero Taco Bell?]

Holly: "Ack..."

Tiger: "We need to steal money!"

Tigress: =_._=+

Tiger: "Or not..." O_._o;

hollychan5: (lol!)

Ice: .............Are you afraid of Mommy, Daddy? o_._o?

Yuji: A wise man is always afraid of his wife....

Takeo: *Looks at his ice pack* ........hai.................

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: :-D/

hollychan5: Takeo: ..........Well, see how you like it when I'm healed and I don't do anything but go to sleep for a while, if you know what I mean.... =_=

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: =-O

Sailor Mist: "NOOO! A WOMAN'S WORSE NIGHTMARE!!"

Casey: *Runs*

CP: "YOU PERVERTRESS!"

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Kids: ...........O_o;

Takeo: *To Kyoko* You think I'm kidding? =_=

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: =-O

hollychan5: Yoko: *Stops playing and watches* .....o_o?

Takeo: *Limps out* Consider it a punishment from kicking me...

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: =-O

Sailor Mist: *Pats her on the back*

hollychan5: H-c and CP: .......................

Yoko: ........What wrong with Mommy....? O_O?

CPsCartoons: CP: "No more fun for her." ^^;;

hollychan5: Yoko: No more fun...? Why not Mommy play with toys? Toys fun! ^-^

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Mommies like to 'play' with different things..." :-D

Achika and CP: "Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Yuji and Genki: Ain't it true.......

Yoko: ??? O_O?

CPsCartoons: Holly and Michiko: :-D;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Yoko: ........O_O? Grampwa? Unka Yuji? Me confused. _

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Heh heheheeee... Nevermind!" ^-^

Coltia: "....Enjoy your innocense while it lasts....." o_o;

hollychan5: Yoko: ..........waah....Gramma confwuse me more...... _

Achika: I dunno Colt.....being married can be kinda fun..... *Evil grin*

Oran: ....... O__O *Tries to run, Achika drags him away before he can do so* Help mee......... ;_;'''

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "ACHIKA-CHAN! BEHAVE OR I'LL GET YOUR MUZZLE AGAIN!"

Achika: "..."

*Drops Oran and runs*

hollychan5: Oran: [Thank you God!]

Jade: .............O_____o;;;;;;;;;;;; Mommy scary..........

CPsCartoons: Jade: *Crawls under her covers*

hollychan5: Kobo: ......awll us kids awre gonna grow up to have bwig emwotional issues......grown-ups are rweally scawry..... O__o;

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Jade: o_o;

Coltia: "...Waaah..."

hollychan5: Yuji: Er.....O_o;

Takeo: *Limps back in and sits down* .............what's up with Jade? Achika do something again?

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "The usual."

Oran: .__.;

hollychan5: Takeo: Ah.

Kyoko: =-O

Takeo: ..............aw, come on Ky, snap out of it. It's not that big of a deal. I only said a while, not forever, didn't I? -_-;


	28. Night 28

The Snow Picture Started It!!

hollychan5: KC likes the snowball that's smacking Yuji in the head....^^;; It's kinda obvious who threw it.... :-P

CPsCartoons: Yuji: "Ow!" _ "Who threw that?!"

Michiko: *Trying real hard to look innocent* O:-);;;;

Yuji: "Michiko?"

Michiko: "No! It wasn't me...it was...the snow man!!"

Yuji: "..."

hollychan5: LOL!

Snowman; ....I swear I didn't do it! *Runs away*

Holly: ..........*Clings to Genki* O_O;;;;

CPsCartoons: *ROTFLMAO*

Michiko: o_O;

Jade: "...ARGH! I CAN'T GO ANY WHERE WITHOUT BEING SCARRED BY ANYTHING!!"

*Runs away crying*

hollychan5: ^_^;;;;

Achika and Oran: *Sweat*

Holly: *Whimpers*

Genki: ..... ^.^;;

Takeo: [Can't......breathe.....] XP

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Sulks and lets go*

Coltia: "...Uh...Puck? Shouldn't we stop if Chibi Roger just slid off a cliff?"

Puck *completely oblivious*: "Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way---!" ^_^

Coltia: "...Waaaaaahhhhhh..." _;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Takeo: X_x;

Yuji: ......AHHHH! BRAIN FREEZE! SUPID SNOW! _X

Holly: ........I am offically scared of Frosty the Snowman...

Genki: ..... ^^;;;;;;;;

*In BG, Colt and Puck fly off a cliff*

Colt: WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Puck: Oh my! ^_^

CPsCartoons: ( *ROTFL*)

Frosty the Snowman: *Sulks*

Holly: "ACK!!!!"

*Runs off and comes back with a stage light*

Holly: "Melt!!"

Frosty the....er....puddle: XD;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Little kids: o_o

Puck: *Teleports her and himself back up on the hill*

Coltia: *Clinging to him for dear life* o_O

Puck: "..................Oh-hooooooo! That was FUN!" ^___^

Coltia: XP;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL)

Puck: *Grabs another sled* Let's do it again! ^_^

Colt: O_O;

Takeo: [Hmm.....lots of snow.....my ice pack shouldn't melt as quickly out here..... XD]

Yoko: *Makes a little snowball* {This looks kinda like a rice ball...} *Takes a small bite out of the snow* {....But it doesn't taste lit it....more like ice.....}

Kobo: *Mouth full of snow* {Oh, it's not rice? Oops.....}

Kumkio: ........[My big brother, the idiot.....] -_-;;;

hollychan5: Kobo: O_O?

Kumiko: {Nothing...}

CPsCartoons: (*LOL!!)

*Coltia and Puck fly off the cliff again in BG*

hollychan5: Kyoko: *Looks around* ......I thought I heard Mom scream....... O_o

Takeo: I think they just flew off the cliff over there....

Kyoko: ...... O___________o;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: *CRACK!*

Pixie *wonders over and peers down the cliff*: "...Er...poor Coltia..." o_O;

Colt's voice: "Waaaaah..........."

hollychan5: (Oh yeah, before I forget--can I be in the next update? If you've already written it out or whatever, then can I be in the one after that? I meant to ask you weeks ago, but I keep forgeting.... :-P)

hollychan5: (LOL!)

CPsCartoons: (It will have to be after next week's...sorry... ._. )

hollychan5: Kyoko: *Looks down cliff* ........Mom? Dad? You okay? O_o;;

Yoko: *Crawls over and looks down* Gwandmwa and Gwampwa go "splat"! o_o;

Takeo: *Looks down and sweats* So they did.....

CPsCartoons: Coltia's voice: "Waaah Puck-san! What happened?! I got a boo-boo on my bum!"

Puck

CPsCartoons: *Puck's voice: "Gomen!" ^^;

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Yuji: *Walks over, rubbind his head* .....Think we should help them?

hollychan5: *rubbing

CPsCartoons: Norman's voice: "A boo-boo on your bum! Let me kiss it!" ^o^

Colt's voice: "WWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" _

hollychan5: Genki: *Holly still clingy to him* Um, maybe we'd better......before Norman gets to them....

Holly: O_o;

Yuji: ......That's a scary thought.... O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Puppet narrator: "Meanwhile, on the bottom of the cliff!"

*Gets attacked by Cyclopse*

Chibi Roger *tries to sneak away*: o_O;

Norman: "OH MASTER ROGER!!!" ^O^

Chibi Roger: O_O; *Runs like hell*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Genki: .......Okay......who's gonna go down?

*Crickets chirp*

Genki: ......

CPsCartoons: Achika: "Fine, fine! Ami, want to come with me?"

Ami: "O-okay..."

Pixie: "Hey! What about me?!"

Angel: "Hey!! ...What are we talking about?" O_O?

Achika: "Sigh... YOU'RE violent and YOU'RE...stupid!" 

Pixie: *Grumbles and throws Mocchi off the cliff*

Angel: .....................................Huh?" O_O?

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Mocchi: CCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!

*Lands on Norman*

Norman: X__________x;;;;;;

Michiko: ..........Hey............that could actually help us...... O_o;

CPsCartoons: Coltia: "........THE SKY IS FALLING!!! WAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*An avalanche buries them all*

hollychan5: Michiko: .......or not..........

Kyoko: ........Um......Dad did have the brains to Teloport them away in time, right?

hollychan5: Michiko: .......or not..........

Kyoko: ........Um......Dad did have the brains to Teloport them away in time, right?

CPsCartoons: Puck: XD

Coltia: XP

Kyoko: "........Doh........" -.-;

hollychan5: Takeo: ^^;;;; Should we call 911, or get one of the Pixies to revive them?

CPsCartoons: Ami: "Um, I'll do it as long as there are no pee-makers involved..."

hollychan5: Takeo: ^^;;; I'm pretty sure there aren't....

CPsCartoons: Chibi Roger's voice: "I CAN'T FEEL MY PEE-MAKER!"

Ami: =-O

Achika: "....Grr...I'll revive them." =__=+

Ami: =-O;

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Takeo: O_o;

Achika: *Revives them anf flies off, grumbling*

Oran: ..... ^^;;;;;

Takeo: ........."Pee-maker".....that reminds me...... *Leaves*

Yoko: O_O?

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Kyoko: "...It still hurts...?" o_o

brb

hollychan5: (k, brb too)

hollychan5: Takeo: *Comes back a little bit later* Bwa-ha! I just remembered that I had a doctor's appointment about my....well....."kicking injury".....and he says I'm all cured! Boo-ya!

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "YES!"

*Drags him away*

hollychan5: Takeo: -_-;;;;; Do you remember what I said before, Kyoko?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Sulks and puts him down*

hollychan5: Takeo: That's better. I'll decide when I'll stop torturing you about this....*Walks off*

Yoko: *Crawls over* ...Why you sulking, Mommy?

CPsCartoons: kyoko: *Cries*

hollychan5: Yoko: ......O_O?

Yuji: .....Too bad for Kyoko....I told her she'd regret kicking Takeo....... ^^;;;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko's horomones: "Son of a flying----!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!)

Yoko: *Blinks and tugs on Kyoko's kimono* Mommy? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Nothing Yoko..." 

Kyleen *pops up*: "Mommy just can't get some!"

*Disappears*

Kyoko: O_O+

Yoko: "Can't get what?" O_O?

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!)

Meis: Kyleen, you can never be nice, can you? -_-X

Kyleen: :-D

Koti: ....What'd she say???

Sodina: When you're older. ^^;;;

Koti: *Sulks*

Yuji: Er.....

Michiko: ........I guess you could say, "fun" ......^^;;;;;;

Yoko: ........*Gives Kyoko a stuffed teddy bear* Dat fun! ^-^

Michiko: .......Not that kinda "fun".......

Yuji: :-D;;;;;

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Kyoko *turns chibi and clings to the teddy bear while sulking*: "...I could...if...I wanted some.......grumblemphmhph...."

hollychan5: Yoko: O_o;;;;;

Yuji: .......I hope Takeo doesn't hold out too long, or Kyoko may go nuts.... O_o;

CPsCartoons: Pixie: "Either that or she'll try to prove she can get some...er...'fun'..."

Yoko: "Teddy bear not fun?" ;_;?

Pixie: "Adults have different kinds of funs..." ^^;;

hollychan5: Yoko: ........Dey do? O_O? What kind?

Yuji: *Picks up Kumiko as Michiko picks up Kobo* I think we'll just leave now..... ^^;;; 

Michiko: Hai ......*Walks out with Yuji*

CPsCartoons: Pixie: :-D;;;;;;;;

hollychan5: Yoko: Well?

Takeo: *In other room, napping on couch* Zzzzzzzzzzzzz....... U.U

CPsCartoons: *Jaws music plays*

Kyoko *army crawls towards the couch*: :-D

Odin *pops up*: "Boo."

Kyoko: ".............Uh..........."

Odin: "Geez..."

*Presses a button and an alarm goes off*

Kyoko: O_O

*Runs*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!)

hollychan5: Takeo: *Wakes up* WAAAAHHHH?! O_o;;;;

Yoko: .....o_o;;;

Odin: Can you spare a few bucks for my "services"? :-D

Takeo: ......Huh?

CPsCartoons: Dagger *pops up and gives him a 10 then disappears*

Odin: "Yes!"

...

*Makes it into a paper plane and dances around the room making airplane noises*

hollychan5: Takeo: .........O___o;;;;

Miko: Mommy?

Dagger: Hmm?

Miko: Mr. Odin scawry..... O_o;;;

Zidane: In some ways........^^;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *peeking through the window*: [Mwah hah haha... Next time...he won't be so lucky....] "HAAAAAAUH HAHAHAHAH-------!"

*A tiny dog walks up to her*

Dog: O_._O?

Kyoko: "Shoo! Shoo! I'm doing the crazy japanese woman laughter!"

Dog: =_._=

*CHOMP!!*

Kyoko: "ITTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

*Runs around in circles with the dog attached to her butt*

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

hollychan5: Takeo: *Walks in and sweats* ............do I want to know? O_o

Kyoko: GET THIS DAMN THING OFF ME!!!!

Takeo: ......*Sigh*

*Walks over, makes a ball of Flame in his hand* Leggo of my wife or I'll get you off once you're cooked to a fine crisp... -_-

Dog: O__.__O;;; *Lets go and runs*

Takeo: *Flame disappears* Always works.... ^_^

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Uh......this wife will self destruct in 5 seconds!"

*Explodes*

Takeo: o_O;;;

*Goes back inside and lies on the couch* O_O;;/

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

Yoko: Where Mommy?

Takeo: Don't ask...... O_o;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *pops back up and runs*

hollychan5: Takeo: -_-;;;;;;

Yoko: ............*Plays with her blocks and decides not to ask*

Takeo: *Yawn* This couch is.....really......comforable.....*lies down and takes another nap* ZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

(My couch is like that too.....I was wide awake today when I got home, then,when my mom was talking on the phone around 5, I lied down on the couch. After five minutes of lying down on that thing, I'm out and the next thing I know it's 7:56 pm -_-;; )

CPsCartoons: Odin: "Zrrrrrrroooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmm! Look! Afghanistan! Release the bombs!!! BOOM!!!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!)

Dagger and Zidane: .............Uh.........................

Miko: Afgana-what? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Odin: "...Nevermind. ZZZZRRROOUUMMM!!!"

hollychan5: Miko: *Clings to Dagger* O_o;;;; Funny noises scare me.....

Zidane: ^^;;;;

CPsCartoons: Quina: "Me stomach makes funny noises! And then it spreads down to my---"

Dagger: "GET OUT OF HERE!" O_o;

hollychan5: Quina: *Sulks out*

Miko: O_____O;;;;;; *Tightens grip on Dagger*

CPsCartoons: Odin: "........" o_O;

Kyoko: *In back of the house trying to turn off the electricity in the house*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Dagger: .....OW! I can't feel my leg, Miko! _

Miko: ._.

Yoko: *As lights in house go out* ..........O_O .....Daddy........? Where are you? I'm scawred...... ;__;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O_O!

*Quickly turns the electricity back on*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ^_^

hollychan5: Yoko: *Pokes Takeo* Daddy?

Takeo: Zzzzzz.....hmm? _

Yoko: Wanna go nap-nap.

Takeo: You tired?

Yoko: *Nods*

Takeo: Okay, fine then. Let's go put you in your crib. *Picks up Yoko and heads to her room*

hollychan5 wants to directly connect. 

hollychan5 cancels request; no connection was made. 

CPsCartoons wants to directly connect. 

hollychan5 is now directly connected. 

hollychan5: (.....*Kicks Firewall and grumbles*

hollychan5: *)

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Wonders back inside and sulks on the couch*

hollychan5: Takeo: *Comes back in* Hey, I was gonna nap on the couch! .....Oh well..... *Settles down into chair and pulls out a book* Guess I'll just read then.

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: ._.

hollychan5: Takeo: *Reading* You're still sulking, aren't you?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "N-no..."

hollychan5: Takeo: You're stuttering, Ky.

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "N-no w-hat a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-aa-a-a-a--a-a-a-aa-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a----"

hollychan5: Takeo: *Looks up from his book* .....Hmm?

CPsCartoons: Porky Pig: "D-d-d-d-d-d--d-d-d-dd That's all folks!"

hollychan5: Takeo: -_-;;; Get outta here!

PP: O_O; *Runs*

CPsCartoons: Dorothy *runs after him*: "BACON!" \@_@/

hollychan5: Takeo: ....... O_o;;;;; *Goes back to his book*

Miko: .....Robot lady scawry...... ._.;

hollychan5 direct connection is closed. 

hollychan5 signed off at 1:20:38 AM. 

hollychan5 signed on at 1:21:05 AM. 

hollychan5 signed off at 1:21:28 AM. 

hollychan5 signed on at 1:21:38 AM. 

hollychan5: (*Kills AIM*)

CPsCartoons: ^^;

CPsCartoons wants to directly connect. 

hollychan5 is now directly connected. 

hollychan5: (You put anything in before I got kicked off?)

CPsCartoons: (No)

Kyoko: O_o;

hollychan5: Takeo: *Reading* I've learned just not to ask.....

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "H-hai..." O_o;

hollychan5: Takeo: *Still reading* We need to install a security system.....I don't want Yoko ending up like poor Jade....... ^^;;;

CPsCartoons: Jade: o_o

hollychan5: Oran: ^^;;; *Pats her on the bed* I think it's time for you to go to bed.

hollychan5: *head

CPsCartoons: Jade: o_o

hollychan5: (*Kills typos*)

CPsCartoons: Typos: XD

hollychan5: Oran: ^^;;;; *Tucks her in bed and turns out her light* G'night Jade. 

Yoko: *In crib, clutching a stuffed Hopper* Zzzzzzzzzzzz u.u

Takeo: *Still reading* What were you gonna say before, Ky? All those "as" before Porky showed up..... -_-;

hollychan5: *As

hollychan5: *A's......whatever! -_-X

CPsCartoons: Jade: o_o

Kyoko: "Nothing."

hollychan5: Takeo: 'Kay then. *Reads*

Achika: .........*To Oran* I think Jade's gonna have to live with being tramatized......several times over...... O_o;

hollychan5: Takeo: *Still reading* ....................Be right back. *Leaves*

Suezo: *With camera* Damn! He lef-- O;;;;;

Takeo: *Behind him* Hey Suezo.

Suezo: Um.....heheheh.....this isn't what you think! O;;;;

Takeo: -_-X Oh really? *Blasts Suezo away with a blast of fire*

Suezo: *In distance* XP

Takeo: *Calmly walks back in and continues reading his book*


	29. Night 29

The Hormone Saga Begins!! *Organ Music*

hollychan5:  I have a CG for this, I just have to go fish it out... XD

hollychan5: What's going on is that Koichi's gone for a week w/o food, since he has to kinda try and get away from these samurais chasing him...again...he manages to survive a fight, but later collaspes on the side of the road. Haruko comes by soon after, heading home from a trip to the market (that's why she has the cart. :-P) She notices the passed out Koichi and decides to help him. She Puts him in the cart and takes him home, where she and her father clean him off, dress his wounds, and start to make dinner before he wakes up, which brings me to another pic...

hollychan5: 

CPsCartoons: Koichi: "......." *In little girly voice* "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!"

Haruko's dad: XD

hollychan5: ...And that's how he first meets Haruko and her father.

hollychan5: lol ^^;;

hollychan5: More like, "Huh? Where the hell am I? I'm not dead?"

hollychan5:  Erm....I got some comments from Bryan about this one that I'd like not to repeat... =_=;;;

CPsCartoons: LOL! I think it's sweet. ^_^ There's this funny ReBoot fic where Bob keeps snoring when Dot's trying to sleep. :-D

hollychan5:  I had to do another German t-shirt pic thingy... XP

Translation:

Little kid: Do you like your costume, Dad?

Dad: Why......me......?

CPsCartoons: LOL!!

hollychan5: :-D;

hollychan5:  If this is too dark, I have a lighter version

hollychan5: My first time really trying to do a scene BG, BTW XP

CPsCartoons: Haruko: "Huh? Ah crap! Another dead body."

Little kid: O_O

Haruko: "Er...I didn't do it this time! I swear!!" .... *Throws him in the cart and runs*

Little kid: O_O

hollychan5: LOL! ^^;;;

Koichi: I'm.....not.......dead....XP

CPsCartoons: Haruko: "Oh! Phew." ^_^

hollychan5: Koichi: Food......XP

CPsCartoons: Haruko: *Eating food* "This is gooooooooooood!" ^-^

hollychan5:  Koichi teaching Haruko how to swordfight (How to get a good grip in this pic) using a bamboo "sword" as training, since a real one's too dangerous.

hollychan5: Koichi: ....................why me.........? *Cries*

CPsCartoons: Aw! ^_^

Haruko: "Yum yum yum!" ^-^ "Oh! You want food? Er..."

*Sprinkles the crumbs on his face*

Koichi: =_=

hollychan5: (About pic) ^^ Someone's starting to get a crush on the guest staying at their house. ^^

Haruko: .....What?

hollychan5: Koichi: .....*Takes bushel of rice and runs*

CPsCartoons: (Reply to pic) Haruko: "N-No!" #O_O#

Haruko: "Yo!! Agh damn!" =_=+

hollychan5: (Pic) Koichi: Huh? Hey, Haruko-san, are you okay? Your face is all red....

Hidemi (Haruko's dad): *Counts food* Hey! There's only 4 bushels of rice here! I thought I told you to get 5!)

CPsCartoons

Haruko: "The dead dude did it! I swear!!"

hollychan5: Hidemi: .......Huh? O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Haruko: "I see dead people..." o_o

hollychan5: Koichi: *Walks up* Mmm....that rice was good... ^_^

CPsCartoons: Haruko: "DEAD PERSON!!"

*Whips out a broom*

Haruko: "DIE...AGAIN!!!"

hollychan5: Koichi: Ow! *Takes out kantana and slices broom handle off* Hey! Can't a weary traveler get a break for once?! And I'm still alive, thank you!

CPsCartoons: Haruko: "You stole my rice! Never get between a jap and her rice!!"

hollychan5: Koichi: I'm a Jap too.....and I was starving....ever gone a week without a single bit of food and then watch someone eat right in front of you, and they only give you a few crumbs? =_=

CPsCartoons: Haruko: "Er......screw you!!"

hollychan5: Koichi: Well, that's a bit more respect than I've been getting recently....

Hidemi: Haruko! Really! I didn't raise you like that!

CPsCartoons: Haruko: ._.;

hollychan5: Koichi: Forget it, it's not that big of a deal. Now, if you may excuse me, I have many miles to walk....run, possibly, if those warriors should find me again....

CPsCartoons: Warriors' Voices: "We'll find him! Mwah hahah!"

hollychan5: Koichi: ............O_o;;; I really wish I didn't travel alone.....

CPsCartoons: Haruko: ._.;

hollychan5: Hidemi: Well, do you want to stay here? It's safe--

*Arrow hits him*

Yasuo (Ninji):  Damn! I missed the ronin!

Hidemi: .......or not.......XP

Koichi: .......*Kills Yasuo*

Yasuo: XP

Koichi: Well, things can't get any worse--

Haruko/Hidemi's house: *Sets aflame*

Koichi:.....I am wrong too, you know......

hollychan5: *Ninja

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!)

Haruko: *Scarred for life* =-O

hollychan5: (I kinda put in events from Bushido that take place within a few years apart from one another into one scene....heheh)

Koichi: *As Haruko's house becomes only ashes*.......Um...........wanna travel with me since you have no home now? ^^;;;;

CPsCartoons: Haruko: =-O

hollychan5: Koichi: .......I'll take that as a "yes".......*Drags Haruko away*

CPsCartoons: Haruko: =-O;

Suezo *hops up to Holly-chan with a professional camera and stuff*: "Hey H-c? When does that pic's events take place?"

Holly: "......."

*Kicks him into the air and eats his camera*

Suezo: X(

hollychan5: H-c: ............................no comment.............O_o;;;;

Takeo: *Finally looks up from his book from the other night's IMing* .....Huh? Wha happend? O_O?

CPsCartoons: Holly: "Crunchy!" ^_^

hollychan5: Takeo: .......Nevermind...........O_o;; ..........

Kyoko: *Sulk*

Takeo: .........are you still sulking, Ky?!

Kyoko: *Sulks and nods*

Takeo: O_o; Erm....

hollychan5: (Say, do you know where that Reboot fic where Bob keeps snoring while Dot's trying to sleep that you mentioned earlier is? I wanna read it if I can)

hollychan5: (No, wait, I think I found it....)

CPsCartoons: (Um, when I find it... ^^;; )

Kyoko:  .__.

Kyoko's hormones: "These are your hormones speaking...pounce on him!!!"

Kyoko: "Not around the baby..."

Takeo: "Huh? Who are you talking to Ky?" O_O?

Kyoko's hormones: "Come on! You want to!"

Kyoko: "NO!"

Kyoko's hormones: "Pounce it! Pounce it! Pounce it! Pounce it!" ^__^

Kyoko: "..."

*Curls up and shivers* o_o

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Yoko: *Asleep in her crib* ZZZZZZZ u.u

Takeo: *Closes book and gets up, heading towards his room* I'm going to bed.

Kyoko's Hormones: Do it now! His back's turned! Pounce!

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: o_o;;;;;;;

Kyoko's hormones: "Peer pressure! Peer pressure!!"

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

Takeo: *Goes into his room and closes door*

Kyoko's Hormones: Damn! You lost your chance! ....Wait! He may be changing right now! Open the door! Open it! Open it! Now!!!

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: o_o;; "Must...resist...talking...hormones..." O________________0;

Kyoko's hormones: "I hear pants dropping!" ^_^

Kyoko: "Must.....not....not..." XP

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!!)

Kyoko's Hormones: C'mon! Open the friggin' door! It's no big sin or anything! After all, he IS your husband! And what do spouses usually do before they go to sleep? C'mon! OPEN IT!!!!!

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: XP

Ky's hormones: "...Damn it...you goody-good shoes. Come on! Let's go find Tron or Michiko..."

Megaman *further away*: "...." *Shivers*

Yuji: *Shivers too*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Takeo: *Opens door, in his undershirt and boxers* Who are you talking to, Ky......Ky? O_O?

Michiko: NO!

Yuji: .......Who are you talking to? O_o;;;

Michiko: Erm......no one......^^^;;;

Michiko's Hormones: :-D

Yuji: ......Um......okay..... O_o;

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Kyoko: XP

Michiko's hormones: [See? All you have to do is pull that string in front...]

Michiko *dramatically*: "DIE EVIL HORMONES!"

*Runs herself into a wall*

Michiko's hormones: O_o;

Michiko: XD

hollychan5: Yuji: .....Michiko-chan? O______o;;;;;;;

Michiko: XP

Yuji: ...............................*Pokes her* Michi? ;_;'

Takeo: ......*Picks Kyoko up, puts her in bed and pulls the covers over her before patting her on the head and going to be himself* ^^;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "...Talking.......hormones............." X____x;

Kyoko *in a weak, dying-like voice as violins play*: "T-Takeo...san............." X(

hollychan5: Yuji: ..........Um..............O___o;;;;

Takeo: Huh? What is it?

CPsCartoons: Michiko's hormones: O:-)

Kyoko *still as dramatic*: "......I.....resisted......the......evil.....within....me.........." 

*Falls limp* XP

hollychan5: Yuji: Um.......maybe you should get some sleep, Michi....O_o;;;;

Takeo: *Sweats* Nani?! O_o;; ....Kyoko? *Shakes her* Are you okay? You're starting to really scare me...evil within you? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "T-Takeo.........I....did....this....for....you..." XP

hollychan5: Takeo: ....Did what? O_O?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: XP

Michiko: U.U

hollychan5: Takeo: ..............Ky? O_o;

Yuji: ......Um, I meant after you got into bed, not on the floor....oh, forget it! *Grumbles and goes in his bedroom to change* I need some sleep myself! _

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: XP

Michiko: *Leg kicks in her sleep* "That's...TOO...not...2......zzzzzz......." U_U+

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats as he goes to bed* Um, right.....

Michiko's Hormones: C'mon! Wake up! He's in bed! Pounce!

Michiko: ZZZZZZZZzzz......

M's Hormones: .......-_- WAKE UP, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!

Takeo: ................Um, maybe I'll try asking tomorrow.....O_o *Turns around to go to sleep*

CPsCartoons: Michiko: *SNORE* 

Michiko's hormones: "Screw this! Come on guys, fall out!"

*They hop away to someone else's body*

Michiko: U___U

Kyoko: XP

hollychan5: Yuji: ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Genki's Hormones: Bwa ha.....

Genki: .......Hey, don't you guys usually bother Holly?

G's H.: Ya, but we decided it would be more fun to tempt you this time! Heheheh.

Genki: Aw, kuso......

Takeo: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz

Hare: *Outside his window w/ a camera* ........Damn! They're both asleep! Why didn't Kyoko's hormones do anything like they usually do?! I don't like wasting miney on film that isn't put to good use!

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Holly: U.U

G's Hormones: "C'mon... Don't you want to touch one?" ^_^

Genki: @_._@

*Touches one talent*

Holly: U_O+++

Genki: "...Meep..." o_o

Outside...

Pixie *drunk*: "Hic! Hic! Now whazzat noice?" =_-??

Holly's voice: "ENERGY YO!!!!!!!!!!!"

*BLAM!!*

Pixie: "...Someonez gettin' rowdy! Hic! Hic!" ^_~/

*Collapses* XD

Kyoko: O_X

Hare: O_._O;;;

*Runs like hell*

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

Genki: O-ow.....i-it w-was m-my hormones t-talking.....I.......swear........*Coughs out a puff of smoke*

BB: ........O_o;;;

Kyoko: ............Dumb bunny...........

Takeo: *SSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRREEEEEEE* U.U

Kyoko: _X

CPsCartoons: Pixie's hormones: "...Nah. She doesn't even need us..." ^^;;;;

Dot: "I feel your pain..."

Bob: U.U

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

BB: ............*Walks away* I've learned not to even ask........O_O;;;

Kyoko: Wah.........someone gimme a sock...._

Takeo: ZZZzzzzzzzzz.............bunnies......fluffy.............pink...........bunnies.........ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzz U.U

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Pixie: "Wait...hic hic!"

BB: O_O?

Pixie: "Carry me!" \^.^/

BB: ^^;;;;

Kyoko: "........................................................"

hollychan5: (:-D)

BB's Hormones: Do it! Then you're in control! Bwa ha!

BB: ........go away. =_=

BB's H: O_O *Run*

Takeo: ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz.........bunnies......scary...........zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..............AHHH!!!!!! THE BUNNIES ARE ATTACKING!!!! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ *Clings to Kyoko's arm* RUN!!!!!! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Kyoko: [Now I'm defiantly turned off... O_o; ]

hollychan5: (:-D)

Takeo:  ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz.....AAAAHHHH! LEGGO!!!! *Falls out of bed and wakes up* ........ow........._

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: *Staring at him in horror and disgust* 0_0

hollychan5: Takeo: *Hair messy; looks up at Kyoko* .......what?

CPsCartoons: Kyoko *trying not to laugh*: "On...the...news...*Snort*...they said that those pink, fluffy bunnies were attacking..."

Coltia *pops up*: "WHAT?! OH NOOOOOOOOOO!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

hollychan5: Puck: *Pops up* She's making it up, Colt-chan. ^^;;;

Colt: .....Oh.

Puck: *Teloports them away*

Takeo: *Sweatdrops* ......you heard me talking in my sleep, didn't you?

CpsCartoons: Kyoko: *Snnoorrtt* "BWAH HAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

hollychan5: Takeo: I'll take that as a "yes" ........-_-;; ......Why did I dream about bunnies anyway?! O_o;;;; Normally I dream about you or Yoko-chan dying if I have a nightmare........and it's usually really gory.....

Small Dude: *Pops up* Yo! I'm the Dream Weaver.....it's your daughter who dreams about the bunnies?! Oops....I think I got your nightmares switched tonight...

Takeo: WHAT?! O_O++

Dream Weaver: Um....bye! ^^;;; *Disappears*

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O________________________O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

*Faints* XP

hollychan5: Takeo: Oh, shit......that means.....

Yoko's voice:......WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Takeo: O______O

Dream Weaver: *Pops up in Yoko's room* Crap! Erm...........*Takes away Takeo's nightmare and switches it with dreams about clouds and stuff* .....I think I'll skip the nightmares for this kid tonight.....she doesn't need them.... O_o;;; *Leaves*

Takeo: Dashes in* Yoko-chan?! You okay?! O_O

Yoko: *Sleeping* ZZZZZZzzz..........gah........^_^

Takeo: ............................................um..............I won't ask.................*Walks dumbly back into his room*

CPsCartoons: Dream Weaver *in his er...happy land of dreams...or something :p *: "Phew! Safe!"

Kyoko *teleports up to him*: =________________=+

Dream Weaver: "...Mommy..." ;__;

DW's mom: O_o;;

*Sneaks away*

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Takeo: *Sweatdrops as Kyoko Teloports back* ........What did you do to him.....? O_o;;;

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: O:-)

Dream Weaver *holding his pee-maker with a completely blue face*: X_________x;;;;;

hollychan5: (LOL!)

Takeo: ...............Okay, I won't try and get an answer out of you.....O_o;;;; .....I'm gonna try and go to sleep now.......

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: "Okay! Good night!" ^.^/

Meanwhile...

Ami *asleep*: U_U

Ami's hormones: *Growing mold on them* XP

Michiko's hormones *kicks them out*: "Mwah hahaha..."

*Organ music*

Ami *wakes up and looks around sleepily then goes back to sleep*: U.U

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

hollychan5: A's Hormones: XP

M's Hormones: Bwa ha...ha...tired........ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.......

Ami: U.U

Takeo: zzzzzzzzzz............ U.U

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

CPsCartoons: Golem *lying in his bed further away*: "Suddenly Golem thinks tomorrow is going to be a bad day..." O_o;

hollychan5: (LOL! Say, could you do me a favor?)

CPsCartoons: (What? O_O? )

hollychan5: (One of my fics on your MRFFA, I think it's "Final Moments", has my old Briana.Higgins@att.net or whatever address at the end. Could you change it to my pro_genki@hotmail.com one? I don't want a lot of ppl to know my last name cuz of the old e-mail address......) 

CPsCartoons: Er, okay I'll look at it when I update

hollychan5: Ami: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz....... 

Golem: .......

Takeo: *Clings to Kyoko* ZZZzzzzzzzzz........soft......ZZZZZZZzzzzzz U.U

(That's what a spouse would be good for--a big, living, teddy bear when you're asleep. :-D)

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Kyoko: "I know." ^-^

hollychan5: (:-D)

Takeo: ZZZZzz..... U.U

Yoko: *In her crib* zzzzzzzz.....fluffy clouds.......zzzzzzzzzzzzz......u.u

CPsCartoons: Angel: "Zzzzzzzzzz........pancakes......" U__U

hollychan5: (lol)

Pixie: ZZZzzzzz...........Angel.......ZZZZzzzzzzzz.......is an.......ZZZZZzzzzzzzz........idiot.......ZZZzzzzzzzzzzz U_U

Jade:ZZZZZzz......I'm......ZZZZZZZZzz......officially........ZZZZZZZZZZzz......scarred......ZZZZZZZZZzzzzz.....from......ZZZZZZZzz......everything.....ZZZZzzzzz u.u

Takeo: ZZZz........cuddly........ZZZZZZzz *Nuzzles Kyoko's shoulder* U.U

CPsCartoons: Ami: "ZZzzzzz....green....tea...zzzzzz..." 

*Wakes up*

Ami: "Oh! I think I'll get some!" ^_^

*Goes into the kitchen*

Angel *sleeping walking and overflowing a pan with pancake mix*: U.U

Ami: "..........."

hollychan5: Angel: ZZZZzz........hungry? ZZZZz......

Genki: *Rubbing his head* I swear I didn't mean to! It really was the hormones!

Holly: =_= *Points and she tosses him a pillow*

Genki: ....*Stretches out on the couch and sulks*

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Ami: "......."

Pixie *trudges out, also sleep walking and punches Angel*: U_U/

Angel: XD

Pixie *trudges back to bed*: "Zzzz...mwah ha ha ha ha ha.....zzzz..."

Ami: ".........." O_o; [Must...join...Scarred for life Anonymous...]

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!!!)

Achika: *Drinking coffee at table* Oh, Hi Mei......no, wait.....you're Ami, right? _ 

Ami: .............

Genki: *Grumbles* How come when my hormones take me over, I have to sleep on the couch, but when her hormones take her over, I end up chained to the bed? -_-;

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAOH*)

Holly's hormones: "Boo-ya!" :-D/

Genki's: *Sulk*

MEANWHILE...

Jade: "Hello. I'm Jade. And I am scarred for life..." O_O

*Everyone gets up one by one and claps for her*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Oran: *Knocks on Jade's door* Jade, time to wak--where is she?! O_O;; Achika, Jade's not here!

Achika: *Still sipping coffee* Wazzat you said, Mr. Bush? _

Oran: ...........

Takeo: *Snuggling up to Kyoko* ZZZzzzzzzzzz.........cozy.....ZZZZzzzzzz..... u.u

CPsCartoons: Oran: "JADE....IS....NOT....HERE!"

Achika: "We got Osama Bin Laden?!?! Woo-hoo!"

Oran: =_=+

Kyoko: ^-^

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAOH*)

Odin: *Pops up w/ "money-airplane"* No, we didn't get him yet, but we will soon! Drop the nukes! BBBZZZZRRRUUUUUUUBBBOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!

Oran: .........O_O;;;;;;

Takeo: ZZZZZzz...... U.U

CPsCartoons: Dagger: "...What is my eidon on...?" O_o;;;;;;

Kyoko: ^-^

hollychan5: Odin: Well, this hippie dude gave me some of this funny weed to smoke....I think he called it "crack".....but man, does it make your head all clear! Whooooo! ^_^

Takeo: ZZZZZzzzzz..... U.U

CPsCartoons: Dagger: O_______________O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kyoko: "I'm soft and cuddly!" ^-^

Colt *pops up and hugs Kyoko*: "Yup!"

Kyoko: O_O;; "MOOOOOM....."

Colt: "Waah..."

*Disappears*

Kyoko: "....."

Puck *appears*: "Oh my!" ^_^

*Disappears*

hollychan5: Kyoko: .........I need to learn a spell to make my house "parent proof" ...... -_-;;

Takeo: snuggly........ZZZZZzzzzzzz..... U.U

Zidane: ........He's on cocaine?! O_o;;;;

Odin: *Prancing about* Whoooooo!!!!!! That funny weed does wonders!!!! Yippiee!!!!! ^_________^

CPsCartoons: Kyoko: :-D

Dagger: "YEAH AND I HOPE YOU DIE FROM IT!!!!! THE NERVE OF YOU!!!"

Hippie: *Trying to sneak away behind her*

Kyoko: =_=+ "BOOST BOMB!"

Hippie: XD

hollychan5: Odin: *Oblivious* ^________^

Zidane: O_o;;; .......*Leans down to Miko* Son, take this all as a lesson---NEVER take drugs, or your mother will bring upon hell..... O_o;;

Miko: Y-yes sir! O_O;

Takeo: ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz........ U.U

CPsCartoons: Dagger: =_=+

hollychan5: Zidane: Erm.....well, you don't want him to take drugs, right? O_o;;

Miko: I'm not that stupid...... O_o;;


	30. Night 30

The End of the Hormones? …Naaaahhh… = : )

hollychan5: Hmm....where's that joke...?

CPsCartoons: ?

hollychan5: h/o

CPsCartoons: k

hollychan5: Way back in the time of the samurai, there was a powerful emperor.

This emperor needed a new head samurai. So, he sent out a message

to everybody he knew for them to send a message to who they knew,

and so  forth.

A year passes, and only three people show up: a Japanese samurai,

a  Chinese samurai, and a Jewish samurai. 

The emperor asks the Japanese samurai to come in and demonstrate

 why he should  be head samurai. The Japanese samurai opens up

 a matchbox, and out pops a little fly.  WHOOOSH.  The fly drops dead

 on the ground in 2 pieces! The emperor says, "That is very impressive!"

Then the emperor asks the Chinese samurai to come in

and demonstrate why he should be head samurai.

The Chinese samurai opens up a matchbox and out pops a little fly.

 WHOOOOSH. WOOOOOSH.  The fly drops dead on the ground

 in 4 pieces!  The emperor says, "That is really impressive!"

Then the emperor asks the Jewish samurai to come in 

and demonstrate why he should be head samurai.

The Jewish samurai walks in, opens a matchbox, and out pops a little fly.

 WHOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH.  A gust of wind fills the room,

but the fly is still buzzing around.  The emperor says in disappointment,

 "Why is the fly not dead?"

 The Jewish samurai smiles,

"Circumcism is not meant to kill."

CPsCartoons: Er...I don't get the last line

hollychan5: You don't know what circumcism is?

CPsCartoons: I don't think so.  ._.;

hollychan5: Well.....lemme put it this way......that male fly ain't gonna have kids anytime soon.

CPsCartoons: o_o;

hollychan5: Now you get it? ^^;

CPsCartoons: o_o; *Nods*

hollychan5: ^^;;;

hollychan5: Koichi: I pity and guy that has to get...erm....."fixed"..... O_o;

hollychan5: *any

CPsCartoons: CP: o_o;

hollychan5: Chibi Roger: .......What do you mean, "fixed"? O_O?

CPsCartoons: Dorothy: "Here, I'll show you." =_=+

Ami *dramatically*: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

*Pins down Dorothy*

Dorothy: "Ack!" X_x;

hollychan5: Others: *Sweat*

Koichi: *To Chibi Roger* I'd put on my metal "pee-maker protector" strap on now, if I were you.... 

CPsCartoons: la la la la la working on the next episode... XD

hollychan5: ^___^

CPsCartoons: Writer's...block...suckx...

hollychan5: Yup. X_x

hollychan5: I finished the ep w/ Oran and I'm only a few paragraphs into the next ep, where they fight King Ape... XP

CPsCartoons: ^______^

hollychan5: And I'm about 3 pages into part 3 of Bushido. XP

hollychan5: ^^;;

CPsCartoons: lol

hollychan5: Originals are so much harder to write than show-based fanfics for me.. X_x;

CPsCartoons: Me too... X__x;

hollychan5: X_x;

CPsCartoons: I may not be on tomorrow and I know I'm not gonna be on Christmas night. Tomorrow I'm going over grandma's the decorate the tree and party. Soda! @_@ Sweets! @__@ 

hollychan5: ^^;; I prolly won't be on tommorw cuz I'm gonna *try* to go to bed early.. XP

CPsCartoons: lol!

hollychan5: :-D;

CPsCartoons: My bro hogs the computer all day so I can never get on. -_-+ I can't wait until he gets his computer...

hollychan5: ^^;;;

I love having my own comp. :-D

CPsCartoons: *Cries*

hollychan5: ^^;;;; It's been that way for over 5 years.. O_o

CPsCartoons: lol

hollychan5: :-P

hollychan5: Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear...Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair....So Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't really fuzzy, was he? ....*A-hem* Anyway...

CPsCartoons: ^^;

Did Sailor Luna let you read "12 Days of Christmas...uh...We Think"?

hollychan5: No...

CPsCartoons: Er, you're in it and I'll post it tonight. ^_^;

hollychan5: ....How insane was I in it? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Not that insane. The other characters basically beat us all up XD

hollychan5: ......^^;; Well, I did give SL permission to use me in her fics, so it's all good. XD

CPsCartoons: lol

hollychan5: Oh yeah, is it okay if I resend you parts 1-10 of LBS? I had to rewrite some fairly important things.. XD

CPsCartoons: Yes please do ^^;;

hollychan5: ^^;; Kay...I'll do it when I feel less lazy. :-P

CPsCartoons: :-D

hollychan5: :-);;

CPsCartoons: Sorry I had to put in that annoying Goddess thing. Otherwise it wouldn't make sense to how Mei could make a phoenix... XP

hollychan5: lol, it's okay, really..I thought it was cool. ^^ And it could make Moo even more deadly in LBS I guess when he stole Holly's Blue Phoenix powers.. :-P

CPsCartoons: :-D;;

hollychan5: Holly: *Sulks* Why me?

Genki: What about me? I got possessed for almost 5 friggin' years and then got my side blased open!! =_=

Seisakusha: O:-)

hollychan5: *blasted

CPsCartoons: Puck: "Oh my!" ^_^;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: ......I remember that.........that was creepy......O_o;

Takeo: *Still asleep and Clinging to Kyoko* ZZZZZZZZZZZz u.u

Kyoko and Yuji: ^^;;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Holly: *Glares at Seisakusha*

hollychan5: Seisakusha: O_O;;; I swear, I meant to kill Moo, not your husband! I just got pissed at the way Moo was hurting Yuji and sorta forgot your husband was Moo for a second....

CPsCartoons: Genki: ;_O'

Holly: "Oh... It's okay then!" ^_^

Genki: "H-holly..." ;__.__;'

hollychan5: Yuji: .......What's with the dog face, Dad? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Genki: [It gets chicks... :-D]

hollychan5: Yuji: ...................Really? O_O?

CPsCartoons: Genki: "Sssh!"

Holly: O_O?

Genki: "N-nothing Holly-chan." ^_^

hollychan5: H-c: O_O?

Genki: I meant Holly, H-c. ^^;;

H-c: Oh.

Yuji: Hmm.......

Michiko: *Still asleep by the wall* U.U ZZZZ

Yuji: .....*Sulks*

CPsCartoons: Michiko: *Wakes up sleepily* "Mrgoihnonphhh?" =_-?

hollychan5: Yuji: ....Um.....Good morning..*Checks clock* er, evening...Michi. ^^;; How you feeling?

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Too.........." =_-

CP: "She sounds like me when I wake from the dead." ^^;;

hollychan5: Yuji: Nah, she's okay. She's usually like this every morning.

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "G'night....zzz..." U.U

hollychan5: Yuji: ....^^;;; Maybe she hit her head a bit too hard last night... O_o;

Takeo: ZZZZZZZZZZzzz........soft......ZZZZZZZ

Kyoko: .....Is he ever gonna wake up? ^^;;;

CPsCartoons: Michiko: U.U

Announcer: "MEANWHILE!"

Yuji: "SHHHHH!!" =__=+

Announcer: O_O; "Meanwhile..."

Yuji: ^_^

Ami *flaps out of the house*: "What a plesant day!" ^-^

"Ami's" new hormones: "To be horny!! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ami: "......Is that you God?" O-O?

ANH: "Argh!! Nooooo! It's your hormones!!"

Ami: "Horoscopes?" O_O?

ANH: "NOOOOO! HOR-MONES!"

Ami: "Harmonicas?" _?

ANH: "...HORMONES!!!!!!"

Ami: "Oh!" ^-^ "...What are those?" O_O?

ANH: "........Nevermind. We're leaving." *Sulks*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

hollychan5: Hormones: Great! Now who can we temp? =_=

Dagger: *Walks by with Zidane*

Hormones: .......Bwa haa haa! :-D

CPsCartoons: (LOL!!)

*Hormones leap into Dagger*

Dagger's hormones: "Dudes! We got it covered plenty! Leave!" =: D

Hormones: *Sulks*

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

Dagger: Ack! 

Zidane: O_O?

Dagger: N-nothing....

Hormones: Hmm.....

Takeo: ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz u.u

Hormones: ..............: )

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Dagger: *Shivers* o_o;

Ami: "Hm. That was odd. Hormones...?"

Pixie: "It figures you wouldn't know about hormones. You're the most anti-bed person I've ever seen."

Ami: "W-what?" #0_0#

Pixie: :-D

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

BB: Master Pixie, that was quite mean, especially considering she's your sister.

CPsCartoons: Pixie: @_@

BB: "Ack...must...resist...puppy eyes..." o_0;

Ami *sulking*: "I-I think about that...." #o_o#;;;;

Coltia *pops up*: "WHAT?!?! YOU THINK ABOUT GOLEM THAT WAY?!!?!?!!?!?!!?!"

People from 10 miles away: O_O;

Ami *face now completely red as she shakes it*: "Nononononono!!! ...Er...WAAAHH!" _

*Runs off*

Achika: "Dude...I hope Golem didn't hear that..." o_O;

Golem *laying in his bed*: o_o

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Oran: Can you blame her? Golem breeds just have a natural charm on most Pixie breeds. I mean, it worked on you, didn't it, Achika? :-D

Achika: #O__O#

Oran: Heheh. ^^

CPsCartoons: Jade: "There goes mommy's face again! He he!" ^-^

Golem: "...Golem does not want to get up today..."

Undine *pops up in bed with him*: "Hello handsome!" :-*

Golem: O___O;;; "Golem does want to get up today!!!"

*Leaps out of bed and runs*

Undine *sulking*: "F-fine! I'll just wait here!" =_;'

50 YEARS LATER...

Undine's body: XD

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!)

Ami: *Walks by and kicks Undine's body* Byetch!

Undine: XP

CPsCartoons: (:-D)

Achika: "Er......um...... Coltia! You're punished for making poor Ami embarassed like that!"

Coltia: "Waaah...Achika-sama..." _;

Jade: "I'm sure no one else heard that."

Little kids from 10 miles away: =-O

hollychan5: (LOL)

Oran: ^^;;;;

Takeo: ZZZZZZzzz..........

Hormones: C'mon! You're already clinging to her!

Takeo: ZZZZzzzz....I'm not......ZZZzzzzzzz.....stupid....ZZZZZZZzz.......I wanna.....ZZZZZZZZzz.........live, thank you....ZZZzzzzzzzzzz

CPsCartoons: Hormones: *Sulks*

Takeo: U__U

Kyoko: O_O?

hollychan5: Takeo: ZZZZZz..........no.....ZZZZZZ......I.....ZZZZZZZz.....won't.....ZZZZZZZZ.....I'm not.....ZZZZZZZZz.....spending the night.....ZZZzzzzzz...on the couch.....ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz.....like Dad did.......ZZZZZZZzz U__U

Hormones: YOU'RE A GUY, DAMMIT! GUYS HAVE OVERREACTIVE HORMONES! NOW ACT LIKE IT!!!

CPsCartoons: (CP: "Amen..." =_= )

Takeo: "Shut...up...zzz..." U-U+

Hormones: "FINE!!!"

*They leap out*

Nelsha *picking flowers in the field*: "Nelsha loves flowers!" ^-^

Hormones: "Er...no." ^^;; 

Meis: "OH BEAUTIFUL LADY!!" ^0^

Sodina:  "MEIS!!!!!!!!!"

*BAM!!!!*

Hormones: O_o;;;

Gourry: *Picking his nose*

Hormones: *Sweats* "We need another victim..."

hollychan5: (H-c: :-D; )

Yuji: *Pokes Michiko* Michi? I think you should wake up now.^^;;

Hormones: ........Hmm......maybe he'd be easier to get than his brother, but we need Michiko to wake up first...

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "I don't wanna go to school today mommy... All the kids pick on me and I get in trouble for beating them up..." U.U

hollychan5: Yuji: .......*Sweatrops with Hormones* .......But she was home-schooled, like me... O__o;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Hormones: "...Er...must be one of those weird dreams..." o_O;

Michiko: *Leg kicks* U.U

hollychan5: Yuji: *Dodges as it barely misses his groin* O___O;;; *Shakes her* Michi, c'mon! Wake up! ........before you injure me.....

CPsCartoons: Michiko: *SNOOOOORT*

hollychan5: Yuji: .....Hmmm........ Dragons R cool?

CPsCartoons: Hormones: "...What the hell is he talking about?" O_o;

hollychan5: Michiko: *Snaps awake* IT'S "ARE", DAMMIT!!! =_=

Yuji: ._.;; Well...it worked......

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Hormone #1: "S-she's scary..." o_o

Hormone leader: "Suck it up, soldier!"

hollychan5: (:-D LOL!!!!!)

Michiko: *Grabs Yuji's shirt and shakes him* SPEAK IN PROPER ENGLISH, DAMMIT!!

Yuji: Um, I love you too? ^^;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Hormone leader: "...Okay. We're leaving!" O__o;;;

Michiko: "Oh!" O_O *Drops him* "I love you too!" ^-^

hollychan5: Yuji: [Whew] ^_^

Hormones: .......................anyone else....?

*A lonely wind blows* 

Homones: ........no one....?

H #2: ....Unless we wanna try Kyoko or Michiko.... O_o;;;

Other Hormones: Hell no!

H #3: Well then.......it's between him....

Yuji: *Gets up and rubs his head* 

H #3: .......Or him..........

Takeo: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZz.............U.U

CPsCartoons: Other hormones *look at Yuji*: "Him."

hollychan5: H Leader: Onward to Yuji then!

Other Hs: Hai!

CPsCartoons: Michiko *looks to see the hormones hopping towards them*: "EEK! BUGS!!"

*Stomps on them*

Hormones: XD;;;;;;

hollychan5: Yuji: O_O?

Michiko: .....No....wait...........I don't think those were bugs........ O__o;

Yuji: ...................

CPsCartoons: Both: "...Ew...." O_o;;;;

hollychan5: Hormones: Damni.....it......all.....XP

Yuji: .......Are those........hormones.......? O__o;;;

hollychan5: *Damn

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "EW!!!!!! ACK!!!"

*Wipes her shoe on the ground like an idiot*

Michiko: "Yuckies! Yuckies!!!!!"

hollychan5: Yuji: *Sweats* Er.....O_o;;;

H Leader: ......ow....hey! Yuji's.......nearby...quick....go....X_x;

Other Hs: Hai...... X_x/

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

Michiko: "Er...they look like they're coming towards you.." o_O;

hollychan5: Yuji: ...Huh?

Hormones: Boo-ya! In! :-D

H leader: C'mon! The bedroom's right there! Drag her in!

Yuji: Oh.......crap....... O_O

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "...Oh gods..." o_O;

hollychan5: Hs: C'mon! It's not like you haven't done it before! It should be natural! Do it! Bwa ha!

Yuji: ........Do you still have that dog chain, Michi? O__o;;;

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Yes...why?" O-o;

hollychan5: Yuji:......Go.....get......it........Ack! No! _ *Punches himself*

Hormones: Stop resisting!!

CPsCartoons: Michiko: "Yuji?" ;__;??

hollychan5: Yuji: *Nose bleeds* O-ow.....Just get the chain!

Hs: Bwa ha! We'll really make your nose bleed! : )

Yuji: Never! *Trips himself and hormones try to make himself walk forward*

hollychan5: *as


	31. Night 31

Breadsticks…zzzz…mmmmm…

"Remember, Nakano Koichi, not all elves are good...." luckily, this one is. ^^;

CPsCartoons: Elf girls: "He's sooo cute!" ^-^

hollychan5: :-D;;

Elf Dude: .......*Runs*

Personally, out of all 3, I like the elf. :-P

CPsCartoons: CP: "Me too. Excuse me."

*Chases after the elf with the elf girls* 

hollychan5: ^_^;;;;;;

Koichi: Poor, poor Souchika.....(elf dude)....I'm glad girls don't chase me like that....

CPsCartoons: Haruko: "Oooooooh Kooichi!" \^-^/

hollychan5: Koichi: ^_^;; H-hai, Haruko-san?

CPsCartoons: Haruko: *Points to the herd of girls all staring at him with huge, puppy dog eyes*

Herd of girls: "Koichi-samaaaaaaaa!!!" @_@

hollychan5: Koichi: .........O)_______o|;;;;;

CPsCartoons: Haruko: ^^;;

hollychan5: Koichi: Um.....excuse me a moment..... *Runs*

CPsCartoons: Herd of girls: "Okay!"

.............

..............

Herd of girls: "Heeeyyy!!" ;__;''

*Runs after him*

hollychan5: Minaru: ....Daddy sure is popular.....O-o;;;;

CPsCartoons: Haruko: "Poor---"

Herd of guys: "Haruko-chan!!!!" ^____^

Haruko: O_;'

*Runs away screaming with guys chasing after her*

CPsCartoons: Happy birthday! ^-^

hollychan5: .....Oh yeah! Thanks! ^^;;

CPsCartoons: :-D

hollychan5: ^^ Technically, I'm 15, but I'll really be 15 around 6 am.....:-P

CPsCartoons: lol

hollychan5: Minaru: ........Mommy's popular too......

Tomoyuki: Yeah.......I'm glad I'm not.....I don't want that kind of attention.....O_o;

CPsCartoons: CP *sulks back*: "He got away..."

Elf girls: ;__;'''

hollychan5: (LOL!!)

Elf Dude: *Far Away* Bwa ha! :-D/

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFL*)

Elf Dude *hiding in a tree*: "That was too close."

Koichi *clinging to a branch next to him*: "I'll say..."

Haruko *on a higher branch*: "I feel like a cat..." 

hollychan5: (LOL!!!! :-D)

Minaru: ...My parents are gowne......I'm scawred.... O-O;;

Tomoyuki: ^^;;; *Pats him on the head* Hey, you got a formor assassin on your side. No one's gonna hurt you.

Minaru: I hope so...O-o;

Koichi: Geez, I was once constantly tracked down by the one of the most powerful daiymo in Japan, was taken prisoner by goblins at the age of 17, have face trolls and evil elves, befriended feirce dragons, and even fought the lord of Hell, king of the demons.....and WON.....so why am I so afraid of these women? O)_o|;

hollychan5: *faced

CPsCartoons: (*ROTFLMAO*)

Elf dude: "Dude, women ARE scary."

Koichi: "...Oh yeah! Phew, I thought I was losing my touch." ^_^

Haruko: "U-um...hey..." =_=;;;

MEANWHILE, IN THERAPY...

Dagger: "And then...I found her body on the beach and...and...WAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

Suezo *pops up*: "She was lying there like a beached whale!! BWAH HAHAHA!"

Dagger: "....."

Suezo *as he flies out the window of the 10 story building*: "CCCHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!"

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

Zidane and Miko: ........ O____o;;;;

Koichi: *Looks at Haruko* ....What?

CPsCartoons: Haruko: *Sulk*

Dagger: "...Wow! I feel so much better!!"

Therapist: o_o;

Dagger *skips out*: "La la la la de la la la la da da!" ^___^

Therapist: o_o;

hollychan5: Zidane: Umm....don't mind her....she gets moods swings sometimes....*Picks up Miko and walks out*

Therapist: o_o;

Koichi: .....Why are you sulking, Haruko-chan?

Souchika (elf dude): .....Whatever. I'm gonna keep watch......

CPsCartoons: (LOL!)

CP *in a hunter uniform and a tranquilizer gun in her hand along with the other girls*: :-D

hollychan5: H-c: ......Don't you think you're carrying this a little too far.....? O_o;;;;

CPsCartoons: CP: "................Um.....................Nope!" ^_^

*Skips off with the elf girls*

hollychan5: H-c: .........-_-;;;;;;

Souchika: Crap! They're coming! O_O

Koichi: Hmm......I think I have an idea! Think you can call a tengu to go get Minaru and Junako and bring them here?

Souchika: ....Yes, but....doing so will give away our position....

Koichi: Just do it!

Souchika: Okay....I hope you know what you're doing...... *Climbs on top of the tree, balancing himself on the highest branches and makes a  loud, screech/howl*

CPsCartoons: CP: "MONSTER!" O_O;;;

*Shoots the tranquilzer dart blindly*

MEANWHILE...

Nelsha *looking out into the sunset with Soushi*: "Wow...Nelsha loves the sun! The light..." @_@

Soushi: o_O; "Yes...er..." ^^;;;

*The dart hits Nelsha in the back*

Nelsha *drooling*: "Wooowwww Nelsha feelllllll weiiiiird...."

*Collapses* XD

Soushi: O_O;;;

hollychan5: (*ROTFLMAO*)

hollychan5: Souchika: O_o;;;

*A tengu (mythical Japanese bird-man) flies up*

Tengu: Hai, you called?

Souchika: Minaru and Junako are in Koichi's dojo. Could you please bring them here as quickly as possible?

Tengu: Strange, but....all right....*Flies off*

CPsCartoons: (:-D)

Elf girl: "Like, oh my gawd! I think I broke a nail when I tripped over that log!"

Elf girl #2: "M-monster?!" O_;''

CP: "Quit complaining! There are no monsters around here!"

Elf girls: "Phew!" ^-^

*A monster leaps out and steals one of the elf girls*

CP: o_O;;; "GOOD-BYE!" 

*Runs away like an idiot with the elf girls*

Monster: "I finally got a woman! Boo-ya!" :-D

Elf girl: "Er..." o_O;

Nelsha: *Snore* XD

hollychan5: (LOL!!!!!)

hollychan5: Souchika:*Watches this and sweatdrops* Er.....that looks like a goblin....but can't most elves cast a lightning blast to fry a goblin? O_o;

CPsCartoons: Elf girl: "Like, oh yeah! Um, oh great spirits and stuff, I call upon a lightning to attack this beast as if he were a lightning rod!!"

Hare *pops up*: "Heh heh...rod..."

Holly: *Pops up and kicks him to the moon*

Monster *as he's fried*: "EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" 

Elf girl: "HAUH HAHAHAH! Like, oh my gawd! I GOT to call Kristin and tell her about this!" 

*Runs off*

Monster: "I-I just...needed...a...friend..." X(

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

hollychan5: Souchika: ......[Note to self--find a troll to make friends with that poor goblin....] O_o;;

Tengu: *Comes back with Minaru and Junako* Okay, here they are. That all?

Souchika: *As he picks up Junako* Hai, it is. Arigatou.

Tengu: No prob. *Flies off*

Minarou: *Climbs over to Koichi and Haruko* Otosan! Okkasan! ^__^

Koichi: *Hugs him* Hey, Minaru-chan! ^_^

Souchika: All right, so what's your plan, Koichi?

Koichi: Actually, it's quite simple...

*Dart barely misses him*

Koichi: O_o;;;; I think I'll just skip all the crap and tell you quickly.

CPsCartoons: CP: "Okay...I think they're in that tree up there..."

Soushi's voice: "CP!" 

CP: =_=;

Soushi *holds up a limp and drooling/snoring Nelsha*: "Look what you've done!"

Nelsha: "Zzzzzzz...stick needle...up...his....zzzzzzzz...." XD

CP: "Er, look. We'll settle this later." ^^;;;

Soushi: "Sigh. Okay."

Elf girl: "Be vewy vewy quiet! I'm huntin' elf men... Hu hu hu huh!" 

CP: "......"

Red neck *pops up*: "RACOON!!"

*Shoots into the tree*

Haruko *barely dodges the bullets*: "That's it! I'M ALL YOURS GUYS!!"

*Leaps down and runs away like an idiot*

hollychan5: (LOL!!!)

Koichi: Kuso!  I needed Haruko for the plan! )_XX

CPsCartoons: Haruko *runs back backwards and scrambles up the tree*: "Okay Koichi-san!" ^_^

*Clings to him*

hollychan5: Koichi: ^^;;;;

Souchika: Well, Haruko's here, so what do we do?

Koichi: First, we jump down.

Souchika: Are you mad?!

Koichi: Do it!!

Souchika: Fine, fine...*Jumps down, still holding Junako*

Koichi: *Holds Minaru and jumps down with Haruko*

Souchika: Now what?

Koichi: Just let me do the talking right now. *Yells over at the crazied elf girls, human guys, and CP* ALL OF YOU! STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND LISTEN TO ME! *Takes out kantana* OR I SWEAR I WILL SUMMON MY LIGHT ELEMENT DRAGON SPIRIT TO WIPE YOU ALL OUT!!

CPsCartoons: CP: O.O

Soushi: O_O;

Nelsha: "Breadsticks...zzz...mmm..." XD

CP and Soushi: *Sweats*

hollychan5: Koichi: *Still yelling out to them* GOOD! I'M GLAD YOU UNDERSTAND! NOW, *Faces human men and women* YOU MEN AND WOMEN, THE ONES AFTER HARUKO AND MYSELF, LISTEN UP! *Wraps one are around Haruko* HARUKO IS MY WIFE! THEREFORE SHE IS UNTOUCHABLE TO ANY SUITOR, AS AM I! AND LOOK, *Holds up Minaru in front of him* THIS IS OUR SON! I HOPE YOU DO NOT PLAN TO DRAG HIS PARENTS AWAY FROM HIM! HE IS ONLY FIVE!

Souchika: *Catches on and yells out to the others* UNFORTUNATLY, MY WIFE IS PREOCCUPIED WITH OTHER BUSSNESS, SO I CANNOT SHOW HER HERE AS PROOF OF OUR MARRIAGE, HOWEVER-- *Holds up Junako* MY SON, JUNAKO, ONLY THREE. I SHALL KILL ALL WHO TRY TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM HIM WHEN HE NEEDS ME. 

(Maybe I shouldn't have done the shounting in caps... X_x; ) 

CPsCartoons: Guys and girls : "....*Sniffle*....*Sniffle*....WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

*Runs away crying*

CP: "...Oh! Look at the sun! Bye!" ^^;;;

Elf girls: "Screwed again." ;_;

*They sulk off*

Hare *flies back in a rocket ship and limps out*: "Heh heh...Screwed..." ^_._^

Holly: =_=+

*Eats his rocket ship and kicks him to the sun*

SOushi: "Er, I was just here to yell at CP. ...Any of you have an antidote for tranquilizers? She's starting to scare me..." o_O;

Nelsha: "Zzz...he he...zzz..." XD

hollychan5: (*ROTFL*)

Souchika: Well, I have some herbs that make reverse the effects of traquilizers and wake her up..^^;;

CPsCartoons: Soushi: "Thank you." ^_^

hollychan5: Souchika: No prob. *Gives him some herbs*

CPsCartoons: Announcer: "Mwah! I finally get a par--"

SOON...

Announcer: "...." =_=+

Nelsha *wakes up sleepily*: "Hmm?"

Sodina *leans over her*: "Hey! You're awake!" ^_^

Nelsha: ".......Breadsticks.....zzzzzzzz......" -.-

Sodina: O_o;


End file.
